Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon
by Shocknawe 425
Summary: There have been many theories about who Nero's mother was, but none of them confirmed. But, what if his mother was not human, but actually the Greek Goddess Hestia? How will the Olympians deal with the fact that one of their own is the descendant of a demon and makes it his career to hunt down the spawns of the Demon World?
1. Chapter 1 Changes on the Horizon

_**Okay, this is nothing more than a trial story, okay?**_

 _ **Just something I talked to a friend with about decided to give it a shot. Now, it might seem random and that's because it is; a fleeting thought that I decided to expand upon and see where I could go with it. I know have a few other stories in progress but this is just to humor an idea so if I continue this story or not is entirely based on the response I get from you readers. If you like it, that's great, if not, alright then.**_

 _ **I would like to mention now that this story will have some minor lemons and dark humor and the main focus would be on Nero.**_

 _ **As stated in the description, this follows what would happen if Nero was part god and how his presence and heritage as part demon changes things at camp half-blood. Also, just a quick question, how likely do you think it is that Nero is fully able to kick the ass of gods like Ares, Artemis, Apollo, and whatever god that is likely to get in a fight with him?**_

 _ **My money's on Nero due to his abilities, experience, and skills as a swordsman and marksman.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Changes on the Horizon**_

 _ **Long Island, New York, USA**_

 _'I'm not getting paid enough for this shit,_ _'_ thought Nero bitterly as he trudged through the forests of Long Island. This wasn't his first job where he was forced to pass through forests and definitely not the worst like that one job which led him into the sewer. He still wasn't quite happy with how much amusement Dante took into when the hunter came back looking like he just came out of a dumpster. Either way, he better find this demon quick as it was getting late.

Wearing his usual blue coat that came with silver buttons with roses etched into them, underneath was a stitched together sleeveless zip-up, red hoodie, and under that was a black muscle shirt. On his back was a brown leather strap that looped around both shoulders, however, it's purpose was open to debate for anyone who didn't know the young man. Wearing a brown belt with a silver buckle, the hunter wore blue jeans that were tucked into brown boots while some straps were strung around his calves and thighs.

The sleeves of his coat were rolled up, the right more so than the left as his right arm hung in a blue sling while his arm was covered with a large glove and medical tape. On his left hand were a large brown leather bracelet while he also wore two rings: one on his pointer finger and the other on his pinkie. Slung across his shoulder was a large soft guitar case that rattled somewhat as he walked through the thick woods.

The platinum blonde teen was currently on the hunt for a demon that had been spotted or at the very least mentioned by his client. However, what he did know was that the job was provided by Lady, and it was pretty clear that even she was skeptical about the details regarding the job.

 _'Money's money,'_ thought Nero as he stepped through the woods, leaves crunching under his boots, _'Guess it doesn't really matter where it comes from.'_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"I got a few weird reports coming in from a Long Island state park, concerning some weird noises, trees with slashes in them, some burnt leaves, and some chunks of metal lying around._ _Some of our contacts are concerned that there may be demonic activity in the city and one requested that we check it out. He offered a more than decent payment for that job," Lady finished and looked up from one of the said reports and at Nero, who was sitting in Dante's desk chair, leaning back with his feet kicked up. The woman speaking to the teen was known as 'Lady', having foresaken the name given to her by her father some years ago._

 _Lady, since then, has been working quite well as a demon hunter. Dressing in an all-white business suit, with white short shorts, brown knee-high lace boots, and carrying an array of weapons ranging from SMGs, handguns, grenades, shotguns, and a rocket launcher, she was ready to take on an army. With her hair a dusty gray-black, and wearing a set of orange glasses to hide her heterochromia eyes. However, she had set aside the weapons for the moment to give Nero a rundown on the job she had for him._

 _"Not a lot to go on, considering chunks of scrap metal isn't that weird to be dumped in the middle of nowhere nowadays," shrugged Nero as he flipped through his phone, checking whatever he wanted while she explained the job, "You sure this guy isn't freaking out over what some punk kids might be doing?"_

 _"Trust me, you're not the only one thinking this is just some weird shit done by some teens," scoffed the veteran demon hunter as she adjusted her glasses._

 _Lady had been in the demon hunting job for a few years now, so it wasn't surprising to anyone that she had a few jobs where it was just some kids doing some stupid stuff. However, it went without saying that Demons were also very careful about what they do and how they can deceive some hunters into thinking that it's just nothing. Even fool them by posing as the client themselves and luring the hunter into a trap._

 _So, while Lady agreed that the job seemed a little odd and likely just kids doing some dumb shit, Nero could agree that this was something they couldn't just ignore._

 _"So what, you're just gonna go over there and put any ideas this guy might have to rest or something?" inquired the teen demon hunter._

 _"No," answered Lady, before adding in a taunting manner, "because you will go over there and check out whatever is causing the trouble and I am staying."_

 _"Wait, what?" said Nero as he almost fell out of the chair and put his feet down to turn to look at the woman, "You just said you were asked to do it. So why send me?"_

 _"Quite easy," Lady replied "If whatever is causing those problems is a demon, which isn't hundred percent certain, it won't be easy to find it in a huge forest. You have a foolproof detector and tracker with you, so finding it would be easier for you."_

 _To add emphasis, she gestured to Nero's right arm. Glancing down, the teen had to agree. His right arm looked far different than his right, by which it meant that it looked demonic. Having red and blue reptilian scales going across the forearm and the top part of his hand to some of his knuckles. His skin underneath glowed an azure blue while a large stripe went down the side of his forearm where it ended in a spike at the elbow. His coat sleeve was rolled up enough to allow the spike to move freely and prevent being caught in his coat. Devil Bringer was very powerful, but it had some issues._

 _However, this hardly detracted from the fact that Lady was basically telling him he had no choice but to comply._

 _"You're not giving me much choice are you?" he asked with a frown while Lady was getting herself a drink._

 _"No, not really," she answered simply, "I'd grab a bag for yourself and take whatever you need for it. Plus, I'd take something for that sword of yours too."_

 _When she finished pouring her drink, she glanced at the teen out of the corner of her eye, "Besides," she added, "It'll take your mind off what happened."_

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

Nero let out a huff through his nose as he continued through the forest. He still wasn't that happy about being forced into a job that Lady could so easily do herself. Not to mention, this was looking more and more like a wild goose cheese for some punks that did some weird shit.

"Fucking Lady," he swore under his breath as he continued through the woods, snapping a tree branch when he stepped on it. He didn't expect to find much of anything when he got to the forest or woods, or whatever they're called, however, he's yet to find anything of any importance.

The only hint or clue he was given was the location and a few damaged places and some random junk thrown around, but nothing to suggest demonic activity. Getting fed up, he made his way over to a tree and set the guitar case down beside the roots while the hunter sat down at the base. Reaching into his coat pocket with his left hand, he withdrew his phone and decided to get any information Lady received while he was heading here.

Quickly putting in the number, Nero waited as the phone rang. As the other end rang, the wind started to blow through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle a bit. Glancing up, the hunter made sure to keep his attention all around him as Demons had a tendency to strike when you least expect it.

 _"Devil May Cry,"_ said a feminine voice from the speaker of Nero's phone, bringing the hunter's attention back to what he was doing.

"Trish; didn't think you'd be back yet," greeted Nero as he figured that she was still on the job, "Thought you'd still be on the job."

 _"Just got back when you called, Nero,"_ replied Trish, having been out on her own job when he was given his by Lady, _"So, I hear you're out and doing a favor for Lady."_

"Less favor and more strong-armed into it," he snorted, "Anyway, I just wanted to speak with Lady. Seems like her informant was letting his imagination run away with him. There are some things that were trashed, but nothing to suggest it was a demon, or at the least, a big one. Either way, gonna keep my eyes peeled for anything."

 _"I'll make sure to run it by her when I get the chance,"_ replied the woman, _"Right now, I'm just looking after the shop."_

"Sounds more interesting than what I'm doing," said Nero disdainfully, "Anyway, I should be back by tomorrow afternoon."

 _"Better find a place to turn in for the night,"_ suggested Trish.

"Figured I'd save a few bucks and camp in the van," quipped Nero as he stood up.

 _"At least you're doing something Dante can't: saving money,"_ teased Trish.

"See you later," finished the teen as she did the same before hanging up. With the call ended, Nero shoved the phone into his coat and grabbed his guitar case. Glancing up at the sky, he could see that it was clearly getting late as the stars were shining a bit brighter now.

"Better get going," he muttered. He'd continue his look around tomorrow after a good night's sleep. So far, this job was nothing more than a waste of time.

But it seemed like he was in for something different and far from demonic as a voice suddenly sounded behind him.

"Stay where you are, boy," ordered an aggressive and feminine voice.

Stopping in his tracks, Nero turned around and was treated to a very odd sight as standing right before him was a young girl wearing silver clothing, like all silver. Silver leather jacket, jeans, and boots. However, what really had his attention was the silver-tipped arrow that was notched into the bow and drawn back. The girl herself looked to be tall, had dark brown eyes, a slightly upturned nose, and copper-colored skin. She looked to be about in her late teens, younger than Nero by some years.

Hearing the rustling of leaves around him, Nero looked around to see more young girls, all wearing similar clothing and all came with silver arrows and bows. All of them were looking at the hunter with hatred written as clear as day on their faces. However, Nero was far from worried as he scoffed and turned around, despite the girls warning.

"Well, look what we have here," joked Nero as he adjusted his hold of the guitar case, "The women's junior archery club."

The girls seemed to bristle at the name-calling, however, the girl he first saw spoke up, "Why art thou here boy?" She said spitting out the word boy like it was an insult.

Nero raised an eyebrow, a little intrigued by the use of old English, then again, some people in Fortuna did speak using that dialect. But the city was abandoned and it wasn't likely he was going to run into anyone from there anytime soon.

"Why are you talking like a Shakespeare actor?" retorted Nero, "Last I checked, people traded that out for modern English. Try it, I might be able to understand you better."

The girl seemed a bit taken off guard by the blunt and rude response, however, she hid it pretty quickly with an angered, or angrier expression, "Mind your manners, boy."

"I'll mind them when you give me a reason why I should," he shot back without hesitation. The girl seemed to get more agitated with his responses, but before she could answer, Nero spoke up, "But since it looks like you're gonna throw a tantrum, I'll do you a favor and answer your question. I'm here, on a job for someone."

"What is that job you were given," demanded the girl.

"Can't tell you," he answered.

"You will tell us what it was you were hired to do," snapped the girl as she drew the arrow back a bit further.

"I don't have to tell you anything," snorted Nero as he smirked, "Besides, I've wasted enough time here."

With that said, he walked away from the girl and towards the edge of the circle. It was then his instincts flared and Nero suddenly dove to the side. The other girls started to shoot their arrows at him, however, the hunter proved to be far more agile as he rolled across the ground, carefully flipping with the case before flipping into the air to avoid several other arrows.

Upon flipping back to his feet, Nero leaned his head to the right just as an arrow was fired right at his face. The bolt flew right by his head, missing him by millimeters as he heard the rush of air by his ear.

"So much for friendly banter," quipped the hunter as he stood at the edge of the circle while the girls notched new arrows, "If it's all the same to you, I wouldn't feel too bad when you lose."

With that said, Nero dropped the case onto the ground while he reached into his coat. Upon doing so, he drew a large revolver. A modified Smith and Wesson 500 double action revolver, coming with some heavy customizations. Along with a large cylinder that carried six bullets instead of the normal five, the gun also came with targeting sights and ports on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. Unlike normal guns, the gun Nero carried was capable of firing two bullets at once and to accommodate for his left-handed nature, the cylinder opened on the right rather than the left. Coming with a wooden grip and an intricate blue rose design carved into the barrel, Blue Rose was designed to be efficient.

Taking aim with Blue Rose, Nero fired at the girl who shot at him. The crack of the gun broke through the night air as the girls scrambled when the first shot went off. Two young girls took aim at the hunter but were easily shut down when he suddenly aimed at them and fired two rounds. The girls were quick, he'd give them that, but he doubted they could react to a bullet in time. So the result was their bows being snapped in twain but the platinum blonde.

 _'Two_ _down,'_ thought Nero as he focused on the others. Leaping back to dodge another arrow, the hunter retaliated by firing a shot at the offender, disarming her as well. The girl he first met and the others formed a group of about thirteen, which only left ten more girls to disarm.

Nero performed a spin in the air by leaping up, dodging three arrows that were shot at him. Landing back down on the ground, he leaped into the air once more, jumping up to a tree where he leaned against the trunk and fired at one girl. Hearing the snap of the bow let him know that she had also been disarmed. Jumping away, he narrowly avoided being shot again.

During his descent, he fired another round at a girl he spotted with an unbroken bow and quickly fixed that by taking out hers with a well placed shot. Landing on the forest floor in a roll, Nero decided to cut his loses. He was getting paid to take out a demon, not fight with a bunch of kids. Dodging another arrow, this time by lazily leaning to the side, he made his way over to the guitar case he dropped and picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Don't think this hasn't been fun, because it really hasn't," drawled Nero as he spoke to the girls, "I'm not getting paid to play with some kids. So I'll see myself out."

Turning on his heel, he sprinted away from the group. He ducked as his instincts flared again and let an arrow shoot past him. Running into the forest, heading deeper, he decided to change things up by running up the side of a tree before leaping off and towards a tree branch. Leaping from branch to branch, Nero figured these girls weren't normal so using his demonic biology wouldn't be that big of a deal. Also, he had no intention of running into them again.

Jumping down from the trees, Nero sprinted across the ground, over fallen trees, and through some bushes, he felt he put some good distance between him and his offenders. That's when another arrow hit a tree beside him.

 _'Still there,'_ thought Nero as he picked up the pace, _'I need to lose them.'_

Looking around for anything he could use, he spotted a large cliff face near his position. Breaking off in that direction, Nero ran full pelt towards the rock wall. He had a plan, he just wasn't sure how smart it was. He knew, from where he was, his van wasn't that far away and he figured that he was fast enough to avoid being crushed by his pretty crazy plan.

Leaping out of the bushes, Nero ran towards the rock face. Stopping a good few feet away from the side, he spun around and pointed Blue Rose at the approaching girls. Emerging from the forest were the telltale silver clad girls, all of them sporting angered expressions, the ones with their weapons broken held knives while the others aimed their bows at him.

"'Bout time you showed up, I was getting lonely," taunted Nero, as he gave them a condescending grin.

"There is nowhere, you can run, boy," snapped the girl he spoke with as she aimed her bow at Nero.

"That's the plan," stated Nero ominously as he suddenly aimed at the cliff face. Channeling some energy from Devil Bringer into Blue Rose. The barrel of the revolver flashed for a second before he pulled the trigger. The result was a shot fired at the cliff face which exploded on impact. The explosion caused a good deal of debris to fall and towards the group. The girls all backed off while Nero held his place.

As debris fall around him, a large cloud of dust was thrown into the air, giving him the perfect cover to escape through. Leaping into the air, Nero used his enhanced reflexes and strength to leap from chunks of debris and began to ascend. While this only took a second, he had more than enough time to escape the girls and stand at the top of the cliff. Turning around, Nero saw the large dust cloud had covered a good area, giving him plenty of cover to escape with.

"So long, losers," snorted Nero to himself as he sprinted into the forest.

* * *

Zoë was far from happy as she and her sisters recovered from the cliff collapse. To summarise what just happened, not only had a male managed to escape them, he also disarmed nearly half of her sisters and herself with a revolver. The fact that a male had bested them in two aspects was unacceptable, but he also seemed to know he was better than her as well. She could not allow this. She could not allow a male to be better than her.

Upon searching the area per her orders, the other hunters looked for anything, even searching the rubble for his crushed body. However, the found none and the dust cloud had covered any trails they could have followed in order to track him. Even the Wolves had no luck and since the man vanished from the falling debris as the dust would likely mask his scent so tracking him was out of the question.

The use of his firearm, the incredible accuracy led her to believe that the boy was a son of Apollo, but that did not explain the case he carried with him. Also, his facial features were all wrong as in he did not appear to be a child of Apollo. His eyes were baby blue and his skin was incredibly white. Not to mention his hair was completely platinum.

With nothing more to do, she had only one option and that was to return back to camp and inform Lady Artemis of this man's escape.

If this Half-blood was unaware of his heritage then he would just be wondering around attracting monsters left and right.

Zoë found Artemis in her tent cleaning her weapons. The goddess looked up at her lieutenant.

"Yes Zoë what is it?" She said standing up.

Zoë began to explain all that happened with the boy she encountered and her theories behind the boy.

"How old did this boy look?" Artemis said after Zoë was done with her recount.

"He stood over six feet tall, late teens I would say," she answered.

Artemis thought it over in her head. "If he started attracting monsters at twelve like normal half-bloods then he has been serving on his own for at least six years. A shame he is not a girl, he might have made an excellent hunter."

"What are we going to do Lady Artemis?" Zoë asked shifting her weight.

"You said he escaped when he shot down a cliff. That would cover all tracks and his scent... but you said he was here doing a job, so that must mean he is still in the area in order to complete it before leaving."

Artemis then look at Zoë, "Tell the others we are moving, and that we have a boy to track down. We will drag him to camp Half-blood if we have to."

* * *

"I'm really not getting paid enough for this shit," muttered Nero bitterly as he trudged through the forest once more, this time heading back to the van.

He was covered from head to toe with dust when he brought down that part of the cliff. In retrospect, he was focusing more on escaping the pissed of girls than being clean. However, at the moment, he was brushing dirt off his coat, face, and hair.

While the junior archers may have delayed his progress, he still had a job to do. And his pride damned him if he failed it to a bunch of kids. Plus, he had a feeling that the demon was still in the area. He figured he'd pick up the trail tomorrow as it was around midnight. He's wasted enough time as it is, didn't need to put it off for longer.

However, it seemed like fate had other ideas.

Upon reaching the carpark where he had his van parked, Nero stopped in his tracks as he felt Devil Bringer pulse slightly. It was a strong pulse like when a demon is around; this was weaker. Glancing at the edge of the park, the hunter spotted three women approaching him with hungry looks in their eyes.

"Can I help you three?" addressed Nero as he narrowed his eyes.

"So a demigod decided that It was safe enough to wander away from your little camp and not run into any trouble," The woman in the middle said an older lady with black hair and a green dress on.

"Demigod?" repeated Nero as he raised an eyebrow, having never heard that one before, "Never been called that before."

"Just because one of your parents is a god does not mean you now own the place," The one beside her hissed, this one was in a red dress.

"Never claimed to own the place," snapped Nero, "And the only parents I ever had that mattered to me are dead."

"Why are we bothering with talking to him let's just eat him, he barely smells like one. I bet he's just a descendant of one," The last one said this one in a blue dress.

"So, one of you wants to get down to business, right?" drawled Nero, knowing they were talking amongst themselves rather than him when they didn't address what he was saying. However, he knew better than to think these ladies were anything but human. That much was proven when the women suddenly started to transform.

The part of their bodies shapeshifted and transformed into serpent-like tails, while the upper part remained somewhat the same. However, their tongues flicked out, similar to actual snakes, tasting the air. Their scales were of similar colors to the dresses they wore, as did their hair.

While they may look intimidating to a normal person, Nero only raised an eyebrow as he gave them a once over.

"That all?" asked the hunter, clearly unimpressed.

"Perhapsss you should come clossser and find out," hissed one of the snakes.

"Well then," smirked Nero as he reached over his shoulder to the guitar case. Unzipping the top, he reached in and withdrew a massive sword while the case fell to the ground, "Let's get down to business."

In his hand was an extremely large sword, not dissimilar to a Grosse Messer, a German sword that translates to 'big knife' due to its appearance. However, his sword was much larger, having a thicker blade, a curved tip. But the most prominent feature was the handle, which looked similar to a motorcycle throttle.

The snakes seemed to tense at the large weapon, which was all Nero needed to really get inside their heads. Flipping the sword, he planted the tip into the ground, "You wanna fight? Then come on."

To add emphasis, he revved the throttle. From a small vent on the inside of the sword, flames shot out of the exhaust, dosing the sword in flames briefly. This was Nero's signature sword: Red Queen. The snakes seemed to gawk at the reveal of an engine inside the weapon. However, they quickly hid their surprise under a veil of arrogance.

"Do you think that mortal weapon can harm us?" challenged the blue snake.

"Let's find out," replied Nero ominously.

Faster than the snakes could even blink, he lunged right at them, taking them by surprise. The blue snake that challenged him was the first to go down, having her head sliced right off when Nero swung Red Queen at her. The creatures lifeless body fell to the ground as the hunter passed and landed a few yards away.

Looking back, Nero was surprised when her body suddenly evaporated into gold dust. However, some demons do crumble into dust when you kill them; Hell Prides dissolve into sand. But the hunter figured he'd think about that later.

Spinning around, he lunged at the red snake, which was just barely able to slither out of the way when he brought his sword down. The massive weapon slammed down into the asphalt of the parking lot and cracked it, to the snakes surprise. However, Nero didn't let up as he chased after his prey. Raising Red Queen again, more than comfortable using one hand, the hunter sliced the snakes tail, taking a large chunk out of it.

The snake cried in pain, but was silenced soon after as Nero impaled his sword through her back. Her body collapsed into gold dust, similar to the first snake. With two threats eliminated, Nero turned to the final problem. He leisurely rested Red Queen on his shoulder as he smirked darkly at the snake.

The green snake looked at him with fear and tried to run, however, she didn't make it very far before her tail was stabbed to the ground by Red Queen when Nero lunged right after her. She cried out in pain as the blade pierced her tail. The hunter ripped the sword out and walked towards the snake. She turned around and raised her left hand, but soon found it sliced off when the hunter swung his giant sword. The snake cried in pain as she clutched the stump that used to be her right hand.

Nero then kicked her over and pinned the snake under his boot as he raised Red Queen to finish her off.

"No! Please!" begged the creature.

Nero ignored her and was about to bring the sword down. Demons are always cowards when they are at the end of the line. Willing to do anything, offer anything to save their own life. However, for the first time, Nero hesisitated, not because of the kill, but what he saw.

Streaming down the snake's cheek from her eyes were _tears_.

"You're crying," identified Nero when he saw the liquid coming from her eyes.

"W-what?" gasped the snake as she looked up.

"I've only seen two other demons cry and you're not like anything I've come across," explained the hunter as he lowered the sword, but so he could place the edge under her neck, causing the snake to whimper, "What are you?"

"I-I'm a Lamias," sobbed the women-snake.

Nero was silent as thought about what was just told to him, "Are you a demon?"

"What?"

"Answer the question," demanded Nero as he edged the blade of his sword closer to her neck, drawing a little blood.

"NO!"

The young adult was silent for a moment: first he ran into a brigade of female archers that seemed to have a very distinct dislike of men, then he runs into a monster from Greek myth. So far, this job has given him more questions than answers, and none of them related to the demon he was hired to find and take down.

With a snort, Nero stepped off the snake-woman and withdrew Red Queen. The Lamias looked at him in confusion.

"Leave," ordered the hunter as he glared down at the woman.

"What?" the snake-woman couldn't understand what was going on. Why was he spairing her?

"Leave before I change my mind," repeated Nero harshly, prompting the woman to slowly, but quickly slither off. She cast one more glance back at the hunter before she vanished into the darkness, leaving the hunter in the parking lot to let out look at where she previously had been.

"What the hell is going on?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Archers, Hunters, and Demons

_**Wow, I had no idea this story would get some much attention so soon. Like, I put not as much effort into it like my other stories, namely Avengers May Cry and Devil Tail. But this is all really good and I really appreciate the support. I think this might be the first story that really goes in depth about who Nero's mother is. There are some stories in that regard, but they're all short stories; one to two chapters at the very least.**_

 _ **Anyway, I really appreciate the support. I'll continue the story and don't worry, Nero's gonna be butting heads with the gods real soon. I fully intend on having him lay before all the gods and goddesses faults before them, even his own mothers, because, let's face it, the Greek Gods are so irresponsible, messed up, egotistical, self-righteous, and cavalier.**_

 _ **That being said, I do need to brush up on somethings regarding Percy Jackson and the Olympians, like the rules on the relationship between the gods and their children. I do know that a god or goddess is not allowed to raise their child, but I don't know the reason as to why. That being said, if any of you have information regarding the laws the gods put into place, could you send me the information or direct me to a source where I can get the info. I want to be as accurate as I can with the canon of Percy Jackson. Also, if any of you know all the things the gods did wrong (I know there's a lot, but I need ammo for Nero to use later on) could you let me know or direct me to a website that does have a complete list of everything the Greek gods did that we look back and think 'What the fuck is wrong with them?'**_

 _ **From what I can remember, the law was initially used to keep the child safe as the gods tend to draw a lot of attention, but now, it seems like a method for gods like Ares to absolve themselves of any responsibility and answer anything with empty platitude.**_

 _ **Moving on, I do have one idea for the story, regarding the future lemons.**_

 _ **I may bring back the Lamias from the previous chapter as a sort of assistant for Nero later on. I won't go into too many details, but Nero will get his own place of business. Also, to give some more reference, the Lamias is a sort of parody of Roulette from Justice League: Unlimited. Also, I could use a little help making a Cover Image for the story. I can make one, but I don't think it would be that good and I want something special for a story like this.**_

 _ **Okay, onto the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns DMC and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Archers, Hunters, And Demons**_

 _ **Long Island, New York**_

Safe to say, he didn't get much sleep last night.

Not because the poor weather that rolled in early morning, but because of what happened last night. When he encountered that creature. It wasn't a demon as demons do not cry, and Nero didn't put much faith into myths as most of them were just fairy tales. So what the heck was it?

"Dammit," snapped Nero as he sat up from his makeshift bed and swung his legs out to the side.

True to his word, the hunter had decided to camp out in his van as promised. The inside of the van was fairly spacious, with a small workbench to one side where Nero could work on Red Queen if he needed to during a job, a small bed was also brought in while two seats were set up front, the passenger seat being on a swivel to allow easy exit.

At the moment, the hunter figured he wouldn't get anything done lying around. So with a huff, the hunter rose off the bed and decided to get back to his job and find the demon he was sent to hunt down. Currently, only wearing his black muscle shirt, Nero grabbed his stitched hoodie that was laid on the workbench and quickly put it on. Heading over to the front of the van, he grabbed his blue coat that was hung on the back of the passenger seat and quickly threw it on.

Red Queen was placed next to the workbench while Blue Rose a was also placed on the bench with his hoodie. Grabbing both weapons, he tucked the powerful handgun inside his coat while he grabbed the guitar case and hid the sword inside. He might be in the woods, but that still didn't mean he needed to draw unwanted attention.

This left one last thing which was his cast.

Digging into the pocket of his coat, Nero grabbed the red glove that he wore over Devil Bringer and a role of medical tape. Quickly, he wrapped his forearm up in the tape, making sure to completely cover his arm before pinning it. With the tape in place, he then put on the red and black glove, covering Devil Bringer's fingers and its claws. Testing the movement, he flexed his fingers briefly before picking up the sling he left on the stool that he would sit at when he was working at the bench.

Once he had everything in order, he let out a brief huff as he headed to the back of the van. Unlocking the door, he opened it up and stepped into the morning light. He was blinded brief by the sun as it crawled into the sky, but his eyes quickly adjusted took a glance around.

The parking lot he was staying in wasn't much to look at. Just a few spots as the park that the informant told Lady of where the demon was supposedly residing in wasn't that large. However, it was the parking lot that garnered the hunter's attention.

Unconsciously, Nero looked back to the spot where he encountered that snake-woman. He stared at it for a moment, thinking about what happened. She wasn't human, but she wasn't a demon either, and he didn't put much heed into fairy tales. So what the hell was she?

The young adult let out a wry snort as he narrowed his eyes.

"Thinking about it won't get me paid," muttered Nero disdainfully as he turned back to the van and shut the door. Fishing into his pocket once more, he took out a set of keys and quickly locked the van. Satisfied, the hunter turned towards the forest and started towards it.

The van in question was a rather large vehicle. It's manufacturer being Ford, though it went through some modifications by Nero. The vehicle was colored blue and white with red trimming heading down the side, but that wasn't the most prominent feature. Placed near the end of the large van was a neon blue sign that was currently switched off. However, just briefly, the sign flickered to life, flashing its name and the name of where Nero worked.

 _Devil May Cry_

But the name meant very little to the people who came to the parking lot just twenty minutes after the hunter left for his hunt.

* * *

She just missed him.

Somehow, in some way, a boy escaped Artemis and her hunters with no intention of doing so. Her lady had planned to ambush him as soon as they found his place of temporary residence. However, when they arrived, he was not there. It was then Artemis concluded that the boy left earlier than she predicted.

However, it seemed like he wasn't that far ahead of them. But that still didn't excuse the fact that he slipped through their grasp once again.

"It doesn't seem that he has been here for too long," noted Artemis as she studied the tire tracks of the van the boy drove her, "Only arrived her late yesterday afternoon."

"My lady," spoke one of the hunters as she approached Artemis, "We found a license and registration in the glove compartment."

"Good," nodded Artemis as she stood up and took the items.

"The vehicle is registered to a Nero Redgrave," continued the girl.

"He must be the one here," stated Zoe.

"I agree," concurred the Goddess as she turned to her lieutenant, "He should be that far ahead of us."

However, before she could issue any further orders, the sky cracked with thunder. Odd considering there were no clouds in the sky.

"Continue the hunt," ordered Artemis as she let out a deep sigh, "I need to return to Olympus."

She was gone in a flash of Silver light, leaving her hunters to hunt the mysterious boy. And hunt him, they did, taking to the forest in search of their quarry. However, little did they know, one other entity was watching them from the shadows.

A low growl rumbled from whatever it was as blue eyes surveyed the area with malicious intent.

* * *

"FUCK YOU, FIDO!" shouted Nero as he shot an extremely large dog with Blue Rose. The creature let out a whine as its head was blown open as blood and brain matter splattered everywhere.

Not long after he entered the forest, he was getting attacked by these dog creatures. They weren't demons as Devil Bringer didn't register them as such, but that didn't detract from the fact they were dangerous and were looking to try and make a meal out of him. Too bad this meal bites back.

"First, the crazy feminazis archery club, then those snake chicks," listed Nero as he spun around and fired another round into the head of another dog that tried to tackle him. The dog let out a yelp as it too was shot between the eyes, "Now I've got the fucking hounds of hell after me. Lady, when this is over, I'm kicking your ass."

The Hunter knew these weren't Devils as some of them exploded into gold dust while others collapsed to the ground and rot. He knew these weren't demons, but they clearly weren't normal either so he doubts Dante would get pissed about it. Besides, it's not like he had to know what happened during his jobs, but in all honesty, Nero was going to figure out what the hell he got himself into. One way or another.

"First thing after I find that demon, I'm putting it down, then I'm never coming back to this fucking island," swore the silver-blonde as he continued through the forest. Shooting another dog without even looking right in the chest, the animal exploding into dust as he trudged through the woods. One thing he was pretty grateful for was the mystic rounds Dante got him. They were similar to the rounds the veteran hunter used as you never had to reload. A bit of demonic properties and buying new rounds weren't a problem anymore. Too bad they required demonic energy to work, or Lady would save a fortune.

Either way, he really wasn't getting paid enough for this.

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus, New York City, New York**_

At the same time, things were getting underway at the council room of Olympus. The Goddess of the Hunt had just appeared as the remaining Olympians gods seated themselves and waited for the meeting to begin.

"This meeting has begun," announced Zeus, gazing upon all the gods that were gathered, "As you all know, my Master Bolt has been stolen, but I have discovered the name of the thief. It is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"My son has not stolen your Symbol of Power, Zeus!" defended the Sea God angrily as he shot up from his throne, "He learned of his heritage just yesterday!"

This was certainly news to Artemis as she looked at her uncle with a somewhat surprised gaze. She was unaware that Poseidon had broken his oath, but this didn't answer some questions she had. Particularly her brother Apollo. However, it is still interesting to hear that Poseidon had broken his oath.

 _'Typical men,'_ thought the Goddess disdainfully.

"How do we know that for sure?! You have sent him to steal it and then led him to Camp Half-Blood all the while pretending not to know!" accused Zeus as he too rose from his throne.

Soon, their argument turned into childish bickering, each one throwing words and accusations that was more or less uninterpretable. As this was happening, Artemis thought back to the hunt for that boy. Even though she had yet to encounter him, she sensed he was a Demigod by his scent that he left behind him, however, she also sensed something else. It was very powerful, so much so, but more than that, it felt _wrong_. Not like the Titans and whatever foul beast that skulked about through the world.

This felt immensely different. As if, from another world.

While Artemis was reminiscing about her quarry, she didn't notice that Athena caught her deep in thought. Ignoring the argument between her two bickering family members in front of her. Normally she would be rolling her eyes and inwardly signing at the idiocy of the boys before her, but now her mind was elsewhere and focused on this one subject enough to tune them out.

And this made Athena curious.

"Artemis," addressed Athena, her tone hushed so that it wouldn't interrupt the bickering brothers before them.

Being called to so suddenly jarred the aforementioned goddess out of her thoughts and directed her attention to her older sister. She immediately picked up on the curious expression Athena wore.

"What is it, Athena?" asked Artemis.

"You seem distracted," answered Athena, somewhat smugly as if to flaunt her intelligence, "Your mind is elsewhere."

"It's of little concern," dismissed the younger sister, clearly not in the mood to play her game. However, Athena was nothing if not persistent. If there was a puzzle, she was the one to solve it.

"I just need something to preoccupy my mind while those two argue," requested the Goddess of Wisdom as she gestured to her father and uncle, both of whom were still bickering.

"My lieutenant ran into a demigod," said Artemis, after taking a moment to glance at Zeus and Poseidon still arguing, "His name is Nero Redgrave. He was able to evade us twice and disarm several of my hunters during the first encounter."

Athena's eyebrows rose in surprise, as this news was very intriguing. Not many demigods could boast such a feat, escaping the hunter's of Artemis was no easy task, but disarming several? That was very intriguing to her. Almost instantly, her mind went to work with the information given to her.

"What's more, the boy had his right arm in a sling," added her sister.

Now that really had her attention as Athena looked at Artemis briefly with a look of surprise.

"His arm was injured?" repeated Athena wanting to be certain.

"It was."

Now, this was really interesting.

First piece of information was that this demigod knew stealth, which immediately took out Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephestus, Ares, and Demeter. All of whom weren't exactly that known for being quiet. Which left Apollo, Hermes, and Hestia. However, she could easily rule out her aunt as she never had a child and was not likely to ever have one, leaving Hermes and Apollo. She could also do the same with Hera and Artemis, as they didn't have any demigod children and she sincerely Dionysus had any more kids.

However, Artemis also told her that the demigod was able to disarm several of her hunters. And only someone with excellent combat sense could do that, so that placed Ares back on the table. However, she still didn't know what kind of weapons the demigod carried. Despite having a name, she wanted to do this her way as it was more fun.

"Did he have any weapons on him?" asked Athena.

"He carried a revolver and a large guitar case, which I only assume carries a weapon inside," answered Artemis.

Now that was odd.

Demigods rarely used firearms as they would have to craft the bullets from Celestial Bronze, which meant they would require a lot of material. This lead her to bring Hephestus back to the table as he was the only one who really knew how to make those bullets. However, this also reinforced Apollo as the likely parent if this Demigod was a marksman.

But she did not have the full puzzle to complete it, but all indicators pointed to Apollo. There was still more to uncover.

"How did he act?" asked Athena.

"I have never seen him myself, but by lieutenant said that he was extremely confident in his abilities," responded the goddess, "He said that he was hired for a job but refused to reveal what that was. However, she also reported that the way he walked suggested extreme caution as if he knew he was going to be attacked at any given moment."

 _'A warrior no doubt, but is employed,'_ thought Athena as she analyzed the information, _'A mercenary perhaps?'_

However, before she could ask any more questions she was interrupted when Dionysus suddenly spoke up, catching the attention of every god.

"Hate to break up your argument father, but I think you might want to see this," informed the director of Camp Half-Blood as he lowered his phone. Every god and goddess turned to the god, even the brother, Zeus and Poseidon stopped their bickering and turned to him, "Hephaestus, get your tv and set it up. There's something you'll want to see."

Heeding the request, the smith god snapped his fingers, a small spark appearing where his fingers did snap. Not soon after, a large plasma screen tv appeared in the center of the council room so that everyone could see. The screen lit up as Dionysus sent a video to the device from his phone.

The screen snapped to life as a somewhat shaky video appeared with low light, suggesting it was taken late last night. In it, was a view of the woods near the camp. If Artemis had to guess, it was just under one-quarter of a mile from the camp. Silence filled the council for a moment.

"What are we looking at, D?" asked Ares somewhat bored.

Before Dionysus could a respond, a deep, guttural rumble broke through the speaker. The sound was unlike anything the gods had heard of as they all felt themselves stiffen. From the side of a screen, a dark shadow figure appeared. Due to the low resolution of the camera used to take the video, the gods only received a somewhat blurry image, but that was all that they needed to know this thing was imposing.

The ground in the forest crunched under its immense size as whoever was recording couldn't get the creature in full view, but from what they could see, it was very large.

"What is that thing?" asked Zeus in a low tone. He would never admit it, but when that creature growled, it was a noise he could do without hearing again.

"I do not know," said Dionysus, "Chiron had some campers come to him, saying they saw something in the woods. Said it wasn't like any monster they've ever seen."

"Looks kinda like a dinosaur," noted Hermes, looking at the long tail, diminutive arms, and lizard-like scales.

Athena looked at Artemis. She mouthed a question, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

 _'Is this what he's after?'_ asked the goddess of wisdom.

"I don't know," replied Artemis quietly. However, not quiet enough as Aphrodite caught wind of the response.

"Don't know what?" asked the Love Goddess, loud enough to draw the attention of everyone in the room. Soon all eyes were on Artemis, who was sending a glare at her kin who exposed her.

"What do you know that we don't, daughter?" Zeus asked sternly.

Reluctantly Artemis spoke, "My lieutenant encountered a boy by the name Nero Redgrave. They encountered him in the woods where he said he was there due to being hired for a job of some kind. He managed to not only escape her by bringing down part of a cliff and using the debris as cover to escape and conceal his trail but was also able to disarm several of my hunters including my Lieutenant."

"That is extremely impressive," commented Demeter.

"Maybe he's one of mine," shrugged Ares.

"I should also point out that this boy used a firearm and escape even despite being unable to use his right arm," added the goddess of the hunt, though was resistant to do so.

"You're saying that this kid got passed all of your hunters, disarmed half of them, and was unable to use his right arm?" listed Apollo, "I think you might be losing your touch sis."

Artemis glared at him while Dionysus pointed out one thing, "None of the little brats use firearms."

"Least someone is updating," Ares added, "It's about time some of them started using guns, makes the fight so much easier... but not as fun."

"What does this Demigod look like?" asked Hera, expecting characteristics that relate to her cheating husband.

"He is pale, with blue eyes, and silver-blonde hair," described Artemis, "he stands well over six feet, and if we can get his file, we can have a definite age. But from what my lieutenant has described, he is likely in his late teens, perhaps twenty, meaning this boy has been surviving on his own for more several years now."

"Tall and a survivalist; bet he's got a nice body too. Me likey," Aphrodite added seductively.

"Impossible no Demigod has lasted that long by themselves!" Zeus proclaimed sounding a bit jealous that one of his kids had never accomplished such a feat.

"Probably mine, no demigod could survive that long with being a good fighter," Ares said leaning back in his throne.

"He must have found a way to hide his scent. I might pay this demigod a visit, whatever he is using it would definitely help the others as well," Hermes said thoughtfully.

"It does not matter. Daughter, I am ordering you to stop hunting this demigod and find out what that creature is," Zeus ordered, "Then you can track down this demigod if he is of any importance."

While this happened, none of them took notice that Hestia had stopped tending to the hearth that was located in the room and was now staring off into space. The way the boy was described, it reminded her of someone she knew. Many years ago...

* * *

 _ **Long Island, New York**_

Zoë had been tracking the boy in Lady Artemis' absence. She had the hunters back track until they picked up a trace of the boy's presence. The hunting wolves they had with them kept their noise to the ground sniffing around for any trice of the boy.

In all her years as Lady Artemis' lieutenant no one, other than Lady Artemis, has been able to escape her so easily. Since Lady Artemis let her join her hunters she has trained herself to be the best of her hunters. Now some boy had made her look like some second rate hunter with a gun that he just got from some store. Zoë had let the boy escape her once she would not let him again, her pride as Lady Artemis' lieutenant would not allow it.

Suddenly one of the wolves left up a howl to indicate that it had found something.

Zoë rushed over to the wolf to see what it had found. The ground had been kicked up her like someone had land here with a lot of momentum. The tracks led to a tree that looked like it had been hit by something as there was a dent in the bark.

"The boy was here spread out and look for look for any more evidence of his presence!" Zoë ordered the rest of the hunters.

They all nodded in response and started to search the surrounding area. Zoë took to the treetops to see if she could spot any obvious signs of the boy's presence. The morning sun illuminated the forest floor making it easy to spot anything out of the ordinary.

A whistling sound went up from the forest just as Zoë landed on a tree branch. She looked to the direction of the sound and waited for a moment before another whistle went up. Zoë turned and jumped towards the sound.

Zoë's eyes shot wide at what she saw as soon as she landed. Before her were the rotting corpse of at least twenty Hellhounds, the majority of them had a large hole in their heads. This was all wrong when a monster was killed it turned to gold dust, this was impossible.

"Report," Zoë ordered the two hunters that came across the sight. The other hunters were just arriving as Zoë gave her order.

"We came across this site after following a trail of gold dust and a few other Hellhound bodies," One of the two hunters said, still trying to come to terms on what she was seeing.

"There are human tracks here!" Another hunter called.

Zoë walked over to her to see the tracks for herself.

They were not fresh and only a trained eye would have seen them, but they were only a few minutes old meaning they weren't far behind. The boot print was large, a size 12 if she had to guess, and they were about an inch into the ground meaning whoever made this print was heavy. Zoë looked up to see another print and another and where they went to.

"Let us follow them, we will catch this boy before our lady returns," Zoë said eyes fixed on the trail. However, as soon as she said that, a flash of light appeared behind her. Turning around, she saw her lady return.

"Lady Artemis," greeted Zoë with a bow, "How did the meeting fare?"

"Another argument between my father and Poseidon, it would appear that Poseidon did break his oath," Artemis sighed thinking back to the meeting.

"So the boy we are hunting is his son," Zoë concluded.

"No the boy we are hunting is not the son of Poseidon, he must be the son of one of the other gods."

"We will find him, my Lady," Zoë said more determined than normal when on a hunt.

"Yes, and now Zeus wants us to track a creature that was sighted near Camp Half-Blood. I believe that the boy we are tracking is somehow connected to the beast," explained Artemis.

It seemed like the hunters of Artemis had everything planned out and they were not far behind their target. If she was right, then she would still be following her father's orders of tracking the monster while also fulfilling the second requirements of her orders.

Now, it was just a matter of closing in on their target.

* * *

"Come on, where the fuck is this thing?" demanded Nero as he pushed past several branches and headed further into the forest. He was far from worried about getting lost as he could always backtrack his own trail. However, so far, the only things he's encountered were those weird dogs.

They were easy enough to kill, but that just made him more curious.

What the hell were they?

Not to mention, he's made very little progress regarding the demon he was sent to track down. Maybe the demon had moved on, which was unfortunate cause he could really use the money and he doubts that Lady would be too happy to hear he ditched a job.

But he really didn't have anything to do right now. But he had to be certain of some things. The first one being, who the hell were those girls that attacked him.

Speaking off who...

An arrow suddenly struck the tree next to his head, missing by millimeters. Nero wasn't even fazed, if anything, he let out a tired sigh as he grabbed the shaft of the arrow and pulled it out of the tree.

"Really?" deadpanned Nero as he turned to the direction where the arrow came from, "You just can't leave me along, can yah?"

Despite how dense the foliage was, Nero could easily see his assailants approaching him. All thirty of them, ten more than the last group he faced. Just means ten more asses to kick. He's tired and has had no luck so far regarding the demon he's looking forward.

One girl stepped out from the trees who looked to be about fifteen, maybe a bit older. She had auburn hair, silvery grey eyes that looked rather angry. Seems to be a running theme among these chicks. She was wearing similar clothing to the other girls, but with some minor changes, like some more ornate designs to it. Not to mention, unlike the others, she had two daggers in hand.

"So we meet face to face," she spoke to the hunter with disdain, as if she was scolding a child for doing something he was not supposed to do.

"Didn't realize I had a meeting," replied Nero as he inspected the arrow shot at him, "Been kinda busy, you know, trying to do my job."

"Why are you here, Nero Redgrave?" demanded the girl, using his name.

This immediately raised red flags in the hunter's mind as he lost all sense of humor and locked his baby blue eyes directly onto the girl.

"How the hell do you know my name?" demanded the hunter.

"Watch your tongue boy," snapped the auburn girl, "you are nothing compared to me I could kill you before you even drew your weapon!"

Nero scoffed as he shook his head, "Pretty bold statement coming from someone who isn't even past five' six"," he taunted her, causing the girl to glare at him, "But back to the main point, how'd you figure my name? You been following me?"

"It does not matter," she stated, "Now _boy_ you will surrender to us."

"Surrender's not in my vocabulary," responded Nero, as he looked off to the side, "Besides job's not done."

"Your job no longer matters," said the girl grimly, trying to look intimidating, "all that matters is your surrender."

"Says you, and I don't recall ever listening to you," replied the Silver-blonde sharply as he narrowed his eyes at the girl, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"You are surrounded," stated the girl, "Surrender."

Nero looked like he was about to retort, his eyes narrowing even further, however his expression suddenly changed. The sudden change caught the girls attention as he looked like something terrible was coming. That's when she sensed it. The same power she had sensed before in his van.

The power.

The darkness.

And she wasn't alone.

Nero could feel Devil Bringer pulsing powerfully. The demon was here and it was close.

Suddenly, the ground shook as distant thumps could be heard. The gathered girls all looked around as they felt the Earth shake underneath them. What followed was a roar, unlike anything they had ever heard of. It was distant but hardly made it any less intimidating. It was deep and powerful as whatever it was, was closing.

"Oh so now you show," muttered Nero as he turned to the right.

The girls all turned to see a massive creature emerge from the shadows. It looked like a type of dinosaur one would see in a museum, however, this was just much more imposing. Standing nearly 83 feet in length, the beast towered over them at 27 feet. It was incredibly wide with dark red scales, massive black horns that pointed forward and traveled down the back, becoming large. Enormous fangs filled its maw as the beast growled lowly during its approach. If someone took a good look, one could see that it was similar to a Carnotaurus.

When the massive creature growled, smoke wafted from its maw as its piercing blue eyes locked onto its prey. The beast stopped as it adjusted its stance before letting out an ear-splitting roar that caused all those present, minus Nero, to flinch. The hunter just snorted as he dropped the arrow he had been inspecting and moved towards the monster.

"Thought you'd never show up," quipped Nero as he stopped a few feet from the animal. The girls looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you doing?" demanded the girl with the auburn hair.

"Uh, what I was hired to do," he replied simply.

"There is no way you'll defeat that beast on your own."

Nero smirked as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the zipper to the guitar case. With a dramatic display, he unzipped the case and pulled out Red Queen. Flipping the blade around, the hunter smirked as he glanced over his shoulder as he planted the tip into the ground.

"Wanna put that to the test?"

As he said that, he revved the Exceed, causing the girls to jump and look at the weapon in surprise. Flames danced across the blade while the silver-haired hunter just smirked. The monster locked its attention directly onto Nero, roaring as it started off to the side, displaying its massive tail. Like its horns, the tail looked somewhat metallic, however, that did not detract from the fact what was essentially its tail, also appeared to be a massive sword.

"Well then," stated Nero as he swung out Red Queen and held it out to his side, "LET'S ROCK!"

With that, he charged right towards the monster just as the beast roared and charged as well.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Fires of Battle

_**Getting a lot of support for the story and that's great. However, I want to mention that Nero isn't specifically going to Camp Half-Blood so he can just trash talk the gods. No, he's gonna have an extremely low opinion of them and is not afraid to voice those opinions in the slightest. Don't worry, there is going to be a plot, and eventual lemons. But at the moment, I focusing mainly on introducing Nero to the gods and vice versa.**_

 _ **Also, I know I said that Nero would roast them and I may have been a little unclear. He doesn't put faith into the gods and myths as I said, they are fairy tales, but that was before he finds out that the gods are real and so are the myths surrounding them. So it would be completely logical that Nero would research them to see if they would interfere with his work. Basically, it's better to be informed of a threat that you know exists rather than just ignore them. Also, I realize that some characters are out of, well, character and I have a reason for that. It involves Kyrie and Nero and we all know how he reacted when he lost her the first time in the game so it is perfectly reasonable that he would be pretty angry and bitter over losing her again, permanently this time. Sorry if I didn't make that clear.**_

 ** _Another thing I want to mention that in this story, Nero is both Demigod and one-quarter god. So Nero is one-quarter human, one-quarter demon, and half god. So he gets all the benefits of being a demon and god._**

 ** _Anyway, I really appreciate all the support, but I have other stories to think about, that also have their own fanbases and readers waiting for an update. So, I'm going to try and balance out which stories get my focus and which ones I put to the side for a later date. That being said, I'll try to update this story often, but I may put more emphasis on Devil Tail due to a larger crowd of people waiting for an update._**

 ** _And before you move on, I want to thank "_** ** _Kamencolin", a reader who reached out to me and filled me in on the Greek Gods so I'm accurate when I involve the gods later on._**

 ** _Also, yes,_** ** _The-Challengerfortheunnatural, the demon is based off Glavenus as it seemed very demonic in my mind. Especially considering the deviant is called 'Hellblade Glavenus'._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and_** ** _Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson._**

* * *

 ** _Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon_**

 ** _Chapter 3: Fires of Battle_**

 ** _Long Island, New York_**

He had been hunting this demon for quite some time now. Not the longest hunt he's ever been on, but compared to previous ones, this was likely the most aggravating and confusing one he's been on. So much so, he had tons of questions and very few answers to them. The women who attacked him and hunted him, the snake ladies that were sort of like demons but were clearly not, and then the hounds of hell. They were all extremely confusing to him, but he couldn't think about that right now.

Not when he had a 40-foot-tall, 10,000-degree knife dinosaur trying to eat him.

Nero charged right towards the monstrous demon with his sword held out while the beast roared as it also charged. Dipping its massive maw down, it snapped at him, but the demon hunter was faster than it as he side-stepped the razor-sharp teeth by spinning to the right. Using the momentum, he revved the Exceed, flames erupting from Red Queen's vents as he performed a suddenly upward slash that sliced the side of the demon with metal and fire, causing it to roar more in annoyance than pain.

The demon roared at Nero as its throat suddenly started glowing a red. However, the hunter only smirked as he charged towards it again, sword held out as he sprinted at it, however, the beast lowered its stance before suddenly leaping to the side just as the young hunter swung at him. Nero spun around before using the Exceed in Red Queen to propel himself right towards it again where he slashed at its legs.

Blood splattered across the ground as Red Queen sliced into the demon's calf, however, it was hardly deterred as it roared in fury before slamming its tail down on the ground. Taking a wide step, the demon used its sword-like tail to swat Nero away like a fly, dragging the edge through the ground, causing a shower of sparks before the organic weapon struck his sword when the hunter raised it to block the attack. Nero was sent flying back several yards before he landed on his feet, sliding a few more feet before he steadied himself.

Nero only snorted as he straightened himself out, "Gotta admit, you've got some moves for a prehistoric youtube clickbait," he taunted, causing the demonic-dinosaur to growl lowly before roaring at him in fury. Flames erupting from its mouth as it glared at him.

Meanwhile, the hunters and goddess were watching silently as the male and the monster fought in what would likely end with one of them dead. What was more, the hunters were watching with a little bit of awe, though minuscule as they watched the boy go toe to toe with a monster that was leagues larger than him, even when he is unable to use his right arm. However, for one of them, she was starting to dislike this boy more and more.

Zoë looked ready to charge in and fight this beast herself, however, not to defeat it but to prove that she was better than the boy.

 _'We do nothing as this boy flaunts his skill before us?'_ thought Zoë as she looked at Nero with growing hate, _'He was able to escape us, defeat an entire pack of Hellhounds, and now he is mocking us by facing this beast by himself?!'_

She was close to disliking him as much as she disliked Hercules, though for different reasons. The god of strength betrayed her and she hated him for it, and though he pride would never allow her to openly admit it, she hated this boy because he was better than her. Mainly because, despite his disability, he was able to perform even greater than her.

And she hated that. Feeling weaker than him. Being outmatched by a demigod, let alone a male demigod was something would never allow herself. Never to become second to a male.

Taking a step forward, she unsheathed her knife, however, she was suddenly stopped by Artemis when she lay her hand on her shoulder.

Zoë looked back to her lady, "Standdown, Zoë," ordered the goddess, "let the fool kill himself."

"But my lady!" protested the lieutenant, but was cut off before she could continue.

"Enough, let the boy weaken the beast," ordered the hunt goddess, "Our orders were to search for the boy, but never to return him alive. The only thing he'll achieve is his own death if this monster is as powerful as I sense."

She turned back to the fight to see the monster was still going strong, however, she was disappointed and annoyed to see, so was the boy.

"Come on? Is that all you've got?" challenged Nero as he flipped back to avoid the demon as it snapped at him.

The Demon roared in fury as it sprinted right towards him, jaw wide open with all its teeth on display. The hunter smirked as he leaped into the air, over the demon as it thundered past underneath him. Adjusting his grip on Red Queen, he revved the Exceed and shot back down to the ground thanks to the fire blasted out of the vents. The result was Nero slicing its hip and leg open, letting a shower of blood spill out and coat the blade in red.

The demon roared angrily as the flames in its maw blasted out. Spinning around, swinging its massive sword tail at Nero, the demon cleaved a tree clean in half. Though, it missed its target when it suddenly leaped back, putting several yards between them. The red glow in its neck seemed to grow brighter while the flames in its mouth flickered wildly.

Nero raised an eyebrow as the blue-eyed demon roared at him and readied itself. The hunter tensed, preparing to dodge the monster when it charged, however, he was surprised to see it suddenly sprint to the side. However, he was partially taken off-guard when a massive glob of flaming mucus shot out of its mouth. Leaping back, the hunter avoided the flaming slime though was forced to move again as the mucus burned for a moment before exploding in a large fireball.

"Woah!" said Nero as he steadied himself and looked at the smoking aftermath, "Nice trick. You'd make a killing a party."

The demon roared as in a sudden display of agility, it leaped into the air and swung its tail down at him. Nero dove to the side just as the metallic tail slammed into the ground, shattering the Earth. He was forced to dodge again when it followed up the attack by twisting around on its heel, bringing its tail down again. The silver blonde steadied himself as he looked up at the lizard monster and huffed in annoyance.

Seemed this thing had more combat sense than he thought.

"Alright, so you're not as brainless as I thought," snorted the hunter as he straightened himself out and sheathed Red Queen across his back while the demon roared menacingly at him. Reaching into his coat, he drew Blue Rose and took aim at it, "But let's see how tough those scales of yours really are!"

With that, he fired, aiming right for the head.

The bullets struck the side of the demon's face, surprising the demon as it shook its massive head around in surprise before growling in anger and letting out another roar. The flames in its mouth began to collect again before it fired another flaming ball of mucus at Nero. Reacting quick enough, he leaped up to a tree when it struck the ground where he previously stood and leaped to another just as it exploded, bringing the mighty plant down.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, Nero fired several rounds at the demon from different angles. Shooting its larger body, anything to keep it confused and probably uncover a weakness.

The demon roared angrily as it lunged at him in a surprise attack, being tired of acting as a target. Nero was just able to get away when the demon bit down on a tree trunk, snapping it in two as the hunter fell to the forest floor and rolled across his shoulder. Doing so, left him only able to recover by coming to rest on one knee while he steadied himself.

Looking back, he saw the demon spin around and lunge at him again. Acting on instinct, he dove out of the way as it slammed its massive foot down where he previous been, cracking the ground as it chased after him. The demon snapped at him again, missing once more as Nero leaped back and fired two rounds at its eyes. The bullets struck the eyes, letting the monster real back in fury as it was partially blinded. However, it was far from out of the fight.

Shaking its head, the demon in a surprising move and display of flexibility, point the tip of its tail right at Nero and sent it right towards him. The young adult had no time to react fast enough and avoid the sword-tail completely. While he dodged bodily harm, the sling that held his arm was sliced off.

"Should've figured that'd be the first to go," muttered Nero as he holstered Blue Rose briefly to roll down the sleeve of his jacket. He didn't forget about the ladies watching him, and he didn't need them finding out about Devil Bringer.

The Demon roared angrily as it watched Nero adjust himself.

"I'm getting bored of this," stated the silver-haired hunter as he grabbed Red Queen once more and unsheathed it, "Let's say you and I finish it."

To add emphasis, he planted the tip into the ground like he had before and revved the Exceed, dosing the entire sword in flames. The Demon seemed to acknowledge the declaration to end it and suddenly took its massive tail in its mouth. Sparks flew as its sharp fangs against the edge of the metal substance that coat the tail. Suddenly whipping the tail out, it dragged it against the ground a few times.

Each time, the metal substance started heating up, glowing brighter each time its sides were dragged against the forest floor. After doing so a few times, it suddenly raised its tail into the air and roared loudly, causing the hunters to clamp their ears shut while Nero only snorted, unimpressed. He's seen more intimidating things.

With a growl, he charged right towards the demon which followed suit with a roar.

With a shout, Nero leaped into the air and throttled the Exceed as much as he could. The result was a huge blast of fire coating the sword as he flipped around in the air and brought the edge down right on top of the Demon's head. The monster roared it was slammed into the ground by the hunter, however, it was far from out of the fight. Lifting its massive head, it snarled before swinging its tail at Nero but missed as the young adult easily dashed backward in a sudden display of speed.

Taking the sword with both hands, he dashed right back towards the demon, throttling the Exceed as he did so. Once in range, he swung the sword around, flames and metal collided with its tail, sending a massive shower of sparks and fire as the two opposing weapons collided. The demon was actually knocked back slightly under the force of the strike, however, roared in defiance. Even as Nero charged towards it.

Nero dashed right towards the monster's legs, gripping Red Queen with both hands as he swung the weapon around. Flames swirled around him as the hunter spun around a few times under the force of the swing, however, he missed when the demon leaped to the side, letting him attack nothing.

Sprinting to the side, the demon fired another ball of mucus at him, which Nero dodged by leaning to the side, letting just enough space between them pass to avoid being burned and being hit. The result was the ball exploding behind in, causing a dark orange glow behind the hunter.

He wasn't smiling anymore. Instead, Nero growled as he charged once more, intent on finishing this fight. He dashed forward faster than the demon could react, letting the hunter land a solid hit to its side. The strike had enough power behind it to actually knock the demon onto its side. Roaring in anguish the Demon managed to stand up, however, it had a passenger as Nero climbed onto its back.

Sprinting passed the massive spikes, the hunter ran towards the base of the neck where he plunged Red Queen into the demon.

The monster roared in agony as blood sprayed out of the wound. Nero grunted as he gripped the sword with both hands and pushed it in further, even as the demon thrashed around, trying to dislodge him. However, nothing it did could remove the hunter.

"It's over!" shouted Nero as he ripped his sword out and jumped off landing a few yards away. Getting his feet under him, he sprinted right back into the fight.

The demon roared in fury as it swung its massive tail blade at him. Seeing the attack coming, Nero fell to his knees and leaned back, letting the glowing red hot blade pass right over him. Once the blade was swung, the hunter leaped into the air, swinging Red Queen up as he did so and sliced at the glowing part of its neck.

Blood erupted room its neck while the demon screeched in agony. The flames in its mouth erupted out as it stumbled about. Meanwhile, the hunter landed back down on the ground in a crouch. He looked back to see the demon clearly in distress and his expression hardened.

Flipping Red Queen around, he ran right towards the creature, even as it stumbled about in pure agony. The flames shooting from its maw licked ground, lighting leaves and branches on fire while the demon's body knocked over trees and its tail swung around uselessly, slicing some other trees in two while the girls kept a safe distance as they watched the monster roar in pain.

Nero ducked under the demon's head as it smashed it into a tree, snapping it like a twig. He focused on the leg he previously sliced up. Throttling the Exceed in his sword, he leaped right at the leg and with a yell, swung it as hard as he could. The strike knocked the demon's leg out from under it, causing the entire demon to fall onto its side.

The beast roared in defiance as it tried to stand up, but he wouldn't allow it. Flipping into the air with a backflip, Nero brought the tip of Red Queen down right into the neck. The weapon plunged deep into its skin, the demon roaring in pain as it thrashed around.

"Do us all a favor and just die!" snarled Nero as he twisted Red Queen around, hearing a distinct snap.

The demon's eyes snapped wide open as it gurgled on its own blood that filled its throat. The flames flicked in its mouth as the demon managed to stand, however, it stumbled about as blood soon filled its lungs and the hunter ripped his sword out and leaped back just as the demon swung its tail around a few times. The monster let out on last dying shrill roar before it fell to the ground in a massive heap.

Its body twitched a few times, the last remnants of life leaving the hellish monster before it fell still and the last of the air left its lungs.

Nero snorted as he flicked the blood off his sword and sheathed it across his back. He kept his vision fixed on the demon for several moments, waiting for something, anything to let him know that this demon was clearly dead. More often then not, a demon will play dead before springing right back up to finish you, even if doing so will cost its own life.

"All that trouble for that?" Nero said in disdain as he walked over to the demon's head and inspected it, "Lady, you seriously owe me for this one."

"Now then, _boy_ ," said a familiar voice, causing the hunter to groan as he looked back to see the girl with auburn hair and silver eyes raise her hand. From the bushes, the girls all stood behind her while the one he ran into before stood by her side, "Since the beast has been dealt with, you will surrender to us. Don't bother trying to run, our arrows are laced with a powerful sleeping poison that will render you unconscious."

"And where the hell were you?" demanded Nero indignantly as he stood up and turned to face the girls, "In case you didn't notice, I was fighting off a giant sword dinosaur, while you just stood off to the side."

"The beast was not a threat to us and did not warrant our attention," replied the girl.

"Oh and I do?" retorted the hunter annoyed, "What the hell do you want from me? You don't even know me."

"And that is why you must surrender and come with us," she replied, "We know nothing about you and that makes you dangerous."

"Dangerous to who?" snapped the silver-blonde, getting more annoyed, "Last I checked, you need to know who your threatening in order to be dangerous. Not to mention, things are only dangerous if you make them."

The girl narrowed her eyes as she and the other girls glared at him. However, the hunter only scoffed as he turned his back to them, "My jobs done anyway. I'm getting paid to argue with a feminist."

However, he didn't make it two feet before he leaned to the side to let an arrow pass by his head. One of the girls shot an arrow him, intending to take him out. However, they didn't account on how fast he could react. Spinning around, Nero Blue Rose and took aim at the girl who shot at him and fired. The twin rounds of the gun snapped her bow in two and struck her arm, sending her sprawling to the ground. She cried out as blood dripped from the wound.

Nero was about to fire again though, without even looking caught the arrow that was shot at him by a familiar face. Charging at him, the girl he ran into the first time had drawn her bow and shot at him. However, she was surprised to see him catch her arrow without even looking but hid it well under an expression of anger.

She slung her bow across her shoulder and charged right at Nero, the hunter holding a neutral stance as he dropped the arrow that was shot at him and gave her a blank look. She tried tackling him, but the hunter easily stepped out of the way and let her roll across the ground. She was back on her feet and attacking him with everything she could throw at him.

Swinging her fists at him, Nero easily, if borderline, lazily blocked and dodged her punches. It was after she tried sending two punches did he decided to retaliate, ducking under her arm, he swung his right hand out into her stomach and slugged her. The girl stumbled back as the silver-haired young man holstered Blue Rose and let his hands hang by his sides.

"You wanna fight?" demanded Nero, all sense of humor he had when fighting the demon now gone, "Fine."

The girl glared at him with anger before drawing two daggers. The hunter responded by drawing Red Queen and planted the tip into the ground. He revved the Exceed, daring her to attack. The two stared at each other for a second before she charged right at him at a speed a normal human would see as blinding, but for Nero, she might as well be traveling in slow motion.

She slashed at his test, the hunter easily avoiding the attack by jumping back each time. She followed after him, swinging harder at him each time as she tried to hit him. However, no matter what she did, she couldn't touch him.

"Stand a fight me, boy!" shouted the girl, wherein a turn of events, he humored her by blocking instead of dodging.

"Whatever the lady wants," replied the hunter calmly as he shoved her back with his incredible strength. The girl stumbled back as Nero now went on the offensive.

Mercilessly, he began hacking at her, forcing the girl to block and dodge his attacks. He wasn't putting all his strength into his swings due to wanting to avoid killing her or otherwise seriously hurting her. But she wasn't making it easy at all given everything that's happened.

It was after one particularly hard slash, did Nero cause her to stumble back. In a sudden move, he raised his right boot and slammed it directly into her stomach. The strike had enough power behind it to send her sliding back several yards. She held the area where he kicked as she fell to her knees. It looked like she struggled to breathe for a moment before she looked up at him, clearly pissed off.

Nero just rested Red Queen on his left shoulder in a lazy stance and hooked his right thumb into his belt.

"You gonna stand there, or are you going to attack me as you wanted?" he drawled giving her a bored look.

The girl sneered as she charged once more at him, this time throwing one of her knives. The hunter leaned ever so slightly to the right to let the weapon fly past him. Once in close, she tried sending a kick to his stomach, but Nero easily caught her boot with his right hand. With a tremendous display of strength, he flipped her over and slammed her down to the ground.

The girl let out a surprised yelp, but was quick to recover, spinning around to kick him in the face. Nero got hit by her boot but was hardly fazed as he took a step back while she flipped to her feet. As soon as her boots hit the ground, she launched right at him, knife raised.

Almost as lazily as he dodged her first attacks, Nero caught her wrist with his right hand. The girl tried to push the knife forward, but couldn't even get his arm to budge. Instead, the hunter easily lifted her off the ground and squeezed her wrist. The girl hissed in pain, feeling her bones slowly being crushed before she dropped the knife. Letting her go once the knife was out of her hands, he kicked her in the stomach, knocking her down before doing so again, with enough strength to send her sliding back several feet.

Tumbling across the ground, she managed to roll with the momentum, getting to her feet. The girl had to steady herself slightly as she was covered in grass stains from the ground. She glared hatefully at him for a second and looked to Nero with hate. She was about to rush him once more but was stopped when the silver eyed girl grabbed her shoulder.

"That's enough, Zoë," ordered the girl, though it sounded as if she was disappointed in her. Causing Nero to cock an eyebrow slightly.

"But my lady!" protested the girl, but was silenced when the other cut her off.

"You had your chance," stated the girl, "He is clearly better than you."

Once that was said, she turned to Nero, who was still resting Red Queen on his shoulder, "I will admit, _boy_ , you are skilled, but now you must deal with me."

"Don't flatter yourself," snorted the hunter as he gave her a pointed look, "I've dealt with worse than you."

It was in the blink of an eye did she attack, rushing right towards Nero. But to her surprise, he easily blocked with Red Queen's edge. The hunter's coat billowed behind him as the air from her rushing him blew past, but the silver hunter was not impressed. She gritted her teeth and tried overpowering the demon hunter, but Nero would not bow. Instead, he pushed back, actually causing the girl's wrist to hurt trying to grip her knives and hold off the hunter.

"If this is your best, I'm disappointed!" snarled Nero as he suddenly shoved the girl away, causing her to stumble back a few feet.

The girl glared at the hunter before she went in again and tried slashing at his chest, but missed when the hunter leaped to the side and retaliated by swinging Red Queen right at her. She dodged the attack by ducking under the swing and countered by slashing at his face. The young man leaned back, letting only the tip of her knife graze the top of his skin. She didn't cut him, but it was a real close shave.

Stepping back, Nero flipped Red Queen around before he went on the offensive, mercilessly hacking and slashing at the girl, forcing her to block and dodge his swings. There was only so much she could do before he sent a surprise right hook directly to her jaw, knocking her back several feet.

"You are strong," noted the girl as she looked at the hunter, "As is your weapon. Where did you get it?"

"Trade secret," replied Nero ominously before he lunged at her, revving the Exceed this time.

The girl widened her eyes as the sudden appearance of fire caught her slightly off guard. Still, even though she had already seen it; when it is directed at you as opposed to watching from a distance are two different things. The demon hunter swung at her, flames went flying as she leaped to the side to avoid the fire.

Flipping from her hands to her feet, she lunged at the hunter once more but was stopped when he used Red Queen to block her attack. He then shoved her back like before and leaped up into the air. He performed a forward flip and brought the tip of his sword down. The girl jumped back but was caught by surprise when the flames erupted around the point of impact of the sword. She hastily raised her arms to block the fire, which was all Nero needed.

Lunging right towards her, he sent a punch right at her jaw with his right hand. He figured she could take the hit, and she did. Being knocked completely off her feet, she was sent flying back where she collided with a tree. The Hunter charged after once more but suddenly fell forward when he felt something wrap around his ankle.

Looking back, he saw a root was wrapped around his foot. He was about to swing at the offending object but was suddenly shot in the shoulder by an arrow. Nero grunted as he ripped the arrow out and looked at the culprit. It was the girl who he fought before, holding out her bow.

"Fucking bitch," swore Nero as he tried to pull himself free, but soon, more roots began wrapping around him. The roots collied around his arms and chest, refusing to give in as he was slowly forced to his knees. The hunter soon was restrained as the roots that coiled around him were replaced by chains. He refused to give in and tried fighting back, but he felt drowsy like he was extremely tired.

"What?" muttered the hunter as he couldn't understand why he was so tired. He shouldn't be tired at all. He should still be at one-hundred percent. Fighting that demon wasn't the issue and he hadn't taken any hits since-

That's when it hit him.

That arrow.

They said they tipped their arrows with sleeping poison.

"Fuck," swore the silver-haired hunter before he lost consciousness.

Artemis relaxed as she approached the restrained boy and knelt before him. Using one dagger, she lifted his chin, inspecting his unconscious face. Her eyes were filled with hate but some minor annoyance. She removed her knife and turned to Zoë.

"You should not have interfered," stated Artemis.

"I did what was necessary my Lady," defended Zoë, knowing that despite her own vendetta, she knew her lady was right.

"Even so, that was my battle," stated the hunt goddess.

"A battle which you were losing," stated a familiar face.

All the hunters turned to the source to see a familiar sun god leaning against a tree with a grin on his face. He was wearing a jacket, jeans, and some hiking boots. He pushed off from the tree to approach his sister, sending a few hunters a smile as he walked by them.

"Hey, sis," greeted Apollo, as he hooked his thumbs into the rings of jeans, "Seemed like you had quite the fight."

"I had it under control," growled Artemis, angrily, "Why are you here?"

"Dad sent me to tell you to take him to Camp-Half Blood. He and the others saw the whole thing," explained the god, "Wasn't too happy since the dino's dead. But, he figured that we could find out more about the kid if we bring him to camp."

Artemis glared at him for a moment before huffing, "Fine, we'll take him to the camp."

* * *

 _ **New York City, New York, Mount Olympus**_

"Kid's tougher than we thought," commented Ares humorously as he sat in his throne, "gave Artemis quite the run for her money."

"I'm more interested about his weapon," spoke up Hephaestus, looking at the mentioned weapon with curiosity.

"Yes, but did you see the way the flames were produced and flowed," pointed out Athena, taking more interest into the hunter, "He must have some form of pyrokinesis in order to able to wreath the flames around the blade as he has shown."

"Pyrokinesis, huh?" said Dionysus, "One of yours Ares?"

"No, I don't have kids with pyrokinesis," Ares replied before he looked over to Hephaestus, "If it's anyone's its Hephaestus', though didn't your last kid with pyrokinesis burn down a bit of London?"

The forge god only glared at him from the mention of London. However, after a moment, he sighed before speaking, "No, he is not mine."

"Then who does he belong to?" Zeus demanded, scanning the faces of the gods and goddess in the room. The room was silent as none of the gods claimed to be the parent of the hunter they found. However, none of them also noticed that Hestia was tending to the fire a bit more than usual.

She knew who the parent of Nero was.

Because she was the parent.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4 How It Happened

_**Okay. A lot of people are saying that Nero shouldn't have gone down so easily in the last chapter and I fully agree. I wasn't too comfortable with leaving the chapter like that, but I didn't want to drag it out for so long when I accomplished what I wanted. Nero Fights the demon, takes on the hunters of Artemis and Artemis herself, gets beat and is taken to Camp Half-Blood. That being said, this will be the only inconsistency regarding Nero's upper limits.**_

 ** _So I hear what you guys are all saying and don't worry, this will be the only time this happens. I fully intend on making it so that Nero is at the height of his potential and make sure that doesn't change. If at any point you think I'm straying from the norm, just let me know. However, I am making one change and that's to Vergil's age when he meets Hestia. I honestly doubt she'd go for someone who is eighteen. Also, he might seem a little OOC during the flashback. I recognize this but, keep in mind, this is Hestia and she can put anyone at ease with just her presence._**

 ** _Anyway, there's one thing I want to mention and that is this story might be a bit shorter than others in regards to chapter word count. Like, if you've read any of my other stories, you know that I tend to have a lot of dialogue and that's because I'm following a set canon. So don't be surprised if chapters in this story are only five thousand to ten thousand words._**

 ** _Also, I want to ask one thing. Do you think I should add on to the title of Godly Demon? Like, change it to 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Godly Demon'? I feel that would make it sound better. But I'll leave it up to you._**

 ** _One more thing. Red Raven 007, I disagree and so do a lot of people about this story. The entire point of the story, not just focusing on who Nero's mother is,_** ** _is to show just how out of their league the Gods are compared to demons and show that what Nero does is extremely important and drastically effects them just as much as humanity. However, that being said, I am always looking for ways to improve my story. So, if you're half the 'expert' you claim to be, why don't you show me by responding to one of the PMs I sent you and do something constructive with that 'expertise' and help me improve, so you don't have to waste your breath by telling me how bad this story is and tell me where I can improve. Otherwise, you're just being an asshole who thinks he knows more about a genre but gives little proof of it. And for the record, I read 'The Red Avenger', I'm not impressed._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing, Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan._**

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 4: How It Happened**_

She thought she had lost both of them.

When he and his father vanished, Hestia searched everywhere she could to find them. She couldn't go to the others as they would try and hunt both of them down and that only made it all the more difficult. It was as if they disappeared off the face of the Earth, but for years, she searched for her family, the man she fell in love with, and the son they had.

But as time went on, years passed, and that fateful day after twelve years, the two sent to find Nero returned, but they did not have her son with them.

So silently, the goddess of hearth, home, and family mourned. Fearing the worst, but still, holding out some sliver of hope that her son and the man she loved were still alive. And it seemed that the Fates were indeed kind to her.

He looked so much like his father, but he acted so differently. However, his behavior aside, she had a new concern: what her siblings would do when they found out that Nero was actually her son.

"I'll ask again: who is his parent," repeated Zeus, getting tired of not getting an answer.

"Does it really matter?" asked Demeter, breaking the tense silence that reigned briefly in the council room, "He clearly isn't the child of prophecy. He's too old, not to mention, he looks nothing like you, Poseidon, or Hades, and fire isn't one of the powers that would make him a son of any of them. Sure Hades has hellfire but that was not hellfire that was normal fire so I don't see why we are so up in arms about it."

"You must agree that he doesn't show any signs of being the child of Prophecy," she then turned to Athena.

The goddess of wisdom nodded, "She is correct. This boy and I use the term 'boy' loosely due to him looking to be twenty years of age, is clearly not the child of Prophecy. However, this raises the question that if he is not Hephaestus' or Ares' child, who are the only ones who have pyrokinesis, then who does he belong to if not them?"

Athena brought up a very valid question as the gods began to ponder in silence. If Nero was not the son of either god, then who did he belong to? And why won't his parent claim him? While the gods were thinking in a tense silence, Hera had noticed something off with Hestia. She seemed agitated while tending to the hearth. Like she was nervous about something.

At first, Hera didn't think much of it, that was until she remembered one specific detail about Hestia that most of her siblings forgot about.

"Hestia," Hera said looking to the goddess of to the side.

Hestia jumped a little at the sound of someone calling out her name, she could not bring herself to turn around to face the Olympian council. Normally, she ignored the meetings as they would just argue about the same thing or all the gods would just give an update on things that have happened. Now they were talking about her son and they seemed determined to find out who his godly parent was. If they found out that she was his mother they would then want to know who his mortal father was, but it was not like any of them could ask him as he vanished and she could not find any trace of him. And even, by some miracle, they did find him, she did not want any of them to knock on his door, especially Aphrodite.

She would not allow Aphrodite to bed him; he was special to her and she would not let another god take him away from her. Aphrodite would want to take him just because he was able to capture Hestia's heart. Even after all these years being gone, disappeared, she didn't give up on the hope that, by some way, somehow, he was still alive.

"You have pyrokinesis don't you," Hera said more as a statement than a question. She knew that her sister did indeed have that power. It just wasn't that well known due to her not being very active compared to the other gods.

Hestia nodded, however, she still refused to look at them.

"Is that demigod your son?" Hera asked causing all the gods in the room to look at Hestia, all except for Hephaestus who was still looking at the demigod who was brought into the Big House by Artemis and hunters, and Apollo.

She didn't know what to do.

She was cornered.

Hestia couldn't say yes because she would be placing him in danger; her siblings thinking she broke her oath of being a maiden and virgin. They might try to kill his father; all she had for defense was that Nero was born like Athena's children, but she wasn't even certain that could sway them. And she wasn't about to let them check.

If she said no, then she would be lying, something that was much of an issue to Hestia in the practical sense, but she would be disowning her son. Her one and only son. She could never bring herself to look at him again knowing that she said that he wasn't her son. And even if by some miracle she did keep him safe, in the end, it would be called to a vote by the council.

She would not let her son's fate be decided by some vote.

Even if they did vote to kill him she could take him away to hide him, consequences be damned.

"Hestia is that demigod your son?" Hera repeated standing from her throne.

"Mother," Hephaestus spoke before Hestia could move, "It really doesn't matter who his godly parent is. Most likely he is a son to one of the minor gods."

"I would have to agree, it doesn't matter we will know if their godly parent claims him and if not then so be it," Hermes added being the god of travelers the kid deserves some space after taking on a monster and god, "Besides, we have more pressing issues. Like what that thing the kid killed is."

"I also agree," said Demeter, "If he was important, we would have gotten a prophecy about him."

"I kind of want to know," Aphrodite chimed in, "I want to know where he got his looks from; he doesn't look like any of the gods I know. And when he took on a monster like that beast was so heroic."

"Or incredibly foolish," said a disdainful voice.

All the gods and goddesses turned to see Artemis and Apollo returning and taking their place in their thrones.

"Foolish or not, kid's tougher than you think," added Apollo, "I take it we're having a vote about finding out who the parent is?"

"Yes we are," nodded Zeus before turning to address the entire council, "Let's call it to a vote; a tie will go to the defender. All in favor of the godly parent of this demigod revealing themselves, raise you hand."

Hera's hand was the first to go up then closely followed by Aphrodite's, Ares' hand soon came up, after him, Artemis' hand went up, then Dionysus', and finally Zeus'. Taking a quick survey, the king of the Olympians called for the opposing, "Opposed."

Hephaestus' hand was the first to go up followed by Hermes, then Apollo, Poseidon's hand went up as well, and then Demeter's hand soon came up. After a few tense moments, Athena's hand went up. The results were clear, and it seemed that Hestia could relax for some time.

"It is a tie; the godly parent will remain a mystery until he is claimed," Zeus said, "Is there any other topics that need to be discussed?"

"That creature the boy fought," said Artemis.

"Indeed," nodded Zeus, "however, we will have the meeting at a later date."

"Very well, father," said Artemis, though in disdain.

"Good. I bring this meeting to an end," announced the God of the Sky before he vanished in a flash of lighting.

The rest of the gods left after, only Hephaestus and Hestia remained. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Hephaestus spoke.

"Hestia is that demigod your son?" Hephaestus asked not even looking at her.

Hestia did not move for a moment before she nodded.

"I see," Hephaestus said, "Did you break your oath?"

He was not judging her; Hephaestus wasn't the judging type he was just asking because he was curious. Hestia shook her head.

"No, he was born from true love," answered the goddess before she turned to her nephew, "something like how Athena has her kids."

"I see," nodded Hephaestus before quirking his head to the side slightly, "If I may, how did you meet his father?"

Hestia gave him a careful look, "You don't have to reveal his name. I just wish to know how it happened."

Hestia smiled as she looked back to the flames and began to recount how she met the man who captured her heart. The memories of her love surfaced as the goddess remembered.

"It was twenty-two years ago..."

* * *

 _*Twenty-two years ago...*_

 _A young woman was currently looking at a few books in a library located in a small town in Georgia. She had beautiful brown eyes, black hair, light flawless skin, and this glow to her body. Wearing a simple brown jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and light brown boots._ _She was perfectly proportioned like she was made by a deity. This was Hestia, or as mortals knew her, Helen.  
_

 _She was currently looking a few books, curious about a few that were recently brought in to the library she was visiting. The library was fairly old, but it still held many good finds and she was eager to read something. Unlike her niece, she read not for knowledge sake, but for curiosity._

 _Her family had its issues, as most families do, but at times, she needed to get away from it all._

 _Spotting one book of interest, she started to reach for it when her hand bumped into a stranger's hand._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Hestia as she turned to the person, however, when she did, her gaze seemed to lock onto who it is._

 _A young man, roughly in his mid-twenties stood before her. He had fair skin, with no sign of blemishes or wrinkles. He had baby blue eyes, but what stood out the most was his silver-blonde hair that was slicked back by gel or some sort of hair product._

 _His attire was very unique: wearing a blue coat with gold trimming and three coattails. The trimming also had what appeared to be a dragon embroidered into the collar. He also wore a black waistcoat with a grey scarf tucked in. Navy blue pants tucked into brown leather boots. He also wore brown, fingerless gloves, but what was the most interesting was that he carried some sort of walking stick in his left hand._

 _"No, it's quite alright," replied the man in a smooth but somewhat, polite tone, "I was merely browsing."_

 _"I don't believe I've seen you around here before," inquired Hestia._

 _"I recently arrived here," replied the mystery man._

 _"Is there anything specific you're looking for?" asked the goddess, brushing some hair behind her ear, "I could help you with anything you need."_

 _"No, that is fine," he declined, shaking his head, "I do not wish to burden you."_

 _"I insist," pressed Hestia, not knowing why she was doing this, but it felt right. She had never really taken an interest in forming a relationship due to swearing her virginity to be eternal. However, the way the man spoke, his tone almost made her feel like she was going to melt._

 _After a moment, the man gave a small, very small smile as he looked into her brown eyes, "Very well."_

 _"Thank you," thanked the goddess with a nod._

 _"May I have your name?" requested the silver-blonde stranger, extending his right hand._

 _"Helen," she smiled._

 _"Vergil," was his reply._

 _(time skip)_

 _Pretty soon, Hestia found herself coming to this library more often to speak with the man. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and the goddess of the hearth and domestic life, found herself growing closer to Vergil. Sh would admit, she found it a bit strange that the walking stick she assumed he carried with was actually a katana. But after he explained that it was a family heirloom and was all he had left of his father, she understood._

 _Sometime later, Hestia found herself growing fonder of Vergil. They both shared stories, eventually begun dating, and soon, after three months, she started to fall for Vergil. However, there was one issue she had to address._

 _"Vergil," said Hestia, somewhat hesitantly._

 _"Yes, Helen?" asked the silver-blonde as he looked up from the book they were reading together._

 _"There's something I have to tell you," she continued, taking a deep breath before she said what she needed to, "I can't have sex with you."_

 _Vergil was silent for a moment, though his expression depicted that he was taken off-guard. Only a second passed before he composed himself, "Pardon me?"_

 _"I thought I should tell you," sighed Hestia, looking down, somewhat ashamed, "if we are to continue in our relationship I can't have sex with you at any point."_

 _The man was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh and nodded, "I understand. However, I wish to know why."_

 _Hestia was quiet for a little bit before she faintly spoke, "Because I am not what you think I am."_

 _Vergil seemed to narrow his eyes, as he inched his left hand near his sword which he always kept by his side, "What do you mean?"_

 _"My real name is Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home, and family," was all she said, looking like she was a child that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar._

 _Vergil was silent for several moments. She knew this was a really big reveal and she knew that some parents of demigods were always skeptical at first. That being said, she fully expected her friend to not believe her in the slightest but was completely surprised by his response._

 _"Why are you here?" he asked finally, his expression hard as stone._

 _"I was attracted to you because you have a strong devotion to your family from the way you speak,"_ _Hestia struggled to answer; she knew if she did not choose her carefully she could lose Vergil forever, "and because you have a fire within you that makes me feel safe around you."_

 _The man was silent for a few more seconds before speaking, "What does this mean for us?" he asked softly._

 _"I would like to stay with you. I have never felt this way before about someone and I would like to continue it… but only if you are ok with it," She said preparing herself for his answerer._

 _"Very well," was all Vergil said before he shut the book he was reading before moving onto the next._

 _Safe to say, Hestia was very much surprised by this. Here, she was telling the man she carried so much for that she could never be with him and she had been lying to him this entire time, and he accepted it so well as if she asked him to pass the next book. Perhaps she's been listening to Artemis too much._

 _But one thing she knew for certain. Wordlessly, she stood up from her chair and moved behind Vergil. Silently she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug as she rested her head on his shoulder. Initially surprised, the man soon returned the embrace._

 _(time skip)_

 _Soon, several more months passed and it seemed the relationship Hestia and Vergil began to grow even more. However, if the couple thought the surprises were over so many months prior, they were sorely mistaken. Especially the shocking news Hestia delivered to Vergil in the apartment which he lived in._

 _She didn't know how it happened but it did._

 _And now, she was standing in his home, with a bundle in her hands._

 _"Hestia?" asked Vergil, having never brought her to his home, "What's going on? Why do you have a baby in your arms?"_

 _Hestia took a deep breath, knowing she had a lot to explain to Vergil. Steeling herself, she faced the man she loved, "This is your son," the goddess said finally._

 _Vergil's eyes widened in surprise, "Is he adop-"_

 _"No! This is your biological son!" she yelled out cutting him off mid-sentence, but she quickly recomposed herself, "Sorry but I am in a hurry I don't have much time."_

 _Vergil ignored that last bit, "Hestia, how this child be my son? We've never had sex."_

 _"Yes, I was surprised too when I started to show signs of being pregnant. Yes, we did not have sex but our love was enough that yours and my essence combined in my womb to great a child," A tear fell from her eye, "I never thought I would have a child."_

 _The silver-blonde took a minute to analyze everything presented before him, "I suppose I should lead you to your room."_

 _Hestia winced at this, "I can't," she said quietly as if she was tearing out her own heart._

 _"Why?" asked Vergil, narrowing his eyes carefully._

 _Hestia sighed before explaining, "There is a law that prevents me from taking an active role in my children's life," the goddess looked down, "I can't help you raise him."_

 _"What kind of law prevents you, the goddess of families, from looking after your own child?" he demanded._

 _"I know but if I stay here will be dire consequences for both you and our child. I cannot let that happen to either of you," Hestia said tears freely flowing from her eyes, "There are a few things you should know before I go. When he turns twelve he will need to go to a place at 3.141 Farm Road on Long Island he will be safe there. He will tell you 'it's time for me to go to summer camp' when he is ready but you will not be able to go with him."_

 _She paused as if she sensed something was near to the apartment building._

 _Fear overtook Hestia's face when the tremor passed._

 _"I am out of time; I will try and lead it away," Hestia said handing the baby off to Vergil._

 _"Hestia, what's out there?" demanded the man, looking at the goddess._

 _"A giant, but I will take care of him," Hestia said as she ran over to the front door._

 _"No," stated Vergil, causing her to stop and look back. She watched as he gently laid the baby down on the couch that was in the living room. Making she there was no way the baby would fall off the couch, the man then made his way across the room to where his sword laid on a table, "I will deal with it."_

 _"No, you are mortal," she began worried for his safety, and the safety of their baby, "You can't-"_

 _"Hestia," he cut off the goddess, "let me handle this. I will be fine."_

 _She looked taken back by his declaration and was about to protest, however, he cut her off once more, "Go. I will not say this again."_

 _Hestia looked torn between listening to him and staying to protect their child. However, when she looked into his blue eyes, she didn't see the same reassurance. Just cold determination to take on whatever it was that was out there._

 _Almost reluctantly she nodded and vanished in a flash of fire._

 _*Present*_

* * *

"That was the last time I saw him," said Hestia sadly as some tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, "shortly after I left, I returned to the town where he lived and found he was gone and so was Nero."

Taking a breath, she brushed the tears away from her eyes as she concluded her tale to Hephaestus, "I searched for years, trying to find either of them, but it's like they vanished. And when his twelfth birthday passed and Nero did not come to Camp Half-Blood, I feared the worst."

Hephaestus was silent for his aunt's story, just listening to what happened. It was clear, that Hestia did fall in love and had a son.

"What do you think caused him to leave?" asked the forge god, glancing at the brunette goddess.

"I don't know," sighed Hestia as she looked down, "But I still have hope. If my son is alive, then there is a chance that he is still alive."

"Maybe," nodded Hephaestus, however, he furrowed his brows slightly as he remembered something, "But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What's that?" asked the goddess as she turned to look at her family member.

"How did he learn how to fight like that?"

Now it was Hestia's turn to be quiet as she looked down and realized he had a point. The way Nero fought when the monster attacked and when Artemis attacked him, there was no denying he held a great amount of skill. Not to mention his behavior. He was so bitter and rude, but his skills as a combatant were incredible.

"What happened to you, my son?" Hestia asked herself quietly while Hephaestus also wondered, but on something different.

Where the boy got a weapon like his sword.

* * *

 _ **Big House, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**_

He messed up. He messed up pretty bad and now he'll never hear the end of it from Dante.

Nero groaned as he held his head and sat up. His shoulder throbbed slightly, but it was a dull pain. Squinting his eyes, he rubbed them with his left hand as a bright light filled his sight. However, his eyes soon adjusted to the brightness.

"Gah... fuck me...," cursed the hunter as he shook his head slightly to clear the final bits of blurriness. After a moment his eyes finally cleared, allowing the teen to have a clear look around the room he was in.

It was a simple room, wood floors, some windows, a bedside table, a bed (obviously), and a few chairs. The hunter narrowed his eyes as he glanced down and sighed with relief seeing he was still clothed and that his right arm was left alone.

Looking around the room once more, he spotted his sword leaning against the wall and Blue Rose was left on a chair. However, that did little to calm Nero because, as far as he was concerned, he was abducted against his will.

"At least they didn't steal my kidney," muttered the hunter as he swung his legs out from the bed and stood up. His boots hit the wood floor with a dull thunk as he grabbed Blue Rose on the table.

Opening the cylinder, he checked to see if all the rounds were still in and to his relief, they still were. Spinning the revolver around on his finger, he tucked it into his holster inside his coat before walking around the bed towards his sword. His boots echoing as he crossed the room and grabbed the weapon. Grabbing the weapon, he gave it a once over, making sure nothing was tampered with and was satisfied to find that it wasn't.

Sheathing it across his back, he adjusted his glove slight on his right hand. The one that covered Devil Bringer.

While he was adjusting himself, his movements seemed to draw the attention of someone outside. Nero tensed as he heard what sounded like a motorized vehicle of some kind approaching. The door to the room the hunter was in opened up to reveal a middle-aged man seated in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, and from what Nero could tell from his smell, he drank a lot of coffee.

The man looked at the bed first and his eyebrows rose up slightly.

"Expecting me to still be out?" stated Nero harshly as he folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

The man jumped slightly at the harshness in the young man's tone.

"I'm sorry, I did not expect you to awake so soon," said the man in a whithered voice as he turned his chair to look at Nero.

"Obviously," retorted the hunter as he rolled his eyes before leveling a hard stare at the man, "Mind telling me who the hell you are?"

"Yes, of course," nodded the man, "My name is Chiron. However, before I go into further detail, I must ask you something, young Nero."

At the mention of his name, Nero narrowed his eyes and glared at the man, "I'd choose that question carefully, old man."

"Quite right, if you're half as skilled as I was led to believe, it would likely be in my best interest," said the man in dry humor, however, the hunter was not laughing, "Anyway, my question is this."

He rested his arms on the arms of his chair and gave Nero a quizzical look.

"How much do you know about the Olympian Gods?"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5 Camp Half-Blood Part 1

_**Okay, chapter 5 of Godly Demon. I will say, I'm trying to keep things consistent for the story but it can get difficult at times. However, I will keep updating this story periodically. Sorry if the last chapter wasn't as interesting, but gotta keep it simple, like having moments of peace before moments of action. Also, I fully intend to have Nero show off when he's being shown around the camp.**_ _ **He sticks out like a sore thumb and I have every intention of making him incredibly difficult to be around.**_

 _ **He'll be bitter, rude, cynical, blunt, and likely the most brutal fighter Camp Half-Blood has ever seen. Trust me, I'm going to have him do nobody any favors when he's fighting. Also, gonna make it clear he does not trust anyone there, at all.**_

 _ **Also, to answer your questions (Guest), I never specifically stated that the Olympians weren't aware of the existence of demons. You can't instantly tell where a person you just saw is from just by looking at them. It usually takes a moment to really analyze an object to know where it's from. I do agree, the Olympians would've encountered Sparda, but for the sake of plot, I'm going to keep their interaction at a bare minimum. Also, the Demonworld and the Underworld from Greek myth aren't as similar as you might think. According to myth, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades split the world among the three of them. One part for each to rule: Zeus had the sky, Poseidon had the seas, and Hades had the Underworld. Meaning, that the Underworld is still part of the natural world and doesn't lie in another plane of existence like the DMC Demonworld. So while the Underworld and Demonworld might fall into similar categories by appearance, their actual locations are completely different.**_

 _ **I can't really do much for Vergil, sorry about that. And to answer your final complaint on why I made Nero a demigod for this story, let's just think about his character. Nero's stubborn as hell and he clearly doesn't give much care for religion if what we've seen from DMC 4 is any indication. I found the premise of how he would react or respond to finding out that his birth mother is really a goddess. It's just interesting to me. Plus, there aren't that many stories surrounding the identity of Nero's mother so I figured I'd create my own story with his mother being a goddess. It might be cliche, but it's an interesting cliche. Like, it's been done before but not completely uninteresting.**_

 _ **Moving on. If any of you have read Percy Jackon and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief, you'll find that I've based this chapter off a part of the book. You'll figure out what that part is.**_

 _ **Anyway, I own nothing. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Capcom owns Devil May Cry.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Camp Half-Blood Part 1**_

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**_

Nero raised an eyebrow at the question. What did he know about the Olympian Gods? In truth, he didn't know much as the teachers in Fortuna put more emphasis on Sparda as their 'lord and savior', but in his spare time, and when he was bored and didn't feel like training with Credo and Kyrie was busy, he'd do a little research about other religions.

It was during this search that he stumbled across the premise of the Greek gods. However, based on what he's read, even though it was extremely little as he lost interest within the first five minutes, he came to the solid conclusion that:

"The Olympians are just a bunch of myths, told by ancient people to try and explain the world. And any fantastical beast in those myths are just made up bullshit," stated Nero in the bluntest tone he had. Suffice to say, it was enough to warner Chiron's attention as the man shifted in his chair slightly.

While the hunter said that, he knew better than to completely dismiss those myths. More often than not, most demons were the basis for some myths in the world, so he was flexible and not afraid to be proven wrong. However, with what he's seen so far, and the fact that he was taken against his will, he'll keep his guard up. So right now, he trusted this guy about as far as Patty could throw him.

Not at all.

"Rather a bold statement, considering you just fought a beast like nothing on Earth," pointed out Chiron.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't clear things up for me a whole lot," stated Nero as he pushed off the wall and unfolded his arms, he took a few steps forward before stopping in front of the handicapped man, "And from the way I see things, you clearly know more than you're letting on. So why don't you tell me what the hell I'm doing here."

"If you would follow me," requested Chiron as he turned around in his chair and motored through the door. Nero raised an eyebrow, staying where he was for a moment before he let out an annoyed sigh and followed him.

Stepping through the door, the hunter entered what appeared to be a living room. The room was devoid of people other than the two, the room was furnished with similar furniture to the one in the room they were previously in and where the young man lay unconscious. Chiron led Nero to the front door and opened it.

Stepping out the door after Chiron, the silver-haired teen raised an eyebrow as he scanned the area. From what he could see, the hunter could guess he was still on Long Island, the north shore by the looks of things. The building he was previously in was situated in a valley, marching all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance.

The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and what appeared to be humans but had goat-like lower bodies. Nero narrowed his eyes at them, making a note to ask this guy about them later.

Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, however, Nero frowned when he saw that some of them had wings.

"Please," spoke up Chiron, drawing Nero's attention back to him, "If you would follow me. There is someone who you should know."

"Great, someone else to talk to," snorted the hunter as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "maybe he'll give me some straight answers."

The man frowned but said nothing as he leads the hunter around the building. As it turned out, the building was more akin to a cottage or a farmhouse rather than a back alley that Nero was expecting. His main hint was the wooden porch he and Chiron stood on. As they were walking, the young man caught some other things worth noting. Things like a small barn which he figured were for the horses, there was also a large metal shed which Nero couldn't care about for the moment but planned to visit later on, and a large strawberry field that looked to have a few people working in it.

Following Chiron around the bend of a porch, Nero spotted a man sitting at a poker table. There was also a girl with blonde hair, she was leaning against the porch railing. The man sitting at the table was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple.

 _'Guy looks like a doll,'_ thought Nero as he and Chiron approached them.

"Nero, this is Mr. D," introduced Chiron as he stopped at the table, "He is the camp director here."

He then gestured to the girl, "This is Annabeth Chase. She is a camper here and will be showing you around when we are finished here."

"Any reason you asked me about the gods, Chir'?" asked Nero as walked over to the side of the building and folded his arms as he leaned against the wall, "Or are you going to keep dancing around the point of all this?"

Mr. D glanced up at Nero, looking at the young man with bloodshot eyes, "Got some sass in yah?"

The silver hunter said nothing as he narrowed his eyes at him. The pudgy man heaved a great sigh after a moment, "Alright. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Feeling's mutual," retorted immediately, "And pretty weird way of welcoming someone. Hunting them down with a brigade of feminazis, drugging and abducting them against their will."

Mr. D shot Nero a glare as the hunter pushed off the wall and walked over to the railing, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I'd be careful about who you talk to, kid."

"If you're asking me to be polite, I am," replied Nero as he looked around the camp from the porch before glancing back, "You'd know when I'm being rude."

Mr. D just snorted as he leaned back in his chair. Chiron meanwhile sighed before turning to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Nero's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now." requested Chiron, glancing between Nero and the aforementioned girl.

Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron."

"Hold on a minute," interrupted the mentioned man, stopping Annabeth as she was about to leave, "I don't seem to recall signing up for anything. All that's happened was being hunted, drugged, and abducted against my will. So, before you do anything else, why don't you give me a straight explanation."

He turned around full to lock his attention directly onto Chiron. his blue eyes completely serious as he looked down at the man, "Why the hell am I here? And what the hell do 'gods' like Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and whoever the fuck else has to do with this?"

"Young man," interrupted Mr. D as he glanced Nero, "Names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"And what reason is that?" challenged Nero as he folded his arms, "Enlighten me. 'Least I'll get some answers then."

Mr. D glowered at Nero, who only snorted in response. Before anything could happen, Chiron sighed at the young man before turning his chair to face him.

"Nero," began the man, "remember what I asked you about the Olympians?"

"You just asked me that five minutes ago, how could I forget?" replied the hunter in a blunt tone.

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as you wish it to be," said Chiron in a somewhat, regretful tone.

"What?" said Nero cocking an eyebrow.

"However, to give you a beginning at what I am trying to explain is that there are great powers at work in your life. Gods, the forces you call the Greek gods, are very much alive."

Nero was silent for a second before he snorted in disdain, "Great, just great," he muttered to himself, "Another one."

Mr. D glanced up at that, "You wanna say that again?"

"Not really," answered the hunter with a shrug, "Though, gotta admit, it's a new one, well, not so new one considering people used to worship them a while back."

Nero then scoffed as he folded his arms, "I'm really not getting paid enough for this shit."

"At least you're getting paid," snorted Mr. D.

"Zeus and Hera haven't done so in a while?" mocked Nero, however, as soon as he did so, thunder rumbled in the distance causing him to glance over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes carefully.

"Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around if I were you."

"Casual's the only way I do it," quipped the hunter as he unfolded his arms and leaned against the railing, "Besides, all the gods are myths. Ancient civilizations trying to make sense of lightning, tides, storms, etcetera, etcetera."

"Science!" scoffed Mr. D as he sat up to look at the silver-haired young man properly, "And tell me, Nero Redgrave "what will people think of your 'sci-ence' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued, "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals-they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come sooo far-"

"Man, with a response like that, you'd think you've been around for a while," interrupted Nero, causing the man to turn and face the hunter who narrowed his eyes, "Unless you have been around for a while."

Mr. D narrowed his own eyes as the young hunter continued, "Also, interesting sentence there, calling humanity 'mortals'."

The man snorted as he leaned back, "You think you're pretty clever?"

"Nero," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

"Instead of asking me that, just get it out already and ask what I would think if people believed in me or not," said the hunter as he shook his head. He was getting real tired of this game.

"Very perceptive," nodded Chiron, "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Nero Redgrave, that some-day people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"

"I'd tell you to fuck off and tell someone who cares," he answered harshly, "People can believe what they want. As long as it doesn't interfere with my work, people can say whatever the hell they damn well please. Only way I'll believe in gods is if they give me a damn good reason to."

"I'd be careful about what you wish for," murmured Mr. D, "One of them's likely to incinerate you."

"They're welcome to try," stated the hunter as he folded his arms.

"Great, one with attitude," Mr. D grumbled, "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe.'"

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

"Fancy magic trick," was all Nero said in a bored tone, "But I've seen better."

The man was about to retort, his patience becoming pretty thin with the hunter. Before he could say anything to him, Chiron warned him, "Mr. D, your restrictions."

Looking at the wine he created, Mr. D adopted an expression that literally dripped with fake surprise, "Dear me," he said sarcastically before looking at the sky, "Old habits! Sorry!"

Thunder rumbled as if giving him a warning. However, Nero couldn't help but snort in amusement at what he was seeing, "Get into trouble with dear old dad, Dionysus?"

"Yeah," grumbled the god of wine as he waved his hand once more, the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke.

"Mr. D offended his father a while back," Chiron supplied some context for the young adult, taking the hunter's attention away from the scene in front of him and to the man, "took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off limits."

"Yes," Mr. D confessed, "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away; the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha! Absolutely unfair."

"It's ironic," chuckled Nero as he shook his head, "God of Wine, not allowed to make any."

"I'd be careful about who you're talking to, kid," warned Mr. D as he glared at the silver-haired hunter.

"I'll keep that in mind, D," snorted Nero, "Now can someone give me a fucking answer about why I am here?"

"Patience, Nero," sighed Chiron as he shifted in his motorized chair. The hunter turned to look at the man, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly, a horn went off in the distance and the campers started to flock to a pavilion overlooking the beach. The pavilion looked to be wall-less, side from some pillars, and roofless but from here, he could not really get a good look at it, "You will have your answer soon. But for now, I think it's best to get acquainted with the campgrounds."

Chiron then turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth, would you please give Nero a tour of Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, Chiron," nodded Annabeth as she gestured for Nero to follow. However, the hunter remained rooted where he was for a moment, his gaze fixed on the man in the wheelchair. The hunter was silent as he stared for a bit longer. Chiron met his gaze for a moment before Nero sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he snapped before turning around and started walking, Annabeth having to jog slightly to stay in front of him.

As he was leaving with his guide, Chiron just let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. The boy was really not making this easy at all. However, he did have to agree that instead of telling half-truths and avoiding his questions, it would be best to explain everything to him and in turn, he might answer them. However, with his personality, that was highly unlikely.

"Kid's a total punk," snorted Mr. D as he watches Nero leave, "Got no respect for anyone."

"However, he is correct, he has little reason to do so with what's happened," countered the camp activities director, "You cannot blame him for having questions."

"Yeah, but doesn't mean he has to be an ass about it," grumbled the god, "I swear, with that attitude, he's probably one of my brother's kids. He just doesn't remember him."

"Perhaps, but as he said, his children do not possess pyrokinesis," countered Chiron, "And his combat prowess proves he is certainly not one of Hephaestus' children."

"Yeah, taking on that thing was certainly no simple task," replied Mr. D, he glanced at Chiron for a second, "We figure out what it is yet?"

"No, but I have some suspicions, but no evidence to support it," answered the activities director.

"Well, one thing for certain, kid's gonna get himself incinerated real soon if he isn't careful," chuckled Dionysus as he reclined in his chair.

Chiron looked at the God of Wine with disapproval, however, he did bring up a very valid point. Nero held his brethren in very low regard and was completely unafraid of voicing his opinions. It was one thing to have an opinion about a certain god, but it was another to actively voice that opinion. Even if his godly parent was revealed, he was likely to get himself killed before that.

But it did raise the question. What did he go through to have such a low view of them that he hardly cares at all?

* * *

"You didn't have to be so rude to Chiron," chastised Annabeth as she leads Nero across the grass towards the main camp.

"Sorry if being taken against my will doesn't make me a social butterfly," retorted the hunter bitterly.

The young girl glanced back at him with a scowl but said nothing as she faced forward again. The passed a volleyball pit where several campers that were playing paused and nudged edge other.

"Who's that?" asked one.

Nero snorted as he took note that many campers were all younger than him. Glancing back, he noticed that the house he was previously sleeping in was much larger, about four stories in size and came with a sky blue trimming as if trying to be some sort of resort. Taking notice of the brass eagle weather vane on the very top, Nero noticed a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic glade.

The hunter narrowed his eyes as he looked at it for a moment. Not trusting anything about this place.

"Well, this is all well and nice," drawled Nero as he and Annabeth passed a group of goatmen, who gave the hunter a wary look as he passed, "Now how about I get a straight answer about what the hell this place is."

"Must you always swear?" demanded Annabeth as she turned around to face him. The two stopping where they were for a moment.

"I'm a little low on patience and Mr. Handicapable didn't give me an answer, so deal with it," he retorted, as he glared at the girl, "You would be also if you were hunted by feminazis, drugged, abducted, and taken to a camp where they tell you gods are real but give no context about what any of this shit means or why it's here."

Annabeth just leveled a glare of her own at Nero, the hunter barely fazed as he hooked his thumbs into his belt. The two held their gaze for a moment before she relented and gestured for him, "I'll explain later."

"I fully expect you not to do so," muttered Nero as he followed her. The turned off and started through a field of strawberries, where several campers were picking the berries while a goatman played a tune on some reed pipe.

"To help pay for everything, we grow strawberries," explained Annabeth, "they go to some New York restaurants and the rest go to Mount Olympus."

"Pretty inconvenient, sending all those berries to Greece," commented Nero.

"They don't actually go to Greece," corrected Annabeth in a matter-of-fact tone, "The berries go to the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which was on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount of Olympus out of respect for history, but the palace moves as the gods do."

"And more irony," snorted Nero, "people go looking for gods in Greece, turns out they're here."

"Maybe," shrugged Annabeth before gesturing for Nero to follow, "There are still other things to see."

"Oh joy," he grumbled as he followed the girl.

Following the girl, they arrived at a huge forest. The hunter narrowing his eyes as they stopped at the edge.

"These are the woods," informed Annabeth, "It takes up about a quarter of the valley. They're also fully stocked if you want to vent some frustration. Which shouldn't be a problem for you."

"By stocked, you mean we can do hunting there," inquired Nero as he folded his arms.

"Not quite," she corrected, "You'll find out on Friday."

So the tour continued with the two passing the archery range, the lake, the stables, javelin range, sing-along amphitheater (which Nero vowed to never step foot in), and the arena where they apparently held sword and spear fights. That last one and the forest were definitely places Nero could see himself being predominantly. He wasn't stupid, so he knew they would more than likely try to keep him here. If he tried to leave, he'd have the feminazis on his ass and he didn't need them to know where he lived. Nor did he need them to find out about Devil Bringer.

They passed the mess hall which was an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls. Passing the hall, they made their way to the cabins for the final stop of their tour. A tour which Annabeth was more than eager to finish.

Looking around, the hunter counted about twelve cabins, situated by the lake. Their placing formed the shape of a U, two at the base and five in a row adjacent from each other. And each one had its own theme.

"Well, interesting buildings you got here," commented Nero sardonically as they passed each cabin.

Each cabin had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), however, each one was completely different from the other. One looked like a factor, another had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass, and another looked like it was made of pure gold. They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

"At least some part of this place is normal," muttered Nero quietly. However, he stopped as he took particular notice of something.

In the center of the field was a massive stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. What had his full attention was the little girl seated by the edge of the pit. She looked to be about nine years, had brown hair, and light skin. She was poking the fire with a stick, shifting the coals around slightly.

"Annabeth," said Nero, drawing the attention of his guide.

"What?" said the girl as she looked back at him, seeing he was paying more attention to the girl than the tour.

"Who's the girl?" asked the hunter, not taking his eyes off her. For the first since he woke up, his expression changed from annoyance or condescending to concentration.

"After the tour," replied Annabeth as she ushered Nero along. The hunter looked at the girl for a bit longer before sighing and shrugging it off. He didn't know why he focused solely on her. But a part of him would swear on his grave that he felt he knew her from somewhere.

Looking around the other cabins, they were just as unique as the previous. At the head of the field were two cabins listed as one and two, and looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Let me guess," Nero tilted his, glancing at Annabeth, "Z and his wife."

"Yes," nodded Annabeth.

"Any reason they're deserted?"

"A bunch of cabins are," shrugged the girl, "But I wouldn't think about it too much. There are reasons those two are always empty."

Nero snorted, he didn't get his answer, nor did he expect one. At this point, he figured he'd get more questions than answers while he was here. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to stay so long, because the second he wasn't needed anymore, he's leaving. But even then, he figured he'd leave anyway after a week.

Looking at the other cabins, he noticed they were much more crowded. Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow the hunter. Inside, Nero could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket.

She took notice of the hunter and gave him an evil sneer. However, Nero just snorted and sent her a glare. He'd seen the look many times in the past, having his fair share of bullies. He wasn't about to let some brat strong-arm him into being her bitch.

"Nero, cabin eleven is this way," spoke up Annabeth, catching the hunter's attention. He sent one more glance at the girl before following his guide towards his new 'home.'

And the cabin definitely looked as if it had seen better days. From all the previous ones, this was the worse for ware. Being the most normal in comparison to previous cabins. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

The hunter stepped towards the cabin as the campers stared at him. He's seen that look before as well, they were sizing him up. But they flinched when his boot made contact with the wood floor, letting out a responding echo as he stepped inside. Safe to say, he was the oldest among them.

"Nero Redgrave," announced Annabeth, "meet cabin eleven."

"Regular or undertermined?" a random camper asked.

"Pardon?" said Nero, causing a few to flinch slightly from his bluntness.

"Undetermined," spoke up Annabeth.

Nero raised an eyebrow as everyone in the cabin groaned.

"Am I missing something?" inquired the hunter as he glanced over his shoulder at Annabeth.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward, "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Nero. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there."

Nero raised an eyebrow when looked back and studied the person in front of him. He looked to be about nineteen, two years younger than himself. He was slightly shorter than Nero but had a good physical build, short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile, however, that did little to earn the hunter's trust. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is Luke," introduced Annabeth, her voice sounding different causing Nero to glance back and saw the tiniest blushes. Nero smirked when she caught him looking and her expression hardened, "He's your counselor for now."

"Come again?" deadpanned the hunter as he gave her a blank look, "You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Taking in all the information, the silver-haired hunter just snorted in grim amusement. He let out a soft chuckle, causing a few campers to look at him with somewhat offset expressions.

"Great, just great," he stated, "I ask for some straightforward answers about this fucking place, and you respond by giving me a damn shrink."

"I'd mind your language," chastised Luke.

"Being hunted and abducted against your will doesn't exactly put people into the best of moods," retorted Nero sharply as he folded his arms, "so excuse me for not being the happy camper you hoped for."

He then scanned the other campers, noting the few expressions of suspicion, interest, and the kind of look thieves have when they see something they want.

"How long will I be here?" demanded Nero as he glanced back at Luke.

"Until you're determined," answered the cabin counselor.

"Determined for what?" challenged Nero as he stepped towards Luke, from what I've seen, there are plenty of cabins that have vacancy."

"Nero, you don't just choose a cabin," interjected Annabeth causing him to look back with a somewhat pale complexion, "It depends on who your parents are."

"The hell does that mean?" inquired the hunter.

"Nero, do you know who your parents were?" asked Luke.

"If you're referring to my birth parents your fresh out of luck. All I know is that my mom left as soon as I was born and my dad dumped me on the doorstep of another family. And as far as I'm concerned the only parents I ever had were the ones that raised me as if I was their own. And they died eleven years ago saving my life," stated the Hunter harshly, causing a few present campers to flinch, "Bottomline, they were my parents, not the ones that abandoned me."

Luke sighed, "This is gonna be more complicated than we thought."

"Then uncomplicate it."

"Nero, you wouldn't be here unless you weren't one of us," interjected Annabeth.

"You don't know a damn thing about me," snorted Nero.

"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

The hunter said nothing as he gave her a blank look, "Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too," she continued.

"Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battle-field reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Nero, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

Nero just snorted, "Personally experience I take it?"

"Most of the kids here did," finished Annabeth.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but everything you said in that sentence was completely wrong," sneered Nero, causing her to recoil.

"Only went to one school and was pretty decent. Did get agitated, but had a pretty good outlet for one class," explained the hunter as he folded his arms, "So, if you're trying to say that I'm some sort of demigod, you might be right, then again, you might be wrong. I don't care. And I don't care who my godly parents are."

He then unfolded his arms and stepped out of the cabin, "Far as I'm concerned, they're dead to me."

The entire cabin was silent as they watched the hunter leave. Annabeth and Luke were just as quiet as they watched him go.

"He's a real piece of work," commented Luke.

"Bet he's one of Ares," muttered Annabeth

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Camp Half-Blood Part 2

_**Okay, chapter 6.**_

 _ **Getting tons of support for the story, and for those who are concerned I might quit, don't be. If I sound mad or agitated, I might not be. I'm actually getting really into this story and I don't want to stop. That being said, I might be a little protective of it and sound agitated. So don't worry, I'm not quitting.**_

 _ **Moving on to answer some questions.**_

 _ **Now, to Guest saying I might be portraying Nero as a whining brat, I would disagree to an extent. It is personally reasonable for him to get annoyed as he has been through quite some shit and has very little context to what it all means. Not to mention, his character is naturally short-tempered so he can get pretty annoyed quick. I agree I could make him sound more grown up, but keep in mind that it's also part of demeanor to be somewhat carefree, like his uncle.**_

 _ **Jazz the bot: Nero is quite strong in this story. I think I might have covered this in a previous chapter, but to give a refresher, he would have no trouble taking on a god, like Ares or his siblings. He might have a tough time with gods like Artemis, Athena, and Apollo. So, yeah, he'll be able to exchange blows with gods without much issue.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you all like the story because I'm enjoying writing this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Capcom owns Devil May Cry.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Camp Half-Blood Part 2**_

Greek Gods are real.

And apparently, he was the son of one.

Now there was something Nero would definitely call bullshit on.

Currently, the hunter was making his way across the U to the common area. So far, he hasn't gotten a single answer about what the hell he was doing here in Camp Half-Blood and instead of getting answers to the questions he wanted, he was given questions and a fucking shrink. He scoffed as he walked across the grass towards the fire pit. Once there, he stopped at the edge and looked down into the center. He could see a few embers still burning, but they were close to smoldering.

Taking a quick look around, he noticed that the girl from earlier that was poking the embers with a stick had vanished. He snorted in disdain before he folded his arms and bowed his head.

 _'Son of a god...,'_ he thought, running his left hand through his hair for a second, _'As if being part demon wasn't enough.'_

He chuckled grimly as he looked down at his right hand. He knew he couldn't keep Devil Bringer a secret forever, having tried that in the past to little effect. However, he figured that these _gods_ , using that term loosely, wouldn't take too kindly to their camp being invaded.

"Guess they'll have to adapt, and if not, kick me out," continued the hunter, talking to himself, "wouldn't that be a blessing?"

But he knew better than to make wishes. Wishes don't come free and he had a lifetime to know that simple fact. It was pretty clear to him that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and he figured that the only reason he was even here, was because the gods didn't know who he was. And from he's seen and heard, Campers are brought here from their families to survive the monsters they claim exist. In a way, it was noble, but he didn't need any help. So far, he's more than likely the oldest demigod in the camp.

Which raised the question for the gods as to how he survived for so long.

But he knew the answer to that already. Not just being a kid of a god. Or, rather a goddess as he already knew who his father was. He had his sword to know. Either way, he didn't believe in staying in this camp for very long.

"Still...," sighed Nero as he placed his right hand on his chest, feeling a cool metal object press against his skin underneath his clothing, "You'd think it's pretty nice here..."

"Nero!" called out a familiar voice.

"Oh joy," groaned the hunter as he turned around to see Annabeth marching up towards him, "Annabeth... come to take me back to my shrink?"

Before she could snap at him for being so rude, a new and rather husky voice drew their attention.

"Well! A newbie!"

Turning to his right, Nero saw the girl from the red cabin leer at him from before. Sauntering towards the two, she was accompanied by three other girls, all just as beautiful as. And by beautiful, he meant rather ugly. All the girls wore camo jackets as they stopped a few feet away.

"Clarisse," sighed Annabeth as she turned to the girl, "Who don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the chubby girl said, "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" snapped Annabeth, causing Nero to glance at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion, "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," retorted Clarisse, her eye twitched slightly. If it was an indicator of being unable to follow through on her threat, Nero caught. She then turned to the hunter, "Who's this loser?"

"Nero Redgrave, meet Clarisse," introduced Annabeth, "Daughter of Ares."

Nero turned to Annabeth with mock surprise, "That's his daughter? I thought this was his son."

"What was that?!" snarled Clarisse while Annabeth stifled a chuckle, trying incredibly hard not to laugh.

"If I have to repeat myself, then you weren't paying attention," snorted the silver-hunter as he folded his arms and smirked at her, "Though, I really shouldn't be surprised. After all, your dad is the god of war, focuses more on breaking stuff open with his head than looks."

Nero then waved his hand in front of his nose, "And apparently that extends to personal hygiene."

"Why you-," began Clarisse as she stepped towards the hunter who then stepped back.

"Don't stand so close, I can smell you and your siblings' breath from here," complained Nero.

Clarisse and her sisters glared at him with hate while Annabeth was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You think you're some smart guy, huh?" sneered the daughter of Ares.

"Smarter than you, I'll tell you that," he countered with a smirk.

"Well then, smart guy," growled Clarisse, "we got an initiation ceremony for newbies."

"If it involves going through a swirly, I'll pass," waved off Nero, as he stretched his arms, "I'm not getting paid to beat up a little brat who thinks she's hot shit when in reality, all she's doing is trying to compensate for something. Besides, I already went toe-to-toe with Artemis and hunters. I doubt you'd last very long."

"Nero," said Annabeth softly as she went rigid and looked at him with a bit of concern.

"Like they're anything special," scoffed Clarisse, as she stepped towards the hunter.

"What did I just say about stepping that close?" snapped Nero as he gestured to all of Clarisse, "I don't need you messing up _my_ personal hygiene."

"After we're done with you, that'll be the last thing you'll be whining about," snapped the girl, reaching out for Nero's left shoulder. But her hand never made contact because faster than Clarisse could even blink, the hunter caught her wrist.

Without any words, he flipped the bully around, causing her to spin in the air for a second before he kicked her in the center of her kick. The force of which sent Clarisse tumbling across the grass away from the group where she came to rest on her chest. She looked up in surprise at Nero, however, that surprise soon turned to rage as she got back to her feet.

Rushing towards him, she threw her right fist at the hunter. But like before, he knocked her down to the ground. Before she could get up, the young adult slammed his boot down on her chest and pinned her to the ground. The young girl tried to lift the hunter but he pressed down harder.

Clarisse grunted as she looked back, "Don't just stand there!" she snapped at her sisters. Sure enough, her gang was about to rush Nero, but ther froze the second Nero looked onto them. His glare held them in place.

All sense of amusement gone from his blue eyes. Instead, the girls actually shivered in fear at the look they were receiving. It was the stare that only real fighters gave, but more also. With no words spoken, they got the message loud and clear: if they interfered, they would know exactly how he survived on his own.

Seeing that he made it clear, he turned his stare down to Clarisse who stopped struggling and looked up at the hunter with genuine fear. All around them, some campers had stopped to see the hunter pin Camp Half-Blood's resident bully get put in her place.

"Let me make one thing very clear, Clarisse," said Nero lowly as he crouched down, his boot still on her chest, he could actually feel the girl tremble slightly, "If you want to pick a fight, do it with someone who doesn't have years of combat experience under his belt. Otherwise, I can not guarantee your survival. Bottom line, if you do anything to piss me off."

He pressed down harder to make his point as Clarisse actually gasped as the air was forced out of her lungs, "I. Will. Break you."

"Are we clear?" snapped the hunter.

"Y-yeah, we're clear!" whimpered Clarisse as she nodded almost frantically.

"Good," snorted Nero as he stepped off Clarisse and turned away from them, "Now beat, before I change my mind and just give you the beating you deserve."

Not needing any more reason, Clarisse quickly picked herself up and rapidly left the area. Her gang following her while Annabeth just watched the scene unfold before her. She had never seen someone stand up to the daughter of Ares, at least, not to this degree. Even more, she was actually worried Nero might really hurt her.

However, during this exchange, many campers had bore witness to what happened as well and they all had similar expressions to Annabeth. Some were gawking at the sheer effortlessness at how Nero dispatched Clarisse, not mention, putting her in her place. While others were actually now afraid of Nero as he stopped Clarisse's gang with one look.

"Fucking brat," snarled Nero as he folded his arms, he then looked around to see that several campers were still staring at him, "Yah looking at something?"

His sudden shout was enough to cause the campers to scramble away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of his wrath. From what they witnessed, it was no question that Nero could handle himself without any help. However, based on what he's seen, the hunter had come to one conclusion.

"One week," muttered Nero to himself as he looked around the area, "One week, then I'm gone."

* * *

 _Later..._

Word about Nero's display of strength and taking down Clarisse had spread across the entire camp like wildfire. Wherever the hunter went, campers pointed at him and said something along the lines of 'that's him! He stood up to Clarisse and made her turn tail and run!' The hunter snorted at the comments. He honestly didn't give a shit about what anyone thought of him. Only thing that mattered to him was his job.

Annabeth, for her part, decided to show Nero around the rest of the camp, however, at a decidedly safe distance from him. One of the places she took him to was the metal shop, basically, a forge for kids to make weapons, the arts-and-crafts room, which were predominantly where satyrs, the goatmen Nero had seen prior, were sandblasting giant marble statue of a goat-man, and the climbing wall which Nero all but scoffed at as he could make it up with no issues. Even as the thing was basically two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough.

After all that, Nero and Annabeth returned to canoeing lake where the hunter was skipping some stones across the water. His guide stood by a trail which would lead back to the cabins.

"I've got training to do," informed Annabeth in a passive tone, "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Yeah, yeah," retorted Nero as he tossed another stone and skipped it dozens of times across the water, "Don't be surprised if I don't eat anything."

"Whatever," replied Annabeth.

"Just so we're clear," stated the hunter as he glanced over his shoulder tossing his last stone before folding his arms. Annabeth looked at him for a moment. The young man was so rude and blunt, not to mention, he practically said he doesn't care about his parents, his birth parents anyway. Which confused her.

Why didn't Nero want to see his real mother and father?

"Why don't you care about your parents?" she asked suddenly, causing Nero to look back, "Your birth parents?"

"What do you think?" snorted the silver-haired hunter as he stood where he was.

"I think you're afraid of finding out who they really are," replied Annabeth.

"I'm not afraid," corrected the young man as he looked across the shimmering water, "I found out about my real dad from my uncle. Let me tell you, he was hardly the best man."

"And your mother?" pressed Annabeth, wanting to know as much as she could about him because Nero hardly spoke about himself and it made him an unknown, a puzzle. And if she was anything like her mother, she loved a puzzle.

"Well," snorted Nero as he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, "She had better give a fucking good reason why she left."

Annabeth sighed as she shook head. She should have expected a response like that. However, it wasn't completely fruitless as she now knew that his godly parent was likely a goddess.

"After that, I'm done."

"What?" asked Annabeth as she looked up suddenly when she heard that last sentence, "What do you mean done?"

"Exactly what you think," stated Nero harshly as he turned around to face the girl, "I'm done with Camp Half-Blood and I'm done with all this shit. I was only on this fucking island to do a job. I'm getting paid to find out who my mother is. Once I find out, I'm gone. Goodbye to this hell hole, and back to my work."

"Nero, don't you get it?" asked Annabeth, "This is the only safe place on Earth for people like us."

"You mean people like you," corrected the hunter harshly as he stepped towards the young girl, his shadow looming over her as Annabeth took a step back, "I've survived fine without this fucking camp, and more importantly, I've done it without the gods."

Thunder rumbled in the distance while Annabeth winced slightly, she opened her mouth to retort, but Nero wasn't done, "I've seen what this world is capable of. Let me tell you, I can handle it. Like I handled it for the last 21 years. The only reason I can think of as to why I'm here is that Zeus and the other's don't understand how I've survived for this long. And it scares them."

Thunder cracked in the distance, but he paid it no mind, "And if the gods are so curious about who I am and what it is I do, then they should just ask me up front instead of playing this damn game of discreetly trying to uncover who my parent is and how I survived for so long. But let me tell you something, Annabeth Chase,"

Annabeth shivered slightly from how coldly he said her name, his eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "If any god has a problem with the way I am, I'm not going to change myself to accommodate them. I'm not here to make them feel better. If they try anything, bring it on."

Nero let out a huff as he brushed past the girl, "Thanks for the fucking tour," the hunter headed down the path while Annabeth just looked at him with shock and a tad bit of fear.

Heading back, the hunter trudged along the path, muttering some things to himself as he went. So far, this entire camp was basically a camp for half-gods or demigods, or so they claimed. However, from what little he knew about the Greek gods, he did come to the conclusion that they are likely the most arrogant, self-righteous, group of celestial beings in history. Nero snorted in disdain.

Fortuna and its preachings about Sparda were suddenly looking far more appealing right now. However, it did leave one curiosity open in his mind. If he was the son of god, supposedly, then which one was he. He already knew about his father, so he could cross off the majority of the gods off his mental list.

But he couldn't think about that right now. He'd do his research tomorrow, which brought up a little dilemma he had. Where he was going to sleep. As far as he was concerned, he had little reason to listen to anything these people had to say, let alone sleep where he was told to. And from what he's seen about the campers in cabin eleven, they looked like little thieves and that severely increased his distrust.

Closing in on where the cabins were located, the hunter picked up on the smell of barbecue. His stomach growled, leading to the hunter grimacing as he held his stomach briefly. However, he quickly let it go as he picked up his pace.

Getting back to the cabin, the second he did so, the entire cabin fell silent as the hunter stood in the doorway. Looking around, he scanned the inside of the room. Before he entered, he figured that everyone was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. Now that they were all looking at him, he could study the facial features properly and noticed many of them had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, and creases where he assumed mischievous grins would be. The kind of kids teachers would peg as trouble.

"Is Luke in?" demanded Nero as he folded his arms. Sure enough, at his request, the counselor approached.

"Found you a sleeping bag," he said, giving the hunter a grin, Nero noticing the Hermes family resemblance, "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store."

"Luke, can I talk to you outside for a second," was all the hunter said. It was less of a request and more of an order as the hunter locked his blue eyes with the counselor.

"Uh... sure," shrugged Luke as he followed Nero out the door who shut it behind them, "So, what seems to be-"

"I don't trust anything about this place and have been given little reason to do so," interrupted Nero immediately, "And I don't feel at liberty to sleep where I'm told by people who won't give me concrete answers to my questions and in a cabin that's full of kids that look like they want to rob me in my sleep."

Luke didn't exactly know how to respond to the sudden sentence. However, he let out a sigh before bowing his head for a second, "I'm afraid there isn't much I can do, Nero. Chiron said you're to sleep in cabin eleven."

"Last I checked, I didn't sign up for this camp," snorted the hunter, "Not to mention, I have little reason to even listen to him."

"Well, there's not much you can do," shrugged Luke, "It's either cabin eleven or you sleep outside because I doubt Mr. D will let you sleep in the Big House."

Nero scoffed as he folded his arms, "I think I'll take option three: get my van and sleep in that."

Luke looked up at the mention of a vehicle. Nero cocked an eyebrow, "How do you think I got to this damn island? I was hired to do a job. From where we are, it's not that far. I'm fully aware that Chiron and Dionysus won't let me leave, but I have no intention of listening to them. So, I get my van and bring it back, I have a place to sleep, the gods can keep studying me for a week."

"A week?" asked Luke.

"That's how long I'm planning on staying," snorted the hunter.

"I honestly doubt the gods will just let you leave."

"They're welcome to try and stop me. If they do, they'll get a first-hand demonstration of how it is I lived for so long without dying."

"If this is about the gods and not believing, that's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier," frowned Luke.

"I fully believe they're real," scoffed Nero, as he looked the cabin counselor with careful eyes, "I just don't care. Only time I'll care is when they start getting in the way of my work."

"Kinda wish more campers thought about you," muttered Luke as he took out a switchblade after setting the stuff he grabbed for the hunter down on the ground and used the blade to clean some mud off the sole of his sandal, "Better yet, the gods."

"Life would be simpler," stated the hunter as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Maybe," shrugged Luke, looking up from his sandal once he finished cleaning it out and managed a smile, "I wouldn't worry about the people here. They're mostly good. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other."

"At least until you worth noticing," muttered Nero as he glanced down.

"Too true," nodded the counselor.

"So why is Camp Half-Blood even here?" asked Nero suddenly.

"To take care of the children of the gods," answered Luke, "To take them in and protect them from monsters that would try to kill them because of their godly parent. In the mortal world, we attact monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that."

"If that's the case what's stopping the gods from looking after their kids?"

"The gods are busy," frowned Luke, "They have a lot of kids and they don't always care about them. They ignore us."

"So Camp Half-Blood was originally created to protect their children if they're worth anything?" surmised Nero before he scoffed.

"To put it bluntly," said the counselor.

"Yeah, I'm sticking around here for long," huffed the hunter.

"Good luck, in any case," said Luke as he managed a smile, "In any case, it's time for dinner."

"Don't be surprised if I don't eat much," muttered Nero.

The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. After it had finished going, Luke stepped into the cabin while Nero stood outside, "Eleven, fall in!"

Soon, all the cabin members, about twenty in total filed into the commons yard. The campers lined up in order of seniority, with the exception of Nero as he didn't bother standing in line at all. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down.

Trailing behind the cabin, Nero followed the group up the hill towards the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined them but steered clear of demon hunter for hire as he followed the cabins. Others soon joined some girls that came literally out of the woods. In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. Nero just stood off to the side of the table arms folded. He wasn't about to try and fit in. Not to mention, he still had Red Queen strapped to his back. He trusted the people of the place about as far as Patty could throw them: not at all.

However, what caught his attention was the one kid that sat alone at a table. The hunter narrowed his eyes briefly but sighed before shaking his head. He wasn't staying here for long, he wasn't about to make any friends either. Scanning the area a bit more, he spotted Chiron and narrowed his eyes. He always figured the guy was off, but he never pegged the guy for being a horseman. His upper body was a normal human, but his lower half was that of a horse.

"Should've figured the guy wasn't normal," muttered Nero to himself.

Suddenly, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble bringing all the campers to silence. He then raised his glass, "To the gods!" he celebrated.

All the campers raised their glasses in response before shouting, "To the gods!"

Nero rolled his eyes as he watched as woodnymphs came forward, carrying platters of food ranging from grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, freshly baked bread, and barbecue.

Glancing at the place that would've been his, there was an empty glass, stalking towards it, he grabbed the glass and turned it around inspecting it.

"Speak to it," instructed Luke, drawing the hunter's attention to him, "Whatever you want-nonalcoholic, of course."

"Damn shame," snorted Nero as he set the glass down, "Could go for a beer."

"Don't we all," muttered the counselor before passing a plate of pulled pork, "Eat up."

"I'll pass."

Luke frowned before putting a sandwich on what would've been the silver-haired hunter's place. Putting it on the plate he picked it up and stood with his own plate. He then held it out for Nero to take but the hunter just looked at it.

"Just take it and follow me," he sighed. Frowning, Nero took it and followed Luke. Upon doing so, the hunter saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell."

"Fuck off," snorted Nero as he and Luke stopped at the edge. The counselor sent him a warning look which accomplished nothing on the hunter's case. The counselor bowed his head and tossed a cluster of red grapes into the fire.

"Hermes," he uttered before turning away letting Nero do the same.

The hunter stepped up and instead of saying a name, all he said was, "Whoever the fuck cares," snapped Nero as he tipped the entire plate and dupped all of the food. Some campers looked at him in surprise as he stalked away from the fire went to stand at the edge of the mess hall. Passing a wood nyphm he shoved the plate in her hands and stood at the edge of the hall, leaning against a marble pillar.

As soon all the campers returned to their seats they had their meals while Nero stood off to the side, arms folded as a calculating stare watched over them. After a while, everyone finished their meals. Once they were finished, Chiron pounded his hoof to gain everyone's attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh, "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

All of the campers at Ares' table cheered. The hunter snorted as he closed his eyes and chose to ignore most of them.

"Personally, I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also," continued the god, "I should tell you we have a new camper today. Nero Redgrave."

All eyes turned to the hunter standing at the edge. Nero just looked up and said nothing as he stared at them. He picked out a few campers speaking to each other, particularly one group of girls who were sitting at the table and giggled amongst themselves as they grinned. He narrowed his eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Like Dionysus said, I'm Nero," he spoke, causing more than a few campers to look at him in surprise, hearing him use Mr. D's actual name. Doing so actually caused the director to narrow his eyes, "And give you a fair warning to avoid any future complaints."

He then leveled a glare at all the campers, "I say want I believe and I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me."

Chiron sighed as all the camper's murmured amongst each other. This young man was something else.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	7. Chapter 7 Day One

**_Okay, Chapter 7 of Godly Demon. Things are looking pretty good so far. Well, sort of. Nero's first day at Camp Half-Blood and he's already made a pretty big impact. Don't worry, I'll have Nero meet a few gods when he is in Camp Half-Blood. I might even have Aphrodite try and make a move on Nero._**

 ** _Also, I have a small request to make from all of you. As some of you have suggested, I should find a beta-reader to help me while I write this story. And I fully agree with you, I could use the help of a beta-reader, which is why I'm making an offer for one of you readers to become my beta-reader. You'll be helping me make the story you see before you and the necessary changes to make this the best possible story it can be._**

 ** _That being said, I'm asking that one of you help me._**

 ** _Moving on, I'll be updating this story more regularly and don't worry, I'll take it down a notch with the swearing on Nero's part. That being said, I'll try to make this a bit more kid friendly, but with what I said earlier, I doubt this will become kid friendly._**

 ** _Anyway, onto the story._**

 ** _I own nothing, Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson._**

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 7: Day One**_

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**_

Nero let out a groan as he rolled onto his side. The first thing to enter his ears was the sound of metallic banging and someone shouting on the other side.

 _"Nero, it's time to get up!"_ shouted the owner of the voice, _"We're having breakfast then getting ready the outdoor activities!"_

The hunter grumbled as he lifted his head up from the mattress he slept on. Rubbing his eyes with his left hand, Nero quickly remembered the events of the day before. The silver-haired hunter let out a snort of amusement as he checked his surroundings. Sure enough, he was in his van, but the location still wasn't ideal for him.

He had no intention of getting robbed in his sleep and he didn't have any reason to listen to anything Chiron or Dionysus said so he decided to compromise. He'd get his van and bring it back, and they wouldn't face the chopping block Zeus would've put them on if Nero just left if they didn't agree. Safe to say, the god of wine turned about as red as some wines when Nero gave him his ultimatum.

So now here he was, sleeping in a place he felt he could trust.

Letting out a sigh, the hunter stood up from the bed. Even with the darkness of the inside of the van, he didn't have any trouble locating his clothes, having slept in only his boxers and a black muscle shirt. Quickly getting dressed and rewrapping Devil Bringer and slipping on his glove. The hunter rolled down his right sleeve as he finished getting dressed.

Dusting himself off, he stepped to the back of the van, not before grabbing Blue Rose and holstering it inside his coat. He still trusted nothing about this place and he wasn't about to let his guard down. He then grabbed Red Queen which was placed on his workbench and slung it across his back.

Once fully armed, he opened the back doors of the van to see Luke standing outside.

"Alright, what's first?" asked the hunter briskly as he stepped out the back doors and onto the dirt where he shut the van and locked it.

"We'll get some breakfast then we'll start activities," informed Luke as Nero rolled his eyes before following the counselor to where the rest of Cabin eleven was lined up to get something to eat.

The Hunter followed them to the mess hall, however, like the night before, refused to eat anything. Dumping all the food that was placed on what would be his plate right into the fire. It was pretty clear that he made quite the impact at dinner, many campers would glance his way, however, they would quickly avoid meeting his own gaze. Nero just snorted, thinking he might leave sooner than one week.

Another reason he might leave sooner was the few dozen girls that would glance at him and giggle amongst themselves.

"Yeah, not looking for a girlfriend," he muttered to himself as he folded his arms.

After breakfast, the first activity that was scheduled was Ancient Greek, and it went about as well as you might think. The only thing Nero was interested in was the history of each god and goddess.

He completely ignored learning Greek, which annoyed Annabeth, who was told to assist him in that regard, to no end. The hunter's reasoning being that they were in the United States where literally everyone spoke English, not to mention, he had little need for it. Instead, putting more effort into looking up the backgrounds of each god and goddess.

Not because he was curious, well, not entirely, but to see how likely they were to get in the way of his work. And based on what he's read so far, it seemed very likely they would get in his way. With the exception of a few, namely, Hestia, Dionysus, Hermes, and a few others.

After that, the outdoor activities began and safe to say, he had no intention of learning how to use a bow and arrow.

"Don't see the point in using this stuff," commented Nero as he stood by the edge of the shooting range. It was Cabin 11's turn and so far, some campers proved to be some decent shooters. Some nailing the center of their target, while others completely missed.

Nero mentally snorted when he saw one camper completely fail. The kid was young, about twelve years old, with messy jet black hair, a somewhat coastal, or Mediterranean complex, complete with green eyes. He had a slim build and was pretty short. However, the hunter had been the same way when he was the kids' age, so he figured he'd fill out.

He then shook his head then turned to Chiron, arms folded, "Any reason, you guys haven't modernized?"

"To put it simply, creating bullets is simply a waste of resources," explained Chiron, "Celestial bronze is extremely rare to the point that using it in for bullets or grenades is wasteful. You can recover and reuse melee weapons and arrows. You can't recover a million fragments of Celestial bronze bullets or grenades."

"Depends on the situation," countered Nero, "besides, there are other ways to make a gun lethal to monsters. Just have to figure out what to use."

"Perhaps," conceded, "However, it should also be mentioned that only a few are extremely proficient in archery. Most other demigods rely on swordplay rather than shooting."

"With a bow, maybe," snorted the hunter.

"Perhaps you can give a demonstration," offered Chiron.

The hunter shrugged before stepping towards the line where the campers would shoot their arrows. An assistant instructor came over to give Nero a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Pass," he stated.

"You're gonna need a bow to shoot, Nero," countered the instructor.

"Trust me, all I need is my gun," retorted Nero. Faster than Chiron, or any camper could blink, the hunter drew Blue Rose with his left hand and took aim. A powerful crack caused more than a few campers to jump in surprise.

The hunter fired three shots in quick succession, each one hitting the target dead center. With a satisfied smirk, he spun Blue Rose on his finger before holstering the weapon.

After archery came foot racing and safe to say that Nero had to hold back a good deal to avoid drawing attention. It was no secret to him that he could reach a pretty high top speed, so he had to keep his speed when running pretty even. However, that didn't mean he couldn't show off or show up the wood-nymph instructors.

When the nymphs finished one lap, the hunter was already on his third. Safe to say, they were extremely impressed, even with centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. But still, Nero kept his showboating to a minimum.

"You are very light on your feet, Nero," complimented one of the nymphs as she and a few others spoke with the hunter.

"Given my work, I have to be," said the hunter cryptically, which caused his instructors to look at him curiously. They heard that Nero was employed, but what kind of job required him to move at such speed?

Following archery was wrestling. Which ended with Nero being banned from fighting anyone other than the instructors. Even then, it was restricted to the instructor from the Ares cabin.

Soon, it was lunch and the campers all returned to the mess hall, however, Nero didn't even bother going there. Instead, the hunter decided to take a walk through the common area to clear his head. Everything about this camp was interesting, but interesting didn't mean practically to the hunter.

So he decided to put a little more focus on something that he had in the back of his head. The identity of his goddess mother. The hunter frowned as he sat down at the edge of the campfire at the center of the common area. For safety, some sand was placed around the campfire to prevent it from spreading, however, this did allow him to make a sort of diagram.

Taking a few minutes, the hunter finished his diagram, but Nero frowned as he looked at his work. He had a finished his diagram, at the center, was a large question mark with the word 'mother' written underneath it. Connected to it was the word father. Two lines came down from both word and connected to his own name.

Under his name was several characteristics, however, he left out one key detail. He figured the gods were watching him in order to find out who he was. So he didn't need to draw the attention that would come from listing that he was one-quarter demon. However, he had very few matches. The only one that was remotely close was Hestia, but he crossed her off due to her swearing to be a virgin so it wasn't likely she would go for his old man.

He didn't even bother listing the male gods as he sincerely doubts his father would be more into dogs than cats.

"Dammit," snarled Nero as he kicked the sand away, brushing his work away.

With a frustrated sigh, the hunter sat up and looked around the common area. He scoffed at the several statues of the gods placed throughout the area. That's when the hunter's stomach rumbled, and the hunter grimaced uncomfortably. He didn't trust this place, but he needed something to eat.

"Kinda wish I had some water right about now," muttered the hunter.

However, as soon as he said that, he heard the faintest of sounds to his left. Acting on instinct, he drew Blue Rose and aimed it at whatever it was.

Placed next to him was a glass of water. The hunter stared at it for a second, before nudging the glass with the muzzle of Blue Rose. The metal clinked against the glass, the water sloshing around slightly but did nothing. Glancing around for a second, eyes narrowed, the first thing he suspected was that this was a prank or revenge from Clarisse. It wasn't a secret to him that she was not too happy about getting put in her place by him the other day, and if she was anything like her father, she'd want payback.

Carefully, he picked up the glass with his right hand and raised it to eye level, checking the water. It was crystal clear, nothing in the water. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed it, checking to see if anything was put in it. Not picking up any scent that would warrant concern, the hunter tasted it.

The water was cold, clean, and definitely refreshed the hunter. Not seeing any problem, however, still cautious, he slowly drank the water. After finishing the glass, the hunter narrowed his eyes when the glass vanished in a burst of fire.

"I wonder...," muttered the hunter. Holding out his right hand, he willed for another glass to appear, and sure enough, did. Nero turned the glass around in curiosity before snorting in interest, "Well now."

Dismissing the glass, he thought of a little something different. This time, he wanted a slice of pizza. Like the glass of water before, a plate with a slice of pizza appeared in the palm of his hand.

"That's interesting...," noted the hunter as he turned the plate in his hand, "that's very interesting."

It also allowed him to narrow down his list even further to which goddess can perform this ability. Dismissing the plate and pizza, the hunter stood up from the stone that surrounded the firepit and turned around to face the center of the pit. The only two know goddesses to have this ability are Hestia and Hera, but it didn't make sense for either, the former for obvious reasons, while the latter didn't make sense as Hera never had any demigod children due to being loyal to Zeus.

For whatever reason she was still with the paranoid god, he had no idea.

"Guy's cheated on her over a hundred times, think she'd have enough and leave him," muttered Nero aloud, earning a rumble of thunder from the sky, despite there being no clouds, "You know it's true, Zeus."

Thunder rumbled once more, but the hunter scoffed and rolled his eyes. The gods and goddesses were all basically children. They've never been on the receiving end of consequences, so they throw a tantrum whenever things don't go their way. The only one who seemed the most mature was Hestia.

With a tired sigh, he figured he'd look back at the data later. He figured it wouldn't matter if he found out or not, he had a job to do and he was determined to get it done. So this week was just a break in his work. He was about to leave and head back to the mess hall, knowing that the others were probably wondering about him, Nero paused when he noticed that someone was near the fire.

She was poking the coals with a stick. Looking to be about nine years old, with soft brown eyes, black hair, and light caucasian skin. She was not wearing the standard Camp Half-Blood orange shirt that campers wore, but instead a brown shirt, and some white shorts. The hunter narrowed his eyes. He had seen this girl before and the last time he did; he felt something was off.

Not in the bad sense and not because she smelled like a campfire and marshmallows, but he felt like he should know her. Tilting his head slightly, he walked up next to the girl, who was too busy to notice his presence while she tended to the fire.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Nero, though that was after he sat down beside her.

The girl jumped slightly and turned to him, though did so slowly. When she was facing him, her own face paled slightly, as if she had seen a ghost. The hunter noted her reaction, even as he looked at her from the corner of his left eye.

"U-uh, n-no, I don't mind," stammered the girl nervously.

While his expression remained neutral, internally, Nero raised an eyebrow. However, he would swear on his grave he heard that voice from somewhere. Not as young, maybe, but if it were more mature, he knew he should know that person.

"Right," shrugged the hunter casually as he quirked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be at the mess hall getting something to eat?"

"I already ate," replied the girl quickly.

"Well, unless you ate before everyone else, seeing as Lunch just started ten minutes ago, I'd be inclined to disagree," snorted Nero.

* * *

Hestia could feel the nervous sweat running down the side of her face, never mind the tears she was trying to hold back. Her son was literally sitting right next to her, having a casual conversation with her. He looked so much like his father, it made her yearn to be with him. To have him back in her life. To have him back from wherever he was.

Oh, how much she wanted to tell Nero who she really was. She wanted to claim him as her son the very second he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. The goddess wanted to reveal her true self to him so much and hold him in his arms for the whole day. He was all she had left of his father. But she couldn't and she knew why.

It was so hard, especially with how normal he was speaking with her, it was so hard to not say anything. The only reason she came down from Olympus was to tend to the camp's hearth, trying to time her arrival with the camp schedule so that Nero would be off, eating with the others. However, she forgot that he also doesn't trust the camp and with good reason.

It was then, Hestia sensed something different about him. His scent, his presence or rather, aura, felt... wrong. At one time, when he was in her care before being given to his father, he had smelled like she did, being of wood smoke and the scent of roasting marshmallows, but he had another scent. It smelled like, hellfire, however, it was very faint, to a point to only a god could sense it.

 _'What happened to you, Nero?'_ thought Hestia, concerned for her son's health.

"Have we met before?" said he all of a sudden. Turning to look at the goddess properly.

"I don't think we met before," answered Hestia, trying to the mist on to try and get her son to move along, "You must be confusing me with someone else."

"Really?" drawled Nero sarcastically as he looked at her disbelievingly. He then stood up and looked down at her, "Because I never forget a face."

Seeing no other option to escape her son, Hestia summoned a ball of fire behind her son. She knew that no amount of fire would hurt him but the force would be great enough to buy her time to teleport away. The fireball shot at her son and struck him in his back, causing him to stumbled forwarder before he turned around to see what hit him.

* * *

"What the fuck?" snapped Nero as he spun around to see who was the wise ass that hit him. However, no one was there. Narrowing his eyes, he looked around, seeing if there was any evidence or object that might identify who it was, but no one was there. Growling, he turned back to the girl and found that she had vanished.

"Dammit," swore the hunter as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand, "Lady when I get out of here, I'm kicking your ass."

Shaking his head, he figured that girl would be back. She always came to this place to tend to the fire. He'd speak with her, even if it killed him. But at the moment, he couldn't, so he had to play nice and head to the next activity and it was one he actually looked forward to.

Sword fighting.

Meeting up after lunch with the rest of Cabin 11 at the arena, he stood off to the side while Luke acted as their instructor. Or, rather the camper's instructor as Nero didn't even participate. However, that was until they moved onto duels, doing so in pairs.

"Since Nero is new," announced Luke to the group, drawing the hunter's attention as he cocked an eyebrow, "he will be my partner."

Nero snorted as he smirked. Finally, an excuse to use Red Queen.

"Think you can handle me?" challenged the silver-haired hunter as he joined the group.

"Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years," informed one of the campers.

"Then you're misinformed," retorted the hunter as he and Luke stepped towards the center of the arena, "But I gotta admit, been wondering what kind of training you do here."

"You'll find that we're more than capable of defending ourselves," stated Luke as he took his sword in two hands, "Now, are we gonna duel?"

"Don't blame me if you're on the ground with mud in your eye," chuckled Nero as he drew Red Queen. A few campers gawked at the size of his sword, being twice as large as Luke's own sword, while some others looked at the handle with curiosity, "Besides, it's been a while since I gotta good fight."

The hunter then rested Red Queen on his shoulder while Luke entered a ready position. One warrior was casual and relaxed, while another was tense, ready to spring into action at a moments notice.

"So how you wanna do this?" asked Nero like he was having a casual conversation, brushing his jacket slightly, "First one to tap out or disarm the other?"

Instead of answering, Luke lunged at Nero, however, to the surprise of everyone, the hunter blocked his attack without even looking. The young adult just shifted their sword lock slightly to look at the instructor in the eye, "You know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking?"

Luke narrowed his eyes while Nero just snorted before he shoved him back. The Hermes counselor stumbled back while the hunter just rested Red Queen on his shoulder again, "If you're not gonna talk, then I hope you don't mind if I do."

He then planted Red Queen's tip into the ground, "Now then," he smirked as he twisted the throttle on the handle. Luke and all the camper's eyes went wide when they saw and heard the Exceed System rumble to life and flames burst out of the vents, "Let's dance."

With that, the hunter charged towards Luke, Red Queen held out as he rushed the teen.

Nero savagely raised the mighty weapon and brought it down right towards Luke. The counselor was barely able to dodge the swing by rolling to the right, leaving the hunter to slash the ground. However, he was hardly safe as Nero lunged after him, swinging his sword up in a diagonal slash.

Luke had just got back to his feet and quickly raised his weapon to block Nero's attack. But he didn't account for how strong the hunter actually was, resulting in the counselor being completely knocked off his feet. Luke grunted as he rolled across his back when he hit the ground. He was quick to recover, but it became very clear to him that Nero was holding back considerably.

Nero smirked as he rested Red Queen on his shoulder. He then made a gesture, essentially telling Luke to come at him, "You're putting me to sleep, Luke."

The aforementioned counselor narrowed his eyes at the hunter. He was toying with him. Not taking him even a little seriously, but it wasn't arrogance in his words, rather it was confidence. He knew what his limits were, and Luke didn't even reach them, let alone even challenge them. But before he could even think of retaliating, a rumble shook the ground.

Nero cocked an eyebrow before he noticed a motorcycle pull up to the edge of the arena. The motorcycle looked to be a heavily modified hog, equipped with holsters for shotguns on both sides of the vehicle. The headlight was colored red, the gas tank was painted with flames, and the seat appeared to be made of leather. However, Nero had a feeling that wasn't cowhide.

The biker got off his means of transport and started his way to the arena. He was wearing a red muscle shirt, black jeans with black dusters. On his thigh, a hunting knife was strapped. He wore red wraparound shades, and his hair was an oily black crew cut. Most noticeable was that he had dozens of scars on his cheeks.

Almost immediately, all the campers knelt, which caused Nero to look around in curiosity before he locked his attention onto the man approaching. The biker smirked and raised his hand dismissively, and all the campers rose back to their feet. The biker approached the hunter, before coming to a stop in front of him.

"So you're the unknown that's got all of Olympus wondering," the biker stated more than he asked.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Nero bluntly, meeting his stare. Even with the sunglasses in the way, the hunter could see that behind the red shades was a sort of fire.

"Nero," spoke up Luke, his eyes flashing a warning at him, "this is-"

"The kid's good," said the biker raising his hand, "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss."

"Does that mean whoever's in charge is coming after you?" snorted Nero, causing the biker to crack a tiny smirk.

"Smart guy, huh?" chuckled the biker while shaking his head, "Can see why my sister's hunters were so annoyed with you."

"If you ask me, they had it coming," stated Nero as he frowned and looked off to the side, "Still pissed I didn't finish that fight properly with Artemis."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, some of the campers shifted uncomfortably while the biker just gave the hunter a hard look.

"I'd be careful about saying names like that so casually," he cautioned.

"Isn't that her name?" deadpanned Nero.

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to use it," stated the hunter as he turned back to the biker, "Not gonna give anyone satisfaction of being afraid to use their name. Besides, she might be a god, but she's not my god."

"Bold words," scoffed the biker as he hooked his thumbs into his belt, "Can you back them up?"

"Normally, I'd have some wise-ass remark to make," snorted Nero, giving the man a condescending grin, "But I don't feel inclined to waste my breath on someone I don't know."

"You seriously don't know?" asked the biker, frowning slightly. The hunter's only response was to shrug, and give him a sideways smirk, "I'm Ares. God of war, murder, and bloodshed. You fought my sister and insulted my daughter."

"Does that mean you're looking for a little payback because I'm not sorry at all about your kid. She had it coming," stated Nero, watching with amusement as Ares grew more and more frustrated, "And for the record, I knew who you were from the start, I just wanted you to tell me yourself."

Ares was silent for a moment before he started chuckling, "You're a little punk, you know that?"

"I've been told many times, Ares," snorted the hunter as he brushed his coat off slightly. He then looked right into the god's eyes with a hard look, all amusement gone, "Now what the hell do you want?"

"Straight to the point, I like that," nodded Ares, he then folded his arms and gave the hunter bemused look, "You don't have to worry, I'm not here to punish you for Clarisse or avenge my sister's pride."

"Shame," sighed Nero, "At least then I'd get a challenge."

"You might get that challenge," grinned Ares. Now that caught the hunter's attention, as well as the attention of all the camper's present at the arena.

"What, you wanna fight me?" asked the hunter with mock surprise as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Saw the fight against that monster the other day. Gotta say, you know what you're doing," he then leaned over to the silver-haired hunter, "And personally, I found that insult about youtube clickbait pretty funny."

He then stepped back, and gave the young adult a sideways grin, "So I figured I'd test your mettle against mine."

Now Nero was curious. Here, the God of War was challenging him to a fight. Now that was something very interesting for the hunter. And if he was being honest, a part of him was pretty curious to see just how powerful these gods really were. He didn't get to finish his fight with Artemis thanks to Zoë, so this was an opportunity. However, he felt there was a catch.

"What's the catch?" he demanded, tilting his head to the right.

"No catch. All I want is to see what you're made of."

Nero looked up for a second, mulling it over for a second. Ares could see the hunter was thinking it over.

"So, how about it?" asked the god as he extended his right hand, a crooked grin on his face. Looking at the hand, the hunter smirked before looking right into Are's eyes.

"All I've got to say is; hell yeah."

The Hunter took the god's hand.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **And Done. Took a bit longer than I thought it would take, but it went pretty well. Now, some of you might be wondering, why would Nero agree to fight Ares? Well, in my mind, this is an opportunity for him to find out just what the gods of Olympus are made of. By finding out how powerful they are, he can gauge if they'll be a problem or not to his work.**_

 _ **That being said, I would like to ask who do you think would win?**_

 ** _My money's on Nero. Just to recap, Percy was able to hold his ground against Ares for a brief time near the end of Lightning Thief. That being said, I think Nero wouldn't have much problem with Ares. But to be sure, I'll put up a post asking who do you think would win?_**

 ** _Also, if you're wondering why Ares would even bother coming to camp, well, Nero's basically all the buzz on Olympus. He's strong, excellent fighter, an equally good marksman, took on a giant sword dinosaur, evaded Artemis' Hunters, even fighting the goddess herself before he was interrupted, and is the oldest demigod in Camp Half-Blood. It would only be a matter of time before Ares came down to see what he's made of._**

 ** _Anyway, leave a comment below and I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can._**


	8. Devil May Cry The Godly Demon Trailer

_Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon_

 _Promo music: Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard)_

 _Mist settles across the torn up ground of Camp Half-Blood. A few campers are scattered across the grounds, some injured, with burns, cuts, and multiple other injuries._

 _"The Night beckons while you dream,"_

 _In the camp are Dante, Trish, and Lady. They are talking with each other, discussing what just happened while some campers watch them with awe. Behind the three, there is a massive demon, or at least, the corpse of one._

 _Trish then tilts her head to her right, prompting both Lady and Dante to look to where she indicated. Their gaze falls on the Big House where they see some lights coming from the windows._

 _"A Life Never Lives In Peace."_

 _Dante sighs and shakes his head while Lady just looks down. They knew what was going on inside that house and safe to say, it wasn't pretty. However, it wasn't unforeseen either._

* * *

 _Inside the Big House, Nero was currently arguing with a woman. However, there was something special about that woman, not just because of what she was, being the Goddess Hestia, but because of who she was._

 _Nero's mother._

 _"As You Stand Upon The Edge,"_

 _Hestia is pleading with Nero, her face full regret and sorrow, but all of that means nothing to the young man as he points at her with his left hand and retaliates harshly._

 _"Woven By A Single Thread,"_

 _"And Fate May Fall Down Upon You,"_

 _"While The Devil Is Knocking,"_

 _"Right At Your Door."_

 _Hestia continues to try and plead for Nero, but he isn't the child that should've come all those years ago. Instead, he gives his mother a remorseless glare and states that she isn't his mother, that she isn't his family. His family died years ago. With that, he turns away from the goddess who looks on with sorrow and despair as her only child turns his back on her._

 _Tears roll down her cheeks as she covers her mouth with one hand and she falls to her knees. Weeping in sorrow_.

* * *

 _Soon, Nero, Dante, Trish, and Lady are all inside Nero's van, driving away from Camp Half-Blood. Dante is in the passenger seat while Lady drives. Nero is sitting on his bed with Trish sitting next to him._

 _The young hunter sighs as he now realizes what he's done and now regrets it._

 _Almost reading his mind, Trish lays a hand on Nero's shoulder, causing him to look up. She gives him a knowing smile, however, the silver-haired hunter just sighs and looks down in regret_.

* * *

 _Back at Camp Half-Blood, the demon corpse suddenly flashes and the beast's eyes open. With a growl, it stands up, while Campers all around begin to scramble for weapons. Looking around, it spots the camp's main hearth and narrows its eyes._

 _Dragging its injured body across the ground, it pulls itself right towards the edge of the campfire and blasts a stream of hellish, black and red flames at the center._

 _The demonic fire collects at the center of the hearth and erupts in a massive column of fire. The inferno begins to pick up and form a ring. At the center of the ring, a portal appears and from that portal comes out several demons._

* * *

 _Suddenly, Nero's arm begins pulsing with azure light. Causing the hunter to look at his appendage. His eyes widen as he looks back in the direction of Camp Half-Blood. Dante, Trish, and Lady don't need to even ask to know that something's wrong._

 _Lady glances at Dante, wordlessly, he smirks and nods._

 _Lady returns the smirk as she yanks the wheel as hard as she can, causing the van to spin around and head back to the camp._

* * *

 _At the camp, everything has gone to hell. Camper's are futilely fighting the demons as they pour out of the portal. Many of them are too injured to fight while the rest are barely holding up against the attack at all._

 _"So All You Restless,"_

 _"Each Night You Hear,"_

 _"The Drums Of War,"_

 _"Awaken,"_

 _"Awaken,"_

 _A Voice Begins To Call You,"_

 _The commotion and sounds of battle are enough to pull Hestia out of the house and look on in shock at the devastation wreaking upon the camp. Before she can even act, a roar drags her attention away to see a massive demon charging towards her._

* * *

 _Elsewhere, several campers are barely defending themselves from a pack of demons._

 _"A Taste of Destiny,"_

 _"You're Searching For,"_

 _One Camper was knocked down by a demon. The young child holds up her arms, trying to defend herself, but the attack never came as the demon that attacked her let out a pained howl as its claws were shot off. It was silenced when it was shot in the head._

 _"Awaken,"_

 _"Awaken,"_

 _The Young girl turns to see Lady holding one of her guns, the barrel smoking as she engages the pack of demons._

 _"Take Up The Cause,"_

* * *

 _The demon that charged at Hestia rams its shoulder right into her chest, knocking the goddess down to the ground. She tumbles across the grass before she comes to rest on her stomach. Weakly, she pushes herself to her hands and knees and looks on as Camp Half-Blood burns._

 _Getting back to her feet, she turns to the monstrosity that knocked her down. The demon towers over her as a glowing violet pickaxe was clutched in its right hand._

* * *

 _In another part of the camp, several campers are corned by an extremely large demon. The beast roars, but before it can attack, it is shot in the head by numerous bullets. While it didn't kill it, it did draw its attention away from the campers and to Dante and Trish who both had their handguns drawn._

 _The veteran demon hunter holsters both his handguns with a spin and draws his massive claymore-like sword. He then rests the weapon on his shoulder, a wide smirk on his face._

* * *

 _Back with Lady, she was at work, tossing grenades around, firing at several demons that tried to attack her. However, even though she is human, she can still give any demon a run for its money. Even with all the weapons she carries._

* * *

 _Back with Hestia, she is looking up in fear as the demon raises its pickaxe above its head. The beast lets out a roar as it brings it down. The goddess braces herself for her end, but it never comes. Instead, at the last second, she sees a familiar figure rush in front of her and raises his right arm. The one that was wrapped in bandages._

 _The tip of the pickaxe collides with his arm, but, it didn't slice through or even pierce the limb, instead, a powerful shockwave erupts from the point of impact. With the shockwave, came a massive flash of azure energy._

 _As the flash fades, Hestia looks at her savior and sees that it is Nero. At first, she is overjoyed to see her son, but then her attention falls onto his right arm. She sees the azure glow._

 _The hunter grabs the bandages that were now loosely hanging on his right arm and tears them off. He rolls his wrist around as he fully reveals Devil Bringer. With a determined look, he grabs Red Queen that was strapped across his back and unsheathes it before charging at the demon._

* * *

 _Dante and Trish charge at the demon, the demon lady providing cover for Dante, firing both handguns. The silver-haired hunter charges in with Rebellion drawn, the demon roars at the incoming threat and turns fully to the duo._

 _Dante leaps at the demon, launching himself into the air and slashes the monster's back, causing it to roar in pain as blood sprays from its wound._

 _"As You Stand Upon The Edge,"_

* * *

 _With Lady, she traded her handguns for her signature rocket launcher and fires dozens of rockets at the beasts attacking. Explosions erupt around her as she protects the campers_

 _"Hanging In The Balance,"_

* * *

 _With Nero, he charges right towards, the demon that attacked Hestia and swings Red Queen at it. The demon blocks the attack and retaliates, forcing the demon hunter to flip back. Attempting to press its advantage, it charges right towards Nero, however, he has a trick up his sleeve._

 _Pulling Devil Bringer back, he threw a punch right at the demon. However, while his fist didn't hit the monster, a massive, ethereal one did that appeared and mimicked Nero's movement._

 _"And Fate May Fall Down Upon You,"_

* * *

 _Back where Lady was, she fires her bayonett at the top of a tree and winches herself up into the air so she can launch herself over the demons. While in the air, she fires a spray of bullets down upon them._

 _"While the Devil Is Knocking,"_

* * *

 _Nero is knocked back by the demon and is quickly surrounded by several lesser demons. The Hunter merely frowns as he sheathes Red Queen across his back. He then holds out Devil Bringer, the appendage glowing brighter as azure flames dance across his arm. His eyes suddenly light up blood red._

 _His entire body is coated in blue flames before he suddenly thrusts Devil Bringer into the air. A massive orb of fire erupts from him, blasting dozens of demons away, even forcing the one that attacked Hestia to shield itself._

 _"So Are You Restless,"_

* * *

 _Dante and Trish continue their dual attack of the demon. The beast has dozens of cuts and slashes across its body. It roars defiantly and blasts a stream of black and red fire at them. The two evade the attack._

 _"Each Night You Hear,"_

 _They resume their attack, Trish acting as support while Dante continues attacking right up close. The demon roars in agony as it is slashed and shot from all around._

 _"Awaken,"_

 _"Awaken,"_

* * *

 _Lady rolled to the ground and took a stance in front of the campers that were attacked by demons. She slings her rocket launcher across her back and draws two handguns and takes aim at the demons approaching them._

 _"A Voice Begins To Call You,"_

 _"While You Hunger,"_

* * *

 _"A Taste of Destiny,"_

 _Trish and Dante begin their final attack, both charging at the demon. The hunter's sword burning with red fire while the demoness's hand crackled with gold electricity. They both leaped at the demon as it reared itself onto its hind legs, mouth wide open._

 _"You're Searching For,"_

* * *

 _Back with Nero and Hestia, the goddess looks on in shock as her son's entire body is wreathed with azure fire. But more specifically, the reason for her shock and surprise was that of the ghostly demon that appeared just behind and above Nero._

 _The Hunter glared at the demon that attacked the camp, the beast roaring as it hefted its pickaxe. He responded by holding out his right hand. In his hand, a silver katana appeared, the demon that appeared behind Nero mimicked his movements as its own sword appeared._

 _"Awaken,"_

 _The two flipped their swords around._

 _"Awaken,"_

 _Then charged right towards the demon, katana held by their side as they charged. Both Specter and hunter raised their swords and brought the weapon down._

 _"Awaken."_

 ** _End._**

 ** _Not the chapter any of you were expecting, huh?_**

 ** _I regret nothing._**


	9. Chapter 8 Demon Hunter Vs God of War

_**And here we are. Getting loads of support from everyone and I'm happy to inform, I now have a beta reader! Special thanks to**_ ** _Mayday Maria for stepping forward and offering to help! I really appreciate it!_**

 ** _Now, some of you are wondering why I posted a sort of teaser instead of the next official chapter, well, its to keep you all engaged. On your toes. So I figured the best way was to give you a sneak peek into the future of Godly Demon. Give you all a glimpse of what to expect. But mainly, I saw the new League of Legends trailer featuring the song used in the chapter so I said 'fuck it' and went and made a teaser for future events. Also, I personally like the song and against the norm of regular heavy metal songs that are used in Devil May Cry, I think it fits quite nicely. However, the events depicted in the trailer won't happen until later. I won't say when, but it definitely won't be chapters 9, 10, or 11.  
_**

 ** _Anyway, moving on._**

 ** _Things are picking up, Nero gets challenged by Ares for a fight. Now, I'm going to try and make this fight as interesting as possible, that being said, it's gonna be pretty interesting to read. Also, I'm going to try and keep this fight as unbiased as possible. That being said, I have done some research regarding the abilities of Ares as I have already done research regarding Nero. And I firmly believe that this fight is in the bag for Nero. My reasoning is that being part demon he can take a ton of punishment, similar to Dante. He is also a skilled swordsman and marksman, which gives Nero a good grip on long and short range attacks. Plus, since he is the son of Hestia, who is the firstborn of Kronos, that means he has a ton of potential power, as does Hestia._**

 ** _Now, Hestia won't be claiming Nero during this fight as it is still too early, at least for me. I have a plan, so just be patient._**

 ** _Speaking of the fight, the poll results are in._**

 ** _32-1 in favor of Nero._**

 ** _I'll keep things as simple as possible. Don't worry, I'll include Dante at some point. Plus, I will be introducing one demon that you may recognize from Monster Hunter._**

 ** _Moving on._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson._**

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 8: Demon Hunter Vs. God of War**_

 ** _Camp Half-Blood, Arena, Long Island, New York_**

Everyone in the arena was shocked to hear the hunter's reply.

Nero had just accepted a fight with Ares.

 _Ares._

As in the God of War, Murder, and Bloodshed, and the silver-haired young adult agreed as easily as if someone was asking if he wanted to get some lunch.

"I'll admit, didn't think you'd agree," conceded Ares as he shook Nero's hand.

"Would you have taken no for an answer?" deadpanned the hunter as he let go of the god's hand gave him a blank look.

Ares just chuckled and gave a brief nod, "Touché," was all the god of war said before resuming their conversation, "So, when exactly do you wanna fight? Does't really matter to me, I've got all the time in the world."

"This evening, after dinner, give the everyone a little show," suggested the hunter.

"Good enough for me," Ares agreed as he turned away from the hunter and headed towards his bike, "Hope you still have the nerve to fight when the time comes."

"My only hope is that you'll be a gracious loser when I win," challenged the hunter, earning a laugh from the god. The embodiment of war reached his motorcycle and mounted the vehicle. A low rumble echoed from the machine as he pulled away from the arena.

Nero snorted as he then sheathed Red Queen across his back, having rested the sword on his left shoulder the entire time. He wasn't lying about being curious to see what these gods could do. However, at the same time, he was also willing to bet that in the event he did win, Ares might not be too happy and might try something later on. So if he won, he'd have the god of war to look out for, if he didn't, well, let's just say that the Greek gods tend to go overboard with bets.

But in the event that Ares does try something, he's willing to bet he can hold his own against the god.

It was then, Nero was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and turned to his right. There, practically, all the camper's of Cabin Eleven were staring at him in complete shock. The hunter narrowed his eyes at them.

"Quit staring at me like that," snapped the hunter, causing a few campers to flinch at the harsh tone, "It's creepy."

Luke snapped out of his stupor and looked at the hunter with some shock and a little bit of fear.

"Nero... do you know what you just did?" asked the cabin counselor with trepidation in his words.

"Yeah, I agreed to fight Ares," he answered the question simply, "What's the big deal?"

"Nero, the gods never get involved with us unless there's something wrong," elaborated Luke.

"I gathered as much," replied Nero in a somewhat annoyed tone. He had reason to assume that there was more going on and the gods were trying different tactics to figure out where he was for the last 21 years. So finding out his fighting style would narrow it down significantly. But it would do them little good because during his training at Fortuna when he was learning to become a holy knight, he would often modify moves to suit his own style. Safe to say, his style was so far removed from the original, that it might as well been from Temen-Ni-Gru.

"If I had to guess, this is just some ploy they'll use to find out where I learned to fight and figure out how it is I survived for so long," added the hunter, "Would save them all a lot of trouble if they just asked up front about myself instead of all this sneaking around. Would save them time, and would save me time."

Thunder rumbled slightly, causing the hunter to glance up, more annoyed, "It's your own fault," he muttered.

"Still though, you agreed to fight _him_ ," stressed Luke, trying to drive the point of what the hunter agreed to, "To fight the god of _war_."

"Does that mean you wanted me to tell Ares he can fuck off?" asked Nero sarcastically. Luke narrowed his eyes at the hunter, before letting out a tired sigh.

"Trust me, I can handle myself," waved off the hunter, turning on his heel and making his to the exit of the arena, "Besides, there's no turning back now."

Little did he know, that more than a few others caught wind of the upcoming fight.

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus, Council Room**_

Hestia let out a tired sigh as she sat by the edge of the hearth. It was so difficult for her. She was so close to throwing all caution to the wind and revealing herself to her one and only son. However, she couldn't risk his safety. Not without placing him in danger of being killed by the others.

Nero was all she had left of his father.

The man that won her heart so many years ago.

Hestia bowed her head as she looked down at her hands. In the palm of her right, a small fireball lit up before vanishing. The flame revealed a small piece of paper. A small smile graced the goddess's face as she looked fondly at the piece of paper.

"Hestia," said a familiar voice from behind the aforementioned goddess.

The immortal woman gasped in surprise as she stood up and quickly dismissed the paper, hoping whoever it was didn't see. However, when she saw the owner, Hestia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Hephaestus. The smith god didn't normally leave his workshop, if at all. So his sudden appearance outside his shop confused the goddess.

"Hephaestus, I did expect you," greeted Hestia as her nephew approached her and sat down by the hearth's edge.

"No one really does," shrugged the god as Hestia sat back down, "I take it, you ran into your son?"

"I did," sighed Hestia as she looked down, almost regretfully, "He is like his father in some ways, but at the same time, he is not."

"None of our kids really are like their parents," sighed Hephaestus as he ran a hand through his hair, "Though, it makes you wonder, what did he go through to turn out like this?"

Hestia only sighed as she looked down, bowing her head, "I don't know. I truly don't know."

Nero had not made the most forthcoming impact when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Like what Dionysus had said, he had no respect for any of the gods and goddesses, however, what had her more concerned was that he went as far as saying their names on a regular basis. Which concerned Hestia for his safety. Her family didn't take insults all too well.

And based on Nero's behavior and view of the gods, it was likely one of them would try to punish him. She wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't lose her only son. But it seemed like the Fates had a different plan.

Footsteps echoed inside the council room, drawing the attention of both Hephaestus and Hestia to the doorway. Walking into the room was Apollo, wearing a simple jacket, jeans, shirt, and shoes. The god approached his aunt and brother.

"Hey, Hestia, something the matter?" asked Apollo as he stopped in front of Hestia.

"I was just thinking about something," sighed Hestia.

"Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the new kid?" inquired the laid back god.

Hestia didn't answer as she looked at the hearth for a moment. Apollo tilted his head slightly to the right, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at his aunt's reaction. Seeing that she was not comfortable, Hephaestus spoke up.

"Why are you here, Apollo?" asked the smith god, drawing attention away from the goddess.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard, but there's a rumor going around in Camp Half-Blood," explained Apollo, giving a crooked smirk.

"Rumor?" repeated the smith.

"Yeah," nodded Apollo, "apparently, the kid got challenged by Ares to a fight and he agreed without any problems."

Now that caught Hestia's full attention as she looked at Apollo with surprise, and she wasn't the only one Hephaestus was also about as surprised as she was. For a second, the goddess of the hearth felt her heart stop for a second. Nero was fighting Ares?! What was he thinking!?

Hestia looked back at the fire, concern filled her eyes as she couldn't do anything without raising suspicion that she is his mother. However, she wouldn't lose him. And if Ares harmed her child, not even Zeus or Hera will be able to protect him from her wrath should Nero fall.

* * *

 _Later..._

Word about Nero agreeing to fight Ares spread like wildfire across the entire camp. Some campers thought the hunter was crazy, agreeing to fight the god of war, others were actually pretty curious as they heard that he took out the beast that was stalking the outskirts of the camp. For campers like Clarisse, this was a chance to see the hunter potentially get pummeled into the ground, and they were looking forward to it.

However, there are always the ones that don't agree to the fight at all.

"Nero, this is very irresponsible," stated Chiron as he spoke with the hunter, who was leaning against the wall to the Big House.

The activities director had requested that Nero speaks with him. So, both Chiron and Dionysus were speaking with the young adult, but both had very different opinions about the situation.

"Like I said to Ares," shrugged the hunter, "I doubt he'd take no for answer. Besides, I don't see anything wrong with a fight."

"That is not the point," sighed Chiron as he rubbed his eyes with his left hand, "What is, is what might happen should you lose."

"Well then," snorted the hunter as he pushed off the wall and stepped towards the railing of the porch, "I guess I better not lose."

"Kid, you're going to be eating dirt," snorted Dionysus, as he sipped a can of Diet Coke, "Besides, might do you some good to learn to respect those greater than you."

"I often prove everyone wrong," stated Nero, as he glanced over his shoulder towards Dionysus, the god sitting at a table that was on the porch.

"I wouldn't get cocky," warned Dionysus as he narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"I'm not cocky I'm just confident," remarked the young adult as he met the god's gaze. The two held the stare for a couple of seconds before the god snorted and looked off at the camp.

"Either way, it's not me that's getting into a fight," was all the god of wine had to say.

Nero meanwhile, only scoffed as he turned and started to leave. But he didn't make it two-feet before Chiron called after him.

"Nero, we aren't finished speaking," ordered the activities director.

"You might not, but I am," retorted the hunter as he continued away and started towards the camp. Safe to say, he had no qualms with the fight that was too come. Meanwhile, Chiron just let out a tired sigh as he watched the boy go.

He was honestly reaching his limit with Nero. In all his years of training heroes, he's never met one that was this much of an issue to him and was this disrespectful to his family.

"Twenty dollars says that he won't last a minute against Ares," bet Dionysus as he chuckled to himself, imagining Nero getting his ass kicked.

"I wouldn't be so certain," countered Chiron as he glanced at the god.

Something told him that they were about to see what kind of a warrior Nero was. And he wasn't sure that it was a good thing.

* * *

 _Later..._

Soon it was dinner, and all the cabins gathered at the mess hall for their meal. Like before, Nero refused to eat anything that was provided and instead took only enough to give to the gods. However, the hunter was no idiot, he was going to need to eat something for his upcoming fight. And he had a solution, a recent trick he learned he could do.

Heading back over to the side, he leaned against the pillar he stood by the night before and snapped his fingers. On the plate, two slices of pepperoni pizza appeared. The hunter smirked as he took one slice and ate it, a smile came to his face as this was likely the best pizza he ever had. But it couldn't compare to...

Nero frowned as he felt himself go back to those memories. Huffing, he stuffed those thoughts away as he focused on getting some fuel in his system. He wouldn't do much good if he was fighting on empty, and he had a feeling that Ares wouldn't take it easy on him. After eating both slices of pizza, he then passed the plate back to a wood nymph who gave him a perplexed expression.

"Yah looking at something?" asked the hunter harshly, causing the wood nymph to let out a little squeak before rushing away. Nero closed his eyes as he let out a sigh, he then snapped his fingers again, and a glass of water appeared in a burst of fire.

Taking a swing of the water, the hunter drank his water silently as the other campers ate their dinner. As the young man drank, his eyes drifted across all the campers, noting a few that caught his attention.

Particularly one that sat alone at one table. Something was different about that kid, and Nero had a feeling that it had to do with his godly parent. But it wasn't his problem right now. Shaking his head, he resumed drinking his water. After a few minutes, Chiron pounded his hoof against the ground, getting everyone's attention.

"Right," huffed Dionysus as he stood up from his chair, "Well, hello again all you brats. Like yesterday night, capture the flag is still on. Cabin Five still holds the laurels."

The god looked like he was going to continue before a familiar rumble gained the attention of everyone. The hunter perked up as he lifted his head, a smirk formed on his face as he knew who it was.

"Was wondering if he was ever going to show up," said Nero as he pushed off the pillar and turned to the entrance to the mess hall.

All the campers collectively turned their heads to the source of the noise. Some of them looking at the origin in shock and awe while the Ares cabin cheered as their dear-old-dad rolled up on his motorbike. The god of war parked the massive vehicle right at the edge.

He was still wearing the same clothes as he did before. However, he did have one thing with him and that was a baseball bat that he picked up off his bike and carried it in his right hand.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," was all Ares said as he stepped off his bike.

Many campers didn't know how to respond, however, Nero was far from a camper.

"If anything, you saved me some trouble of ditching this place and looking for you," chuckled the hunter as he stepped towards the god of war, "We gonna stand here all night?"

"Still got your attitude," snorted Ares, he then jerked his head in the direction of the arena, "Let's see if that attitude will stick when we get down to business."

"You'll find that my attitude's as sharp as my sword, Ares," retorted the hunter, using the god's name. Ares chuckled, even as thunder rumbled and a few campers shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well then; let's go," stated the god as he gestured for Nero to follow. All the campers watched the two leave before they all turned back to look at both Chiron and Dionysus. Though they didn't say anything, it was painfully clear what they were thinking.

"What are you looking at us, for?" demanded Dionysus, "If you want to watch the fight, I don't care. Go to your silly campfire if you want, not my problem."

Safe to say, almost all the campers went to the arena rather than the amphitheater. Even the majority of the Apollo Cabin went to the arena as they were also curious to see how this fight would go. And it seemed like even some wood nymphs were curious. Not to mention, a few other special guests came to watch.

* * *

At the arena, things were pretty tense as practically every single camper was standing around the edge. The combatants stood at opposite sides, on one was Ares, which earned many cheers from the Ares cabin. And on the other side, was Nero, who received no cheer as he was still a little unpopular and new to Camp Half-Blood. However, even without moral support, the hunter couldn't have cared anyway.

Soon enough, Ares and Nero approached each other.

"You can give up now, kid," suggested Ares with a smirk as he rested his baseball bat on his shoulder, "No shame in it."

"Too late for that I'm afraid. Besides," retorted Nero, as he and the god stopped about ten paces away from each other, "This was your idea. I'm not going to let you go that easy, Ares."

The god of war just gave the hunter a warning look.

"Well, looks like I gotta teach you some manners," was all he said, "But first, let's see what kind of fighter you are."

He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at the hunter, lowering its sharp tusks and waited for the command to attack.

"A pig?" deadpanned Nero as he gave the wild boar a bored look, "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Don't worry, I will," sneered Ares as he then pointed at the hunter, "Just testing your-"

The god was cut off Nero suddenly whipped out Blue Rose in a split second and took aim right at the boar. A powerful crack erupted from the arena and the boar's head exploded, the boar let out a dying squeal as it burnt into ash. Ares and the majority of the camp looked at where the boar previously stood with surprise.

"We're here to fight, Ares," reminded the hunter as he twirled Blue Rose on his finger, "If I wanted to listen to someone monologue, I would've gone to the opera."

"Alright then, kid," stated Ares as his face started turning red, "But don't cry when you-"

"Could you just shut up and fight already?" demanded Nero in an exasperated tone, "Honestly, I think I might just leave because all you're doing is talking."

"Okay, now, you're asking for it," stated Ares.

"Finally," huffed Nero as he holstered Blue Rose and reached across his back and drew Red Queen, flipping it around and planted the tip into the ground. Ares just snorted as his baseball bat suddenly changed into a large, two-handed sword. The hilt had a large silver skull that had a ruby clutched in its mouth.

Nero smirked as he then gunned the throttle for the Exceed System. Flames erupted out of the vents on Red Queen, bathing the blade in fire for a second. All the campers gawked at the sight of the weapon. This was the first time for the majority of people they saw Red Queen in action and safe to say, many of them were surprised to find out that the weapon had an engine built into it.

Ares just grinned as he charged right towards Nero, the hunter adjusting his stance to rest his sword on his shoulder. The god of war leaped at the young adult, sword raised above his head. The hunter adopted the smallest of smirks as he dodged at the last second when Ares brought the sword down.

As if he was a blur, Nero maneuvered around the god of war until he was behind him, still in the same stance as he was before, his coat flapping in the air. Ares spun around and charged at the silver-haired hunter again. Nero easily evading the attacks, before he retaliated with a horizontal slash.

Ares managed to block the strike, but his eyes widened when he felt the force behind the swing. His muscles strained under the power of Nero's swing but he held strong. Shoving Red Queen away, Ares attacked again, slashing mercilessly at Nero, but each time he missed.

"You're putting me to sleep, Ares," quipped Nero as he jumped back to avoid a downward slash before he lunged right at the god and swung Red Queen at him.

Ares raised his sword to block again, but this time, when his sword collided with the hunter's, he was sent sliding back several feet. His combat boots digging into the dirt, slowing him down. Soon, he came to a stop, about fifteen feet from where Nero stood, who adopted his relaxed stance again, resting Red Queen on his shoulder once more.

"Not bad, not bad," grinned Ares.

"Glad you think so," remarked, the hunter before a condescending grin formed on his face, "But can't really say the same about you."

"Oh man," snapped Ares as flames danced along the rim of his glasses, "you're really asking to be turned into a smear on the ground."

"I'm still here, Ares," snarked Nero as he gestured to himself, "you better step your game up if you want to fight."

Ares just sneered as he then swung his right hand up, and a wall of red fire rolled across the ground. Nero smirked as he readied his sword. Letting it fall to the ground, he angled the blade slightly before with a growl, he spun around. Dragging the blade through the dirt, he performed a three-hundred and sixty-degree spin, swinging right at the incoming wall of fire. The result from the swing was a massive gust of wind that slammed right into the wall of fire.

To the shock of everyone, the blast actually overpowered the fire and blew it back down. Ares didn't show it, but he was internally surprised.

"Fires bad for the complexion, Ares," cautioned Nero as he gestured to his face, "I burn easily, never tan."

Ares growled and in annoyance. Meanwhile, a few campers watching the fight snickered at the taunting. It was actually pretty fun to watch Nero fight.

Not taking this insult lightly, Ares charged right towards Nero again, viciously slashing at the hunter. However, instead of evading the attacks, the young man instead blocked the attacks, Red Queen easily holding up to the swings from the godly weapon. But then again, Nero's sword wasn't exactly normal either.

After slashing at Nero, again, Ares brought his sword up and prepared to bring it down. The hunter smirked as he swung Red Queen up to meet the sword, but with a little twist. Midway through his swing, he gunned the Exceed and flames erupted from the exhaust. The jet of fire propelled the sword right at Ares, the god hastily changing to defense.

The jet boosted sword slammed right into Ares' sword, sending the god skidding back again. This time, well over twenty-five feet. Ares growled as he looked at his weapon, an annoyed expression on his face as he felt his weapon actually vibrating from the strike.

"'God of War' my ass," stated Nero aloud, getting Ares' attention, "Artemis gave me a better fight than you're giving me."

Ares's face was purple with rage, "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-"

"Shut up and come get me, Ares," interrupted the hunter.

"Okay then," snapped the god of war as he raised his hand, from the ground, several undead soldiers appeared, about fifteen in total, "let's see how you deal with this!"

The undead soldiers appeared to be the rotting remains of Spartan warriors. Armed with either swords, spears, shields, even axes. The undead warriors soon surrounded the hunter, who just turned around to see all his enemies.

"Sixteen against one, those are pretty bad odds," noted Nero, "For you anyway. Besides, I've been busting your ass about picking up the fight when I, myself, have been taking it easy."

"What?!" roared Ares, "you mean you haven't-"

"'Been taking you seriously at all?' No, I haven't," sneered the hunter, "In fact, what you've thrown at me is basically the equivalent to a morning stretch when you wake up."

Ares growled in outrage. This kid was seriously saying that he was working him at all?! "You think you're so skilled," snarled the god of war, "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die."

Nero just smirked before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a headset and hung it around his neck. Reaching into the pocket once more, he withdrew his phone, tapping it a few times, he found what he was looking for, "If that's the case, buddy," he quipped, as he tapped the phone once more and put the phone back in his pocket. He then flipped the speakers on the headset around, the speakers becoming louder as they started playing music, "Let's dance!"

 _(Battle Music: Devil Trigger-Dual Mix)_

Nero then charged right towards the god of war and the undead Spartans, music blasting out of the headphones. Getting in close, he viciously slashed at one warrior, knocking it back, before spinning around to parry an attack from another. He countered by kicking the corpse in the stomach, sending it flying back where it tumbled across the ground. Flipping Red Queen around, he deflected a slash from another undead Spartan that had a sword and shield. He slammed the pommel of his sword into the warrior's face, staggering it before he punched it in the face with his right fist.

Ares then charged towards Nero, his sword raised. He cleaved downward at his head, but the hunter blocked the attack without even looking and countered by slamming his boot into Ares' stomach. The god of war stumbled back as he defended himself from the vicious onslaught of slashes from Nero. If he thought the kid was brutal in his fight against the monster, then that was an understatement as he was just savage. Every single attack was without mercy or remorse.

In a surprise move, Nero suddenly flipped into the air, using Ares as a springboard to launch himself higher. Spinning around in the air, he switched hands with Red Queen, holding it in his right hand so his left was free. While he was still in the air, he whipped out Blue Rose and fired down at a few Spartans. The twin bullets easily tore through their shields, taking large chunks out of three warriors.

The Spartans hit collapsed into ash and smoke, leaving on a few more enemies.

Nero landed in a crouch before he spun around to face his foes. A savage smirk on his face. Quickly holstering his handgun, Nero swapped hands again and lunged right towards three Spartans. Gunning the Exceed to the max, the hunter spun around, sending flames everywhere as he became essentially a burning top of death.

Nero tore through the Spartans like they were nothing as he passed by. The corpses slashed to pieces before they turned into ash and vanished. He slid to a stop before he went on the offensive again, lunging at another Spartan, slashing upward, dragging the blade of Red Queen through the dirt. The strength of the swing was enough to send it into the air.

Nero leaped after it wherein the air, he landed a flurry of slashes before he slugged it in the stomach. The warrior was sent flying to the ground where it collided with another Spartan, knocking both of them down. Landing back on the ground, the hunter rolled to the side to dodge a blast of fire from Ares who charged at him.

The god of war raised his sword above his head again, but his attack was deflected by the hunter who swung his own sword to intercept the attack. Nero then kicked Ares in the stomach, causing him to stumble back before they locked blades.

"Not bad, but you're still going to lose!" swore the god, "And when I beat you, I'm going to turn you into a little rat!"

"You can be more creative than that, Ares," taunted Nero as he pushed against the god, "Besides, I'm not going to lose!"

"And how's that?" The god used his strength to push the kid back, but to his internal surprise, found he wouldn't budge, instead, Nero pushed back.

"I'll show you how," stated Nero as he pressed harder with Red Queen. The ground actually cracked as they struggled in their contest of strength.

Suddenly, Nero broke off their sword lock and backflipped into the air as one undead Spartan tried to attack while his back was turned. Coming back down, Nero impaled Red Queen through the Spartan's back when he landed on it.

"Let's go!" shouted Nero as he gunned the Exceed. Fire erupted out of the vents and propelled him forward.

Around the ring, Nero rode the corpse of an undead Spartan, like it was a hellish motorcycle. Trading his hold on the throttle, he reached into his coat and pulled out Blue Rose once more with his left hand. Suddenly angling Red Queen to the side, he entered a spin, heading right for the remaining Spartans. As he spun, the hunter opened fire, shooting each undead warrior in the head, their bodies exploding into ash.

Following the momentum, Nero spun around and threw the Spartan corpse which he had been riding, right at Ares. The body slammed into the god of war, snapping into pieces and exploding into ash.

Ares stumbled back as Nero leaped through the ash. Jumping into the air, he performed a dropkick, slamming both his boots into Ares' face, knocking the god of his feet. While Ares was still suspended in the air, Nero landed back on his feet and charged right towards him, sheathing Red Queen and holstering Blue Rose.

Grabbing the god's ankle with his right hand, the hunter yanked Ares back where, suspended in the air, he slugged the god right in the face, knocking him to the ground. He even slid about ten feet across his back. Ares groaned as he got back to his feet to see Nero straightening himself out.

The god was panting while the hunter was hardly winded.

"Ready to throw in the towel?" quipped Nero as he grabbed Red Queen and unsheathed it.

"Never!" bellowed Ares as he charged right towards Nero once more. The hunter met his charge, the two slammed their swords into each other. The point of contact glittering with sparks as the god pushed against the hunter and he pushed back.

"Submit!" ordered roguish biker deity. However, Nero wouldn't.

"I haven't done in the past, and I won't submit now because of one simple thing," retorted Nero as he looked his blue eyes with the sunglasses of Ares, "You're. Not. My. **God."**

Nero's voice changed for a brief second, becoming deeper. Also, there was a small echo. Ares' eyes widened when he saw the kid's eyes flash blood red for a second. This lapse in attention was all Nero needed.

He slammed his head into Ares', causing the good to stumble back. Taking Red Queen in both hands, swing the mighty sword at the god's, knocking the weapon right out of his grasp. But to the shock of everyone, he swung right up, the tip of Red Queen slicing right into Ares' face, specifically, his right eye.

Ichor, the Greek god's blood, flowed down Ares's face as he was half-blinded. The god roared in pain as he clutched his face. Said roar sounded like an earthquake as the dust around Ares billowed out. However, the god was soon silenced when Nero slugged him as hard as he could right in the draw with his right fist.

The blow knocked the god onto his back where he tried to sit up, but a boot slammed on his chest. Ares was about to say something but fell silent when he saw the blade of a sword right at his neck.

"You about finished?" demanded Nero as he looked down at the pinned deity.

Ares just glared at the young man, prompting the young man to tilt his head to the side, "Why the look? This was your idea."

With an annoyed sigh, Ares swallowed his pride.

"I yield," gritted out the god.

"Thought so," was all Nero said as he stepped off the god of war and sheathed Red Queen across his back. He then extended his right hand and offered it to Ares, the god looked at the hand for a moment before standing up on his own.

Nero just out an annoyed sigh as he should've figured this would be the response. Ares was so certain he was going to win, which led him to be extremely overconfident. Not to mention, the gods were so used to being on top. It was almost always, their way or no way. So being beaten like this was something Ares was not used to at all.

While this was happening, every single camper looked on in complete shock. As did Dionysus, though it wasn't as drastic as the campers of Ares Cabin who looked as though everything they thought was real was said to be a lie and then dashed to pieces in front of them. Even Chiron was surprised to say the least.

He suspected that the boy was an accomplished combatant, but his skill exceeded all of the Centaur's expectations. Which raised even more questions about the young man.

Just what kind of occupation required him to be able to best a god in combat?

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

In a rundown shop in New York City, a familiar figure was sitting in the main office. Lady was seated on the couch that lay to the right of the room. She was currently reading a magazine, mainly about firearms as she was planning on expanding her already enormous arsenal.

When it comes to Demons, there's never such a thing as overprepared.

However, reading was just a distraction at the moment. A distraction from the main point.

Where the hell was Nero?

The door to the shop opened, prompting Lady to look up to the entrance.

"Any luck?" she asked as the person walked into the building.

"Checked the address, Nero's van isn't there," answered the person, revealing the owner to be a woman.

Stepping towards the desk that was situated at one end of the office, a rather beautiful pale-skinned woman with golden hair crossed the room. She had completely flawless, skin, a black leather bracelet that covered the majority of her left forearm. She also wore a black leather bustier, the front shaped like a lightning bolt while a small black choker was strapped around her neck. Along with form-fitting leather pants and black high heel boots, she was truly a person to behold.

This was Trish.

"It's not like he can disappear," argued Lady.

"Of course, but it's where he disappeared is what we're wondering," countered Trish as she turned around and sat down on the desk, crossing one leg over the other, "Besides, you could do a little more to help since it was you who put him up to this."

"So this is my fault?" demanded Lady indignantly.

"No one's blaming anyone I hope," interjected a sarcastic voice, this one masculine. Both Lady and Trish turned to the entrance to see one last guest arrive.

Standing in the doorway was a full-grown man, about 6' 4", with somewhat pale skin tone, light blue eyes, and most noticeably, silver-blonde hair. Wearing a long, red leather coat, a black vest with buckles strapped across his chest, a large belt with a silver buckle, and black gloves that were missing their covering for the pointer finger, or in his case, trigger finger. Along with red jeans that were covered by black and red leather leg protectors, and black combat boots, the man was very imposing. Even more so when you saw the massive sword he carried on his back.

The sword was extremely unique, in which, the guard looked like a human skeleton, the skull and ribcage to be specific. The skull's jaw hung open while two parts hung out to the side, acting as guards.

To anyone who didn't know who this was, this was Nero's uncle.

Dante.

"Besides, kid's tougher than you give him credit for," continued Dante as he strolled into his office, otherwise known as Devil May Cry, "not to mention, he's not one to roll over and die."

"Dante," greeted Lady.

"You have any luck?" asked Trish.

"About as much as you would suspect," replied the veteran demon hunter casually as he made his way across the office before stopping in front of his desk, "But call me paranoid, something tells me the kids in something way deeper than we think."

"Any idea what that might be?" asked Trish. However, as soon as she did, thunder rumbled in the distance, causing all three to look to the entrance of Devil May Cry.

"A few," was all Dante said.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 9 Calm Before The Storm

_**And here we are, chapter 9 of Godly Demon. Picking up shortly after the fight between Nero and Ares, that being said, I do intend to make an appearance of a demon later on in this chapter, so don't worry. Also, I will be bringing in another demon which I'm certain some of you might recognize from the DMC4 game. Won't tell you what it is right now, I'll leave it up to you to figure it out.**_

 _ **Anyway, Nero won, to no one's surprise. In all honesty, I'm fairly certain he could even take on Artemis, Apollo, and Athena, all at the same time. I don't know, maybe, I feel like he could.**_

 _ **Moving on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Capcom owns DMC, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

 _ **Onto the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Calm Before The Storm**_

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Arena, Long Island, New York**_

Hestia let out a sigh of relief when she saw Nero emerge victoriously.

She was standing at the edge of the arena in Camp Half-Blood, in her disguise as a young camper. Watching with worry as her son fought her nephew, and to everyone's surprise, even hers, he won over his cousin in combat. Seeing him safe and unharmed made Hestia want to go right over to him and embrace him, hold her son in her arms.

It was times like these, that she would remember what Vergil would say about this law. Quite often, he would state that the law was incredibly stupid and nearsighted, and at times, she would find herself agreeing. Being forbidden from being with him was an awful law that separated lovers. It kept them from each other and the children of one of the parents. Oh, how she wished she could burn that law into ash and scatter it across the entire world.

Hestia smiled a little when she saw Nero offer and hand to Ares to help him up. Despite everything he's said and done previously, there is some good in him.

However, this small moment of tenderness was shattered when lightning cracked in the clear sky. Practically everyone glanced up, at the clearness and they knew what was going on. Zeus was calling for a meeting, and for reasons pretty obvious. Hestia sighed and took one good look at Nero before she decided to leave the arena, squeezing past a few campers until she was out of the area. When she was certain no one would see her, she teleported in a flash of fire.

* * *

Nero glanced up briefly at the sky, partially wondering what the reason was, however, he only did so for half a second. He figured out that Zeus was calling for a meeting. And that reason, well, his son did just lose miserably to him.

Ares huffed in annoyance at the sky. So much for his fun.

"You got lucky, kid," stated the god of war as he turned to the silver-haired hunter, who folded his arms, "This fight was just a fluke."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ares," retorted Nero with narrowed eyes, "Now beat it. Daddy's calling."

Ares growled at the hunter before he vanished in a flash of fire. The young man only snorted as he unfolded his arms and proceeded to the exit of the arena. He had his fight, now it was time to hit the hay.

However, as Nero was leaving, he paused for a second when he felt Devil Bringer pulse slightly. Glancing down at his right arm, he felt it pulse softly, he could barely see the faint glow through his coat sleeve, bandages, and his glove. Narrowing his eyes into careful slits, he glanced back the sky. Something else was coming, and it wasn't the entitled parents that were Hera and Zeus wanting payback because their little baby lost.

No, this was different.

It was darker.

Evil.

 _Demonic..._

 _'Better make sure tonight,'_ he thought while exiting the arena. It was time for everyone to turn in for the night anyway. Which gave him ample opportunity to head out. It might be just his nerves after a fight with the god of war, but he learned early on to trust his gut. Especially after last time...

The hunter clenched his right hand tightly into a fist.

No.

He wouldn't go down that memory.

* * *

 ** _Hudson Highlands, New York_**

80 miles away from Long Island, in an area of New York State known as the Hudson Highlands (this is a real place, I'm not making it up), a storm was brewing. However, this wasn't you typical thunderstorm, no, no, this was a storm that, while condensed in size, was as vicious as a hurricane.

The highlands, on a good day, was a tranquil forested area, with a major river flowing through it. It was even the home to a nature reserve: the Hudson Highlands State Park Preserve. On good days, it would attract many families and people looking to explore the forests of New York state.

This was not a good day.

The entire sky was overcast, clouds rolled in rapidly while thunder cracked with powerful echoes. On the ground, things were looking very bad, the storm was getting worse and worse. So much so that the park was slowly becoming flooded. The wind was picking while lightning flashed.

The storm was growing worse and worse by the second. However, due to the late hours, the park was already closed. But that was beside the point.

This storm was not normal.

High in the sky, lightning flashed behind the clouds. Lightning has the unique ability to appear in many different colors, ranging from white, blue, purple, yellow, and red. And in this case, the lightning would occasionally flash red. But as it did, the flash would illuminate an object flying high in the clouds above the state park.

The object appeared long, almost serpent-like. Not manmade, but definitely not natural.

Through the howling winds and cracks of thunder, a powerful roar broke through. A sort of howl that could cause many a man to tremble in fear. And it wasn't alone. Another roar, closer to the ground bellowed out, closer to a bull that was about to charge.

Lightning flashed as the owner of the second roar was illuminated for a brief second.

It had been a long time since they were in the human world.

* * *

 _ **Council Chamber, Mount Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City**_

Hestia arrived within the Olympian chamber just as Zeus brought the meeting to order, however, she did notice Ares had lagged behind her as her nephew shuffled into the council room and took his seat in his throne. She also picked up on how he kept his face down, hiding the right side of his face. Hestia shifted uncomfortably, knowing that Ares wasn't too happy about his loss.

"I have called you all here today because of the recent rumor that has spread through Camp Half-Blood," announced Zeus, grimly as he turned to look at his son, Ares, "Earlier this day, my son challenged the camper that was brought to Camp Half-Blood four days prior to a duel."

Hestia winced ever so slightly, she knew where this was going. The fact that Ares lost, let alone the fact that Nero was still very unknown to everyone and possessed incredible combat prowess, was enough to cause her brother to worry.

"It should also be mentioned that a creature was seen stalking the outskirts of the camp as well before it was slain by the very same camper," continued Zeus, "It is for this reason that I have called you here. No camper has shown this much combat prowess, speed, strength, and agility before, which is why the godly parent of this demigod will reveal themselves here and now."

"But father," Apollo said his voice wavy, "It was voted that his godly parent would not be revealed until he was claimed."

"I am forced to agree with Apollo," spoke Hephaestus, coming to the aid of his brother, "the boy's godly parent will reveal his or herself in time. Besides, there is still the matter of identifying the creature the boy slew."

Zeus narrowed his eyes, not liking being defied like this but their words were true. He did say they would address the issue in the next meeting.

"I stand corrected," huffed the Olympian King as he leaned back in his throne. The god then turned to Artemis, "Artemis, you still have the body of the creature in your possession. Bring it here, so that we may examine it and uncover its nature."

"Very well, father," answered the goddess of the hunt, although begrudgingly. Raising her hand, an orb of light formed in her palm. At the same time, a flash appeared in the council room. A massive thud followed as the body of the monster Nero slew landed on the ground.

"Woah," commented Apollo as he scooted back in his throne as the bladed tail slid close to him. Even Hestia had to scoot away slightly as the razor-sharp teeth of the beasts' maw drew far too close for her comfort.

"It's one thing to see it from afar, but looking at it now...," trailed off Demeter as she felt her skin crawl at the sight of the creature.

The demon was so large, Artemis actually had to curve it slightly due to its massive size. Sure enough, even Zeus felt truly unnerved by it, despite it being dead. Steeling his resolve, the King of Olympus spoke up.

"Artemis, have you found any similarities to any creature you've previously hunted?" asked her father.

Artemis remained silent as she stared at the creature.

After Nero had been captured and brought to Camp Half-Blood, she and her hunters returned to the site where the carcass of the beast he slew lay. Truth be told, she was extremely jealous, that a boy managed to fell this creature alone. Not only that, it was completely new to her, so she lost her chance to hunt it herself. If it had been alive, it would've made for an excellent hunt.

However, the creature was just wrong.

It felt wrong.

Even being dead after several days, she felt on guard around, as if expecting for it to suddenly get back up.

"Artemis," spoke up Zeus once more, jarring the goddess of the hunt out of her memories. She turned to her father, "Do you recognize this beast?"

"No," answered Artemis, "No, I do not. This is the first time I've ever encountered such a creature."

"A monster even you don't know," said Apollo, clearly surprised, "Didn't think that was a thing that could happen."

"Maybe the kid knows," suggested Dionysus, bringing attention to himself, "He did say he was on Long Island to do a job. And I seem to remember, after killing this thing, he said that his job was done."

"This is true," agreed Athena, "It seems likely that the boy would know what this creature is."

"Go get him from Camp Half-Blood and bring him here," ordered Zeus harshly.

Dionysius disappeared from his throne back to the camp, clearly in a hurry, not wanting to be the target of his father's annoyance either.

Hestia was too busy thinking about what had just transpired to object to Zeus' order. Was it possible that Nero hunted creatures like these as a career? If so, what were these things, and why did they warrant such attention?

Dionysius then came back sweat beading down from his head, "He's-he's gone," panted the camp director, "Kid and his van are gone."

Hestia looked up in surprise. Did she mishear what Dionysus say? Nero left Camp Half-Blood?

Thunder cracked outside the Council room as Zeus then turned to Artemis, "Hunt him down and bring him here," seethed the god, "I don't care how you go about it, just bring him here, alive."

Artemis could only nod before disappearing in a flash of silver. Zeus let out a tired sigh as pinch the bridge of his nose. This was not how he imagined this meeting would go.

Meanwhile, Hestia could only pray silently, that nothing foul may befall her son.

* * *

 _One hour and thirty minutes later..._

"Guess Zeus must be throwing a tantrum," muttered Nero from behind the driver seat of his van.

He had ditched Camp Half-Blood not too long ago and was now driving down a relatively empty road. He didn't exactly know where he was going specifically, but he had a gut feeling he'd find out soon.

Switching on the radio, he began listening to weather broadcasts. Sure enough, he found what he was looking for.

 _"-I'll tell you, Josh, I don't think I've seen a storm this intense in New York, outside of hurricanes,"_ commented one of the radio anchors.

 _"I'm with you on that one, Cotton,"_ replied the other anchor, _"In fact, a state of emergency has been issued, as well as a warning to all motorists entering the Hudson Highland area to be extremely careful of winds reaching well over a hundred and fifty miles an hour, fallen trees, lightning, and flash flooding."_

 _"Don't quote me, but that sounds like an apocalypse,"_ stated Cotton.

 _"With how things are, it might as well be,"_ concluded Josh.

Nero shut the radio off as he pressed down a little harder on the gas. Based on what he's hearing, it seemed like a high-class demon reared its ugly head. It's a known fact among demon hunters that, depending on how powerful a demon is, it can actually alter the surrounding area to an extent. Ranging from storms, freezing weather, overgrowth of plant life, basically anything. So based on what he's hearing, it seemed that this demon could manipulate the weather to an extent.

"Great, heading into a storm," muttered Nero as he now had an idea where to go, "Not even getting paid for this. Lady, I'm charging you double for this when I'm done."

Making a turn onto a smaller road that was off to the side, the hunter drove through the woods, noting that rain had started coming down, a light sprinkle at first. The hunter sighed as he continued to drive. However, his instincts flared as he slammed on the breaks.

Directly in front of him on the road, a white beam collided with the small street. The beam blew apart the ground as the van came to a screeching halt. Nero slammed a hand down on the steering wheel as he should've figured _they_ would show up.

Unstrapping his seatbelt, he moved to the back of the van and grabbed Red Queen which had been stored on his workbench. He sheathed it across his back and opened the back doors and step out just as Artemis and her hunters emerged from the woods around him.

Nero then spotted Zoë, staring at him with anger in her eyes.

"Kinda wish we didn't have to meet like this," sighed the hunter in a tired tone, "If this is about me ditching daycare, tell Zeus he doesn't have to worry, I'll be heading back after I'm done."

"You are not returning to Camp Half-Blood," stated Artemis in a harsh tone, "He has demanded your presence."

"Well tell Zeus he has to wait," replied Nero as he folded his arms, "I've got a problem that needs my attention more than Zeus needs me."

"It is not an option, boy," snapped Zoë, "Surrender to us. Now."

"Speaking out of turn and interrupting a conversation," quipped Nero as he smirked, "Thought you were supposed to be better than guys, Zoe."

The aforementioned hunter adopted an enraged expression and was about to retort when Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder, "Enough. You will return with us, boy," ordered the huntress.

"Not gonna happen, besides, I think Zeus'll appreciate what it is I'm doing," snorted the hunter.

"I grow tired of this," stated Artemis, "surrender, you have nowhere to run."

Nero just let out a tired sigh shaking his head, he didn't have time for this.

"I don't surrender, Ares knows that quite well," snapped Nero as he turned away from them, "Besides, I've got more important things to do."

Knowing that he couldn't take the van, he decided to walk the rest of the way. It was a little over two miles away. So it shouldn't take too long. However, he didn't make it a foot before his instincts flared and he leaned to the side. An arrow flew past his body as he spun around, drawing Blue Rose.

He didn't have time for this.

He directed energy from Devil Bringer into Blue Rose. The barrel of the handgun started glowing for a second before the hunter fired at the ground in front of Artemis and her hunters. The bullet struck the asphalt and exploded on impact. The goddess and several hunters were thrown back by the explosion.

"You dare?!" snapped the goddess as she regained herself.

"Thought you and others would've figured out by now," sneered Nero as he holstered Blue Rose and unsheathed Red Queen, "I don't care who you are."

With that, he lunged at the hunters and goddess, sword raised.

Little did the hunter realize that by using his demonic power, he drew a little more attention to himself.

* * *

 _ **Hudson Highlands State Park Preserve, New York State**_

A creature suddenly paused as it looked up. Rain poured down across its body, lightning flashed and thunder rumbled around it. The beast let out a low growl as it sensed the power of the one who betrayed them. Or at least, the spawn of their betrayer.

The beast let out a deafening roar as it leaped through the forest. Its brethren remained high above the mountain range.

* * *

Back with the hunters and Nero, the latter was proving to be as dangerous as his fight with Ares led Artemis to believe.

The goddess stumbled back as she took a punch right to the jaw from the demon hunter. Her cheek throbbed in pain as she held the area where she was punched and glared at Nero. Unfortunately, he was too busy or just didn't care to notice the look as he was blocking a slash from Zoë, her second in command viciously attacking the boy, however, like last time, she proved to be not as skilled as him.

Wielding dual knives, the hunter attacked Nero with everything she had, but nothing could break his defense or even land when he evaded her attacks.

"You can't beat me, Zoë," stated Nero as he blocked the two-handed downward stab from Zoë and retaliated by slamming his boot into her stomach. The girl stumbled back as she nursed the point where he kicked her, "Just leave me alone so I can finish what I need to do."

"I won't take orders from a boy!" snapped Zoë as she attacked again. The hunter let out an annoyed sigh as he blocked her slashes before deciding enough was enough. Blocking her knives again, he shoved the weapons aside and lunged forward. His right hand lashing out to grab the back of Zoë's head.

Leaning his own head back he slammed his forehead into the hunters' own. Zoë's head snapped back but was stopped as Nero had his hand behind her head. He slammed his forehead into her's once more before throwing Zoë to the side where she was assisted by two hunters.

Letting out a tired sigh, he turned to face Artemis who was standing where she was, glaring at him. The goddess tried attacking him, swinging both her knives at him, but the demon hunter blocked the attack with Red Queen. Pulling his right hand back, he slugged Artemis hard in the stomach. The goddess let out a gasp as she felt her feet lift off the ground before she fell on her stomach.

Nero stepped back and sheathed Red Queen, he wasted enough time, turning his back to the goddess and started to leave. The other hunters that joined Artemis were about to move in and stop the hunter when the goddess held out her hand, halting them.

"Why don't you do the smart thing and just leave me to my work," demanded Nero, not even bothering to turn around.

"You think me defeated, _Boy_?" Artemis said forcing herself to her feet, her eyes lighting up followed by her entire body. The glow actually caused Nero to stop and glance back. Turning around fully, he faced the goddess as her body grew brighter, not even fazed by the brightness. Meanwhile, all the hunters that joined Artemis kneeled before her. After a few moments, the light faded and revealed the goddess.

Artemis had transformed into a beautiful fully grown lady with flowing white hair and a white dress that seemed to flow like it was in a soft wind. Her eyes were returned to normal but now the silver in them glowed like the moon. On her forehead was a shining symbol, a crescent moon with two arrows going through it.

She held out her hand and a silver aura appeared in her hand before it turned into a silver bow. She pulled back the string and an arrow formed, knocked, and ready to go. She then released the arrow, the bolt flying right towards Nero. However, to her shock, the young man caught the arrow with one hand. The tip of the projectile just an inch from his face.

"I'm not playing around, Artemis," stated the hunter as he moved the weapon out of his face then snapped it in two with just his hand, "And if you knew why I was even here, you'd know not to get in my way."

"I will not stand for this, boy!" shouted Artemis, truly angry.

"Well then why don't you go back to daddy and tell him: I don't give a flying fuck what he wants!" shouted Nero in return, opening his mouth to say something else, however, his expression changed. Artemis noticed that expression before, it was the same expression he had before that beast appeared.

Suddenly, thunder cracked and lightning flashed as the rain poured down a bit harder.

"Come on, again?" moaned Nero as he turned to his right. From the sky, a massive bolt of yellow lightning came down. Striking a nearby tree. The sudden flash caused the hunters to flinch and get draw their weapons while Artemis, herself tensed as she drew her own bow.

The flash faded and revealed a creature that only one of them had seen before.

Hanging from the tree with one claw was a beast not like anything Artemis had ever seen. It was large, much larger than any wolf or forest animal. It was even larger than the Minotaur. It had black and red scales that covered its entire body, rising into large spikes on its shoulders, forming into a sort of organic plate armor. On its knees and claws were white spikes, similar to bone, while the claws were more like three clawed pincers. Its head was very intriguing: one large white horn rose from the forehead while a maw of razor-sharp teeth added to the beasts intensity. To add to the intimidation, the creature's entire body crackled with yellow electricity, however, the electricity crackled most intensely at its back.

Even through the noise of the rain, you could hear the beast's breathing as soft growls came from it.

"Figured one of you guys would be skulking around here," taunted Nero as he turned his attention to the demon.

"Boy, what is that?" demanded Artemis as she glanced between the hunter and the demon.

Before Nero could answer, the beast let out a different noise as it looked up before locking its focus onto Artemis. The goddess tensed as she drew her bowstring back further. Suddenly, the sound of electric buzzing filled her hearing and the creature vanished in a burst of electricity.

The beast suddenly appeared again, between Nero and Artemis. It let out a growl as it suddenly vanished again, a bolt of electricity leaping between the trees before the beast suddenly appeared and lunged right at Artemis. The goddess didn't have any time to react or defend herself when she was suddenly uppercut by the demon, sending her flying back. The beast roared as it leaped after her.

"My lady!" Zoë as she regained herself in time to see her goddess get punched away.

"Dammit," swore Nero as he was about to run after the demon when he was suddenly stopped by the hunters and Zoë.

"What is that beast, boy?!" demanded Zoë.

"How about I explain after we kill it, okay?" suggested the hunter sarcastically and was about to push by when he was stopped again by the hunters and Zoë.

"You will tell us what that creature is now," she ordered.

"We can play this game as much as you want, Zoë, the only thing you have to lose, is Artemis, so what'll it be?" demanded Nero, his tone completely serious.

Both Zoë and Nero glared at each other, neither willing to give in, until a powerful crack of lightning shattered the silence between them followed by the sound of a woman screaming in pain. Zoë immediately spun around, hearing the cry.

It was here, that Nero ran through the group and towards the source of the scream. He didn't care for Artemis, far from it, but he figured it would save him trouble if he saved the goddess now just so he wouldn't have to deal with either Zeus or Apollo looking for revenge if she died.

* * *

With Artemis, the goddess of the hunt was slammed down onto the ground, deep in the forest. A pained gasp escaping her as she struggled to get up. Getting into a sitting position, she saw the creature had landed several feet away. It was crouched low, using one of its pincers to balance itself. The beast then let out a snarl before standing upright and let out a howl into the sky. Lightning came down behind it, striking three trees, blowing them to splinters before it lunged at Artemis.

The goddess rolled to the side as it impaled its right pincer into the ground where she previously lay. Snarling at Artemis, it lunged at after, forcing her to retreat.

Getting her bearings, she drew her bow once more, an arrow forming in place before she fired it right at the creature. Surprisingly, the beast caught the arrow in its mouth before snapping it in two. Artemis was caught off guard, which allowed the monster to dash right towards her. The Demon swiped its massive claws at the goddess, slicing right through her clothing and dug deep into her skin. Golden blood splattered out of her wound and stained the ground. Artemis let out a painful cry as she was sent tumbling back across the ground.

Rolling to her stomach, the daughter of Zeus strained to push herself to her hands. Looking up, she didn't see the monster that attacked her. However, she did see that her bow had been knocked from her hand and was lying just a few feet from where she was.

Crawling across the ground to her weapon, Artemis reached out to grab her symbol of power when her hand was suddenly stomped upon. The goddess let out a cry of pain as her hand was partially crushed. A powerful roar echoed in the forest as the monster then launched a punch at Artemis.

Fighting through the pain, she managed to get her hand out from underneath the beasts large foot and just barely dodged the giant claw that slammed into the ground beside her. However, her aggressor was absolutely relentless as it then swung at her again, forcing Artemis back, though it was clear she was still unsteady on her feet, barely evading the blow. However, in a surprise move, the creature raised its right foot and kicked Artemis right in the chest.

The goddess was knocked onto her back where she just managed to get back to her feet when the beast jumped at her and landed right in front of her. Jumping up, it slammed its knee right into her stomach with enough force to actually lift her in the air. While in the air, it grabbed the virgin goddess and slammed her down mercilessly. Lightning and thunder cracked behind it as the rain came down.

Releasing its hold on Artemis, it switched its grip and grabbed her by the head swinging the goddess into the air before slamming her back down like a rag doll. Without a lick of mercy, it lifted her in the air right in front of it where it balled its left claw into a fist. Letting a low growl, electricity gathered around the appendage before it slammed its fist right into Artemis's stomach.

The goddess' eyes shot open as she let out a gasp, golden blood flew from her mouth.

The beast seemed to grunt as it changed grip, switching Artemis to its left hand while it flexed the claws of its right hand. Brandishing the sharp points it rammed them right into the woman, slicing open her skin, letting more blood flow out before ripping its claws out only to stab her again. Tearing her flesh, Artemis felt pain flowing across her entire body, barely conscious. However, she did register when she was thrown right into the air.

The monster then crossed its arms across its chest while electricity danced across its entire body. Soon Artemis was falling back to the Earth when the creature let out a howling roar and a massive beam of electricity erupted from its chest. The beam flew right towards Artemis when she fell right in front of the beast.

The goddess screamed in agony as her body was bombarded with lightning as she was sent flying where she smashed through several trees before coming to a halt in a small clearing. There was a small stump in the clearing, which was odd for there to be a single stump in the middle of a clearing but did manage to withstand the impact of the goddess, causing her to bounce off. Artemis then fell to her knees as smoke came off her body. She was barely conscious, her head hung low as her once divine clothing was ripped to shreds. Breathing shakily, Artemis looked up to see the creature stalking towards her. Electricity danced across its body as it rumbled lowly spreading its arms before slamming its right fist into its left palm, electricity flashing at the point of contact.

"What… are… you…?" gasped Artemis as she was too exhausted to fight back. The beast didn't answer her when it came to a stop before the beaten and injured goddess. Instead, it raised its right claw, letting out a blood-curdling roar as it swung at her.

Artemis closed her eyes, not having the energy to teleport herself to safety, let alone defend herself. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind. However, one stood out among the others, and it was the boy she was sent to retrieve. He was different, much more so than any other male she's encountered. For thousands of years, she's been lusted after by many a male, predominantly her siblings, but there was one she did respect, and even considered her friend. But that was many, many years ago. However, remembering a long lost friend would do her no good right now, her end was coming.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ ***RRRROOOAAAAR!***_

Artemis's eyes opened when she heard a gunshot followed by the sound of a beast roaring in pain. Looking at her would be killer, she saw the monster actually reeling back, looking at its right claw before whipping its head around.

"Hey, asshole!" shouted a familiar voice.

The monster was then suddenly blasted back by another shot, being sent back several feet, where it had to dig its claws into the ground to slow itself. Crouching low, it growled angrily as it raised its head at the perpetrator. Following the beast's gaze, she saw the boy standing off to the side, his firearm drawn and the barrel smoking.

"Hands off the goddess," ordered Nero as he fired again at the monster.

The beast leaped back, avoiding the bullet as it struck the ground where it previously was. Firing after it, the young hunter drove it away from the downed goddess and placed himself in front of her.

"N-Nero?" gasped Artemis as she saw her savior.

"Don't act so surprised," quipped Nero, glancing over his shoulder, "I did this because if I didn't, either your brother or Zeus would blame me and try to kill me. Being dead is bad for business."

Artemis wanted to retort but couldn't as she let out a cough, golden blood splattering the ground.

"My lady!" shouted another voice, causing her to look and see Zoë and the other hunter's approaching. Her second came to her side.

"Glad you could join the party," snorted Nero as he glanced at Zoë for a second, "Now get her out of here and stay back. This'll get messy."

Zoë glared at Nero for a second, looking about to retort before Artemis raised her hand to silence her second before she could say anything.

"Do as he says for the now," ordered the goddess. Zoë was about to object, but a roar cut her off before she could do so. Looking up, she saw the beast standing several yards away. Its claws dripped with Ichor, the blood of the gods. It let out a thunderous roar before swinging its head into the air and letting out a howl. Lightning came down and struck the beast, causing lightning to rush across its body.

"Move!" shouted Nero as he fired at the monster, the bullet slamming into the electric field, causing the beast to flinch before roaring in outrage.

Zoë gritted her teeth before swallowing her pride.

"Just this once, boy," snapped the second in command of hunters as she and one other helped their lady to her feet and quickly rushed to away from the clearing. The other hunters kept to the edge of the clearing

"Pretty out of character," muttered Nero as he spun Blue Rose on his finger as he looked right at the beast he was quite familiar with, "But not surprised a Blitz is here."

The demon growled lowly before roaring at the demon hunter.

"That's how you want to play it?" challenged Nero as he took aim, "Fine."

A savage smirk formed on his face as he zeroed in on the demon.

"Let's dance!"

 ** _BANG_**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**

* * *

 ** _Okay, I know I have some explaining to do about Artemis, but just hear me out. Okay, I did my research on Artemis and nowhere does it suggest that she has super speed. Granted, as a goddess, she should be well faster than any demigod or goddess or even her hunters. However, that being said, I doubt that she'd be able to identify and react to a lightning bolt. And A Blitz is basically a lightning bolt personified or twisted, whatever you want to call it. Also, as I have stated previously, the gods' interactions with demons are extremely limited so it is reasonable for her not to recognize the Blitz, or know its abilities or feats._**

 ** _That being said, I think it is logical to say that Artemis can be taken off guard. And before you say anything about fighting back, it is said that the Blitz is completely ruthless, attacking mercilessly (as most demons do, but more so than usual demons, being described as an 'elite demon') without giving any opening. And for this story and the sake of plot, demon power is lethal gods, but it takes a ton of it._**

 ** _Okay, I just wanted to get that off my chest. Don't hate the chapter, or do so long as it is constructive criticism. Anything to make this story better, not break my confidence and this story never gets finished._**

 ** _Next Time on "Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon."_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Eye of the Storm_**


	11. Chapter 10 Eye Of The Storm

_**Right back into the fray. Nero's not making it easy to like him, not that he wants people to like him. Anyway, glad to see that some people accepted my reasoning. I honestly felt a little uncomfortable doing that however, I did the best I could with what I found and made the most logical conclusion that if taken off guard, the Blitz can dish a lot of damage and quite quickly as well. So, while I believe in other circumstances, Artemis would hold her own and defeat the demon pretty quick. But in that specific instance, it can work. Also, any argument about Jason Grace, I would like to mention that he is the son of Jupiter, who is the Roman version of Zeus so controlling lightning is kinda his thing. Artemis isn't Jason so it wouldn't follow unless specifically stated that she could which I have found no evidence to suggest that.**_

 _ **I'm only going off of what I've found. However, I'm not above being proven wrong.**_

 _ **Anyway, onto the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 ** _Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon_**

 ** _Chapter 10: Eye Of The Storm_**

 _ **BANG**_

The Blitz let out a snarl as the twin bullets impacted against its electric shield. An enraged roar erupted from the demon as its electric shield flashed blue when the bullets struck it. Nero kept his distance from the monster, firing the modified revolver at a continuous rate. The hunter had a concentrated expression on his face as he fired shot after shot.

The Blitz, raised its arms, shielding its face from the barrage of bullets. A low growl rumbled from the beast before its body was suddenly engulfed in yellow electricity. Nero halted firing as the demon then started flashing all around the area.

The hunter remained completely calm, even as the bolt of electricity struck the ground near his feet before shooting off. The hunters watching from the side were having an incredibly difficult time tracking the demon's movements, despite not being in the fight.

 _'Now,'_ thought Nero as he dove to the side just as the Blitz appeared once more and slammed its massive claw into the ground.

Rolling to his feet, Nero aimed at the Blitz behind him and fired. Two bullets struck the demon right in the face, causing it to let out a surprised bark before it snarled in anger. Lunging after the hunter, the Blitz raised its claw again intending to smash him. But Nero was just a bit faster as he slipped underneath its arm and shot two more bullets in its side.

The demon roared as its shield took another hit. Gnashing its teeth, it lunged at Nero once more, this time actually landing an uppercut, knocking the hunter into the air. However, the hunter allowed the demon to land that punch. His right arm began glowing faintly throw his sleeve as energy was transferred into Blue Rose.

Landing on his back and rolling to his feet, Nero massaged his jaw, "Nice shot," complimented Nero, causing the demon to growl as it crouched low, "but not as nice as this!"

With that, he suddenly aimed Blue Rose right at the demon and fired. A glowing charged bullet slammed right into the Blitz, causing it to roar in pain as its shield burst and vanished. The demon collapsed to its claws and knees.

"Let's keep this fair," stated the hunter as he holstered Blue Rose and unsheathed Red Queen.

The demon looked up and roared in outrage before charging right at Nero. The young adult swung out his sword before charging as well. Both demon and demon hunter charged at each other before clashing against one another. A small shockwave erupted between them. The demon holding back the hunter's sword with its right claw while the hunter kept the demon's claws from impaling his face.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Artemis was just brought to the side of the clearing where she was set down on a fallen tree so that her hunters could assess her wounds.

"My lady-," began Zoë, but was stopped by Artemis when she raised her hand.

"I am fine," said the goddess as she returned to her mortal form.

Her clothing vanished and replaced by the regular hunter clothing. Her wounds gone but the pain still lingered. She managed to get to her feet and stand at the edge of the clearing, watching as Nero and the beast did battle. Her eyes full of hate as the boy was performing far better than she did against the creature, in fact, it appeared as though he even wounded the beast.

"My lady," started Zoë once more, "what is that creature?"

"I do not know, but it is powerful," replied Artemis, watching the beast roar in fury, the sky crackled with lightning and thunder while the rain continued to fall, "It is not a creature of this world."

Zoë didn't know how to respond to an answer like that as she directed her attention back to the battle.

* * *

Lightning flashed as Red Queen clashed with the claws of the Blitz. Sparks flying from the point of contact. Nero pulled back to go for another slash, but the demon blocked that attack as well. An annoyed growl emerged from the hunter as he swung horizontally at the demon, using the Exceed to increase the power of his swing. The sword slashed the demon across the chest, red blood splattered out of the wound while the demon roared in pain.

Flipping Red Queen around, Nero lunged at the demon but missed as the beast leaped over him and landed behind. Looking back, Nero swung at the demon again but missed as it backflipped away from him. It then rushed right towards the hunter, raising its right claw and thrust its center claw right at him.

Reacting quickly, Nero used the flat side of Red Queen to block the strike, however, he was still sent sliding back several feet. Steadying himself, Nero just barely evaded a slash from the Blitz as it charged at him. Forced into a small retreat, he backpedaled slightly while the demon wildly lashed out at him.

"Use your words, sparky!" taunted Nero as he suddenly parried a slash from the Blitz and countered with a surprise right uppercut.

The demon's head snapped back, and as it was reeling from the punch. Nero leaped back a few feet taking Red Queen in both hands. Revving the Exceed all the way to the max, he lunged right at the Demon. Flames erupted from the exhaust as the hunter performed a diagonal slash. The attack caused the demon to flinch, which was good as Nero put a little more punch into the Exceed than he intended. Rocking his entire torso around, he swung again at the Blitz, this time knocking it back several feet.

The demon roared as its chest was slashed twice by the demon hunter. Retaliating, it swung its left claw at him. Nero caught the demon's wrist, grunting in the exertion to keep the claws away, he brought Red Queen down, intending to slice the arm off, but the Blitz yanked its arm away. Pressing forward, he swung horizontally at the demon, missing it when it crouched under his swing. The demon snarled as it suddenly kneed Nero into the stomach, knocking him into the air for a second before landing back on his feet. The demon then tried pressing its advantage and raised its right claw and brought it down.

It missed the hunter when he jumped back. Nero grunted as he lunged forward, smashing his right fist into its face. The demon stumbled back while Nero suddenly got a running start and performed a modified tornado kick. His boot slammed right into the demon's face, completely knocking it off its feet while Nero landed in a flourish.

Adopting a relaxed stance, he rested Red Queen on his shoulder while the Blitz leaped to its feet. It was clear the demon was tired as it hung its arms by its sides, huffing and puffing while the demon hunter was barely even winded.

"There's an easy way and the hard way this ends," stated Nero, "Easy way: you walk you ugly ass back where you came from, or you can stay and die. Your call."

The demon huffed and puffed before a low growl emanated from its mouth. Suddenly, it started swaying its body slowly, its growl slowly becoming louder. Nero narrowed his eyes as he tensed and placed Red Queen in front of him. From the demon's body, sparks of electricity began to form. Unlike the yellow electricity from before, it was replaced with a blow red glow. The electricity started becoming more intense until it suddenly leaped into the air.

A massive roar erupted from the demon as thunder cracked and a red lightning bolt came down from the clouds. The bolt struck the demon and a blast of electricity erupted from it, along with a massive red flash. The hunters at the edge of the clearing shielded their eyes, as did Artemis while Nero just looked on at the flash. When the light faded, the Blitz was completely wreathed in red electricity. It let out a piercing roar before it vanished in a bolt of electricity,

Nero was completely on edge now. He's heard from Dante how some lesser demons can access a modified version of a Devil Trigger. While not as powerful as a true Devil Trigger, it was still a pain in the ass to deal with. And it was pretty clear as the Blitz was now leaping even faster around the clearing.

Appearing at the far end, the Blitz let out a roar before snapping its claws. Electricity gathered in its palms before thrusting them out. A massive red bolt of lightning shot right towards Nero. Reacting as fast as he could, Nero impaled Red Queen into the ground and leaped back, leaving the sword in the path of the bolt. The lightning bolt struck the sword and was transferred into the ground. While it wasn't the best idea, his sword could take the hit.

Whipping out Blue Rose, the hunter fired at the demon, striking its electric shield with a few shots. The same blue spark followed every time a bullet connected. The demon roared in outrage before it began zapping all over the clearing. Thunder rumbled while lightning flashed above as Nero tracked the demon as best he could. The demon kept disappearing and reappearing in random places. However, it soon formed a pattern. And this pattern gave Nero a plan.

"If I can't hit it where it is," muttered the Hunter to himself as he glanced at one spot, just in front of the stump where Artemis previously was, "I'll hit it where it'll be."

The Demon suddenly appeared again, blasting another bolt of lightning at Nero. The demon hunter barely dodged this one, rolling across the ground before coming into a crouch. Clenching his right hand tightly, he began directing more power from Devil Bringer into Blue Rose. Carefully watching the demon's movements, he suddenly aimed at the spot where it would be. He took his shoot.

 _ **BANG**_

 _ **RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**_

The Blitz roared in agony as its chest was blown open. Electricity began to wildly erupt from the best as it screeched in pain. Electricity soon began to gather around its body which had started to glow red. The glow started to become brighter and brighter, forcing all the Amazons and goddess to look away, while Nero just raised his right arm to shield his eyes. What followed next was the Blitz exploding.

A massive eruption of electricity came from the demon as its body exploded. Its roar echoed through the heavens while thunder cracked and lightning flashed as it died. When the flash ended, everything fell silent, save for the fall of the rain and distant thunder. Nero was the first to look back, seeing the Blitz was gone.

"That was dramatic," commented Nero as he holstered Blue Rose and went over to get Red Queen. Grabbing the sword, he could see some smoke coming off the weapon and frowned. Seemed like that Blitz packed more of a punch than he thought. Holstering it across his back, he was about to leave when he heard the sound of bowstrings straining and wooden shafts sliding against bows.

"Almost forgot about you ladies," drawled Nero as he turned around to see the Hunters of Artemis approaching him, weapons were drawn. At the front of them was Artemis, who stopped just in front of Nero. The goddess's silver-grey eyes locked with the demon hunter's baby blue in an unspoken duel to see who would blink first.

Neither of them spoke for about a minute before Artemis glanced at the spot where the Blitz died. She then looked back at Nero, who folded his arms and kept a blank expression. Another minute passed, the group getting rained on, but none of them cared. Between the demon hunter and the goddess, it seemed like neither was going to back down until the goddess broke the tense silence.

"What was that creature?" asked Artemis finally, her tone neutral, but it was clear, underneath her words was a genuine concern, curiosity, and touch of fear.

Nero raised an eyebrow, not expecting the goddess to back down. He figured out how each god worked or behaved, and among the gods and goddesses, Artemis was one of the most stubborn. If he didn't say anything, it was likely they would try to take that information from him and he didn't need the gods finding out about his _condition_. On the other hand, if he did play along, it might give them some satisfaction that they were slowly reigning him into their control. He wasn't about to become someone's attack dog again. However, with few options, he decided to humor the goddess.

"It's called a Blitz," answered Nero, after closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of annoyance, "Sometimes referred to as 'Living Lightning'."

"That does not answer my question," retorted Artemis as she stepped towards the hunter, her eyes filled with genuine curiosity, "What _is_ it?"

"Why don't we get out of the rain first, then I'll clue you in," suggested Nero gesturing to the sky and the rain falling around them.

The hunt goddess narrowed her eyes at Nero for a second before she turned away from him and faced Zoë.

"Set up camp," she ordered her second.

Zoë reluctantly nodded and started to order the other girls to set up tents. Artemis then turned back to Nero, her eyes still narrowed at him, clearly full of disdain for the boy, however, she noted the uncaring look in his expression. It soon dawned on her that Nero honestly didn't care what anyone thought of him, and that extended to her and her family, as well.

In other circumstances, she'd be annoyed to be brushed aside so easily by this boy that she wasn't even worth considering. But her main focus was what the boy knew, and it was clear, he knew plenty.

 _'What is it that you know, Nero?'_ thought Artemis.

* * *

 _Later..._

Soon, all the tents were set up in the clearing. Each one for each hunter, the largest obviously for Artemis. However, at the edge of the campsite was Nero's van, parked right at the edge. The demon hunter had found a small path into the clearing and brought the vehicle in. Under different circumstances, he would've left when the Amazon's had their back's turned, but he didn't need to piss off the goddess of the hunt any more than he already had. So, he figured he'd play nice for now and just fill in the goddess with the barest of cliff notes about demons.

Still raining, though shielded from the rain inside Artemis' tent was Nero, who was looking around the tent. Zoë was standing at the entrance looking at the boy that had causing so many problems. Her eyes full of hate as he not only showed up her lady, but it seemed like he was a more accomplished hunter than she previously thought. Not to mention, he had so much as said a word since they allowed him into their camp. It unsettled Zoë, he was up to something she knew it.

"If you're trying to kill me with eye lasers, you're not doing a good job," commented the boy suddenly without even looking at Zoë. This caught the girl off guard as her whole body tensed before her expression turned sour and she was about to retort when Artemis suddenly stepped into the tent.

"Planning on interrogating me now, Arty?" asked Nero sarcastically.

Artemis frowned in at the boy for the namecalling. However, she did not pursue it.

"There is no need for you to be here as of now," stated the goddess, "For now, we will speak in the morning."

"Right, the goddess needs her time to recover after getting mauled recently," snorted Nero as he brushed past Artemis and Zoë before heading towards his van.

"Lady Artemis, how does thou intend to proceed with the boy?" Zoë asked Artemis walking over to her.

"For now, it seems he is cooperating, if for his own preservation or not, I do not know," sighed Artemis, "In the morning, we will have our answers. Go get some rest."

Zoë only bowed and left her mistress. Zoë's hair was soaked after a few moments of being in the rain. When she got halfway to her tent she stopped. She bawled her fist, turned on her heel then started for Nero who just arrived at his van and opened up the back. If Nero knew she was coming and didn't care or not wasn't clear. During her approach, the second in command felt her anger rising. Here was a boy that has not only beaten her twice, but also shown up her sisters, and even had the gall to attack her lady and emerge unpunished, and then take on a beast she nor her lady has ever seen before and win; she hated him so much for that. For making her feel weaker than a male, for beating her and her lady in combat in front of her entire hunt.

"There a problem, Zoë?" asked Nero, not even looking back at the girl as he stepped into his van, set Red Queen down on his bench and sat on his chair.

"Fight me," ordered Zoë quietly.

"Excuse me?" was all Nero said in reply.

"I said FIGHT ME BOY!" shouted Zoë as she glared at Nero.

"And why would I fight you?"

"Do you not think me as a threat?!" demanded the girl as she stepped towards Nero to grab him by the collar of his jacket, but the hunter caught her wrist and stopped her. She then grabbed her knife and yanked it out and thrust it at Nero. However, he caught the knife blade without even cutting his hand.

He then forced Zoë back, making her let go of the knife which he then tossed away. Stepping out of his van, he stood in front of Zoë, arms hanging by his sides.

"I don't see the point in fighting you," stated the hunter.

"Just fight me, you insufferable male!" cried Zoë as she tried punching Nero, but he caught her fist in an open palm. He then shoved the girl back with his other hand, as if giving her a light push. This light push caused her to stumble back about five feet.

"This is a waste of my time," huffed Nero as he turned his back to her, his tone bored.

Zoë was starting to hate his uncaring attitude. It was like he didn't care about anything, had no emotion, who just fought because something was in his way. She felt like just another person he had to fight before he would continue on his way, she was just another face, another body to walk over.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" screamed Zoë as she ran right towards Nero and threw her right fist at him. Without even looking, he caught her hand letting her pull back just so he could face her. He still had his uncaring expression on his face. He wasn't taking her seriously, this male demigod who was barely a fraction of her age didn't see her as a threat, therefore, he didn't care about her.

Zoë screamed a rage-filled scream and drew back her other fist and threw it at him. Her fist struck his chest, but it felt like she was punching a stone wall.

"Why! Won't! You! Fight! Me?!" screamed Zoë between punches. It was after she said this did Nero respond and catch both her wrists and forced her to stop.

"Because there's no point," answered Nero finally, looking her right in the eyes, "All you want to do is try and heal your wounded pride. To show everyone that you're better than me because I'm a guy. I'm not going to fight you and take a dive just to make yourself feel better."

He then shoved Zoë away from him, watching as she glared at him with pure hate.

"You'll never be better than me, Zoë," finalized Nero, closing his eyes and stepped towards his van in order to sit down on the bumper, "not like this."

Zoë yelled as she punched Nero, the hunter barely flinched as he looked back at the girl. The girl then started pounding her fists against his chest, though there was no force in it. Letting out a tired sigh, he placed his hands on Zoë's shoulders, making her stop. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her eyes glistening, she was hanging her head down, almost resting her forehead against his chest.

"Does thou not feel anything?" asked Zoë quietly, "Is thou godly father Heracles? Has he sent thy to me just to torment me even more?" Zoë asked knowing that in all likelihood he wasn't.

"Trust me, he isn't," sighed the hunter, causing Zoë to look up at the passive expression on his face, "My dad isn't a god."

Looking at his eyes, she could see more to them. They were the eyes of someone who has lost everything that held meaning to him or her. Someone who has nothing more to lose. It honestly haunted her, it was clear, he didn't care if he, himself died.

"I won't claim to know what you went through with Heracles," stated Nero as he pushed Zoë back and stood up to enter his van, "But I can claim to know what it's like to lose everything you ever cared for."

He then stepped into the vehicle and shut the doors, leaving Zoë to turn away and head back to her own tent, tears continuing to fall from her eyes.

* * *

At the same time, the storm that loomed over the Hudson Highlands started to grow more intense. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled violently. The mountains in the area were being torn apart while the wildlife and vegetation were destroyed. At the center of the storm, a massive roar erupted, lightning streaked across the sky.

Its kin had been slain.

This would not go unpunished.

The beast roared again, the storm swirling around becoming more intense by the second. Lightning streaked across the sky while thunder boomed through the air. In all honesty, if there was ever a moment to describe the end of days, it would be now.

* * *

The following day found three individuals within the confines of the goddess of the hunt's tent. Rain was still coming down outside if the light pattering of raindrops on the tent's roof was any indicator. However, the rain was not the main focus, but rather one of three that was inside the tent.

Artemis, obviously was inside since it was her tent. By her side was Zoë, her expression indifferent, but one could see some minor conflict in her eyes. Their attention was on the sole male within their campsite. The most recent arrival to Camp Half-Blood and likely, the rudest and most disrespectful demigod the gods have ever encountered: Nero.

The Demon Hunter was looking around the tent, recalling everything he's seen from the other day. Seeing nothing new, he decided to direct his attention to the goddess and her second.

"So, had enough time to recover?" asked Nero sarcastically, folding his arms as he looked at the goddess.

Artemis didn't answer his question and decided to get right to the point of their meeting.

"The beast you slew the night before," started the goddess, "what is that creature?"

"Right," snorted Nero as he glanced up for a second, "However, you have to do me a little favor."

"You are in no position to make demands, boy," interjected Zoë witb hostility.

"I was gonna ask her to keep an open mind for this," corrected the demon hunter as he glanced at the girl, "Because I sincerely doubt you'd believe me if I told you right off the bat."

Artemis sighed as she closed her eyes before reopening them and looking Nero right in the eyes.

"I will approach this with some skepticism," stated the goddess.

"Everyone does when they find out," scoffed Nero as he walked off to the side and folded his arms.

"Find out what?" pressed Artemis.

Nero was silent for a moment before he glanced over his shoulder at both women.

"You ever believe in demons, Artemis?"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter was kinda short. I didn't want to try to squeeze everything into a single chapter. So, just be patient. I'll make the other chapters more interesting.**_


	12. Chapter 11 Facing The Living Storm

_**Okay, this chapter is to kinda make up for the last one because of how short it was. So, that being said, I will be making this one a little bit longer. I won't have the fight with the main demon right now but in the next chapter. This one is mainly to take a break from the action and kinda explore the character of Nero a bit more. I might be changing his character slightly in this chapter, but this story does focus on his growth so it is logical that he would change. It also is logical for what I have in mind and the circumstances I will explain later in the story. There might be a little moment between Artemis and Nero later on. Also, the demon Nero will be facing is a monster from Monster Hunter. I'll let you figure it out which monster it is.**_

 _ **However, there is one issue I would like to address and it is the possible similarities of certain demons with creatures from Greek Myth. I want to make this as accurate as possible to the Greek Myths and DMC lore, so that being said, I am being pretty vague with some responses in this chapter. But with that in mind, feel free to send me messages about possible similarities between certain demons and monsters from Greek myth. So, send whatever you feel like would be the same. Or send me a possible suggestion for a demon. Most demons I have are references from Monster Hunter as most monsters can pass as demons. So if you want to see your favorite beast in this story, send me a suggestion.**_

 _ **Also, if you want, I could have Nero and**_ ** _Zoë have a small respect for each other. And if anyone has list of the women Zeus has been with, that would be greatly appreciated as well, I need it for a future conversation._**

 _ **Moving on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 11: Facing The Living Storm**_

 _ **Artemis' Tent, Amazon Camp, Hudson Highlands Area, New York**_

Safe to say, neither Artemis or Zoë were expecting such a sentence. At first, they thought that Nero was lying, just trying to keep them from the real truth. But when they looked at his expression, trying to find any possibility for deceit, they saw the seriousness in his baby blue eyes. It was the look of someone who was not playing games. However, he hasn't given much reason to trust him, let alone trust his word.

"Demons?" repeated Artemis, giving Nero a skeptical look.

"You asked, and that's your answer," replied the demon hunter with a shrug.

"Impossible," scoffed Zoë, speaking up once more, "demons are nothing more than fantasies."

"To me, Artemis was nothing more than a fantasy up until a few days ago," countered Nero, glancing at the second in command of the hunters. Zoë narrowed her eyes, but could not argue the reasoning behind his words.

Meanwhile, Artemis looked down in thought as she searched her mind for any close comparison to the beast that attacked her. However, she couldn't even come up with a match, let alone a close comparison. The only demons she could come up with were the Telekhine, but even then, that was a stretch. The Telekhine were master smiths, native to the islands of Keos and Rhodes. However, they were intelligent and more like civil beings than the beast which attacked. This demon; this Blitz was pure savagery. And more to the point, it could wield lightning. She was certain her father would never create such a creature and it was unlikely that Kronos or her ancestors would have done the same.

However, she had to be certain.

"How did you come to the conclusion that this beast was a demon and not a monster?" asked the goddess.

"Would you call that thing a monster?" deadpanned Nero, giving her a blank expression, "Besides, most of the monsters that are around are a product of the gods being either bored or punishing some unfortunate person who got on their bad side for some dumb shit."

"I would mind your words, boy," warned Artemis, narrowing her eyes. She might not be fond of her family, especially the male members, but they were still her blood.

"Didn't hear a 'no' from you, Arty," snorted the hunter as he unfolded his arms, "Besides, you know it's true."

Artemis said nothing as he was correct, most of the monsters that plagued the world were a result of her family's interference.

"But more to the point, I'm not surprised you wouldn't believe in demons, barring some exceptions like the smith demons that live on some random ass island," quipped the hunter. The mention of the Telekhine truly caught Artemis' attention as she looked at Nero with surprise, the hunter smirked as he folded his arms, "I do my research. Speaking of research, figured out that if it doesn't involve the gods, it goes right by them."

This was also true, most gods don't get involved in other pantheon's affairs unless one side does something to the other. Until then, the other pantheons go relatively unmentioned if at all. So it makes sense that the gods wouldn't believe in the existence of demons unless it directly influenced them. However, there were still many questions to be answered from Nero, but this reveal did allow Artemis to make one connection.

"The creature you killed prior to your arrival at Camp Half-Blood," spoke Artemis, recalling the monster they encountered prowling the edge of the camp, "Was that beast a demon as well."

"Wouldn't have killed it if it wasn't," answered Nero plainly, he then sighed and let his arms fall, "If that's all you wanted to ask, I'll be going."

However, before he could exit the tent, Zoë stepped in his path, stopping the demon hunter. The second in command of the hunters stood before Nero, her eyes glaring at him with hate.

"We are not done, boy," stated Zoë.

"You're not, but I am," retorted Nero as he tried stepping passed the girl but was stopped by Artemis who placed a hand on his shoulder.

This action caused Nero to look back at the goddess, however, when he did, he saw a somewhat understanding look in her eyes. Which was rather foreign given all the previous glares she's given him in the recent past.

"You left to slay this demon because of the danger it poses," stated Artemis.

"What if I did?" snorted Nero as wrenched his shoulder free and turned to the goddess, "You going to give me a medal and a pat on the back?"

Artemis narrowed her eyes as her expression hardened from the demon hunter's response.

"It doesn't matter now," stated the goddess as she stepped towards Nero, "the beast has been slain, and now I must bring you to Olympus for further questioning."

However, Artemis was taken off guard when Nero dipped his head forward, a dark smirk forming on his lips while he chuckled softly. He shook his head slowly before looking her right in the eyes with an amused and rather condescending look.

"What makes you think this was the only demon in the area?" he asked ominously. As if on cue, thunder cracked and lightning flashed in the background. The suddenness of the noise and light actually caused Zoë to flinch while Artemis looked up at the ceiling. As the two did this, Nero decided to take his leave, "Guess the other one didn't appreciate losing its friend."

Snapping out of her surprise, Artemis rushed in front of Nero who had made it halfway between her tent and his van. Multiple hunters were standing around, watching as their mistress and the boy stood before each other. It was clear that being delayed so much was getting on Nero's nerves as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off, Artemis," snapped Nero as he looked the goddess in the eyes.

"I do not care what you feel, boy," retorted the goddess, "My father has demanded your presence."

"After I finish what I started," he shot back, stepping towards Artemis, "Or better yet, why don't you go tell him what you found out? Save me trouble, and save yourself some trouble, because based on what I've gathered, that's all Zeus really wants me for."

"That is not the point," stated Artemis.

"I don't really care what the point is," rebuked Nero as he narrowed his eyes at the goddess, "All I care about, is putting that monster in the ground."

Both Artemis and Nero glared at each for a solid minute. Hunter and goddess standing out in the rain while the goddess's followers watched with rapt attention. Neither of them was willing to back down, and it seemed like it would go on forever. One of them had to crack. It was after a minute did Artemis huff and turn her back towards Nero and started towards his van to finish, leaving the hunter to narrow his eyes, before following the goddess.

"Where are you going?" demanded Nero as he followed her.

"If killing this monster is so important right now, then we shall slay it so that I can return with you back to Olympus," stated Artemis as she reached the backdoors of his van. She just opened the door an inch when it was slammed shut with a loud clang. She turned to see the warning glare of the demon hunter before her.

"Like hell, you are," snapped the silver-haired hunter as he pointed his index finger at her.

"My lady!" spoke up Zoë as she approached the two. "Surely, thou are not serious?! To bring this _boy_ with us!"

"Who said that you'd be coming at all?" interjected Nero as he locked his attention onto Zoë.

"My hunters shall come with me," stated Artemis with deadset seriousness, "I will not change my mind."

"Then you're taking them to their graves," said Nero ominously, his tone low.

"You threaten us?!" snapped Zoë, glaring at him. The hunter didn't even turn to acknowledge or respond to her interruption. Instead, he focused directly on Artemis, his blue eyes locked with her silver ones. After a minute, the hunter snorted as he turned away and started towards the edge of the clearing, "Do you not believe us capable of defeating such a beast?!"

"No, I don't," responded Nero as he stopped in his tracks and turned towards all of the hunters, noting how a crowd had formed around them, "Because none of you even know what you're heading into. You don't know what this thing even looks like! So how can you, someone who's never hunted this thing at any point in your lives, say that you'll survive this? How can you say that you'll take that risk?"

"They are prepared to lay down their lives," retorted Artemis.

Nero then snapped his attention right onto the aforementioned goddess. The hunter said nothing for a minute before he narrowed his eyes and turned away from the goddess and started walking away from the campsite.

"Come with me, Artemis, alone," was all the hunter said as he walked away from the clearing, "I wanna show you exactly what it is you'll be facing."

Artemis looked conflicted between listening to the boy and disregarding everything that he said. However, from his tone, it was clear that there was more to this than he was letting her on to. Plus, even though he never said it, it was likely he would only tell her anything if she came alone.

"My lady, surely thou aren't considering listening to this boy," spoke up Zoë, snapping the goddess out of her thoughts.

"If it will hasten our quest, so be it," was all Artemis said in response, "Stay here, I will return shortly."

With her orders given, Artemis followed after Nero. She found him standing at the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree with his arms folded. As the goddess left, her hunters glared at Nero with hate, for making her follow his orders. Essentially, it was the biggest insult any Hunter of Artemis could be given; be subservient to a male. In all honesty, the goddess of the hunt really, truly disliked being forced into doing this, but somehow, against her own wishes, she listened to the boy. But for this one, the one that proved to be more of a mystery than the Fates, had her attention.

And something told her he was much more than she or any of her family could guess.

* * *

A few minutes later, Nero was leading Artemis through the woods, heading up a large hill. Along the way, rain continued to pour down, small streams running down the mountain which was near the clearing where they made camp. Despite the trees providing some cover from the rain, both goddess and hunter were drenched. It was during this short walk did the hunter uncover that the goddess was still healing.

While it appeared that her injuries were gone, it was clear the pain still lingered. Not to mention, the goddess hadn't tried to teleport once, leading him to believe that she was still severely drained of her powers from being rag dolled the night prior. In all honesty, he was considering just leaving her and the Hunters behind, because they were going to be more trouble than they were worth. He didn't need amateurs getting in his way.

"Where are we heading, boy?" demanded Artemis, snapping Nero out of his thoughts as he glanced back at the goddess. He could see that the goddess was not pleased being lead around like an animal or trophy wife. However, he couldn't really give a damn right about now.

"I'm giving you an idea what you're heading into," he replied before continuing his trek up the mountain.

"What?" demanded Artemis as she picked up her pace to walk beside the hunter.

"You won't listen to me because I'm a guy. So if you won't listen to me, I figured showing you exactly what it is you're planning on heading into half-assed with no idea at all will drive the message in," elaborated the hunter. Thunder rumbled while lightning flashed, the wind started to pick up as they climbed the mountain. The trees swayed.

"You speak of this beast like it is a true threat," commented Artemis as she glanced at Nero by her side.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think it was," he retorted sharply, "and trust me, demons are as dangerous as they come."

"If that is true, then why haven't I or my siblings encountered such creatures?" challenged the goddess.

"More than likely, you have, you just didn't realize it," answered Nero, looking off ahead of him, eyes narrowed, "demons are masters of deception. They know exactly how to go under the radar of powerful beings. More often than not, they can hide anywhere and be anyone, trust me. I know what I saying."

Artemis glanced down for a moment, thinking about what he said. She didn't detect any lies in his words, and it seemed like he had no intention of lying. However, with his track record, it was also clear that he wasn't the most forward person either. Which left her with a dilemma: was anything the boy said true?

"How can you be certain this beast is even still here?" asked Artemis after a moment.

"Demons are stubborn, they don't back down easy," answered the hunter, "they'll fight to the bitter end to get what they want. And I know for a fact that this thing is still here."

"How?"

"The storm is still here," said Nero calmly, as they neared the top of the mountain. This sentence caught Artemis off guard. Was this storm the result of a demon being here? The goddess stopped in her tracks for a second, letting Nero get a few paces ahead of her before she resumed her pace after him.

"What do you mean?" demanded Artemis as the wind howled a bit while the trees soon began to grow smaller as they came closer to the summit.

"Exactly as it sounds," replied the hunter, having to raise his voice slightly over the sound of the rain and wind, "Depending on the demon, it can alter the surrounding area slightly or dramatically. Plus, I doubt Zeus is this annoyed to cause a storm like this, leaving only one possible answer. The demon is still here."

"Then that is why you left the camp," realized the goddess, "You came here to end the storm and slay the demon. But surely you realize it is wiser to bring allies."

"Who would I bring? Last I checked, everyone at camp are children, half of them probably haven't even killed a real monster, let alone a demon," countered Nero, "besides, alone is less complicated. Not to mention, I have actual experience with this sort of thing."

"What?" was all Artemis could say as Nero reached the top of the mountain first and stopped at the very top, looking out across the valley that was on the other side, "What do you mean?"

"Forget it," replied Nero as he glanced back at Artemis as she soon reached the top as well, looking at the hunter, "Besides, remember what I asked about taking the risk?" The demon hunter then pointed out in front of him. The goddess followed where he was pointing and her expression changed to shock.

"I wasn't asking if they were willing to risk their lives," explained Nero, his expression hard as he and the goddess started right into a titanic storm. It had taken the form of a supercell, an extremely powerful storm where there is a lot of thunder, lightning, and rain for a short period of time before fading. However, this could hardly be called a storm. Rising high into the sky, a gigantic collum of clouds swirled together rising high up. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked as rain poured down. Even though they were well over five miles away, the wind was enough to actually cause the goddess and hunter to struggle to avoid being blown off the top of the mountain. The storm alone wouldn't have caught the goddess's attention but the fact that that the swirling clouds were a boiling red and flashes of red lightning appeared in the clouds was enough to cause the goddess to openly gawk at the giant storm, "I was asking you, if _you_ were willing to risk _their_ lives heading into that."

Artemis said nothing in reply as she looked at the storm with wide eyes. The only time she had ever seen storms like these were when her father was extremely angry, but even then, the storms never turned red or boiled like this. If she was being honest, heading into that was more than likely walking to one's doom.

"Best part is that the demon hasn't even done anything yet," continued the demon hunter. And that sentence caught the goddess's attention.

"You mean-" she started before being cut off.

"That storm is simply a product of a demon being there? Yes, it is."

"What you do is on you, Artemis," shouted Nero over the roar of the wind and the pouring rain, his coat billowing behind him, "Because one way or another, I'm taking that demon down, with or without you."

Artemis then looked at him with complete surprise, "You're mad!"

"If I wasn't at least a little crazy, I wouldn't have lived this long," quipped Nero as he glanced between the storm and Artemis, "So what'll it be, Artemis?"

Artemis didn't know how to respond as she looked down at the ground for a moment. If she was being honest, Nero was more than likely right. If she sent her hunters into that, it would most assuredly lead to their demise. However, she couldn't be certain if she didn't go with the hunter, that she'd be able to catch him before he made it back to Camp Half-Blood. She still had her orders and she fully intended on seeing them through, but it was like the boy said, if she sent her sisters into that, she'd be sending them to die.

There was only really one thing to do. But in her current state of health, she'd have to rely on the boy for aid.

* * *

Nero was behind the wheel of his van, an annoyed expression on his face. He didn't consider just how stubborn Artemis really was, or devoted to completing her orders. While it was commendable, her loyalty to her orders, he just couldn't understand why she would even listen to Zeus. The guy is a massive pain in the ass, and there are more than a few myths were he went behind the back of his family, the only exception being Hestia. However, that hardly excuses the many, many, women he raped or tricked into having sex with him and were then punished by Hera or some other goddess for what essentially was Zeus' actions.

The hunter just sighed as he turned onto a street that led to the Hudson Highlands Park Preserve. He had a few miles to go and even then, the storm was growing worse and worse. Despite the storm, his main annoyance was his passenger.

"Know that I take no pleasure in our agreement, boy," stated Artemis as she sat next to him in the passenger seat.

* * *

 _*Flashback...*_

 _Both Artemis and Nero made their way down the mountain, taking extra care to avoid slipping and enjoying a very bumpy ride down. While it would be faster, it would also be rather painful, and that was something both hunter and goddess could agree on. However, it wasn't the weather that was the latter's main thought, but rather what Nero had said to her. About the blood that would be on her hands should she send her hunters into the storm ahead to fight a creature she neither seen or even understood. No matter what she tried to counter with, the boy was right._

 _It was when the two arrived back at the camp where_ _Zoë and the other hunters were waiting for their mistress to return to them._

 _"My lady," spoke up the second in command, approaching Artemis, "What did the boy show you?"_

 _"I now see what it is the boy faces and it is true, it is not something we can face without incurring many loses," replied Artemis, although, reluctantly. Zoë and a few hunters all looked at the goddess in surprise while Nero just snorted and rolled his eyes.  
_

 _"Glad to see some sense got into you," drawled Nero as he turned to head to his van, "I'll see myself out."_

 _"Stop," ordered the goddess, causing the hunter to glance back, eyebrow raised as he saw Artemis looking directly at him, "While it is true, I am not willing to risk the lives of my hunters against a creature of this might, I will not simply run. I shall go with the boy to defeat this beast and return him to Olympus per my father's orders."_

 _Neither the hunters or demon hunter greatly liked the declaration. The hunter swearing while Artemis' hunters looked at their lady with surprise. The one to speak up first was, per usual,_ _Zoë, "But my lady!" protested the girl, however, Artemis raised her hand to silence her._

 _"I have made up my mind,_ _Zoë," stated the goddess of the hunt, "This is something you are not ready for."_

 _"And what exactly makes you any more qualified?" interrupted Nero, gesturing to Artemis, "in case you've forgotten, you're not in fighting form yourself. Or have you forgotten what that demon did to you already?"_

 _"Make no mistake, boy," retorted Artemis sharply as she her way in front of the hunter, silver eyes narrowed into near slits, "I am more than capable of defending myself, even in my current state."_

 _Nero and the goddess glared at each other for some time. Daring the other to blink first. And one of them did blink._

 _*End Flashback...*_

* * *

"Whatever," snapped the demon hunter as he glanced at Artemis out of the corner of his eye, "just try not to get yourself killed."

Artemis glared at the boy for a moment but didn't retort, instead, she directed her attention forward, watching as rain pattered against the windshield and the wipers set on high to do their work. As they drove closer, the storm progressively started getting worse, lightning flashed overhead with the deafening crack of thunder not far behind. The wind howled around them, causing the trees to sway alongside the road. In all honesty, it was starting to look like a bad idea. But Artemis would not give and decided to occupy herself with recalling what Nero had told her earlier.

About Demons.

How did this boy know about demons? It was a question that had been in the back of her mind for some time and she was rather curious to understand how this boy knew of creatures similar to the likes of the Blitz she encountered, or rather, was attacked by.

"Boy," addressed the goddess, glancing at Nero, who didn't take his attention off the road, "how is it that you know of the existence of demons?"

"Let's just say I have a history and was introduced pretty young," answered the hunter vaguely, his tone blunt.

"What compelled you to fight these monsters?" asked Artemis, knowing that trying to get direct answers wouldn't be easy.

"If you're asking if I like killing things like demons, you're wrong," rebuked Nero sharply, glancing at her from the corner of his eye, "I'm only hunting these things because its the only thing I'm good at. Besides, I can get a profit out of it."

Now that reminded the goddess of something. The boy said he was hired to kill the beast that was seen near the outskirts of Camp Half-Blood. If that was true, did that make him a demon hunter?

"You are a demon hunter," concluded Artemis.

"If that's your reaction, then I shouldn't have anything to worry about," replied the hunter plainly as he turned down another road, this one heading into the mountain where the Hudson Highlands Park Preserve was located. They were right under the storm at this point, but Nero's van was not bothered by the pouring rain or wind due to its immense weight and powerful engine. The only thing the hunter had to worry about was ruining the electrics inside the vehicle.

Inside the van, the daughter of Zeus was looking Nero with curiosity. She had at times, heard of demon hunters, but only in media and usually from her idiot brother, Apollo. They were often described as cold, bitter hunters that worked similar to mercenaries, taking whatever job that involved demons. She and most of the gods wrote the stories of these hunters as nothing more than silly tales told by mortals. But now she was sitting in the van of a boy who claimed to be one, and she was inclined to believe him.

"I have never encountered a demon hunter," stated Artemis.

"Not surprising," snorted the hunter, "demon hunters don't get involved with gods or whatever, sticking only to demons. But even then, they don't live very long."

That caught Artemis' attention, "You mean they regularly die?"

"Yeah," stated Nero, his eyes narrowing slightly, "being a demon hunter is a seldom job, and demons can carry grudges for years against any who kill their own. You're always looking over shoulder, keeping one eye open at night, because a demon can strike at any time, anywhere. You know how some jobs people claim are the most dangerous in the world? Well, being a demon hunter, you're almost guaranteed to die at some point by a demon."

Artemis looked down for a moment. Basically, what Nero was saying was that was going to die at some point, and it seemed like he didn't care.

"If that is true, then why be a demon hunter?" she asked him, "Why condemn yourself to death?"

"Because I'm one of the few competent demon hunters in the world," he replied, "In the entire world, there are less than 20 demon hunters. And the ones that are competent, can be counted on one hand." The silver-haired hunter took a breath before letting it out slowly, "Being a demon hunter means making a sacrifice. Unlike the monsters, which I only assume aren't seen by regular people because of some magic, demons have no qualms with being seen and will destroy everything, kill anyone, all for the simple reason of 'because they can.'"

Artemis' eyes widened at this statement, "Demons know no mercy, know no remorse. All they know is they have power, and they can use it for their own selfish goals. It's for that reason hunters kill these things, or at least, one of the reasons."

The last sentence caught Artemis' attention, "What is your reason then?"

Nero was silent for some time. The goddess noticed he had a distant look in his eyes like he was going through a small memory. She saw he placed on hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"I made a promise," was all the hunter said in reply before his eyes hardened and he placed his hand back on the steering wheel.

His answers gave Artemis a lot to think about. Basically, what she heard was that demon hunters were the unsung protectors of the world. Defending humanity without any recognition at all. Some do it for personal reasons, others do it for duty, but primarily, it was to keep the world from experiencing the horrors that were demons. In a way, this was very honorable. Sacrificing oneself for the good of all. Even though she didn't hold in men in high regard, this did warrant respect.

Artemis was about to say something else when Nero suddenly jerked the wheel to the side. From the clouds above, a massive stream of water struck the road which they were driving on. Asphalt and dirt were sent flying while the van skidded across the slick road before the hunter wrestled control again.

"We got company," stated Nero calmly as he slammed down on the gas and the van surged forward.

"Where is it?" demanded Artemis as she looked out the window and at the sky. The clouds continued to boil while thunder boomed and lightning flashed across the sky. The rain poured down harder until it suddenly started to let up slightly. Around them on the road was the remains of the forest, trees knocked down, parts of the road were gone while the remains of a park station at the top of the mountain in the preserve littered the area.

"We're in the eye," informed Nero as he drove his van to what was left of the station and parked it beside the building, "It's time we got out."

Unbuckling his seat belt, the hunter moved to his workbench where Red Queen lay. Meanwhile, the goddess looked at Nero incredulously like he had lost his mind.

"We need a plan," protested Artemis, however, a howling roar echoed through the wind and thunder/lightning.

"Not sure it'll give us that option," retorted Nero as he sheathed his sword across his back. He then reached into his coat and withdrew Blue Rose. Opening the cylinder, he checked to see if all his shots were still and it was functioning properly. After a quick check, he snapped it shut and holstered the handgun before heading to the back of the van. Artemis groaned as she got out of her seat and followed the male hunter. She was starting to regret coming with Nero.

Stepping out of the van, the demon hunter and goddess entered a lighter storm compared to the swirling clouds around them. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled all around while the red boiling clouds swirled around the area like a vortex. Nero made his way to the center, drawing Blue Rose while Artemis summoned a bow and quiver with her. She drew one arrow and notched it against the bowstring as she looked around the area.

Her entire body was tense as she could sense the raw power of the beast. It was so... _evil._ The only thing that could truly compare to this was something that Kronos himself created, but even then, she'd take that over this demon.

Suddenly, another roar erupted from above, prompting both Artemis and Nero to look up. At the center of the swirling storm, a mass of clouds began to collect, flowing together before a thunderous bellow blew them away. The goddess flinched while the hunter remained unfazed. Thunder cracked powerfully while lightning streaked across the sky behind the demon, now that it had revealed itself.

Artemis looked up in awe and some fear. There, hovering above them was, well, it appeared to be a dragon, but not at the same time, looking like a leviathan. With a narrow snout that appeared similar to a crocodile, the beast had two huge golden horns rising from its had. Two whiskers sprouted from the nose while needle-like teeth lined the inside of its mouth. It had a massive, crocodile-like body, but unlike the reptiles, its forelimbs were much longer compared to the back limbs and had three extremely long claws. However, what drew the most attention was the massive whine fins that rose from the beast, starting at the head, creating a sort of frill before traveling down its body. The fins also reached to the legs, as if giving the beast wings, before forming together at the tail to create a large fan-like fin. Gray scales covered the body where the white fins did not and at its chest, crackled gold electricity. The demon was wreathed in a sort of mist that created a sort of continuously flowing veil of moisture

The beast took slow but deep breaths as its beady eyes locked firmly onto its prey and offenders.

Nero and Artemis both readied themselves, the goddess drawing her bowstring back and took aim while the hunter did the same with Blue Rose.

"You still think you can fight this thing?" asked Nero, glancing at Artemis from the corner of his eye, keeping his focus fixed on the demon before them.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Yes, I know I have a bad habit of overusing cliffhangers. But for this case, I wanted to save the fight for the next chapter. Mainly because I didn't want to cram everything into one chapter. I'm trying to keep a steady chapter average of 5 and a half thousand words, maybe more. I don't know. I apologize if this chapter seemed a little choppy, but to get everything I wanted into the chapter, I had to make some sacrifices. So, I'm sorry if this isn't as good as you hoped, but hey? The story is still progressing? That counts for something, right? Anyway, hope you got that reference. If you didn't, well, the Demon is based on Amatsu.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review, tell me if this chapter was good, what you liked about it, what you didn't. Hate is good, so long as it is constructive. Wanna make this story as good as it can possibly be.**_


	13. Chapter 12 Through Lightning and Thunder

_**Okay, chapter 12, Nero and Artemis finally fight the demon. I know what you're thinking; with what's going on, the storm primarily, how could Zeus not notice the effects of the demon's presence. Well, to answer that, for the sake of plot (don't hate me), the gods can only detect demons when they're actively flexing their powers, or using their abilities. As I said in the chapter, the storm around Amatsu is a natural occurrence. It's a passive effect of the demon entering the human world, as in, the demon is not actively trying to create the storm, it's not doing anything to create that storm, it's simply a product of the demon's presence. Before you make the comment that Zeus still should've sensed the storm since it is in his domain, I would like to make the logical assumption that not all storms are created by Zeus. Some of them may be, but primarily, every storm in the world doesn't seem to be logical. Also, the guy might be annoyed due to the disrespect on Nero's part so he could assume it was just a manifestation of his internal annoyance.**_

 _ **Moving on, I have looked at the suggestions and I think I know which monsters from Monster Hunter I'm going to include. The monsters will be Deviljho, which will have an important role in the main plot, won't say what. Nergigante will also appear. Gore Magala/Shagaru Magala, possibly Chaotic Gore Magala, Vaal Hazak, Zinogre/Stygian Zinogre, and Abyssal Lagiacrus. The last will appear sooner than you think. Each monster will have an important role in the story, likely becoming a devil arm for Nero later on or to help drive the story forward. I'll try to figure out a way to include things like the Oni or Orochi.**_

 _ **Moving on to another topic. Looking back at the fight between Nero and Ares, it is reasonable to assume that Nero could win, at least, as well as he did since Ares wasn't taking him that seriously. He knew that the hunter was tough and an excellent combatant, but he is still a god and is prone to being arrogant and underestimating Nero would seem reasonable. So, he stuck to his human form while tapping into his godly abilities, not fighting him at full power. So, it can be assumed that Ares would lose since he gave himself a handicap. So, I hear what you're saying 'The Qrow', it's just the way I figured things would go. Also, Nero might be a jerk, but he would still try to learn everything he could about his enemies because it's easier to fight an enemy if you know how they work.**_

 _ **Alright, moving on to the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 12: Through Lightning and Thunder**_

 ** _Hudson Highlands Park Preserve, New York_**

This was not what she was expecting.

The demon before her was massive, reaching a length well over 103 feet; its sail-like fins made the beast look even larger while the mist surrounding it only made it more imposing. The beast was not like anything she had ever seen. The power it radiated was immense, which now explained why there were so few Demon Hunters in the world. Even then, Artemis would've preferred fighting a monster she was familiar with, even some of the foulest beasts would be preferable to this creature.

The beast growled at both the hunter and the goddess floating down to the ground before coming to a stop. Hovering above the torn up dirt and soil about two feet. Its massive tail swung from side to side as the eyes were locked firmly on the duo before it. A low rumble echoed from the beast before it threw its large head back and let out a titanic roar. The power of it was enough to cause Artemis to flinch while Nero only responded the only way he knew how when dealing with demons, he fired at it. The twin bullets struck its hide, piercing the gray scales, eliciting a bark of annoyance rather than pain.

In retaliation, the demon swept right at both Nero and Artemis, the two dodging the demon as its mass flew right past them. The goddess was the first to recover, taking aim with her bow and letting loose an arrow. The projectile flew right towards the monster's face, but to her surprise, it bounced right off the flesh. The demon narrowed its eyes as it turned directly towards her and roared. With incredible flexibility, it swung its tail out from underneath its body, the frilly sail slapped right into Artemis, knocking her back as she was still recovering from her surprise.

The goddess hit the ground on her back, rolling with the momentum to get back on her feet. Entering a crouch, she looked up at the demon as it flew towards her, mouth wide open as needle-sharp teeth were poised to rend her flesh. But before it could reach her, the demon's head snapped to the side as it was struck by a figure. Landing a dropkick, Nero flipped off the demon's face and landed on his feet right in front of Artemis, putting himself between the two.

"The goddess is not a snack, buddy!" quipped Nero as he took aim with Blue Rose again and fired. The bullets struck the demon's face, causing it to roar in annoyance. In the monster's mouth, mist began to collect.

"What is that?" demanded Artemis as she tried firing another arrow at the beast, aiming for its eyes this time, but with how much wind and the demon's natural aura of creating wind, any arrow she fired would be thrown off its target. This was the case as the arrow she just fired struck one of its horns, the tip snapping like a twig.

"Trouble," stated Nero as he fired a few more shots before grabbing Artemis by her arm, "run!"

Before the goddess could demand why or complain about being treated in such a manner, a massive stream of high-pressure water erupted from the demon's mouth. The stream sliced right through the ground, tearing through the dirt and rock like it was nothing. Swinging its head around, the demon sent the stream of water right after the two. Acting on instinct, Nero tossed Artemis to the side while at the last moment, backflipped over the stream. While in the air, he directed some energy from Devil Bringer and to Blue Rose. The barrel of the handgun started glowing before a glowing azure shot blasted out of the barrel and flew right towards the tip of the demon's snout.

The shot struck the demon, causing it flinch and stop the stream as it roared in mild pain for being shot.

"I can't believe you threw me!" shouted Artemis as she glared at Nero.

"Suck it up, Artemis," barked the demon hunter, "Eyes on the target!"

The demon roared as it suddenly charged right at Nero. The hunter holstered Blue Rose before grabbing Red Queen and ripped it out and charged right towards the demon. The beast roared as it pulled its head back before lunging at the demon hunter, snapping its jaws at him. However, the giant maw missed him as Nero dove to the side before rushing right towards the demon's neck. Raising his sword, he swung down at its exposed skin, the blade of Red Queen sliced into the skin, but didn't go as deep as he wanted. The demon howled as it used one of its whiskers to whip Nero in the face, causing the hunter to flinch.

Swinging its entire body around, it smacked its tail right into the demon hunter, sending him flying back, landing on his feet. However, he had to use his right hand to slow himself down. The demon roared as it was about to rush the hunter but got distracted as it was being pelted by arrows. The demon swung its head around to focus on Artemis, the goddess of the hunt firing her arrows at the beast. The goddess then suddenly swung her hand up and from the ground, multiple roots shot towards the demon, wrapping around its limbs and creeping up its neck.

The demon roared as it merely flexed its muscles and snapped the roots like they were nothing. Artemis looked on in surprise at how easily this beast broke free. Granted, she was still weak from the Blitz that attacked and greatly harmed her, so her powers were not nearly at their peak. As if sensing her distraction, the demon suddenly surged right towards the goddess, lowering its entire head to ram into her. At the last moment, Artemis dodged the rushing beast by leaping to the side, but the demon had a surprise. As Artemis was in the air, it suddenly swung its tail right at her, slamming into the goddess and smashing her into the ground. A surprised cry came from the daughter of Zeus as she was pressed into the ground.

The demon removed its tail only to raise its head. Mist began collecting in its mouth before it blasted a giant water ball right at her. The condensed liquid crashed right into the goddess, exploding in a burst of water that sent her flying through the air. Seeing the goddess in danger, Nero ran over and caught Artemis before she could hit the ground. Artemis looked at the hunter in surprise, not expecting him to catch her however, she didn't have much time to demand to be put down before the hunter suddenly set her on her feet.

"I did not require your assistance," protested the goddess.

"Sure you didn't," scoffed Nero as he focused on the demon before them, "We're not getting anywhere like this."

"As I said, we need a plan," stated Artemis.

"Fine; draw its attention, I've got an idea," ordered the hunter before he sprinted towards the demon, leaving little time for her to object.

The goddess of the hunt huffed in annoyance before she draws her arrow and fired again. This time, it managed to strike the demon near its eye, causing it to shriek in surprise due to being nearly blind. This provided Nero with the opening he needed as he revved the Exceed in Red Queen. Getting in close, he slashed right at the demon's chest where golden electricity crackled. The sword dug right into its hide, causing the demon to roar in pain before swinging one of its arms at Nero. The hunter ducked under the arm and retaliated by slashing the thin membrane that lined the back of the demon's arm, cutting right through the large fin.

The demon bellowed, thunder booming all the while, the wind howled around them. Lightning streaked across the sky behind the beast as it then blasted a surprise stream of water, spinning around. The demon hunter leaped back as the stream sliced through the ground. Meanwhile, Artemis moved away from the stream when it drew too close to her. The demon then halted its stream before roaring louder, before it suddenly coiled into a ball, and spun around rapidly.

The wind suddenly changed as the demon picked up speed. The demon hunter narrowed his eyes before the monster suddenly unwrapped itself with a thunderous roar. From the monster, three small twisters flew out.

"Move!" bellowed Nero as he put some distance between him and the demon. Sheathing Red Queen to unholster Blue Rose and fire a few shots at the demon. Artemis meanwhile did her best to avoid the miniature twisters as they swept across the mountain top. Despite their small size, the tornados still had enough power to actually rip up the road send chunks of asphalt everywhere. At times, Nero had to use Blue Rose to shoot pieces of road, destroying them. Soon the twisters all returned to the same place, back to the demon which had roared menacingly at them. Thunder rumbled as the monstrosity blasted a water blast at the demon hunter. Nero leaped away, leaving the ball to blow up the ground where he previously stood.

"How is it that we've never encountered a creature like this?!" shouted Artemis when Nero regrouped with her, both of them standing in front of the demon as it flew towards them, maw wide open.

"Ask me when we're not about to die," retorted Nero as he fired another charged shot at the demon, shooting it in the mouth. The demon roared as it coughed up some smoke and mist, taken off guard.

Using this distracting, Nero sprinted right towards the demon and dropkicked it right in the center of the chest. His heels striking it dead center with enough force to actually knock it back several feet despite its enormous size. The demon roared as it fired a stream of water at the hunter, forcing Nero to backflip away before swinging the stream around at Artemis, forcing her to retreat. The goddess cursed her weakened form and the demon that harmed her. If she was able to assume her true form, this beast would be dead by now.

Running around to flank the demon, Nero draws Red Queen after holstering Blue Rose. Coming up behind the beast, he throttled the Exceed to the maximum, flames erupting from the vent as Nero dashed right towards its back. He then leaped into the air and shredded its back. The demon roared as its hide was slashed open and jerked around, throwing Nero off. The demon hunter landed on his feet, however, due to the downpour of rain, the ground was more mud than solid, so he slid back several feet, needing to his hand to steady himself.

"Gah," groaned Nero as he pulled his leg out of the mud and dove to the side to avoid another water blast sent at him, "this is getting old."

Artemis was having her own problems; none of her arrows could penetrate the demon's hide. In her weakened form, the monster was able to take pretty much everything she could throw at it. The demon swung its entire body around, sending a surprise gust of wind out, buffeting both Nero and the goddess with powerful winds. Artemis steadied herself by crouching low while Nero impaled Red Queen into the ground.

It was then the demon suddenly let out another roar and coiled itself into a ball. Unlike the last time, it didn't spin like a top but instead held its position, body trembled every once in a while. However, the vapor around the demon began to swirl, becoming more intense while small streams of water flowed towards it. Nero narrowed his eyes as he felt the sudden change in the wind, feeling it rushing towards the beast. The wind started growing more powerful by the second as pieces of debris were sucked towards the demon and swirled around it.

"It's trying to draw us in!" shouted Nero as he braced himself.

Artemis did the same, using some roots in the ground to hold herself in place. The demon let out a low growl as the wind started becoming more powerful until it suddenly let out a piercing roar and flew around in a massive circle. At the center, a giant twister shot into the sky, swirling around while the demon flew around the edge before howling as it entered the twister. Artemis looked on in awe-inspired shock at the power of this creature. Even Zeus at his most powerful couldn't command the weather to a degree like this.

After several moments, the twister faded and revealed the demon, snarling at both goddess and demon hunter. Nero gritted his teeth as he sheathed Red Queen.

"Fuck it," snapped the hunter as he drew Blue Rose and rushed right towards the demon, firing the revolver with everything he had. The demon took the shots in stride and flew into the air, intending on leaving the human behind. However, Nero leaped into the air and managed to grab onto the demon's tail, letting it carry him up. The demon screeched as it swung its tail around, trying to throw the hunter off but he wouldn't let go.

"What is that fool doing?" said Artemis to herself as she watched Nero begin to climb up the back of the demon.

Nero was getting tired of this fight and wanted to end it. So, he did the one thing he was good at, taking the demon down to his level. Using the fins as support, the hunter fired numerous shots into its back, the bullets piercing its hide, causing the beast to roar in pain while blood seeped from the wounds. Continuing across the demon, he soon reached the neck where he fired several more shots. A furious roar erupted from the monster as it shook him around.

Lightning flashed behind them while thunder boomed all around. It was like a scene from a movie. A young warrior taking on the beast by himself. However, in this case, the young warrior was not afraid of getting hurt. The two had risen well into almost a hundred feet, Artemis still on the ground watching them. Nero on the other hand, was going to get a little creative.

When the demon swung its head around, he grabbed onto its left whisker with his right hand, holstering Blue Rose for his rather crazy plan.. Wrapping the thin feeler around his wrist he yanked on it hard. The Demon was yanked right towards him where he sent a surprise left hook right to the face. The punch had enough force to actually stagger the demon and cause it to wobble in the air.

"Let's get back down to my level!" shouted Nero as he yanked on the whisker once more, bringing the demon's face to him again and punched it as hard as he could. The demon's head snapped back however, the hunter was done yet. Reaching for Red Queen, the hunter grabbed his sword and whipped it out. Swinging behind him, he slashed the twin dorsal sails on the demon's back, slicing the thin skin.

The demon roared in pain as it rolled in the air, however, this roll had the effect of taking it off balance and started to plummet to the ground. As the demon and demon hunter was falling, Nero sheathed Red Queen and got right on the demon's chest where he sent two punches to the demon's face. The demon's head snapped back with each punch. It was then, the hunter leaped off its chest seeing the ground coming up fast. Clear of the demon, the massive beast was left to collide with the ground. The impact sent a large plume of dirt and mud into the air while Nero landed on the ground, rolling across his shoulder while Artemis formed up with him. A few tense seconds passed and no sign of the demon.

"Is it dead?" asked the goddess.

Before Nero could answer, the spot where the demon hit the ground burst water, a massive spout shot into the air. The lightning that flashed all around was now a dark red. The center of the lightning bolts was now black while the bolt glowed red. From the spout, the demon shot into the air and let out a blood-curdling roar. It's body adopted a darker visage. Its scales were now darker, the large fins were now a mix of black with dark orange spots dotting the thin skin. The tips of the fins sparked with dark electricity, as did the demon's chest. The whiskers crackled with electricity as well while the demon's eyes glowed a dark red. The entire change made the demon appear all the more menacing.

"No," stated Nero as he drew Red Queen and held it by his side, "we just made it mad."

Artemis looked at the demon hunter with shock. All that and they only managed to annoy the beast? Just how powerful were demons?

Said demon let out a piercing roar as lightning streaked across the sky. It then let out a howl as a massive stream of water erupted from its mouth. Nero shoved Artemis to the side and dove in the opposite direction as a titanic stream of high-pressure water sliced through the ground, digging a much deeper trench than before.

Getting back to his feet, Nero charged right towards the demon, the creature doing the same as it flew right towards the hunter. Leaping into the air, Nero gunned the Exceed and slashed down, slicing the demons face open, letting the demon shriek in pain as blood gushed out of its wound. Meanwhile, Artemis got back to her feet and saw a chance to keep the demon in place. Willing the roots that were still intact in the ground to converge on the demon, the erupted out of the ground and wrapped around the demon pulling it down to the ground.

The demon roared as it thrashed around, snapping several roots before it managed to break free. Artemis cursed as nothing she did was working. Meanwhile, Nero flanked around the demon, leaping at its tail again and mounting the demon. Once there, he stabbed Red Queen into it, causing the monster to roar in pain. The hunter then ripped the sword out and ran up the back of the demon, slicing through the beast's back as he went. The demon bellowed in pain as its back was sliced in multiple places, thrashing around in an effort to throw Nero off. The demon hunter was thrown off, but he managed to land on his feet.

However, the demon was not about to let this insect get away with such a grave transgression.

The beast roared at Nero before suddenly lunging at the hunter, slamming its horns into him. The impact sent him flying back several feet where he hit the ground on his back, having to roll back to get to his feet. Nero gritted his teeth before he leaped up into the air, as a jet of water sliced through the ground where he previously stood.

While in the air, he throttled the Exceed on Red Queen. The jets of fire propelled him forward where he flung himself right back at the demon so he could land on its face and slash it right above the eye. The demon roared before swinging its head around, throwing Nero off and right at Artemis. The goddess of the hunt evaded Nero as he flew past her and crashed with the ground.

Knowing that her arrows weren't strong enough to pierce its hide, Artemis opted to use her twin daggers. Rushing towards the demon, she slid under its jaws when it snapped at her. Underneath the demon, she slashed at its chest, leaving small cuts, not nearly as deep as Nero's slashes with Red Queen. The demon growled as it tried slamming her away with its body, but the goddess was far more agile than it and avoided its swings. A titanic bellow erupted from the beast after one cut from the goddess was left on its chest.

The demon then swung its entire body around in a circle, the tail slapping Artemis away where she tumbled across the muddy ground and came to a rest next to Nero who was pulling himself to his feet.

"We're getting our asses handed to us," gritted Nero as he locked his focus on the demon in front of them.

"I agree," stated Artemis. It was then, Nero noticed something about the demon's behavior.

It seemed more skittish now. Like it was wary of them now. Narrowing his eyes, he assessed the demon until he spotted something interesting. Very interesting.

"Artemis," said the hunter suddenly, catching the goddess' attention, "You see what I see."

Looking back at the demon, she too spotted what Nero was referring to. At the center of the chest that glowed golden, was a long slash, courtesy of her dagger. It seemed like they found its weakest point. If they could get that point enough times, this could end.

"I do," confirmed Artemis.

"I got an idea," stated Nero, glancing at the goddess out of the corner of his eye, "You think you can enter your godly form?"

"Briefly."

"Well, it's time to see just how good of an archer you are," quipped Nero, "I'll get it to look up."

With that, Nero charged right towards the demon while Artemis got herself ready, assuming her godly form. Doing so, revealed the injuries she sustained during her fight with the Blitz. Numerous cuts crisscrossed her body, while he clothing was slightly torn. The goddess summoned her silver bow and drew the string back, an arrow formed in place as Artemis took aim.

Nero for his part lunged right at the demon with a powerful yell. Swinging Red Queen right at its face, the sword cut through the snout, causing the demon to bellow in pain as it reeled back. The hunter wasn't done as when he landed back down on the ground, he spun around and gunned the Exceed. Using the momentum he built up, he performed an upward slash, jumping with the swing to increase its power. The hunter was launched into the air, slashing the Demon's chest three times with metal and fire. The demon roared in pain as its chest was sliced open. Electricity began to jump off its chest, lashing out at the ground and anything near it.

While in the air, Nero took hold of Red Queen with both hands and gunned the Exceed again. Flipping down, he slashed at the demon's left horn, his sword crashing with the golden horn. What followed as the sound of something breaking and a roar of pure agony. The demon reeled in pain as its horn was sliced right off, the golden horn tumbled through the air before landing on the ground. Flailing around, the demon roared in outrage and pain. Using the opportunity, Nero lunged at the demon again, grabbing one of its whiskers and swung himself onto its back. There, he sheathed Red Queen and grabbed the other whisker.

"Okay, you overgrown freak of nature," snarled Nero as he wrapped the flesh whiskers around his hands, despite the electricity sparking from them, "HEEL!"

He yanked hard on both tendrils, causing the demon to roar in pain as it was yanked back. The demon craned its neck back as it roared. Lightning and thunder flashed and boomed behind the demon as the hunter wrangled it, trying to get it to lean back and expose its chest.

"ARTEMIS!" shouted Nero as he yanked back as hard as he could. The demon screeched as it flailed around.

The goddess narrowed her eyes as she lined up her shot. Energy collected around the arrow, the goddess straining to not lose concentration. After a few moments, she gathered as much energy as she could and locked her sights on the chest. Right where the wound on the demon was. She let the arrow loose and watched as it flew right towards the demon with a silver streak. The arrow slammed right into the demon, piercing its hide.

The demon let out a thunderous roar as the arrow pierced its body. Lightning streaked across the entire sky while thunder boomed as the beast let out its dying shriek. Nero for his part was thrown off the demon, crashing down right in front of Artemis who collapsed to her knees and returned to her mortal form. She was huffing and puffing, exhausted. Nero got back to his feet and looked back to see the demon throw its head into the sky, roaring, eyes losing their glow as it slowly fell silent. The demon then began to fall as its body returned to its original state.

The beast fell to the ground with a heavy crash, coming to rest right in front of both the goddess and demon hunter. Surprising the goddess was what happened next. As soon as the demon died, the weather began to die down. The storm clouds that swirled around the area began to fade and the storm itself was losing power. Rapidly, the dark red boiling clouds that surrounded the area turned back to white clouds. The sky soon began to clear as the rain stopped falling. Beams of sunlight broke through the clouds, shining down on the battered and torn up mountain.

"Dramatic," snorted Nero as he shook his head.

Artemis for her part, just continued trying to catch her breath as she looked at the demon that she just slew. It was so powerful, and to think that its mere presence could cause such a storm. Then there was that change. The beast completely changed. It became more savage, like all sense of cognitive reasoning vanished with pure bloodlust. It was otherworldly.

 _Terrifying..._

If this is what Nero experienced so often...

 _Nero_.

The goddess looked up to see the boy heading back to his van.

"Where are you going?" demanded Artemis as she strained to get back to her feet and half dragged herself after the boy.

"Back to camp," stated the hunter not even bothering to turn around.

"No, you and I are returning to Olympus," stated Artemis as she narrowed her eyes. Nero just looked back at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"And why would I do that?" he demanded.

"Because Zeus has ordered it."

"And remind me when I said I would listen to him?" asked Nero sarcastically.

"It does not matter," denied Artemis, "He has demanded your presence."

"Pretty sure he'd much prefer if I weren't covered in mud," snorted the hunter as he gestured to himself. True enough, Nero was practically caked in mud, however, Artemis was no better as she was about the same, "Besides, the only reason he wants me is to find out what that thing I killed a few days ago is. You got your answer, you can just tell him that."

Artemis gritted her teeth in annoyance, as she glared at the boy who folded his arms.

"He has demanded your presence," repeated the goddess of the hunt.

"Why do you even listen to him, Artemis?" challenged the hunter as he stepped towards the goddess, "I thought you swore off all men. So why even bother listening to Zeus?"

"He is my king and my father," answered the goddess, "I must obey."

Nero just looked at Artemis for a second before he started laughing. The goddess frowned at this.

"What is so amusing, boy?" she demanded.

"I'm laughing because of how ironic this is," laughed the hunter, "Artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon, and archery. Swore off all men, would sooner shoot one than even listen to one, but is still under her old man's thumb."

Artemis gritted her teeth as the boy mocked her. How dare he! How dare he laugh at her! She was Artemis! Goddess of the Hunt and the Wilderness!

"But more to the point, even if he wasn't your father, why do you even listen to him?" chuckled Nero as his expression turned serious, "He doesn't exactly have a good track record that makes him a good king."

Artemis was about to retort but Nero continued before she could even get a word out.

"I mean, the guy is a horrible husband, married his own sister no less, constantly cheating on her and then has the gall to parade around the world like he's the greatest thing to grace it," stated the hunter, "He lashes out at people who don't agree with him, punishes people for stupid reasons, and lets not forget he's also a rapist."

The sky thundered as Nero said this.

"Anyone with half a brain wouldn't want him as king because he's an irresponsible, short-sighted, arrogant, self-righteous, entitled, rapist," stated the demon hunter, with total conviction.

"How dare-," began Artemis but was cut off again.

"Are you really defending him, Artemis?" demanded Nero as he glared at the goddess, "Are you really defending someone who is all that?"

"I owe my father, my hunters."

"And look what does the second your back turns," retorted the hunter, "who goes and pretends to be you to get with one of them, and when he can't seduce her, he rapes her. Or have you already forgotten about Kallisto?"

Artemis reeled back in shock as if she had been slapped. Her eyes went wide at the mention of one of her maidens. She remembered that girl, and the promise she made all those years ago.

"Zeus raped one of your hunters and you all but let him get away with it," stated the boy harshly, eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "And then you punish the victim because she was ashamed of what happened."

"S-She tried to hide it away from us," attempted Artemis, but her words didn't have the same fire as before, "What she did with-"

"You mean what Zeus did to her," interrupted Nero, "She was raped, Artemis. What made you think that she'd come right to you and tell you what Zeus did? She had just been violated emotionally and physically, and you help her by turning Kallisto into a bear and threatening to kill her like an animal should you run into each other again?"

"You think it was easy for me?!" demanded Artemis as she looked at Nero.

"No, but that still didn't excuse the fact that Zeus got away with it," finalized the silver-haired hunter, "You want to protect your hunters from men, but who will protect them from Zeus when your back is turned?"

Artemis said nothing as she merely glared at the boy. No matter what she thought, there was no denying that he was right. Her father did rape one of her hunters, and what's worse, he did get away with it. At the same time, she didn't understand why Nero would even care about what she did. Why did he feel needed to mention such actions? Why did he even _care_?

"Why do you care?" demanded the goddess, eyes narrowed.

"Why do you listen to someone like Zeus?" challenged the demon hunter.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, Artemis and Nero just glared at each other for several seconds. Until something really surprising happened, something that caught Nero off-guard and Artemis herself as well.

The goddess suddenly reached out and grabbed Nero by the collar of his jacket and pulled him right towards her. She crushed her lips against Nero's in an extremely aggressive kiss. The demon hunter's eyes went wide in surprise. He did not see this coming at all, and neither did Artemis. Acting on her emotions, the goddess continued to kiss the hunter, nipping at his lips, humming slightly into the embrace as she released his collar and grabbed his face to hold him close. Nero was about to push the daughter of Zeus off when she suddenly pushed him back and against the doors of his van. There, she raised one leg to grind against him as she kissed the hunter.

So here it was, Artemis, the Goddess of Chastity and Maidenhood, among other titles, was aggressively kissing a man. Oh, if only her hunters could see her now.

It was only after the first 30 seconds did Nero start to return the kiss, closing his eyes while resting his hands on her waist. Artemis then let her hands trail down to his neck as a light moan escaped the goddess. It felt so wrong, but so right as well. It was then she realized what she was doing did Artemis stop, releasing her hold on the demon hunter's lips and bowed her head down, avoiding Nero's eyes as she suddenly stepped back, as if shocked by what she had done. She wasn't the only one surprised.

"What the fuck was that?" demanded Nero after a second.

"Leave," ordered Artemis as she turned from him and walked about ten feet away before stopping. Her arms folded as she looked down.

Nero just looked at the goddess for a second before he snorted and turned to his van. Opening the back door he climbed in, set Red Queen on his workbench, tossed his wet coat onto the passenger chair while he took his place in the driver seat and started the vehicle. The van rumbled to life before he pulled away from the station that somehow survived the entire storm. The demon hunter glanced in his side view mirror, seeing Artemis still standing where she was.

"Gods make no sense," stated Nero as he drove away from the preserve.

What he didn't see was that Artemis had covered her mouth with one hand and sniffed. A soft whimper came from the goddess as something fell to the ground. Something that hasn't in so many years, least of all by Artemis.

A tear.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **So here we are, chapter 12. Artemis kissed Nero and Nero made Artemis cry...**_

 _ **Yeah...**_

 _ **I regret nothing and if any of you complain about Artemis being OOC, that was the point. This is an important part of the story and will be brought back later on in the story. To build a relationship, there has to be give and changes, so relationships will change throughout the story, as evident with her reaction about**_ ** _Kallisto. This is the first time anyone has ever spoken to a god like this so it seems logical that Artemis wouldn't know how to respond to this. But if you feel that this change wasn't the right way to do it, I'll make the necessary change in the future. This would only be a bump in the road for the story._**

 ** _Leave a review._**


	14. Chapter 13 Fruits Of Your Labor

_**Full disclosure, I did not expect so much praise for this chapter. In all honesty, I was kinda worried about the topic of rape as it is a very sensitive topic for anyone and people can react in different ways to the topic, so I was very careful with how I went about it. Glad I got it right in a sense. Anyway, sorry it took me so long updating, got sidetracked with life, but focusing on the story, Nero just mouthed off at a goddess, Artemis no less, who does not like men in the slightest and if it were anyone else, she'd kill them pretty much instantly. This is a foreign experience to her, being a goddess, she is used to being on top, all mortals bowing before her. So having someone, a male at that, completely back talk her without any fear and regard for her status is completely new to the goddess.**_

 _ **Anyway, we'll be moving right along, picking up a little after where we left off previously. Also, this will be more of a humor chapter later on. I will include Dante again, but just make a small mention of him. Also, if you have any ideas for Easter eggs I could do in the chapter, feel free to leave an idea in the reviews or send me a private message with an idea. Now, I know I already posted this chapter and it originally had a lemon scene. After reading the reviews and reading the story itself, I'm forced to agree that it doesn't make any sense at all. So, I fixed the chapter. I fully agree with everyone on the fact that it doesn't make sense in the slightest. So I fixed it, everything is all good.**_

 _ **Moving on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns Devil May Cry. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 13: Fruits of Your Labor**_

 ** _Council Room, Mount Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City, New York_**

The atmosphere in the council room was very tense. Many of the gods were getting pretty impatient. Zeus was drumming his fingers on the armrest of his throne, looking more annoyed than previously. However, many other gods had tried to keep themselves occupied by doing things. Hephaestus was working on some sort of gadget he brought with him from his workshop, Apollo was on his phone, Dionysus was having a Diet Coke, and the other gods were talking amongst themselves. As for Hestia, she never stopped tending to the hearth, however, in the back of her mind, she would constantly go back to Nero.

What made him leave camp?

Why would he do that?

As she wondered why her son would do such a thing, she kept her distance from the body of the creature Nero killed. The beast was left where it was, the gods, at times, studied the creature but only briefly as it really unnerved them. It was just wrong, everything about it was evil. It's presence made her skin crawl, even if it was dead. She still couldn't shake the feeling it was going to get right back up and kill everything.

It was truly frightening.

However, she couldn't help but worry about what Nero went through that _this_ is his career.

"Can someone get rid of that thing?" asked Hermes, "It's giving me the creeps."

"It remains until Nero is brought here and identifies it," stated Zeus, but internally, he also wanted to be rid of that thing. It was also unnerving him as well.

Before anyone else could say anything, the entrance to the council room lit up, prompting all the gods to turn and see Artemis appear in the doorway as the silver glow vanished. Multiple gods saw that her clothing was completely covered in mud and they also took notice of how the goddess of the hunt was panting as if she had been exhausted. They also took notice of how Artemis was struggling not to stumble as she walked to her throne.

"Daughter, you've returned," said Zeus as he watched his child take her throne, "What happened? Where is the boy?"

"I-I was unable to capture him, father," answered Artemis as she partially winced when she sat down, "He is returning to camp half-blood."

"What?!" demanded the King of Olympus as he locked his eyes onto the goddess, "You mean to say you failed?"

"Yes," she huffed, holding her side.

"And he did this to you," demanded Apollo, his eyes narrowed into deadly slits. He might tease and make fun of his sister regularly, but no one hurt his family. Multiple gods glanced at one another, wondering what happened or what Nero did to drive Artemis off. It was no secret that the goddess of the moon was incredibly stubborn, but seeing her like this was truly incredible and worrying.

Hestia, for her part, looked at her niece with shock. At first, not believing that he would do such a thing. Granted, it was clear he had no love for the Olympians, given the fact that he regularly disrespects them in almost every sentence he speaks that involves them, but she couldn't believe that her son would do such a thing to his family.

"Dionysus, go to Camp Half-Blood and bring Nero here!" ordered Zeus, to Dionysus. The Camp director was about to go until he was stopped by Artemis.

"No, Nero did not do this," stated the daughter of Zeus, "However, there is a reason as to why he left the camp."

"What?" demanded her father as he turned to his daughter, "What reason could have to leave the camp?"

"I'm with dad on this," agreed Apollo, "No one just _leaves_ camp then comes back."

Instead of answering, Artemis took a deep breath as she held out her right hand. In her palm, a silver sphere of light appeared. Her family could plainly see that she was struggling to use her power. Above the monster that lay on the floor, another flash appeared. A loud thump echoed out as another body fell on top of the first creature. The gods all looked at the beast in shock while Artemis huffed and puffed as she collapsed into her throne.

"There's another one!?" gasped Demeter in shock as she stood up from her throne a stepped back. This creature was even larger than the last.

"There were originally two, the first one I encountered while tracking the boy was smaller, but far more ferocious," breathed Artemis, catching her breath.

"What?" demanded Zeus glancing between her daughter and the newly brought beast, "You mean to say that the boy went to kill this beast?"

"Yes," confirmed the goddess.

"Wait, you said there were two," realized Athena, immediately taking notice of the fact that only one body was brought, "Where is the other one?"

"The first creature was destroyed, exploding," answered Artemis, "there was nothing to recover."

"Chaos," swore Apollo, as he looked at the creature, "Just what in Tartarus are these things?"

"Which is why we need to bring him here, immediately," stated Zeus.

"There is no need, father," spoke up Artemis, sitting up in her throne as she finally managed to catch her breath, "During the hunt, the boy told me what these creatures are and why it is he kills these beasts."

"If he told you what they are, then why doesn't he tell us himself?" demanded Zeus.

"He deduced that the only reason you would summon him to Olympus was to identify the creature," explained the goddess of the hunt, "However, he also stated that this was more important at the given time, and, I am forced to agree with the boy."

Now that really caught everyone off guard. Artemis was agreeing with a boy. A male!

"Chaos," swore Hera as she glanced between the beast and her step-daughter, "What is this beast that it forces you to agree with him?"

"The beast that the boy slew recently and the one he slew the day before he was brought to Camp Half-Blood are creatures we did not believe existed," answered Artemis.

"What?" demanded Zeus.

Artemis said nothing as she looked at both creatures. The power the one she and Nero faced together was staggering, and she could only imagine what fighting the first was like. But one thing was clear, both of these beasts were creatures she and her family had never encountered, and even if they did, they didn't realize it. It was truly terrifying, that beasts like these walk the Earth. Not to mention, the one that nearly killed her in battle. Something told her that if Nero hadn't interfered, she wouldn't be alive.

"Artemis, do you know what these creatures are?" demanded Zeus, snapping his daughter out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"The creature Nero fought all those days ago and the one he and I slew together," explained the goddess as she looked at the creatures, "They are demons."

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**_

Nero just drove past a tree on the edge of Camp Half-Blood. He remembered passing that tree when he left, which was far easier than he thought. Figured that there would be a little more effort made to keep him here, however, most of the campers here were kids and many of them didn't know how to fight against monsters. So it made sense that the security would be a little lax. Which meant it was just a hop, skip, and a jump for the demon hunter.

But getting back in was a little more difficult, however, his large mobile home managed to get through without much issue. Though, it wasn't the barrier or whatever kind of ward the Greek's used that was the problem.

"Great, the welcome wagon," snorted Nero as he drove past the Big House and saw Chiron, Luke, and some other counselors standing on the porch. The demon hunter rolled his eyes as he drove away from the place and headed towards where he previously had parked the vehicle. Driving by several campers, the hunter pulled into its spot, right next to Hermes Cabin and shut the engine off.

Leaning back in his chair, he checked his right arm, seeing that the bandages, though slightly dirty, covered Devil Bringer completely. He didn't need anyone seeing his arm. Least of all the gods. He could only imagine how they'd react, which in retrospect, would be interesting, but also create tons of problems. Problems he didn't need, on top of ones like Dante's debt. There was a loud banging on the door into the van.

A tired groan escaped the hunter as he stood up from the chair and headed to the door. Upon opening it, he came face to face with Luke, Chiron, and some other counselors.

"Where in Hades have you been?!" demanded Luke.

"Hello to you too," snorted Nero as he headed back into the van and grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulder. He then headed back out to the door and stepped out of the van.

"Nero, do you know what you've done?" demanded Chiron as the demon hunter shut the door. His tone was dead serious, his expression even more so.

"My job," was the reply as the hunter locked the door, glancing over his shoulder, "You got a shower I could borrow?"

"Don't do that, Nero," snapped Luke as he glared at him, "This is serious. Zeus has demanded-"

"My presence, blah, blah, blah," cut off Nero as he rolled his eyes, "Already figured out why he wanted me. Trust me, he doesn't need me now."

"Nero, you can't just do that," warned Chiron as he tried to reason with the boy.

"Too late for that, Chiron," snorted the hunter, "Deeds been done, I finished what I needed to do, now I just need to be paid."

"You actually expect the gods to compensate you?" asked one of the counselors, likely the one from Athena cabin based on her physical appearance. The children of the gods can often be differentiated based on what they look like or their skills.

"I never said I expected _them_ to pay, not that they would," scoffed Nero, glancing at the girl, "I've got someone else who's going to do that."

"Nero, this is serious," stated Chiron, getting tired of being taken for the run around by the boy, "I fear you don't fully understand the scope of the situation."

"If it's about me disobeying the gods, I really don't care," stated the demon hunter, "If they're gonna get upset because I was a no show, then they're not gods but fucking children."

"Nero-," started the Camp Activites director, however, Nero cut him off.

"What's done is done, Chiron, if they have a problem with me, they can come and say it to my face instead of throwing a tantrum," snapped the silver-haired hunter, "I had something more important to get rid of. It's done and the gods already have what they want. Info about that monster I killed a few days ago."

Now that, caught their attention. Nero knew what that thing was? If so, why didn't he simply tell them right off the bat? But more to the point, how did they know when he clearly didn't go to Olympus?

"How do they know?" asked Luke.

"I told Artemis who is probably telling them right now," answered Nero simply.

"Which is?"

"That the monster I killed is actually a demon."

* * *

None of the gods could actually believe what they were hearing from Artemis. Many of her siblings were looking at her with varying levels of disbelief, mainly from gods like Demeter, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and Hestia. Others had more refined expressions like Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, Poseidon, and Zeus. However, the atmosphere of surprise, shock, disbelief, and intrigue was practically palpable in the council room.

"That's impossible," stated Zeus, eyes narrowed, "Demons are nothing more than myths."

"I thought the same, as well, father," stated Artemis, although, her tone was much darker than before, "But that was before I learned just how ferocious one of the beasts were."

"Mind your tone, daughter," cautioned the King of Olympus.

Artemis just shifted in her throne under her father's stare, however, as this was happening, Hestia was looking at the hearth in worry. This beast was a demon? But how was that possible, and why did Nero feel needed to slay this beast? She couldn't understand why her son would go fight such a creature.

"However, this might provide a possible explanation," interjected Athena, speaking up, "If this creature is, in fact, a demon, then it explains why we cannot identify it."

"But still, shouldn't we have found out about these sings?" asked Hermes, "I mean, they aren't exactly small."

"The boy had an answer for that," spoke up Artemis, coming to her own defense once more, "He stated that demons tend to avoid using their powers to pass under our notice. The only time we might take notice of a demon, is when it is actively using its power."

"However, Hermes does have a point," reminded Athena, "It is illogical to assume that we would not run into such creatures in all our years."

"Nero said that we might have, but wrote off the beasts as creatures from other pantheons," supplied her sister, "He deduced that we do not interfere with other pantheons unless directly influenced."

The gods all glanced at one another, knowing that this was very true. Quite often in the past, they would sometimes encounter beasts that they didn't recognize and more often, they just swept it under the rug, concluding it was just a beast from another pantheon, not their problem or their concern. This happened quite a bit in the past, and now this was an issue coming back to haunt them. Just how many times have they written off a beast that was actually a demon as some other god's creation? However, there was another question that needed to be answered. How did the boy know that this beast was actually a demon?

"Okay, so these things are demons, that part makes sense," spoke up Apollo, voicing that question first, "But how does he know that these things, are actually demons?"

Artemis was silent for a moment as she took a breath and bowed her head. This was likely a more difficult topic, one that she knew her family would demand more answers.

"The boy knows that these beasts are demons because it is his occupation," stated the goddess of the hunt. Each and every one of the gods looked at her with surprise. Was she saying what they thought she was saying? Hestia meanwhile, felt a tremble go across her entire body. Was her son a...

"The boy claims to be a demon hunter."

* * *

At the same time, back in Camp Half-Blood, Chiron, Luke, and the counselors that came with them just looked at Nero with surprise. Was he seriously claiming that the monster he slew was a demon? However, based on the serious expression on Nero's face, they could see he wasn't joking and he was being sarcastic. That still didn't mean they believed him, moreover, they were now more curious than ever.

"Nero, demons are just myths," said Chiron, however, he couldn't deny it was plausible. At times, when he suspected what that beast was not of the Greek Pantheon, but he never considered that it might be a demon.

"I don't give a damn if you believe me or not, I know what I saw and fought," stated Nero sharply as he walked right up to Chiron, having to look up slightly due to the Centaur's height, "Trust me, Artemis thought the same until she got mauled by one."

Now that got their attention.

"What?" said one of the Counselors, not sure if he heard the hunter correctly.

"Doesn't matter. My job is done until the next time," huffed Nero as he turned away from the group, "Now where the hell do you hide the showers?"

"How do you know that the beast was a demon?" demanded Luke.

"Because it's my job to hunt those things," replied Nero as he walked away, leaving the counselors in surprise at what he just told them.

Even Chiron was taken aback by this reveal; having suspected that the boy had some form of occupation that involved being an extremely adept combatant. But this is not what he expected at all. Nero just basically told them that he is a Demon Hunter.

* * *

Silence filled the entire council room as the gods all processed this information. In all honesty, to some, it made total sense like to Ares, it explained how he lost to the kid and his incredible abilities. All the gods heard of demon hunters but brushed them off as mortal pop culture, and at times, they ran into one or two over the years, but it had an incredibly long time since they even thought back to the hunters. But for Hestia, she couldn't help but fear for her son's safety now, more than ever. If Nero was a demon hunter, that bit of information would only make her brother all the more paranoid.

"That is impossible," stated Zeus, not believing the boy for a moment was a Demon Hunter.

"I do not believe he cares if we believe him or not," replied Artemis as she recalled her conversation with Nero. She hadn't sensed any false emotions from him, not to mention, she doubts he had any reason to lie to anyone. He might withhold information but not lie.

"How is that possible?" asked Demeter, wondering how Nero even learned to become a demon hunter, "Where did he learn to become a demon hunter?"

"He said that he had previous encounters with demons," explained Artemis, "however, he did not go into further details about his origin."

"However, that doesn't explain where he learned to fight," interjected Hera, speaking up and bringing a valid question to the table.

"Does it really matter?" asked Hephaestus, "The boy has shown no hostile intentions against us, only fighting when challenged."

"But that does not excuse the fact that he could pose a threat in the future," countered Zeus, his paranoia starting to show "Besides, he has shown great disrespect towards us."

That last part was more of a complaint as he did not appreciate all the name calling previously done by Nero. The gods all had their own pride, many of them wounded, specifically Ares, but none could really deny his words weren't true.

"But he has shown that he can face creatures we know nothing of," interjected Demeter, "wouldn't it be more beneficial to keep Nero alive should we encounter another demon?"

"Even then, what makes you believe that there will even be another one of these, demons?" Spoke up the King of the Gods. When he said 'demons', there was a specific tone of disbelief in his words, showing that he really didn't believe that these creatures were demons.

"Her words ring true, father," interjected Athena, "In the event, there are more creatures, it would be wise to keep a warrior with prior knowledge of them on hand."

Zeus grimaced as they made a valid point. In the event more of these demons came, it would be in their best interest to have someone with prior knowledge with them. However, this doesn't excuse the fact that the boy is still dangerous. Having proven so when he defeated his son Ares in combat, granted he was not taking the boy seriously and that was his mistake. Even still, his own paranoia was still on edge around Nero. Having such little info about him was disconcerting, but there wasn't much they could do. A few days ago, he had Athena run a background check of the boy, and what she found was troubling. There was very little on Nero Redgrave, only the bare essentials.

It seemed like he had no choice but to allow the boy to remain, for now anyway.

"Very well," huffed Zeus as he leaned back into his throne, clearly not happy about the outcome, "We shall leave the boy alone until further notice."

Hestia let out an internal sigh of relief, glad that her son was no longer the center of their focus. However, it was clear that Zeus wouldn't give up, and she had a feeling neither would the other gods. In the last few days, her son has gotten even more attention than her brother's, Poseidon. If it was a good or bad thing, the goddess couldn't be certain, but what could be, was that her baby boy is doing the most dangerous job in the world.

Looking around the room, she saw that some gods were leaving, heading back to whatever it is they were previously doing. Her gaze soon fell upon her niece, Artemis who was still staring at the demon she had brought back with her. The one she and Nero killed. Hestia saw a distant look in her eyes, however, it seemed there was more to it. She had never seen Artemis like this.

 _'Did Nero, perhaps, say something to her?'_ thought Hestia. However, before she could ask anything, she then noticed another god have disappeared, or rather goddess.

* * *

 _Back at Camp Half-Blood…_

Nero had just emerged from the shower, using the one in the Big House as it was a common rule that campers only used the showers in their cabins. Though technically, he was a member of Hermes cabin, he didn't feel like showering in such a crowded environment, especially given his right arm. In the bathroom, he had his clothing which had been washed for him by some nymphs. Though he was still suspicious of this place, he begrudgingly thanked them for not torching his attire and giving him the standard orange t-shirt. Using a towel that was provided he dried himself off and quickly got dressed.

The Hunter also made sure to bring a large roll of bandages with him to rewrap Devil Bringer. His glove was still dirty, but that didn't really matter to him that much. Quickly wrapping up his arm, he covered Devil Bringer until he was certain no one could see it before slipping his glove on. Once fully dressed, the Demon Hunter emerged from the shower, clean and planning on heading back to his car. He was tired and didn't feel that inclined to do anything today, especially after killing a demon and getting hunted by Artemis.

 _'Artemis…,'_ thought the silver-haired hunter as he exited the Big House and headed towards the cabins where his van was parked.

Recently, Nero had been thinking about the Goddess and what happened between them. It was incredibly random, that kiss, however, it wasn't that he was thinking about, but rather what happened after. Why did she let him go? It didn't make any sense to him, Artemis was determined to bring him back to Olympus, but suddenly, after that kiss, she practically told him to get lost. It didn't make a lick of sense.

More to the point, it didn't make much sense as to why she kissed. She had sworn off all men, viewing them as sex hungry animals, thanks in part to her siblings and other gods constantly lusting after her. In honesty, he couldn't really blame her for her feelings, but that didn't mean every single guy on the earth was like that. Which only reinforced his disdain for the gods, assuming they knew better just because they have power.

The demon hunter snorted as he passed several campers, many of them whispering among each other. Nero only rolled his eyes, not caring what people had to say about him, he wasn't like any of them, he didn't let his pride get the better of him. He had a temper, make no mistake when people didn't take him seriously in a fight, but he really didn't care what other people had to say.

"Well, if it isn't Camp Half-Bloods' resident badass," spoke a woman's voice.

The hunter stopped and turned around to see who it was. When he did, he raised an eyebrow at who he saw. Approaching him was a woman, likely around his age, maybe younger by at least two years, with long, golden blonde hair. She had flawless, cream-colored skin, emerald eyes, and was wearing a camp shirt that was likely a size too small, as it displayed her bust nicely. She was also wearing short jean shorts and tennis shoes. Nero narrowed his eyes as he got the feeling this wasn't a normal camper.

"You need something?" asked Nero as he turned to the stranger, arms folded.

"Where you headed?" replied the camper, giving him a teasing smile, her white teeth glittering in the midday sun.

"Depends on who's asking."

"A tough guy, huh?" giggled the girl as she walked right up to him and hooked her arm into his, "I like that."

Nero huffed as he pulled his arm free and locked his attention on the girl, "Didn't answer my question."

The woman's smile faltered ever so slightly at his disinterest in her. After a few seconds, she moved a little closer to him and leaned up towards his ear and began to whisper in a low sultry tone.

"The mystery is the lure."

Nero narrowed his eyes as he glared at the woman, "If this is how you flirt, Aphrodite, it's no wonder you've never fallen in actual love," that caught the goddess completely off guard, not just the fact that he said she didn't know what real love is, but also how fast he saw through her, "Now leave me alone, I've got things to do."

The hunter then pulled out of her grasp and turned away from her, heading towards the cabins.

"Really?" her eyes narrowed and she gave him a playful glare, the goddess following after him, "Like what?"

"Anything that doesn't involve you," he replied coldly. Not even bothering to turn around and face her, however, he barely made it a few more steps before she appeared in front of him in a flash of light.

"Are you sure you don't want me around?" asked Aphrodite, giving him a coy grin.

Nero sighed in annoyance as he tried stepping around her, but the goddess of lust stopped him again, the grin ever present as she pushed her generous bosom into his chest.

"Aww, you shy handsome?" she teased as she traced a small circle over where his heart should be.

"Not shy, just smart enough not to get into bed with you, not just because in the event we are related, but there's more trouble to it then what you're worth. Not to mention, you're also married and already in an affair with Ares," replied Nero sharply, "It'll be a cold, dark, day in hell when I take part in that. Besides, I'm not in the market for a girlfriend."

The goddess looked at him in surprise at how direct he was. Not to mention, bringing up her marriage and the fact that she was in an affair with Ares. It was not something she was used to, being called out on her faults. However, this only prompted her to try even harder.

"So you're an asshole on the outside, but with a heart of gold on the inside," she chuckled.

"No," stated Nero, as he grabbed the woman's arms and lifted her off her feet and then placed her off to the side before he resumed walking, "I'm just not an idiot."

"Hey what's the big idea, buddy? Do you want any or not?!" she said with a red face of anger and annoyance.

"What do you think?" snapped the hunter.

That train of thought was crushed when he felt her suddenly slam into his body and quickly wrapped her arms and legs around him and leaned up towards his ear "Oh I get it, your one of those play hard to get types, hmm?"

Nero let out an aggravated huff as he turned away from the cabins and made his way to the lake.

"I'm warning you right now, Aphrodite; get off," ordered Nero as he walked right towards the lake, not even caring that several campers were watching.

"Or what?" the goddess asked with a smile on her face that did not match the look in her eyes or the subtle shift in her voice.

"One, I'm not looking for a girlfriend," listed Nero as he drew closer and closer to the lake, "Two, I have no intention of fucking my great aunt if we are related."

"And three?" asked Aphrodite, as she didn't even notice the demon hunter stop. However, she did notice, he reached behind himself and yanked her off before taking her into a bridal carry. The goddess thought for a moment she had him until she saw the blank expression.

"And three, you have to dry yourself off," he replied.

"What?" asked the goddess, not understanding until she finally noticed where they were. Suddenly, her eyes went wide as Nero threw the goddess into the lake, standing right at the edge. Aphrodite let out a surprised shriek until she fell into the water. Numerous campers looked at the spectacle in surprise, Aphrodite cabin in complete shock as they saw their mother caught completely blown off by Nero. The goddess rose out of the water sputtering in disbelief.

"How dare you!?" shouted Aphrodite as she trudged out of the water and right towards Nero, "What in Tartarus is wrong with you!?"

"You're what's wrong with me Aphrodite," snapped Nero harshly, "I told you repeatedly that I wasn't interested, but you didn't listen. So I figured if you wouldn't listen to my words, maybe consequences would get through to you."

Aphrodite looked ready to retort, but Nero wasn't done, "I made it very clear to you, I wasn't interested. It's your own fault that it didn't through to you, or did you not pick up on the fact that I sound like my childhood sweetheart and girlfriend was killed right in front of me."

Nero then snapped, "Oh wait, that's right, SHE DID!" shouted the hunter, causing Aphrodite to reel back in shock.

"Nero...," started the goddess.

"How dare you think you can just make a move like that!" snarled Nero, he then let out a tired sigh, "Just leave me alone, Aphrodite."

The hunter then turned his back to her and started away, numerous campers stepped aside to let him pass, leaving the drenched goddess behind to look at him in shock and some regret.

* * *

Hestia let out a tired sigh as she sat in a dinner in a lesser known part of New York City. Many people, mostly the people who lived in that area called it Red Grave, the sort of unofficial name of that area of the city. She didn't know why, but she didn't really mind or really care to know why. All she could think about was her son, Nero. He was not at all what she thought he would be like. The little boy she thought would be brought to Camp Half-Blood was now a grown man, who could take care of himself without any issues, and his actions and attitude towards the gods was worrying.

Why didn't he care about them?

Why didn't he seem interested in finding out who his parent was?

She didn't know.

The goddess let out another sigh as she looked down at the meal that had been served to her.

"Feeling a little down, miss?" asked the waitress, prompting Hestia to look up at the young girl.

"Nothing you need to worry about," answered the goddess.

"Sometimes, it's better to talk to someone about these things," suggested the waitress before having to head to the kitchen to pick up another meal.

Hestia only hummed in thought. For several moments, she thought about what was said, until the bell to the dinner rang. She didn't know what prompted her to look up, but when she did, Hestia's entire world froze as she adopted a shocked expression.

Standing in the doorway, was someone who looked exactly like the one she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Sorry I'm late," announced the stranger as he headed to one of the stools at the bar, "Just had a little business to attend to."

"No problem, Dante," replied the Waitress with a smile.

Meanwhile, Hesita could only look on in continued shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This man, he looked exactly like.

 _'Vergil...'_

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere…**_

 **"So, the kin of Sparda has learned of his heritage,"** rumbled a powerful voice. The owner of such a voice resided in a dimly lit room. However, the room itself was far from normal as the walls, the floor all appeared to be made of flesh. Pulses of energy flowed throughout the area, all converging to a single point; a massive throne. The throne appeared to be made of bone, constructed from parts of long since dead demons as the skulls that made the armrests were clearly not human. The pulses of energy illuminated the room in dark violet, momentarily breaking through the darkness.

 **"It will not save him, nor the son of Sparda,"** continued the owner, seated in the massive throne as dark purple energy flowed into his body, **"No, it will not."**

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	15. Chapter 14 An Offer and a Brother

**Okay,** _ **this is the next chapter, the official chapter 14. This is kinda an apology chapter which is why it got posted so soon after the previous chapter. So, to make up for my little mess up, you all have a new chapter to read! So, I hope you can forgive me and I know many of you have been wanting to see what would happen between Dante and Hestia. So, I'm delivering to you all. Also, another point I am making, the shadowy figure you saw, it isn't Urizen, but nor is it Mundus, it has something to do with Mundus, but it isn't him. I won't spoil any more details, however, one thing for this chapter, is another demon will appear. Also, if you're thinking I'm turning New York City into Red Grave City, I'm not. Red Grave City is a completely separate part of this story. That part of New York is just called that because of Dante whom I will go into depth later on in this story and explain why that part is named after him.**_

 _ **Moving onto the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Capcom owns Devil May Cry.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 14: An Offer and A Brother**_

 _ **New York, USA**_

Hestia couldn't believe her eyes or what she was seeing.

Here, in a small diner in a run-down part of New York City was someone who seemed so, so nearly identical to Vergil that it made her ache. Same facial features, eyes, and silver-white hair. The first difference Hestia took notice of was the way this man carried himself compared to Vergil where he walked with a sense of purpose, this stranger was more laid back and relaxed. The differences didn't stop there as the man had his hair down in a mess while Vergil had his slicked back with gel, not too mention, their attire was a clear contrast. Vergil's usual clothing where regal but comfortable, this stranger's was more rugged and suited for harsher environments.

However, there was no denying, this person had to be related to Vergil.

This, Dante, had to be his family.

Hestia recalled a moment when Vergil mentioned that he had a brother. She had asked him what happened to his family, but he often requested not to be asked that as it was a sensitive subject for him, and he and his brother hadn't spoken in years at the time. She didn't try and find out any more, seeing it was clearly not a comfortable topic for Vergil. So she left it alone, but that was before he vanished off the face of the planet.

Now, here was someone who could more than likely be his brother. Perhaps he knew what happened to Vergil. She had to know.

Composing herself, she stood up from her booth and walked over to Dante to speak to him. When she was just a few feet away from him, she opened her mouth to speak, but the stranger cut her off before she could say anything.

"Decided to come and say hi, finally?" asked the stranger as he glanced over his shoulder and smirk on his face, his eyes were full of playfulness.

Taken slightly off guard, Hestia stammered slightly, "Well, I-uh, well you look like someone I know," managed the Goddess as she sat down beside the man.

"Guess I just have one of those faces," chuckled the stranger as he turned fully to face Hestia, "Name's Dante."

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York, USA**_

Nero let out a tired huff as he walked back to his van and away from the lake. He was getting really tired of the gods, always getting in his way. The last thing he needed was the goddess of lust hitting on him. Not that he would let her in the slightest, not after what happened so long ago.

The hunter gritted his teeth as he looked down, clenching his eyes shut as a particularly personal memory threatened to surface. It was one that reminded him of a time when he was in love, but it also reminded him of what happened because he wasn't strong enough. He gripped his right wrist in his left hand, closing his fist tightly as he cut through the woods and headed to his van.

No.

He wouldn't remember that.

Taking a deep breath, he steadied his emotions as he let go of his hand and looked up. His expression hardened as he trudged through the woods. Passing by the trees, he noticed some of the wood nymphs watching him out of the corner of his eye. The hunter scoffed as he passed by. He could plainly see that they were interested in him, mainly because word of what happened between him and Aphrodite had likely spread quickly.

How Camp Half-Blood's Demon Hunter completely blew off Aphrodite and her advances.

Any other male camper would be thrilled that the goddess of love and sexuality would take an interest in him, but he wasn't any other camper. There was only one woman he ever loved, and she wasn't her.

Arriving back in the area where the cabins resided, the Demon Hunter headed right for his van, passing dozens of camper's in the process, many of them whispering to each other. The Hunter snorted as he guessed some of them were talking about what happened with Aphrodite, or perhaps heard how he was a demon hunter, and making comments about how that was impossible or made him all the cooler. In all honesty, he didn't care at all what they thought of him, just like he wasn't afraid to back talk a god or goddess.

Arriving back at his van, he unlocked the door and stepped inside before locking it again. He was still parked next to Hermes Cabin, and he trusted the occupants about as far as Zeus was a competent king; not at all. Stepping to one side, he approached a small jukebox he had brought into the van. The van itself was very unique as it served as a mobile home for those long missions given to him by Morrison or Lady. So, to keep himself entertained, he had some things brought in, like an old jukebox that had a bunch of his favorite songs on it. Along with his bed and workbench, there was also a bathroom that, unfortunately, didn't come with a shower, which is why he had to go out and find one in Camp Half-Blood.

Switching the jukebox on when he stepped towards it, he selected a song and watched as a small arm inside the machine picked up an old vinyl record and placed it on the player. The jukebox sputtered for a second as it locked up.

"Dammit," swore Nero as he kicked the machine, smirking in satisfaction as it resumed its function. Once in place, a needle moved over the record and started playing some music. With his music, the hunter headed to the back where his workbench was and where Red Queen resided. On the desk was also Blue Rose.

Once he was seated, he started disassembling Red Queen and began cleaning its components. Making sure everything was functioning properly. It was common knowledge in Fortuna before it was destroyed that Red Queen was likely the most powerful sword created by Agnus before his demise. However, it was extensively modified by Nero, increasing the power of the Exceed System to an absurd degree. If he wasn't part demon, the sword would just fly out of his hand. And, unfortunately, due to that extra power, extra maintenance was required to make his sword wasn't a bomb waiting to go off if something was wrong. So Nero would regularly be making fine adjustments to the sword, ensuring he didn't blow his hand off.

And he planned to work on his sword for the rest of the day, considering the abuse it had been through recently, being struck by lightning and taking on an extremely powerful lesser demon. However, it seemed like he wouldn't get that option right now as some banging was heard on the doors. The hunter let out an annoyed sigh as he rolled his eyes, but he didn't get up to open the door. He wasn't in the mood for Chiron's bullshit or Luke for that matter.

The banging went off again, prompting the hunter to glance at the door for a second before turning back to his sword.

"You know when someone knocks on the door," said a sudden voice, right behind Nero. The Hunter shot to his feet, grabbing Blue Rose and aimed it right at the forehead of the intruder. The person was actually a man, about the same height a Nero, with black hair, pale skin, and a short goatee. Whoever this was, definitely had wealth considering how finely made his clothing was. He was wearing a black business jacket, red shirt with the top button undone, black belt and black dress pants, and shined black shoes. He also had a cane in his hands with a silver skull handle. The man had dark eyes, not completely black but damn close. He also had a smirk on his face, despite having a loaded gun pointed at his head, "It's nice to answer it."

Nero didn't respond, eyes narrowed into deadly slits while he and the man stared each other down for several moments. The only background noise was that of the jukebox playing some band and the sound of Nero's chair spinning slightly after being spun around when he stood up. They continued to stare each other down until the demon hunter spoke first.

"Any particular reason Zeus' big brother would bother with me?"

The stranger smirked. The boy was far more perceptive than he initially thought, which was good as he needed a favor, and the boy had no qualms with going against the gods' will.

"You are indeed sharp, Nero," said the elder brother of Zeus, stepping back away from the hunter before turning away and approached the jukebox. Nero kept his eyes narrowed but slowly lowered his handgun, however, he kept it in hand just in case.

"So, what do you want, Hades?" asked Nero as he stepped passed the Lord of the Underworld and spun the passenger seat around and kicked back into the chair. Hades, for his part, glanced over his shoulder after looking down at the box, a grave chuckle emerged from him.

"You are as informal as Dionysus complains," mused the deity as he turned to the demon hunter twirling his cane in his hand. "And as skilled as Artemis claims you to be."

"Ask Ares, he learned that hard way," snorted the demon hunter.

"Quite right. While he wishes otherwise, that scar you left him did more than mar his face."

"If he's whining about that, it's his own fault considering he was the one that challenged me," stated Nero, folding his arms as he glanced out the window, "If he's upset because he lost, it was a duel. Duels only work when both opponents have a chance at victory and defeat. Otherwise, it's pointless to fight someone who's always going to win."

"Yes, my nephew is more akin to a child," sighed Hades as he recalled his family, a wry smirk emerged from his pallid face, "I'm impressed by how easily you resisted Aphrodite's charms."

"On the basis, she's my great aunt, I'm not interested in incest," drawled Nero, the hunter's expression darkened. "Besides, there was only one woman for me."

Hades remained silent as he had been watching the boy and his interaction with his aunt. Truth be told, he honestly didn't expect Nero to resist her charms as much as he did, and really didn't expect him to lash out verbally at her as well. It went without saying that he wasn't at all surprised why Zeus and his brothers and sisters were interested in him.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said the God of Death.

Nero snorted as he looked back at Hades, "Kinda weird that the king of down below would be this kind."

"I am also known as the hospitable one," informed Hades.

"Right," scoffed Nero as he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "So, what do you want?"

"Straight to the point; I can respect that," nodded the deity, "I like that in people I work with."

The demon hunter narrowed his eyes at that. "Excuse me?"

"I'm looking for someone who has no qualms with going against my siblings," explained Hades, his expression turning grim. He looked around then leaned towards Nero. "I believe what I am offering pertains to your career."

Nero raised an eyebrow as he looked up at God, "You asking me to be a champion or something? If that's the case, I'll pass. I've already got a boss."

"Nothing like that," waved off the god. "But more to point, I have sensed a disturbance in the Underworld."

"You sure that's not the Force?" quipped the demon hunter as he suddenly stood up.

"Funny," snorted Hades.

"But in all seriousness, I may not hold your family in high regard, or you in that matter, but I'm not going to fight another person's war. Already got enough on my plate as is."

Hades narrowed his eyes in careful slits. This boy really had no fear of who he spoke to; he was completely unafraid of voicing his own opinion. While he wasn't nearly as proud as his family, barring Hestia who was likely the most humble of them, even he could take offense. However, he couldn't let that get in his way. Not to mention, it wouldn't be long until his siblings discovered his presence in the Camp.

* * *

 _ **Diner** **, New York City**_

"So, what's a lady like you doing around here?" asked Dante casually as he used his spoon to push around the remains of his strawberry sundae. Both he and Hestia had moved to the both she previously had been sitting, the demon hunter brought his guitar case with him and placed it in the both by his side. Hestia, for her part, was seated across from the man, her own sundae untouched. For a majority of the time the two had been sitting there, the goddess had been pretty quiet, still trying to understand or rather comprehend that this was Vergil's brother.

He looked almost identical, but the way he acted was so different compared to Vergil.

"You thinking about something?" asked the Demon Hunter suddenly, startling Hestia slightly if her flinching was any indicator.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess my mind's someplace else," she apologized.

"Eh, I have moments like that. Everybody does," shrugged Dante as he finished off his sundae. Curious, he tilted his head slightly as he looked at Hestia. "Didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh, sorry. My name is Helen," Hestia said, smiling slightly.

"Hmph, would've pegged you as a Carol," chuckled the hunter, the goddess chuckling awkwardly. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Hestia stopped her short laugh and went timid as she looked down slightly, "What makes you assume I want someth-"

"Nobody really talks to me without a reason, those who do are usually friends. Last I checked, never ran into someone like you before," interrupted Dante, smirking as he leaned back and rested his arms on the top of the booth while crossing one leg over his other. "So, what's on your mind?"

The goddess didn't really know how to answer that question, being taken off guard so badly. She was beginning to see some similarities, not just physical, between this Dante and Vergil; both of them were straight to the point, the former being a little more casual than the latter. But it was clear they both had a somewhat cool personality, despite the main differences of Vergil being serious and Dante being casual.

Hestia let out a tired sigh as she closed her eyes, looking down for a moment before looking back up at Dante. There was no point in hiding it any longer, she had to ask him. She had to know if he knew anything about Vergil. About the man, she fell for.

"Did you ever have a brother named Vergil?" Hestia asked.

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, New York**_

"I'm not asking you to battle my siblings," stated Hades, getting a little tired of being taken around in circles. "I merely wish to ask you to take care of a situation for me."

"If you're asking me to kill someone, forget it. If you haven't already heard, I only kill demons," retorted Nero as he went back to his workbench to work on Red Queen, re-assembling the sword.

"If I wanted someone dead, I would do it myself," countered the King of the Underworld, getting a little more irritated.

"If only Zeus was more like that," snorted the demon hunter. "Besides, if you want my help, you'll have to hire me. Good deeds don't normally put food on the table or keep the lights on."

The hunter then glanced to his left, "Amount shouldn't be a problem for the God of Wealth."

Hades sighed as he really couldn't object to that last part.

"I take it you'll do the job?" asked the god.

"Depends on what it is," answered Nero evenly, turning in his chair to face the man.

"A monster has escaped the underworld through some means," informed Hades. "I want it back where it belongs."

"What kind of monster are we talking?" asked the hunter fiddling with a wrench in his hands.

"A dragon."

"The kind of dragon I have in mind, or the kind of dragon that's missing its wings?"

"No, it has wings but was severely injured during its escape," explained the deity.

Nero huffed as he didn't exactly know what to do. A part of him was interested in seeing just what kind of monsters greek myth had, but then again, he didn't kill anything other than demons. However, that rule could be ignored unless absolutely necessary. If the dragons were anything like what he imagined, then he could ignore this rule. However, he needed a little more information before he was sold.

"Any idea where this thing is?" asked the hunter.

"It was last seen near Circe's Island in the Sea of Monsters, or as mortals refer to it as the Bermuda Triangle."

"Kinda asking a lot, Hades," sighed Nero as he folded his arms and leaned back. "Pretty far from here and the Triangle, besides, if you know Zeus, then it's likely he had Chiron beef up security here to make sure I don't run off anymore."

"I will ensure you get to the island. All I ask is you dispose of the dragon," requested Hades.

The Demon Hunter sighed as he reassembled Red Queen and checked the Exceed, making sure it was working. When he was satisfied that it was, he sheathed it across his back and holstered Blue Rose on his hip. Stretching slightly, he rolled his shoulder before glancing at the god.

"Should I be worried about Circe, considering what happens to guys when they end up on her island?" asked Nero.

"The dragon is primarily keeping to the edge of her island," informed Hades, "You should be able to leave without being noticed by her if you dispose of the beast quickly."

The silver blonde sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He really didn't feel like being used as an attack dog, having already been through that experience thanks to the Order of the Sword, but he had a feeling that Hades may compensate him for his work. However, he didn't exactly trust the god that much either as he wasn't always benevolent.

"How much you willing to pay?" asked Nero suddenly. Hades' just gave him a blank look as he raised an eyebrow, causing the hunter to roll his eyes, "Right, God of Wealth. Price is no object."

However, another thought entered his mind.

"How exactly am I getting back?"

"My wife, Persephone will come to return you back to camp when the beast has been slain," replied the god. So far, the demon hunter didn't pick up any false intentions or misguidance, however, he was still wary of the god of the underworld; but, he might be being a little unfair. Hades was basically left the scraps of the world when Zeus split the world between himself, Poseidon, and Hades. It made a little sense that the god wanted a little more, but that didn't excuse the fact regarding Persephone.

The hunter let out a sigh as folded his arms, it's not like he cared much for what was going on at camp. Besides, he bet he could finish off the dragon before dinner.

"Alright, I take care of your lizard problem," huffed Nero as he agreed with the god, "beats sitting on my ass with nothing to do. Besides, I probably would've ditched this place again, anyway."

"Thank you for doing business," thanked Hades as he extended his right hand. The hunter looked at the hand for a moment before taking the outstretched hand to shake. Suddenly, the shadows inside the van started to grow, covering the interior of the van in darkness. It wasn't long until the shadows started to creep up over the hunter. Nero looked down at the shadows in curiosity before looking at Hades who smirked before he was completely covered in shadows. The hunter was soon also covered in shadows. The shadows in the van then began to recede, the silhouette of Nero melted away, as did the one of Hades.

* * *

Nero groaned as he stumbled back as his surroundings were completely changed, the first thing he noticed was he wasn't in his van anymore but rather a tropical forest. It was clear he was on an island as he could hear the sound of waves breaking on a shore, not to mention, the climate had also changed radically. The ground beneath his feet was softer, had a more soil-like texture, and the fact that his surroundings were now exotic trees and large colorful flowers.

"Give a guy a little warning, dammit," groaned Nero as he held his head. He rubbed his temple slightly before shrugging off his minor headache and started off in some random direction. He didn't know where Circe's place of residence was, but he could guess where it might be. All he had to do was avoid that, also, it shouldn't be harder to find a dragon compared to a demon.

"Okay, Spyro," snorted Nero as he unholstered Blue Rose and opened the cylinder, glad to see all the bullets were still inside. Snapping his gun shut, he holstered it and continued through the forest, "It's just you and me. Too bad for you."

* * *

New York Diner

Dante was quiet for a little bit as his laid and relaxed demeanor shifted slightly. By slightly, his grin was gone and replaced by a sort of frown. It wasn't a total frown, but rather, he wasn't as happy anymore, sort of like an annoyed expression. Hestia couldn't help but she said something she shouldn't have as she slightly shrunk back in her seat. The demon hunter didn't speak for a moment before he addressed the goddess.

"My brother, well…," he started, taking his arms off the booth's top so he could rest his elbows on the edge, "Haven't been asked about him in a while."

"Do you happen to know where he is?" asked Hestia, almost pleadingly.

"Depends," answered the hunter as gave her an intrigued look, "How do you know him?"

Hestia looked down for a second, thinking this may have been a bad idea, "I may not have seen my brother in a while, but I know he wasn't a social butterfly or the kindest person. So how do you know him?"

"I met Vergil many years ago," answered Hestia, somewhat reluctantly.

"How long ago was that?"

"Twenty-two years."

Dante let out a low whistle as he leaned back, "Damm," chuckled the hunter as he shook his head, "Awfully long time to look for someone."

Hestia sighed sadly. She really didn't like the many years that passed between her and the one she loved. It was practically torture for her, being kept from the one she loved, but she couldn't go against her own family, despite her feelings about their laws. She could understand the reasoning behind it, what would happen if they spend too much time with their children. However, it didn't make her feel any better about her situation.

"Well, sorry to tell ya, I haven't seen him for almost twenty," said Dante finally, causing the goddess to look down in sadness, "but you didn't really answer my question."

Hestia looked back up at the man who leaned forward again, "How exactly do you know him?"

"He was a friend of mine," replied Hestia meekly.

"As far as I knew him, he didn't have any friends," countered the Demon Hunter.

"Well you didn't know him well enough," stated Hestia, her tone slightly sharp as she rose from the seat and stepped out of the both, "Thank you, Dante."

The hunter gave her a two finger salute, watching the woman leave the diner. Even after she passed through the door, Dante continued to stare at where she previously stood. A smirk formed as a wry snort escaped him. He leaned back in his booth and waved the waitress over. After getting another sundae, the veteran demon hunter let out a chuckle.

"So you had a girlfriend, huh, Vergil?" said the hunter to thin air as he looked up at the ceiling, "Guess he got more from you than he did her."

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

Deep beneath the sea, along the ocean floor, numerous sea animals went about their business. Despite the darkness, of the ocean, they were completely adapted to survive in such low light conditions, however, it seemed nature was about to get a massive intruder. The stone floor began to crack as bubbles rose to the surface. The crack started to grow larger while an electric blue glow suddenly shined out from the crack.

Animals of all kinds fled the area as arcs of electricity streaked through the water, which should be impossible. However, given the circumstances and what was coming, impossible was a word that could hardly be used to describe what emerged. The crack soon became larger and larger, the glow becoming bright while the electricity became more intense. From the crack, a massive claw grabbed the edge of the now formed crevice. It was soon joined by another on the opposite side. A guttural growl emerged from the creature as it rose from the crack. Electricity danced across its body as it raised itself from the ground.

The beast was a massive leviathan, similar in shape to a crocodile. It had a long neck and wide body, long forelimbs while shorter hind legs also stretched out from the body. It's back was lined with two rows of spines, each one glowing electric blue, contrasted with its pitch black scales. The creature had a long tail that was similar to that of a rudder, allowing it to propel itself forward in the water. The head was that of a sailor's nightmare, a giant crocodile-like head, a large frill that stretched outward from the base of its head while massive horns rose from its temple. The beast's eyes glowed blood red, shining through the murky depths while an electric glow came from its mouth. The giant maw was something otherworldly, having two rows of teeth, on the outside, it had massive fangs that interlocked with each other while needle-like daggers lined the inside of the mouth.

 ** _"The human world,"_** growled the beast as it looked around, surveying its surroundings, _**"It has changed since my last visit."**_

The demon let out a growl as it lowered its head, its eyes suddenly started glowing purple.

 _ **'Do not forget your purpose,'**_ snarled a voice within the demon's mind.

 _ **"Yes master,"**_ snapped the demon as control of its body was suddenly ripped away from it.

 _ **'Our kind's time is coming. As it was foretold,'**_ continued the voice.

 _ **"I understand."**_

 _ **'Now find the relic,'**_ ordered the voice, _**'Find the key, and destroy anything that stands in your path.'**_

 _ **"As you wish, my master,"**_ submitted the demon as the purple glow left its eyes. The beast let out a low growl, electricity streaked across its entire body, glowing electric blue. It then threw its head back, letting out a ground splitting bellow, sending bolts of electricity everywhere.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	16. Chapter 15 Not Such a Paradise

_**Before we start anything, I want to take the time presently to apologize for my response to Red Raven 007. Turns out the review I thought was from him was actually from some random who used his name in order to direct attention away from him by using another author's name. I'm really sorry about what I said to Red Raven, he didn't deserve it and shame on the one who used his name to leave a bad review. I'm really sorry Red. I hope you can forgive me, I was basically lied to. Alright, I just wanted to get that off my chest.**_

 _ **Moving on.**_

 _ **Chapter 15 is**_ _ **looking pretty good so far. Now, I want to answer a few nitpicks some people have in my stories involving Nero and Devil May Cry and how I always kill off Kyrie at the start and have Nero all 'emo' as one of you eloquently put it. The reason why I do this is that Kyrie's death would impact Nero far more than simply breaking up with him over Credo's death. There's more reason for a change in Nero's behavior and that allows me to go in new directions. I know, it's old, but it's a method that works well and has a great impact on him. While I do agree, breaking up with someone is hard, especially in Nero's case as Kyrie is basically his entire world, he would still have the peace of mind that she is still alive and safe and that's all he really wanted. As he said in DMC 5, he constantly blames himself over Credo's death because he wasn't strong enough, essentially failing his brother.**_

 _ **Imagine how he would react if he lost Kyrie as well, and permanently?**_

 _ **You see where I going with this?**_

 _ **I just view the death of Kyrie as more impactful than a simple breakup. Although it might be easier, there's more reason and ground for Nero to change in.**_

 _ **Okay? I just wanted to get that out of the way.**_

 _ **Moving on, I won't spoil any details about future chapters, but one thing I will say is that the dragon I mentioned last chapter will only be appearing briefly. I want to make a small reference to a movie that some of you may have enjoyed and perhaps some of you haven't, I won't assume everyone liked something or not, but I can assume there's a divide. Anyway, this chapter will be longer than the previous one, that part is certain and I will give Dante and the others more time in the story. I need to give them a reason to wind up in Camp Half-Blood without rhyme or anything. So, guess what's appearing?**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Another demon!**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **I feel like I'm becoming predictable.**_

 _ **Anyway, moving on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Capcom owns Devil May Cry.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Not Such a Paradise**_

 _ **Circe's Island, Sea of Monsters, Bermuda Triangle**_

"C'mon?" huffed Nero as he brushed past some large leaves, "Where is this stupid thing?"

For about an hour, the demon hunter had been searching the island for the supposed dragon his employer, Hades, the god of the underworld, had tasked him into eliminating. So far, all he's found was exotic plants, flowers, the occasional wild animal, and stream. In short, he found a whole lot of nothing; however, one good thing to come out of this was he had yet to actually bump into Circe or anyone affiliated with her, or her place of residence, so that was something good.

"Never specified how big this thing was," muttered the Demon Hunter as he passed some trees with fruits growing on them, "Should've asked for more details."

Nero kinda figured this wouldn't be as easy as tracking a demon, Devil Bringer acting as a sort of radar for demonic power, so trying to find a dragon was not something that was entirely easy. However, he was nothing if not stubborn and he was going to find this thing, one way, or another. Only question was, how long would it be until he found it.

So far, the answer was a while.

The hunter continued through the jungle of Circe's island, brushing past some more leaves and branches until he suddenly stepped out into a clearing. Narrowing his eyes slightly at what he found. In a large clearing near the shore was a collection of numerous white buildings. It appeared to be a small town, however, Nero couldn't see that many people there, but what had most of his attention was the harbor that connected to the island. The harbor was filled with an assortment of ships, ranging from yachts to fishing vessels, even an 18th-century merchant ship.

"This must be Circe's place," said the hunter to himself.

During his time in Camp Half-Blood, Nero made it a point to familiarize himself with all the figures in Greek history, losing some sleep in the process, however it was well worth it. From what he's read, Circe is the daughter of Helios, the Titan of the Sun, and Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, taking more after her mother, even becoming known as the Immortal Sorceress. That didn't really matter all that much to Nero as his main focus was on the fact that Circe turned her victims into animals. Getting turned into an animal was not something that was on his bucket list.

"Hello!" called a female voice, prompting Nero to look down and see a woman approaching.

"Dammit," swore the hunter when he saw her approaching.

The woman was wearing a uniform of some kind, like the ones worn by flight attendants, but more suited for land. She had makeup on that was applied incredibly well, her brown hair tied back into a ponytail. Whoever this was approached the Demon Hunter with a dazzling smile, her white teeth glittering. In her hands was a clipboard.

"Is this your first time with us?" inquired the lady.

"First time on this island, or first time to become one of Circe's victims?" replied Nero as he folded his arms, his words laced with venom as the woman visibly stiffened.

She looked at him with a bit of surprise, hearing the mention of her lady, however, she shook it off, "R-Right, let's see," looking up and down the hunter, "A complete makeover for the-HEY!"

The woman cried out in surprise when Nero snatched the clipboard from her hands and the pen she was using. He gave her an annoyed look as he scribbled something down, "Listen, I don't have time for a spa day, and I think it would save us a lot of time if you just took me to Circe," the hunter then finished what it was he was writing and shoved it back into the woman's hands, who looked completely taken back by the rudeness, "Pretty sure she'd want to know why I'm here."

"So if you're too slow to lead the way," snapped Nero as he brushed by the woman, "I'll find her myself."

With that, he headed right towards the settlement, leaving the woman completely shocked by the rudeness and how easily he brushed her off. Standing there for a moment, she looked down at her clipboard and saw what he wrote. Written in a form of cursive was the sentence _'Fuck You'_ right in the center of the page. The woman took a deep breath before turning on her heel and followed Nero.

It seemed this one was not like the others.

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus, New York City**_

She couldn't get him off her mind.

Artemis was standing by herself on a balcony within Olympus, looking down at the city below. She had been that way for a while, the meeting being adjourned for the moment and during that time, she was recalling her conversation with the boy. With Nero. She couldn't get what he said to her out of her mind.

She tried so hard to tell herself that he was a male, that he had no right to speak to her like that. She was a goddess. She was supposed to be above such treatment, but she received as such regardless. However, that wasn't what was bothering her. It was what he said.

Why did it feel like he was completely right?

The goddess could still feel her wounds sting from her battle with the demon, but that didn't bother her as much as the boy's words, about her and Kallisto. How she let her father get away with raping one of her hunters and her punishing Kallisto.

 _'She-she tried to hide it from us. What she did with-'_

 _'You mean what Zeus did to her. She was raped, Artemis. What made you think that she'd come right to you and tell you what Zeus did? She had just been violated emotionally and physically, and you help her by turning Kallisto into a bear and threatening to kill her like an animal should you run into each other again?'_

 _'You want to protect your hunters from men, but who will protect them from Zeus when your back is turned?'_

Artemis bit her lip as her eyes clenched shut. The boy was essentially accusing her of being a hypocrite, swearing to protect her maidens from man, but when her father is involved, it is their fault. There was a morbid logic to his accusation, how could she say she defended maidens when she wouldn't defend Kallisto in her time of need? Moreover, she didn't even hold the one responsible for her fate.

"Why do you care?" muttered Artemis to herself, "Why do you even feel the need to think of such a thing?"

"Something bothering you, sister?" asked a familiar voice, causing the goddess to turn around.

Standing in the doorway to the balcony was Apollo, her younger brother. Artemis frowned as she looked away from her sibling, "None of your concern, Apollo," she stated.

"You really think you need to say that?" inquired the god as he approached the goddess, "Artemis, I don't think I need to tell you that during the meeting, I wasn't the only one to notice something was off when you returned."

Artemis said nothing as she looked down, not making eye contact when Apollo stood next to her, "Besides, I'm also the god of truth, so there's no point in trying to hide it."

His sibling let out a tired sigh, knowing that this was true. If she tried to evade him, he would only persist in his search, and she didn't want to have to deal with him. While she might not be fond of her brother, she did still respect him enough to confide some things to him. She wouldn't tell him of the kiss, she didn't want her brother to go and curse the boy, no she wanted answers from him. Why did he care, and she had every intention of finding out.

"Very well," relented Artemis as she turned to her brother and folded her arms, her eyes were closed as she began to recount what happened after the battle.

"Uh, full disclosure, I did not expect you to agree," interrupted Apollo with a small chuckle.

The goddess glared at her brother, who chuckled awkwardly. She then took a breath before speaking.

"It was after the demon was killed, the boy was heading back to his van when I tried to stop him. He demanded to know why, I explained to him the reason, how father demanded his presence. The boy then went on to say he never swore allegiance to father, therefore he has no reason to listen to his orders."

"Yeesh," commented the younger brother "Kid's got guts for saying that."

"You don't know the half of it," snorted Artemis, "He then want on and demanded to know why I even listen to father when I had sworn off all men. Logically that would include father."

"That is true," nodded Apollo. "Buuuuuuuut... He is still our father, so we must listen."

"The boy found that very amusing that I, despite swearing off all men, am still bound to my father's word," the goddess grimaced; she didn't appreciate being made fun of like that. "He stated it was ironic, however, he restated his demand that even if he wasn't my father, why would I even listen to him."

"How does he mean?"

"Brother, surely you realize that father is not the best man," spoke up Artemis as she stepped away from the balcony, arms still folded. Apollo looked at his sister with a bit of surprise, this was the first time in a long time that she sounded, well, vulnerable. It kind of worried him. "The boy went on to list what was wrong with Zeus: he is an unfaithful husband, completely arrogant, punishes people that defy or offend him."

Artemis took a moment to steel herself for the last, "He even went as far to accuse father of rape."

Now Apollo was seriously surprised. Whoever this kid had some pretty big balls to say that. Moreover, he was surprised his father didn't catch on to those words.

"Artemis, you know that is a pretty big statement," warned the god as he approached his sister. "Sure, the old man is rough around the edges-"

"I tried to defend him, brother," interrupted the goddess. "But the boy demanded to know if I was really going to defend a man such as that."

"I mean you kinda had to. You owe him your hunters."

"And look what happened!" snapped Artemis, raising her voice. "When my back is turned, father tries to seduce one of my hunters."

Apollo gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

The goddess took a breath, her voice a bit shaky as she got to the worst part, "The boy, Nero, demanded to know in my haste to defend father, if I had already forgotten about Kallisto."

That made the god of truth fall silent as he now knew what she was referring to, however, he couldn't deny that was also a very low blow. There was a brutal truth to his words, that even though Zeus had given Artemis her hunters, he betrayed her trust and raped one of them. He remembered how hard it was for Artemis, punishing Kallisto for what happened, but this reminder did bring up a new avenue.

"But, what does he mean?" asked Apollo.

"The boy wished to know why I would defend our father when he betrayed my trust, and when he couldn't get what he wanted, he raped Kallisto. He then went on to accuse me of allowing Zeus to get away with it while Kallisto was the one who was punished."

"Well, she did try to hide it from you-" started her brother.

"But that is the point!" cried Artemis as she spun around to look at her brother, her eyes glistening. "Kallisto was raped! She was harmed emotionally and physically, and I-I turned my back on her."

Apollo didn't know what to say, instead just being left completely shocked. His sister, Artemis, was crying, because of what a boy had said. The goddess let out a small sob as she looked dow. "How can I protect my hunters when I punish the victim and allow the man to walk away?"

"Artemis..."

"Is he right?" sniffed Artemis as she looked up at her brother. "Is Nero right, about me? Am I a hypocrite?"

Apollo didn't answer her. He took a breath before letting it out through his nose. Looking at all the information, there was no denying it; despite the harshness of his words, Nero wasn't wrong.

* * *

 _ **Circe's Palace, Circe's Island, Sea of Monsters, Bermuda Triangle**_

Nero was led towards the largest building, passing several interesting sights. Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by waterslides and waterfalls and underwater tubes one could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses. Of course, none of this concerned the Demon Hunter as he walked passed everything without so much as a glance.

Nero immediately took notice that many of the guests were women. Meaning that the animals were more than likely the males changed by Circe's magic.

Soon, the Demon Hunter was led up a staircase toward what was likely Circe's palace. The hunter immediately took notice of a woman singing. He narrowed his eyes, figuring that must be the lady herself. Nero was brought into a big room where the whole front wall was windows. The back wall was covered in mirrors, so the room seemed to go on forever. There was a bunch of expensive looking white furniture, and on a table in one corner was a large wire pet cage.

Sitting a loom about the size of a plasma screen tv, was a woman who, with her hands was weaving colored thread back and forth with amazing skill. The tapestry shimmered like it was three dimensional—a waterfall scene so real one could see the water moving and clouds drifting across a fabric sky

"Well, well, guess you really like weaving?" asked Nero sarcastically as he walked towards the center of the room and folded his arms.

The woman turned to the hunter, her face was absolutely gorgeous. Her long dark hair was braided with threads of gold. She had piercing green eyes and she wore a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move in the fabric: animal shadows, black upon black, like deer running through a forest at night. Despite her incredible beauty, Nero wasn't even fazed or even flustered.

"You appreciate weaving, my dear?" the woman asked.

"Not really," snorted the hunter, giving a shrug, "but I do have a hand in smithing."

"Oh?" smiled the hostess as she paused in her work and stood up before moving towards the silver-blonde. "I didn't believe smithing was still in practice."

"Depends on where you look," replied Nero evenly. "Same as weaving."

"Quite right," chuckled Circe. "My name is C.C."

"That what you tell your victim, Circe?" he asked bluntly, stepping away from the woman to look around, leaving Circe in surprise.

"I'm sorry, you must be-," began the goddess.

"I'm not an idiot, lady," snapped the hunter as he glanced over his shoulder. "I mean, come on. Tropical island, tons of docile animals, loads of ships and planes from different eras, you weaving, it's not that hard to piece together."

Circe didn't respond for a moment, "You are clever."

"That, and Hades told me where I was going when he hired me," snorted the demon hunter.

The minor goddess was silent for a time as she glared at the boy.

"Such an ill temper," mused Circe, "I wonder what your makeover will be?"

Nero didn't answer, even as his back was turned to her still. A snort of amusement came from the hunter, "Look lady, I'm not here for a spa day. I'm just here to do a job."

"You quest is now meaningless!" swore the sorceress as she raised her hands, blue fire emerged from her fingers and curled around Nero. However, the second they started, the hunter leaped into the air, performing a backflip. While in the air, he drew Blue Rose and fired at the goddess.

The woman let out a surprised yelp as she created a barrier, blocking the bullets. Meanwhile, the attendant that came with Nero tried firing a spell of her own at the hunter but missed when he twisted in the air, letting it pass right by. The landed on the ground, his boots letting out a heavy echo when he landed back down. He took aim again and fired at the attendant.

The woman was shot in the arm, a cry of pain came from her as she fell to the ground, holding her bleeding limb.

"No!" shouted Circe as she looked in worry at her. Worry soon turned to anger as she spun around to Nero, "You'll pay for that!"

"Said you and every demon I've killed," muttered the hunter to himself.

Instead of answering, the minor goddess threw another spell at him. Nero didn't even bother to try and dodge, because he knew something the goddess didn't. The spell washed right over him, Circe's eyes lighting up in delight before widening in shock as nothing happened. The hunter looked at his gloved hand and smirked.

It was a known fact that demons had a strong resistance to magic. Depending on the demon, the magic being used can be practically worthless. For a Devil, magic is completely worthless against them. Even though he wasn't a full devil, he had enough in him to be immune to Circe's magic.

"How!" demanded Circe as she backed away as Nero approached.

"Guess it's in my genes," quipped the hunter as he backed the minor goddess against the wall, her eyes still full of shock. "Now listen, I have no intention of staying here, and I'm not here for you. In fact, I might be doing you a favor. I came here to kill a dragon and I can only assume that might be trouble for your spa. So, here's what's going to happen."

Circe couldn't object due to her surprise. "I'm going to kill this dragon, you're going to leave me alone, then I'm going to leave and you'll never see me again. Got it?"

Circe nodded rapidly.

"Good," huffed the hunter as he stepped back and saw several attendants were present, some of which were tending to the one he shot. "And tell your ladies to back off."

"Get back!" ordered their mistress. "He is free to go."

The attendants all stepped back as the hunter brushed by and headed right towards the exit. Meanwhile, Circe couldn't help but just watch him as he went. The boy was completely unaffected by her magic. How was that even possible?

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry Office, New York**_

It was interesting and flat out surprising to the demon hunter. His douchebag older brother was actually young for a while, who would've thunk it? Definitely not him, if anything, he fully expected to have a kid before Vergil. However, he didn't get why that lady didn't stay with him, then again, with his personality, he isn't that surprised, but still...

"Guess you were young too, Verg'," mused Dante as he stepped into his office, shaking his head in amusement.

"Hey Dante!" greeted a young voice, causing the Demon Hunter to let out a tired sigh as he saw one of his old friends, or rather, a forced acquaintance that became a friend.

Sitting in his office chair, wearing a brown jacket, pink shirt, light blue jeans, her light blonde hair neatly brushed down while blue eyes fixed onto Dante as he entered the office. This was Patty Lowell, an old friend Dante made when doing a job a few years back. Basically, the Hunter was hired by Morrison, Dante's agent and job provider, to escort Patty and protect her. Turns out, she was an heiress to a massive fortune after her father died, her mother, Nina Lowell, having gone missing a while back before she was brought back thanks to the efforts of Dante. At the time, Patty was barely older than 10 years, now she was 16.

"Afternoon, kid," greeted the veteran hunter as he headed towards the desk and set his guitar case down by the side. "You mind moving, you're in my chair."

"Alright," replied the teen as she got out of Dante's chair and seated herself on the edge of the desk. "Hey, have you seen Nero?"

"Still missing," answered Dante, "but I wouldn't worry too much. He's been in worse scrapes."

"You think he's okay?"

"Like I said, kid's tough, but don't tell him I said that. Head's big enough as is."

"Don't worry, I won't." giggled Patty, however, her expression then fell slightly. "But that's not what I meant considering the day."

Dante's own expression darkened as he glanced at a picture on his desk. It was smaller than the one of his mother but still had an important emotional value to it. It was a photo of the entire group in front of Devil May Cry. Dante, hands in his pockets with a calm smile on his face, was in the middle, with Trish on his left, and Lady on his right; both of them were smiling. Next to Lady was Patty, with a bright smile on her face, and her mother, Nina Lowell, with Morrison to their right, his eyes closed and a small smile on his old features.

On Trish's left was Nero, with his right arm in a cast and sling. His eyes had an expression of indifference, with a small frown added to it. On his left, however, was a young woman with long orange hair, fair skin, and bronze irises. She wore a white dress, with beige accented wrist cuffs, and gold accents sewn around her sleeves, and the edges of her dress. Around the gold accents on the sleeves are the symbols same symbols that are on Nero's shoulder, only in gold. Around her neck was a necklace, depicting four angel wings, with two surrounding a red crystal.

Her hands grasped Nero's left hand, while her head leaned on his shoulder; she was smiling.

The brief moment of silence was broken when the doors to the office sudden opened. Both Patty and Dante looked up to see who it was.

"Morrison, fancy seeing you here," greeted the Demon Hunter as he kicked his feet onto the table and leaned back in his chair. "You could've knocked."

"Yeah, I could have," replied the African American man as he took his hat off to fan his face, walking towards Dante before turning to Patty. "Nice to see you, Miss Patty."

"It's good to see you too," replied Patty with a smile.

"Okay, pleasantries aside, any particular reason you showed up today?" interjected Dante.

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news. I'll let you choose which poison you want first," spoke Morrison sardonically.

"Doesn't really matter to me." shrugged Dante as he folded his arms. "Just speak."

"Bad news first then," snorted the broker as he walked off to the right, heading towards a couch that was built into the wall on the right side of the room. "I talked to my contacts, so far, they've done all they could, looking for the kid, came up with a whole lot of nothing."

"You're a smart one, Morrison," snorted the hunter. "You know as well as I that even if don't find the kid, we can still find his van."

Morrison chuckled at that, "You got me there. Kid's van was caught on traffic cams in both Long Island, Montauk, and the Hudson Highlands just yesterday."

"Wasn't there a massive storm there yesterday?" asked Patty, recalling what she heard on the news.

"Disappeared about as quickly as it appeared," nodded the grizzled, old man. "Around the same time, Nero's van was spotted."

"Sounds like we got a manhunt," commented Dante, kicking his legs off the table.

"But before you do that, I got a job for you," interrupted Morrison, this caught the hunter's attention, as well as Patty's.

"What about, Nero? Shouldn't we find him first?" demanded the heiress, wanting to find her friend.

"Gotta agree with the pipsqueak," Dante spoke. "Our first priority is finding the kid."

"Figured you'd say that," chuckled Morrison, as he took out an envelope. "The client wants this job done quick, so he paid upfront, but more to the point, is where the job's going down."

"Is that right?" inquired the Demon Hunter as he folded his arms. "And the location of it would be?"

"Same place as Nero's van before it vanished," replied the broker, tossing the envelope to the elder hunter who caught it in one hand. Opening the object, the hunter withdrew a check with a pretty sizeable amount on it and a letter with some details. Shoving the check into his coat pocket to deposit later, the hunter opened the letter and raised an eyebrow when his eyes fell on the location of the job.

"Montauk," identified Dante.

"If a problem's there, Nero shouldn't be that far away," concluded Morrison, earning a smirk from the hunter and hopeful smile from Patty. "Anyway, I gonna find Lady and Trish. Bring them in on this."

"What?" complained the hunter. "C'mon, you don't think I can handle this gig on my own?"

"The demon, yes; finding the kid, no."

Dante snorted in disdain at the jab while Patty giggled a bit.

"Trust me, Dante," assured the broker as he stood up from the couch and headed towards the exit after putting his hat back on. "You're gonna need the help."

"That a fact or a hunch?" spoke up the hunter.

"A little bit of both," replied Morrison as he opened the doors to Devil May Cry and left Dante and Patty inside.

Dante, for his part, let out a little 'tsk', shaking his head before standing up and grabbing his guitar case. Patty, for her part, took the, now vacant, chair.

"You're heading out after Nero?" guessed the young girl, watching as the hunter headed towards the door.

"And possibly more," commented the hunter as he pushed the doors open and headed towards an alleyway on the side of the office building. It was a small street, too narrow for Nero's van, but wide enough for a compact comfortably pass through. Behind Devil May Cry was a small garage. Opening the garage, the hunter smirked as he saw his means of transport. A 1961 red convertible Jaguar. He once used this when he was escorting Patty all those years ago. Since then, he's never really used it, not wanting to completely destroy the vehicle like most of his things do when he goes out on a job.

But Long Island was quite a ways away and he really didn't feel inclined on waiting for either Lady or Trish to show up, only to be stuck riding in the passenger seat.

"Well then, kid," said Dante to himself as he took out the keys, "let's see what you've gotten yourself into."

* * *

 _ **Circe's Island, Sea of Monsters, Bermuda Triangle**_

"This is so lame!" groaned Nero as he trudged through the forest. Having ditched Circe's palace about an hour ago. Since then, he's been searching the entire island for any sign of this dragon and so far, he hasn't so much as found a scale. What he did find was the possibility of Circe looking for some form of payback against him.

Of course, she'd have to leave the island to do that, and even if she tried anything, the hunter doubts it would actually hurt him.

"I swear, Hades, if you sent me here just to kill me," muttered the hunter to himself as he entered a large clearing. The area was primarily made of stone as the vegetation receded quite a bit here, the jungle floor replaced by stone. Nero narrowed his eyes as he got the feeling this might be the place he's been looking for. The entire area was quite large, about the same size as the arena in Camp Half-Blood, perhaps just a fraction smaller. Parts of the mountain rose high up above the clearing. A perfect place to launch a surprise attack.

The hunter tensed when his instincts flared. He then leaped right into the air to avoid a stream of fire that exploded the tightly packed earth where he was previously standing. Landing on the ground, he looked up in time to see an enraged, scaly beast bearing down on him. Diving to the side, he avoided being crushed under his attacker. Rolling across his shoulder he faced his attacker and smirked when saw what it was. It was a large, red scaled reptile, about the size of an African Elephant. Massive wings were tucked in while a serpentine-like neck was reared back. A forked tongue flicked out while a large tail swung from side to side. The dragon bared its fangs, flames dancing around its mouth as it growled at him.

"Well, well, guess I better apologize to Hades," quipped Nero as he straightened himself out and glanced around. "Kinda weird place to hole up in: a spa for life for women, and a nightmare for men."

The dragon growled as it ruffled its wings, its lower jaw shook as it started towards the hunter.

"Not much of a talker, huh?" taunted the demon hunter. "Not surprising, though silence is better than curses."

The dragon roared as it suddenly sent a blast of fire right towards Nero. He dove to the side, rolling across his shoulder before landing on his feet. His left hand flew to his side and drew Blue Rose. He took aim at the dragon and fired right at its side. The twin bullets struck the beast, which roared in pain as its side was pierced. It looked to the wound in surprise before snapping back at the hunter, growling in outrage.

"Guess there is something in there," snorted Nero. "Won't bother you with the details. All you need to know is that Blue Rose is anti-armor."

He fired again, shooting the dragon near the neck. The beast roared in pain before retaliating by swinging its long tail right Nero. The hunter reacted by jumping into the air, holstering Blue Rose before grabbing Red Queen. Falling back to the ground, he stabbed the tip of his sword into the dragon's tail, the beast screeched as the blade dug deep into its flesh. Nero then gunned the Exceed, flames shot out of the vents, traveled across the blade, singing the tail, but not burning it. The dragon swung its tail around widely, trying to get the hunter off.

Jumping off the flailing appendage, the hunter flipped around sliced the tail, flames erupting from Red Queen's vent as he flew over the dragon and landed in a crouch about ten feet away from it. The mythical reptile snarled in fury before sending another stream of fire at Nero. The demon hunter reacted by swinging Red Queen with all his might, letting out a yell as he sent a massive blast of wind right at the stream of fire. The blaze was broken down and actually pushed back by the rushing wind. The dragon's yellow eyes widened in surprise, not expecting such power from this demigod.

"Ares tried a similar tactic," quipped Nero as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "Didn't end well for him either."

The dragon growled before it flared its wings, upon doing so, it inadvertently revealed its injuries. Near the joint where the wing connected to the main body of the mythical reptile, Nero spotted a large slash, clearly still healing as he could see dried blood near the wound. The hunter smirked as he saw where he could attack.

"I don't know about you," he joked as he flipped Red Queen around and planted the tip into the ground, throttling the Exceed, "but this is my kind of fun in the sun."

He then let out a yell as he charged right towards the dragon, the beast returning the battle cry with a roar as it also charged. Both hunter and reptile charged, closing the gap rapidly. The dragon opened its mouth wide open, however, Nero suddenly slid across the ground, passing underneath the monster. He then swung right at the wound, Red Queen dug deep into its flesh. The dragon roared in agony, collapsing to the ground while the hunter slid to his feet. Suddenly, the dragon started flapping its wings madly, Nero raising his arm to block the wind from his face. The monster rose up into the air, shaking, trying to keep in the air an agonizing struggle. The great fiery beast pushed through the pain and flew off.

"Dammit," swore Nero as he watched his target run, noting the way it was flying. "Well, it doesn't look like it'll get far."

He then spotted blood splattered on the ground. Moving towards it, he crouched down and ran his finger through the dragon's essence. He brought it up to his eyes to inspect before looking up in the direction of his target.

"Guess that movie was right," snorted Nero in amusement. "'A downed dragon, is a dead dragon.'"

It took him a second to realize what he just said, "I've been hanging out with Patty for too long," he then chuckled to himself. "Not that she would mind."

That mention suddenly took all form of levity from the hunter. His expression fell as he looked down at the ground. Suddenly remembering her, it reminded him of what day it was. He clenched Devil Bringer into a tight fist.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Kyrie, get back inside now!"_

 _ **"NERO!"**_

 _"Kyrie! Go with the others and hide! Find someplace-"_

" _AAAHHH!"_

 _"Kyrie?_ _ **Kyrie?! KYRIEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

The hunter gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist so tightly, his knuckles started to pop. He could feel his eyes well up but only briefly before the sensation faded. The hunter took a deep breath before standing up and headed in the direction of the Dragon.

Today was the day of his greatest failure, to himself anyway. The day he promised to keep her safe for as long as he was alive.

 _The day Kyrie died, and he couldn't do anything but watch it happen._

* * *

 _*Elsewhere…*_

It couldn't keep itself airborne any longer.

The dragon which Nero had been sent after wobbled in the air, losing altitude as it to the ground. The beast smashed through several trees before tumbling across the ground. Sensations of dirt, then sand, then water cascaded over the beast as it crashed into a small lagoon on the far side of the island. The lagoon looked out onto the Sea of Monsters, a narrow entrance allowing sea water to flow in and out. Why this wasn't used by Circe as it was absolutely gorgeous was because it took far too long to get there and she didn't see the real need to do so.

So for the time being, it was alone.

However, it wouldn't be for long as the demigod was still on its tail. It had to get away. Heal its wounds. Grow strong.

The dragon thrashed around the water as it tried standing up. Blood from its wounds seeped out into the water, spread out by the crashing waves as the dragon tried standing up. As it was thrashing around, the dragon didn't notice the water shift slightly.

Suddenly, a series of spikes broke the water for a second, the gurgle of foam and the water caught the dragon's attention. It stopped struggling, turning its head in the direction of the noise. The spikes appeared again, glowing a fierce electric blue, before diving beneath the water. The dragon was now frantically thrashing around, trying to get up, but it was too late.

A titanic roar erupted from this newest beast as it surged up into the air, maw wide open as it bit down on the dragon's side. The dragon screeched in agony, as the demon's giant fangs pierced its hide as if it were nothing. The massive leviathan lifted the shrieking beast into the air. The demon was easily larger than the dragon, more than likely two hundred feet long with a power to match its immense size.

It may be here for business, but that didn't mean it couldn't enjoy a meal before addressing the island's owner.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **And done, now I know the fight between the dragon and Nero was short, however, I do want to keep these chapters short but also reasonable in length. So, some sacrifices had to be made. I realize I haven't been including Dante all that much, giving him cameos rather than actual appearances as of late, however, I fixed that for this chapter. Also, I know it's never stated that demon's are immune to magic or have a high resistance, but to show just how outclassed the monsters of greek myth are and the gods by extension, just bear with me. Okay?**_

 _ **Alright. Moving onto Artemis and her scene with Apollo, I know it seemed really OOC but keep in mind, this was the first time I believe she has ever been on the receiving end of such backtalk, not to mention, all of what Nero said is true, so it is bound to hit her where it hurts. Add in the fact that he is a male, then you have a recipe for emotional harm. She had never been treated like this so it's really weird for her. Just don't flame me too hard for this, okay? Before any of you ask why I choose Apollo, he is the god of truth and just because someone is wise, doesn't make them right. So I couldn't really use Athena.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review down below if you liked the chapter. Good reviews are always appreciated, constructive reviews are better, but reviews just to flame stories and then take the name of an author because you're too much of a coward to own up to your words are not welcome. You know who you are.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry about the confusion Red Raven 007, I hope you can forgive me for my misunderstanding.**_

 _ **And that's it.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Depthcharger**_


	17. Chapter 16 Depthcharger

_**And here we are, chapter 16! Getting tons of support! All's well in the world!**_

 _ **Well, at least until Dante, Trish, and Lady arrive at Camp Half-Blood under specific circumstances. Some of you might be wondering, when will Hestia find out about Sparda's bloodline/history, to answer that question, she'll find out when all the gods find out at the same time. I know I'm taking my sweet time with the story and getting to the point when Hestia and Nero speak with each other and I fully intend to do so. I will take as much time as I need to get to that point. There are still a few things that need to happen before their argument and Nero subsequently disowning Hestia. I won't spoil any details about what they might be, but I can assume some of you already know what that might be.**_

 _ **Okay, onto the story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson, Capcom owns Devil May Cry.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 16: Depthcharger**_

 _ **Cove, Northside, Circe's Island, Sea of Monsters**_

He heard the sounds of a struggle, not that it was difficult considering the roars and shrieks of two animals duking it out. However, that didn't necessarily slow him down either, since he was still hunting this dragon. If it got in a fight, well then it just made his job easier, but he doubts that Hades would pay him for the job since he did say he had to be the one to send this back to the Underworld, but he also never specified how either.

"Wonder what this thing ran into?" muttered Nero to himself as he followed the trail right to the cove. It wasn't hard finding where the dragon came down, the broken trees and blood splattered across the ground was a big help, however, that only did so much when he got to the cove. There was a clear line or tread where the Dragon hit the ground and tumbled across into the water, but the problem was there wasn't any dragon to be seen.

"Thing couldn't have flown away," muttered Nero to himself as he made his way to the edge of the water, noting the blood scattered all over the place. He crouched down low and inspected some blood and the sand it hit.

The Hunter narrowed his eyes when he saw the way the sand was shifted. Whenever sand is hit by water like rain, there is usually an impression left behind, as well as an angle of which the rain hit the sand. The problem with the blood, however, is that the point of impact was at an angle away from the water. While it could be reasoned that the blood was thrown or scattered when the dragon was flailing in the water, there was more blood than what should've come from a wound he inflicted.

' _Wonder where this thing ended up,'_ thought the hunter, however, he paused when he felt Devil Bringer pulsing. He glanced down at his demonic arm, feeling the energy within flashing. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well done, Nero," said a female voice, prompting the hunter to instantly drew Blue Rose and aim it at whoever it was behind him. Standing about three feet behind him was a woman, about his height, with raven black hair and brown eyes. She had lightly tanned skin, a flawless face, and equally flawless skin. Wearing a black dress that wasn't afraid to show off her curves, the woman was rather stunning to behold.

"Kinda wish you gods wouldn't do that," complained Nero as he stood up straight and spun Blue Rose on his finger, "Only a matter of time before a shot one of you."

Persephone only chuckled, "Perhaps, but I believe my siblings and myself can handle a mortal bullet."

"Not these bullets, Persephone," snorted the hunter as he holstered his gun, "Come to get me, I take it?"

"Yes, the dragon has been returned to the underworld," confirmed the goddess, "And now all that is required is for you to return back to Camp."

"As fun as that sounds, I gotta level with you on one thing," informed the hunter as he folded his arms, and looked away towards the water of the cove, eyes narrowed, "I didn't kill that dragon."

That confused Persephone, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said: I didn't off big scaly," repeated the demon hunter.

* * *

 _ **CC's Spa and Resort, Harbor, Circe's Island**_

At the same time, things were looking rather grim at Circe's spa. A male had not only forced Circe to conform to his demands, but he was completely unaffected by her magic, and that was what had the sorceress's full attention. Only gods had the power to be unaffected by her magic, but even then, it must be a very powerful god at that, but this boy was certainly not a god, a demigod perhaps, but not a god.

So what was he?

However, it seemed like that question would have to wait.

Approaching the island was a large mass of some kind, swinging through the water. The ocean actually breaking slightly as the mass caused the water to rise up out of its way. An attendant was standing at the doc when the phenomena occurred, her eyes widening slightly when she saw two spikes break the surface of the water. The tips crackling with electricity, glowing a lightning blue. Suddenly, the massive dove down, sending only small waves lapping against the doc.

The attendant relaxed for a second before shrieking in surprise when a massive leviathan erupted from the ocean directly in front of the doc. The beast launched itself into the air, all 275 feet of its serpent-like body. However, the monster suddenly lit up with electricity as it ascended into the air. Gravity soon took over as it fell back to the ground, right towards the attendant who scrambled back away from the dock's edge. The creature's body suddenly flashed brighter than the sun before fading as the massive creature was replaced by a small figure.

Whatever it was landed right on the edge of the dock with a heavy thump. The attendant looked in shock as the figure stood upright. Wearing what appeared to be organic black, lightning blue, and grey armor, the figure stood at around eight feet tall, easily towering over any occupant of the island. The helmet of the figure had a small slit for the eyes, but the only thing that could be seen was a blood red glow. Across the body, electricity arced from spikes that glowed electric blue.

The stranger took a few steps forward, attention focused on the island before stopping in his tracks and looking down at the attendant who was actually trembling in fear.

"What is this place?" demanded the previous leviathan.

"C-CC's Spa and resort," stuttered the attendant.

The demon chuckled darkly as he shook his head, "For a goddess renowned for her gift weaving, she's not very creative with names."

The attendant shivered from his grizzled tone, her blood draining slightly when the demon then leaned down to her.

"Why don't you scamper along little girl, go to your mistress and tell her that Asmodeus wishes to speak with her," ordered the gargantuan man.

"She-She's currently preoccupied," whimpered the girl.

"Well, that's a pity," the demon almost sounded disappointed. However, the attendant didn't get the chance to think too long about it because she was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt that shot out of his chest. The attack hit the woman, electrocuting her entire body, causing her to cry out in agony as she was bombarded with millions of volts of electricity. She hit the ground at the end of the dock where it connected with the island, her body twitching before falling still.

"Unfortunately," stated the demon as he stepped over the body of the attendant, "I must insist."

* * *

Circe couldn't believe what happened.

A boy was unchanged by her magic, more to the point, it seemed that he was immune to her abilities.

How was that possible?

Suddenly, the doors to her office were blasted off their hinges and thrown into the room. The sorceress ducked under her desk to avoid being decapitated by on door that was thrown at her. Instead, it struck her loom behind her, smashing the device to pieces. The minor goddess' eyes widened in shock as she sat up in her desk while the guinea pigs squealed in their cage. Looking at the entrance, she saw Asmodeus walking in. Clutched in his hand was a massive sword, the blade crackled and glowed with blue electricity. In the center of the guard, there was a giant crystal reptilian eye that glowed gold.

"Circe," stated the demon as he raised his sword, the weapon vanishing in a flash of electricity, "my how you've become lazy."

Circe adopted an enraged expression, "How dare you invade my home!" shouted the sorceress. The demon only chuckled condescendingly as he stepped towards her, "The only animal fit to turn you into as a maggot!" She then raised her hands and shot a stream of blue fire. Asmodeus only smirked behind his helmet as he took the magic head on.

The goddess's eyes lit up with glee before turning to shock when she saw nothing happened to this invader. Same as the boy before…

"Foolish goddess," chuckled the demon as he approached Circe's desk and grabbed the edge and threw the table aside, the guinea pigs squealing in pain as they were thrown around in the cage. The furniture shattered when it smashed into a wall when Asmodeus threw it aside. Circe just backed away as he drew closer, "Your magic means nothing to my kind."

The goddess trembled in fright at the statement. Magic doesn't harm him? What is he!?

"Now," began Asmodeus as he raised his right hand, electricity gathered into a ball in his palm, "I want what rightfully belongs to my master."

His eyes flashed brighter as he pointed his palm at Circe, "I want the key."

* * *

 _ **Cove, Northside, Circe's Island, Sea of Monsters**_

"What do you mean, you didn't slay the dragon?" asked Persephone, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"I didn't kill the thing," repeated Nero, rolling his eyes in annoyance, "Seriously, that's like the third time you asked that."

"I just find it hard to believe that you did not kill it," defended Hades's wife, "You've become quite popular on Olympus."

"Not in the good way," snorted the demon hunter as he folded his arms, "But that's beside the point right now."

"Yes," nodded the goddess, looking around the area, "If you did not slay the beast, but it was killed, where is the body?"

Nero frowned as he looked at the water. That roar he heard earlier, not mention Devil Bringer pulsing soon after he arrived at the cove, plus the vanishing dragon, well there wasn't that many other options to consider. Either a god came to the island and stole his kill, or…

A distant cry of pain echoed through the air, prompting both goddess and hunter to look up immediately. What followed next was the electric crack of electricity. The daylight was fading so the sky was suddenly illuminated with a bright blue flash.

Persephone's eyes widened at the sound of pain. She was about to ask Nero what that was, but she never got the chance because the hunter had bolted right in the direction of Circe's palace, and the source of the scream.

* * *

Circe screamed in pain, her cries echoing through the island as she was bombarded with lightning. Standing above her was Asmodeus, his right hand extended with lightning shooting from his hand. His red eyes glowed with malice as he laughed sadistically.

"Keep denying the truth as much as you wish, Circe, I know the key is here," stated the demon as he let up on his torture of the minor goddess, "I can sense its presence."

"I-I," gasped Circe as she held her sides, her clothing was torn, multiple electrical burns covered her body, "I don't know what it is you are searching for!"

"Do not lie to me!" snapped Asmodeus as he suddenly lashed out and grabbed Circe by her throat and lifted her into the air. The goddess grabbed hold of his wrist as she gasped for air, "It was hidden here dozens of millennia ago!"

Circe just choked on his grip, gasping for air as she struggled in his grip. The demon snarled as he then threw the goddess across the room where she crashed into a wall. The sorceress inhaled as much air as she could before letting out a string of coughs. Meanwhile, the demon frowned as he created his sword.

"Perhaps you are telling the truth," stated the demon as he raised his source, "And if that's the case; you are of no use to me!"

"No!" begged Circe as she raised her arms to try and defend herself. However, something happened before she could be killed. A loud bang erupted from their right, followed by the sound of Asmodeus letting out a noise of surprise.

The goddess peeked an eye open and turned to see what had happened. To her immediate shock, it was Nero, standing in the doorway, Blue Rose drawn and the barrel smoking. The demon hunter smirked as he flipped his gun around before resting it on his left shoulder.

"Well, didn't think I'd find one of you guys here," taunted Nero as he walked into the room.

"The younger hunter," identified Asmodeus, walking around the edge of the room, mirroring the hunter's pace so the two were circling each other, staring the other down. "Childish, like Dante."

"Kinda view myself as the next gen of hunting," corrected the silver blonde, as he patted his chest with his right hand. "But look at you, got the whole evil knight going on for yah."

"I am no knight, mongrel," snapped the demon. "I am Asmodeus. My power cannot be matched. I am Lord of the Seas."

"Think a few gods might have something to say about that," snorted Nero as he shook his head. He then adopted a serious expression and took aim with Blue Rose. "But enough pleasantries."

"I agree, boy," concurred the demon as he flipped his massive sword around. Asmodeus then lunged right at Nero, the hunter reacting instantly by leaping into the air. The demonic knight sliced the floor where he previously stood. Nero flipped around in the air and fired several bullets right into the demon's back. The bullets struck the armor in a few small sparks, but it appeared it was far stronger than it appeared.

"Ignorant child!" snapped Asmodeus as he spun around and launched a bolt of lightning at Nero. The hunter twisted in the air, letting the bolt pass right by him, though, singing his coat slightly. He landed on the ground in a crouch, gritting his teeth in annoyance, "My domain is at the bottom of the seas! Your firearms cannot pierce me!"

"Well then, let's try something else!" he shouted in response, grabbing Red Queen in his right hand ripped the sword out in front of him. He then charged right towards the demon, who let out a bellow as it also charged, they swung their respected weapons at each other, resulting in a massive shockwave that shattered all the windows in Circe's office.

The goddess, for her part, had taken the chance to leave, seeing that Nero had the situation in control. Heading to doors to her office, she was planning on running to find her handmaids, but she froze in shock at what she saw in the hallway. Circe covered her mouth to stifle a shriek of anguish that surely would have left her as the hallway that was once gleaming was now covered in blood, electric scorch marks, and what she guessed were the remains of several of her maids.

"Circe," said a voice from behind her, but the minor goddess didn't even turn to face whoever it was.

"Circe," said the voice again, a hand coming to lay on her shoulder. The goddess jumped slightly a turned to see it was her distant relative Persephone, her expression one of concern, "We must get to safety."

Circe didn't respond only looking back to what remained of her maids. However, both goddesses flinched when they heard a loud crash and the sound of a roar.

* * *

It was no secret that among Dante, Trish, Lady, and their friends, it was without a doubt that Nero was the most brutal fighter among them. That didn't mean he was the best, but rather, the most willing to actually wrestle with a demon. That case was proven very true when he tackled Asmodeus through a wall, where the two began falling to the main area of the resort. The demon roared as he tried elbowing Nero in the back, to get the half-breed off him, but couldn't get the hunter to let go. So, both demon and hunter slammed into the ground with a mighty impact. A small crater was formed as the demon hit the ground first, as well as a cloud of smoke.

From the dust cloud, Nero leaped out and landed on the ground, Red Queen held in his left hand, having holstered Blue Rose during their fight in Circe's office. The demon hunter had his eyes narrowed into careful slits as he fully expected the demon to get back up swinging.

"It is true," commented the demon from the smoke, a beam of electricity firing out as a surprise attack. Nero leaped to the side, letting the attack hit the ground, digging a trench. The hunter adjusted his stance as he saw Asmodeus emerge from the dust, completely unscathed, "You have no qualms with getting physical with your quarry."

"Depends on the demon," snapped the hunter as he flipped Red Queen around.

The demon chuckled before suddenly lunging at Nero again. The hunter swung his sword to meet the demon's, their blades clashing in a shower of sparks and electricity. It was clear, that Asmodeus had the size and reach advantage, but Nero was smaller and much faster than the demon. The hunter gunned the Exceed after one slash, parrying one of the demon's swingings. The giant reeled back while Nero used this to his advantage and suddenly grabbed Red Queen with both hands. He throttled the Exceed again, lunging right at Asmodeus, slashing the demon across the chest.

The swing had enough power behind it to send the demon flying back and smashing through a building. The lightning demon crashed through the other side, rolling across the ground but managing to get his feet underneath him. Asmodeus glared in hate as he saw Nero jump through the hole he broke through. The demon fired a ray of electricity at the hunter, forcing him to roll to the side, away from the deadly lightning. However, the young adult easily dodged the beam and closed the gap rapidly. Leaping right over the ray, he drops kicked Asmodeus right in the face, causing the demon to stumble back.

"Irritating brat!" snarled Asmodeus before backhanding Nero suddenly. The hunter let out a surprised cry as he was struck and sent flying across the area, however, he was able to right himself and land on his feet. Both demon and demon hunter had ended up in what appeared to be the landing strip on the island. It was fairly large, given it needed enough room to land some planes that required plenty of room to come to a halt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" taunted Nero as he straightened himself out and rested Red Queen on his shoulder, giving the demon a smirk.

The demon didn't answer other than respond with a growl, electricity dancing across his body.

"I've had enough of your impudence!" roared Asmodeus, clearly losing his self-control, "I will have the key!"

Nero raised an eyebrow, "'Key?'"

"No more prattle!" snapped the demon, "Y-you are here to stop me from retrieving what my master desires!"

"Woah, take it easy there big guy," placated the hunter, seeing his foe was becoming more and more unstable.

" _ **SILENCE!"**_ roared the hellish being as his entire body erupted in a titanic flash as bolts of black lightning streaked across the entire area while a massive orb surrounded the demon. A powerful shockwave was blasted out, buffeting Nero with strong wind, forcing him to shield himself. Lowering his arms, he looked up to see Asmodeus in his Leviathan form.

"And here I thought you were ugly before," remarked the demon hunter, a smirk forming.

" _ **You may jest, mongrel,"**_ snarled the massive demon as it's entire body crackled with electricity while the spikes on its back glowed brightly. It's eyes glowing blood red, locked onto the hunter like spotlights, _**"But on this day; you shall fall by my power!"**_

The demon then let out a titanic roar, sending bolts of lightning everywhere, forcing Nero to lunge to the side, avoiding several bolts. He twisted and spun in the air to keep moving and prevent the demon from getting a hit in. However, it seemed this demon was far from content with just sitting back and firing blasts of electricity at him.

The demon suddenly lunged right at him, using its powerful limbs to hurl its mass right at him. Nero responded by leaping back as far as he could, letting the massive demon hit the ground where he previously stood, shattering the stone under its immense weight. The Demon then twisted itself around, then swung its tail right at the hunter, smacking the hunter away. Nero let out a shout as he was struck with electricity and enough force to snap an oil tanker in two. The hunter smashed into a building, cracking the stone under the impact.

"Okay," he gritted his teeth as he pulled himself out of the wall and flipped Red Queen around, "Let's do this, Nessie!"

He then charged right towards the demon, sprinting at full speed. The demon roared as it got onto its hind legs and pulled its massive head back. Electricity gathered in its mouth before letting out a bark firing a ball of condensed lightning. The attack struck the ground, bursting with energy, but just missed Nero as the hunter sprinted around the demon. The massive creature roared as it swung its head around and snapped at him, its massive jaws biting down on thin air as Nero leaped forward.

Spinning around, he leaped right at the demon, pulling his sword back, he gunned the Exceed and flew down to the back, slashing the demon's scales. Several sparks flew from the point where Nero tried cutting it, but the hunter was nothing if not stubborn. Landing on the back, he viciously began hacking at its scales, trying to break through. The demon roared in annoyance as it thrashed around, trying to throw the young adult off. The hunter was thrown through the air and to the edge of the landing strip.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Nero glared at Asmodeus while the demon glared back at him, a low rumble echoing from the beast's throat.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile…*_

Watching the fight between the hunter and the demon, Persephone and Circe were observing Nero as he faced a beast that could easily make the Kraken look like a minnow. The wife of Hades watched with intrigue while the Sorceress watched with some malice, mainly aimed at the demon rather than the boy. The former had heard many of the boy's actions from her husband, how he was not a child, but a grown man that had no fear of calling out the gods or goddesses on their faults. It intrigued her, that this hunter was so blatant in his opinion of her family, and to an extent, Hades.

"He is interesting," she commented, noting how the hunter leaped clear across the demon, landing several slashes across its body while the beast roared and tried retaliating, but missed when he moved out of its reach.

"The boy?" guessed Circe, glancing at her distant cousin.

"Nero, is not like any other demigod to ever arrive at Camp Half-Blood," explained the goddess, "He is not afraid to voice his opinion and share what he thinks of the gods with anyone, even in their presence."

Circe tilted her head slightly, "Are you looking for a champion?"

Persephone said nothing as she continued to watch the battle.

* * *

Back in the fight, the demon let out a massive howl as it threw its head back. From its body, titanic bolts of black lightning erupted. The discharge was so powerful, the bolts dug large ditches as the streaked across the ground. The demon's roar echoed across the island as thunder cracked. Nero was taken off guard by this and was struck by one bolt, a pained cry coming from him as he was bombarded with lightning. He was thrown back by the power of the attack, hitting the ground where he tumbled across the landing strip. He then landed on his back, sliding a few feet before rolling back into a crouch.

"Ow," groaned Nero as he shook his head, feeling a sting across his entire body, though, it was numbing rapidly, "that hurt."

" _ **DIE!"**_ bellowed the demon as it fired another ball of electricity at him. The hunter leaped right into the air, letting the ball strike the ground, though was surprised to see the ball erupt out in the direction it was fired, digging a large groove in the ground. He landed on the ground at the edge of the groove, letting out a whistle.

"Woah! You guys definitely have some tricks," he commented, "But let's keep the collateral damage to a low, huh?"

" _ **I DO NOT CARE!"**_ roared Asmodeus, _**"I WILL TEAR THIS ISLAND APART IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO COMPLETE MY MASTERS WISH!"**_

"Well, we can't have that now," taunted Nero. He gunned the Exceed as he charged right towards the demon.

The beast lunged right at him, snapping at the hunter, but missed when he rolled to the side. However, this is what he wanted. Leaping at the demon's face, he grabbed onto one of its teeth. Nero then stabbed Red Queen into its jaw, the blade managing to pierce its tough hide. The leviathan howled as it swung its head around. Nero held on tightly as he was thrown around, but after one swing, he let go and was thrown right up above the demon.

While in the air, he throttled his weapon as much as possible before gunning it. As a result, the hunter was sent into a massive spin, as if becoming a buzzsaw. He flew right down to the demon's neck and slashed as hard as he could. A howl of pain broke free form the demon as its neck was partially sliced open, blood spraying from the wound. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was sufficient enough that if he kept at it, he'd take the demon down.

" _ **NO!"**_ roared Asmodeus as it slammed its body into Nero in a surprise move, sending him flying back, sliding across the ground several feet.

"Well, looks like your scales aren't as tough as you thought," chuckled the hunter.

" _ **DAMN YOU!"**_ shrieked the demon as it opened its maw wide open and blasted a massive beam of lightning. Nero dove to the side as the beam sliced right through the ground, digging a massive trench, the laser even sliced through several buildings. The hunter looked back after landing back on the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the demon.

If he didn't end this now, there was a very good chance that it would rip the island in two. He didn't need the blame of a sorceress on top of every demon wanting him dead.

"Woah!" snapped the hunter. "I thought we agreed to keep destruction of property to a minimum?"

The demon snarled and was about to charge right at the snotty brat, however, the demon paused as it sensed something. Nero noticed the sudden pause, raising an eyebrow as Asmodeus turned away and looked to the trench he created. The leviathan dragged its massive body towards the torn up ground, prompting the hunter to narrow his eyes.

"I wouldn't take my eyes of a foe!" shouted the silver-haired young adult as he charged right towards the demon.

The sea monster didn't even turn as it swatted Nero aside with its tail, knocking him back where he dug Red Queen into the ground to slow himself down. Sliding across the tarmac a few yards before coming to a stop. Asmodeus peered into the trench, his glowing red eyes suddenly started growing brighter, as, in the rubble, a golden energy flashed in response.

" _ **Yes!"**_ said the demon in exuberance as it sent an electric ball at the stone, blasting the ground. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a large, golden disk. It was about the size of a vinyl record, at the center was an Omega symbol, a symbol generally associated with Greece. However, there was the skull of a demon, with large fangs almost biting down on the symbol. It had four horns, two smaller ones in the middle with the other two much larger. Around the edge of the disk were dozens of symbols that almost glowed with hellish orange.

" _ **I have what I seek,"**_ stated Asmodeus as it dipped its head down and picked up the disk in its teeth. _**"I have no further quarrel with you, boy."**_

"Well that's too bad," snapped the hunter as he straightened himself out and flipped Red Queen around, "cause I still have a bone to pick with you."

The demon growled as it turned to face the hunter. From where Nero was standing, he was between the Leviathan and the ocean, meaning that in order to pass, he had to eliminate the boy.

" _ **While I have accomplished my goal, I believe my master would benefit from your death,"**_ stated Asmodeus. _**"Let us finish what we started!"**_

"Glad to see you talking some sense," snorted Nero before he charged right towards the demon. The beast roared as it fired another beam of electricity at him. The hunter easily dodged the attack and leaped right at the demon's neck. With a shout, he gunned the Exceed and slashed the same spot her previous cut, deepening the wound. The demon roared in pain as it twisted its body around and sent a burst of electricity out.

Nero twisted in the air, to avoid several bolts of lightning that were discharged before landing back down on the ground. He then flipped Red Queen around and lunged at the demon's head. He swung as hard as he could, leaving a massive slash that went across the beast's face and over one eye.

Shrieking in outrage and pain, the demon thrashed its head around while Nero, still suspended in the air fired numerous shots at the beast. Each round struck its hide, though, bounced off each time. The hunter then hit the ground on his feet, eyes narrowed while a scowl marred his expression. He knew that he already broke through the hide, but he couldn't keep slashing that one part forever. That demon seemed really keen on booking it and he wouldn't that happen.

So, he had a partially insane idea.

Gunning the Exceed, Nero sprinted right towards Asmodeus. The demon swung its head around and fired several electric balls at the hunter, the young adult dodging each ball that was fired at him. Once he was close enough, the leviathan snapped at the hunter but missed when Nero dove to the side.

Suddenly, Nero leaped right at the wound he inflicted on the demon's neck and plunged Red Queen deep into the monster. The monster roared in agony as the sword pierced its flesh, tearing through several arteries in the process. The Hunter held on for dear life as he reached to his belt with his right hand. Drawing Blue Rose, he began diverting his own power into the weapon, the barrel suddenly started glowing while Devil Bringer began shining through his cast and sleeve.

"You know, some people always wanted to go out with a bang," gritted Nero as he twisted his sword sharply, eliciting a shriek from the demon as it continued to thrash around, trying to get the hunter off, "Don't know if that's how you want to die. But it's the way you're gonna go!"

He then ripped Red Queen out and jumped off, though, at the last second, he fired right into the hole he made with his sword. The hunter fell through the air as the massive leviathan let out a titanic roar before it's neck exploded. Chunks of flesh rained down as the hunter hit the ground. Holstering Blue Rose and sheathing Red Queen, Nero took a few steps back as the demon let out a dying roar before its body began to fall. Right towards the hunter.

Without moving at all, the demon hunter just watched as the massive beast fell to the ground. It's massive head falling right towards him. It's maw was still open as blood gushed from the wound. It was then, with a mighty crash, the beast finally fell, Nero was almost crushed, but wasn't as the demon fell in such a way that its open mouth missed the hunter.

A large gust of wind blasted out as the body came to rest. The demon's red eyes soon lost their glow while electricity stopped dancing across its body and the spikes also lost their glow.

From between one of the demon's fangs, that which it was seeking rolled out and towards the hunter before clattering to the ground in front of him.

Nero narrowed his eyes as he bent down and picked up the disc.

"So this is what you were after?" muttered the hunter to himself as he turned the disc over, inspecting the object.

"Very impressive," said a voice from behind the hunter.

Turning around, Nero saw Persephone and Circe approaching, the latter looking a little worse for wear. However, thanks to her magic, her body was already healing. The wife of Hades was clapping her hands while the sorceress glared at the demon.

"I can see why Ares lost," mused Persephone.

"Trust me, for most campers, this would've been the fight of a lifetime," snorted the hunter as he flipped the disc in his hands.

"And for you?" inquired the goddess.

"This," chuckled the hunter as he glanced back at the demon, noting the blood pooling around the body, "This was Tuesday."

While Persephone chuckled, Circe kept a neutral expression as he glanced between the hunter and the demon.

"What is this creature?" asked the sorceress.

"All of Olympus knows, no harm in telling you," huffed Nero as he glanced at Circe. "This, this was a demon."

"That's impossible," she countered.

"It's true," interjected Persephone. "Artemis had encountered similar beasts as of recently."

"Besides, if it doesn't involve the gods, it goes right by them," jeered the hunter.

"But what did it want?" pressed Circe, wanting to know why her handmaidens were butchered so viciously.

"It was after this," stated the hunter as he held up the disc, "Whatever it is."

Both Persephone and Circe looked at the disc in curiosity.

"Why would it want this?" asked the former.

"Not sure, though I can only guess it's nothing good," Nero said, letting out a tired breath.

"We should take this to Olympus," suggested Persephone.

"Normally, I would say 'screw that', but right now, I'm too tired to give a damn," huffed the hunter, he tossed the disk to the goddess, who caught it in both hands. Nero then jerked his head behind, "Might as well send that too."

Persephone nodded as she waved her hand and the demon vanished into shadows. Nero then turned to Circe, "And you, I'm going to need a favor from you."

Circe's eyes narrowed as she glared at the boy, "After all that has happened, you really believe that I would assist you? After my home was just destroyed, my maids killed, and you think I am just going to-"

"Take it easy, fucking hell," cut off Nero, giving her an annoyed expression, "It's more of a favor for you. See, demons now know where you live, and you can bet there will be more of them. So, the favor I'm asking is that you keep me in the loop if any demons show up. If one does, I'll take it out."

Now that, caught Circe by surprise. He was essentially asking her to inform him of any demon that may return and he would come and eliminate it. While it was a kind gesture, she couldn't for the life of her fathom why he would do such a thing.

She tried turning him into animal and he came to her aid without hesitation, and now he was offering his service?

"Why-why would you help me?" stuttered the minor goddess.

"Business has been slow and Camp's boring," shrugged the hunter, "Might as well keep myself entertained."

Circe frowned at that. For a moment, she thought he was different than most men, however, that was proven false as he said he only wanted to do it because he was bored. But a part of her suspected that wasn't completely true.

"Very well," sighed the goddess after a moment.

"Yeah, yeah," snorted Nero as he rolled his shoulder and glanced at Persephone. "Got nothing else to do. Time to go back."

The wife of Hades nodded as shadows suddenly swept over both of their bodies before receding, both individuals vanishing as they did. This left Circe alone to contemplate what just happened.

Demons were real, and it appeared that her magic did not work on them. But what of the boy, why did he offer his services? Moreover, why didn't her magic work on him?

* * *

 _ **Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

A red Jaguar pulled into a parking lot located in a small town on Long Island. In the driver seat was Dante, who let out a light yawn, having spent a few hours driving to the job location. The plan was to take out of the demon that was supposed to be here. One the demon was taken care of, they would search for Nero, who was supposed to be in the area.

"Well kid," muttered the veteran hunter to himself as he parked in an empty lot and shut off the car. He grabbed his guitar case that carried Rebellion and slung it over his shoulder, "let's see what kind of mess you've gotten yourself into."

"Assuming he isn't just slacking off," commented a familiar voice.

Looking to his right, he saw Lady leaning against a red motorbike. It was of a similar model to the one she had during the first time she and Dante met.

"Nice to see you, Lady," chuckled Dante, "Still see you rocking the weapons look."

True enough, the demon hunter was carrying dozens of firearms, ranging from dual 9-millimeter handguns, an SMG, a sawed-off shotgun, dozens of grenades, and a massive rocket launcher, affectionately named Kalina Ann, in memory of her late mother.

"Nice to see you finally show up," replied Lady in a sassy tone.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame New York traffic," defended the hunter.

"Still though, you could've left a bit earlier," she countered.

"But he does have a point," said another voice, prompting the two to turn and see Trish approaching them, in her hands were twin pistols, Luce and Ombra. She had left Sparda back at the office due to it drawing way too much attention with its massive size, "Traffic can be a major pain."

"Thank you, Trish," smirked Dante as he folded his arms.

"Why don't you do that after we take care of business?" suggested the blonde demon lady.

"Right, right," sighed the silver-blonde, "business before pleasure."

He then started in the direction where the job said the demon was supposed to be located. Trish and Lady followed on either side of the hunter as the three started the job. However, this job would do more than just let them find Nero.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **And done. Sorry it took so long to update, just trying to deal with the situation in the review section now that it's settled down. However, I do have one request: please, if you have any differences or arguments, do it in Private Messages, not in the comment section, that's not what it's for. Everyone has the right to comment on a story, good or bad, but do not turn it into a nightmare or a warzone? Okay?**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter seemed kind of choppy, but it has been stressful trying to keep things together. I was actually tempted to repost this story to give the review section a clean break, however, thanks to one reader, I was convinced not to do it. So, this story is to stay, all its faults and achievements included.**_

 _ **Now, I want to give a little detail about the demon I used. For starters, he would be voiced by Bill Nighy, who is known for his acting of Davy Jones and voice acting Rattlesnake Jake.**_

 ** _Another thing I want to talk about is Devil Arms, now I know I said I would give him Devil Arms in the future, but looking at what happened in Son of the Hearth, I think it's best if I don't, given it still a sensitive topic, and also, Nero doesn't really need Devil Arms right now, but I do have plans to make some custom Devil Breakers when the story gets to that point when Nero gets his arm ripped off. So, no Devil Arms, but I am considering giving Nero a familiar kinda like V, but not really and it would only be one familiar. What it will be is still up for debate, but I'm leaning towards something along the lines of Stygian Zinogre from Monster Hunter._**

 ** _Some of you might be thinking that Circe shouldn't have been beaten or tortured as badly as she was given she is a minor goddess of magic. I would like to mention that Annabeth was able to hold her at knifepoint, though under the protection of the multivitamins, and I have previously shown that demons do possess an immunity or resistance to magic in the previous chapter, and before saying anything about durability, despite being a goddess, she was still held at knifepoint, by a child._**

 ** _Okay, I got that out of the way._**

 ** _Next chapter will be the biggest turning point in the story._**

 ** _Chapter 17: Family Ties._**

 ** _Read and Review._**


	18. Chapter 17 Family Ties

_**Chapter 17 is here, and with it, the reveal of Nero's mother, though I'm sure many of you already know who she is.**_

 _ ***Cough*Hestia*Cough**Cough***_

 _ **Now, I want to answer a few things that have come up, such as the history of Sparda, Nero's relationship with Vergil and Dante, and Lucia. To answer some of these things, Sparda had run into the gods a few times, but they don't know he is a demon or that demons exist beyond the smiths on that island I mentioned a while back. However, they won't find out about Sparda just yet, they will have plenty of questions, but those won't be answered until after chapter 19 or 20. About Vergil, Nero already knows he is his father, I have alluded to that fact in the past, and that he is in hell. Just to make another mention, Nero is actually 21, not 20.**_

 _ **I actually do have plans to include Lucia, but I won't tell you what those plans are just yet.**_

 _ **Austin: I hear what you're saying and don't worry, I will include that roast of the gods, but not in this chapter. It'll be the chapter after this, so just have your utensils ready for the mother of all roasts that will be coming.**_

 _ **Underscore Overture: I know I used the name of a demon associated with lust, but the demon I created is based on the Lagiacrus from Monster Hunter and is often referred to as the Lord of the Seas, so that title is just a reference to the MH game.**_

 _ **Okaze: Yes, Nero still has Yamato. I'll consider giving Nero a weapon from his mother, but I'm not making any promises.**_

 _ **Lord-Azrael3: To answer your questions in the order you asked: Vergil isn't going to appear for a while; I will include the events of DMC 5, however, they will be slightly modified like the circumstances or context behind them; V will appear; I won't be bringing back Mundus, at least, not any time soon.**_

 _ **Now, I may reconsider the Devil Arm idea, however, I'm not entirely certain about it.**_

 _ **I want to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up. I was taking a break due to events in my life getting in the way. So I decided to take a break from writing and focus on that before moving on back to this.**_

 _ **Okay, moving.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Capcom owns Devil May Cry.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 17: Family Ties**_

 _ **Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

They'd been looking around the area for about an hour, but the demon was either really good at hiding, or they were really bad at seeking. Of course, the latter was not true because the three of them have been doing this for well over two decades, so they had plenty of experience tracking demons. However, this did make one thing clear. This demon was smart enough and able to hide from them and they had been looking through the area with a fine tooth comb.

"Weird, demons are normally snapping at the chain to get a piece of me," noted Dante as he looked around, spinning on his heel.

"Not sure if you should be happy about that," commented Lady as she adjusted the strap of her rocket launcher on her shoulder slightly.

"But it does give us avenue," countered Trish as she rested one hand on her hip. "Since it doesn't look like the demons around, let's see if we can find Nero."

Both Dante and Lady nodded.

It was agreed among them that if they didn't find the demon after an hour, they'd start looking for Nero. While most families would prioritize looking for one of their own first, but they knew that he'd want them to take care of the demon first before looking for him. Better to deal with a problem at hand then put it off for later and let it become an even bigger threat. Still though, while looking for the demon, they would also look for some trace of Nero.

In the short time that the kid's been with them, the demon hunters and Nero got along pretty well. Things were a little rocky at first between Dante and his nephew. You know, what with the first time they met, Nero impaling Dante with his own sword. But the veteran hunter was fine and said if he had been in his position, he might've done the same. However, it was no secret that the older hunter loved to mess with Nero, mainly by teasing him about being a knight, which annoyed the kid to no end. However, as much as they busted each other over almost everything, they knew that the other didn't actually mean it.

Trish became somewhat of an older sister to Nero, despite being actually younger than her appearance let on. The blonde demon lady was surprisingly fond of Nero, however, nothing romantic of course, but more of a sibling love. Trish often teased him like Dante but was a little more subtle and less condescending than Dante could be at times, so Nero was fine with it and would often return the teasing.

As for Lady, well, things were a bit rocky for a while between her and Nero. They didn't get along that well, but were okay with each other.

All in all, they were about as good as family; and families looked out for each other.

However, it seemed like the three Devil Hunters were gonna have to take a rain check when it came to looking for the youngest of them, excluding Patty, because the ground began to tremble. Dante, Trish, and Lady all looked around as some trees began to fall as if they were being knocked over by something massive. The three all watched as the forest, about twenty yards in front of them, collapsed as a large mound of dirt and rock plowed through the Earth, heading right for them.

"Guess who finally decided to show up," snorted Dante as he folded his arms, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Better late than never," added Trish.

Lady just sighed as she grabbed her favorite weapon, and took aim at the mound as it drew closer. Suddenly, the large mound of dirt erupted in a spray of soil and rocks, the hunters jumping back to avoid being pelted and buried under the wave of dirt. Steadying themselves, all three watched as a hulking beast emerged from the ground. A demon, about roughly a hundred feet in length, rose up. Its strong forelimbs, thick spikes, clawed tail, and large tusks made the demon look incredibly imposing. It had blue eyes that were narrowed into deadly slits as it spotted the three hunters. The demon pushed back so that it was sitting on its hind legs and let out a titanic roar.

The roar sent out a gust of wind that buffeted the hunters, forcing them to actually shield their ears slightly.

"Well, and here people say I have a big mouth," joked Dante as he bounced on his feet slightly.

"Speak for yourself," snorted Lady as she shook her head and picked up her rocket launcher again.

The demon growled as it noticed none of its prey was taking it seriously. The massive spines on the beast flexed as the black scales glittered in the light of the setting sun.

"We can talk about Dante's wisecracks later," interrupted Trish as she drew her pistols and gestured to their quarry, "Let's take of business first."

"Right, right," shrugged Dante as he waved his hands in surrender before unsheathing Rebellion.

The demon roared in fury before it charged right towards them, Dante matching its attack while Trish and Lady open fired.

* * *

 _20 minutes earlier..._

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

Nero let out a groan as he held his head, the darkness around him receded and went back to the corners.

"Never gonna get used to that," muttered the hunter as he looked around saw that he was in his camper again. Everything was still where it was supposed to be, so that meant no one in Hermes cabin broke in and tried to steal anything, "Well, home sweet home."

The hunter let out a tired sigh as he headed towards the door and stepped out of his van. Shutting the door behind himself and locking his mobile home and business, he headed towards the common area. Glancing at the sky, he noticed that the sun had fallen a lot more, twilight creeping in as the blue sky was turning orange. The hunter passed several campers, brushing past a few, noting the comments from them, not that he really cared what they had to say about him.

However, as he was walking past one cabin, one particular girl was watching him intently.

"Nero…" Artemis muttered to herself as she watched the boy that puzzled her so much and had the gall to call her out on her faults.

She noticed the way he walked, showing that he was somewhat tired as if he had been fighting recently. However, what the boy did in his time mattered little to her, not when she had the opportunity to find out why he felt the need to care about Kallisto. The thought of that particular hunter caused the goddess to wince because every time she did, what Nero said to her came back to her mind.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _ **Mount Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City, New York**_

 _For a while, neither sibling said anything as Artemis took her time to collect herself while Apollo remained silent. It was a rather tense and dramatic conversation they had; one which the brother thought he'd never have with his sister at any point in their immortal lives. It was just that this boy, Nero, was unlike any other demigod they had ever encountered. Sure, there were some rebellious types in the past, but none of them had the guts or nerve to actually go this far to call out a god on their faults. It was unheard of._

 _And honestly, rather scary._

" _I plan to speak with him," said Artemis finally, getting Apollo's full attention, "I want to know why he feels the need to care."_

" _Sister, do you really think that's smart?" asked her brother cautiously, "It's pretty clear he knows exactly what he's talking about, and I doubt dad would be too happy that you killed him over this."_

" _I am not going for revenge, Apollo," snapped Artemis, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes, "While his words were harsh, they hold a stench of truth in them; but I want to know why he said what he did. Why he feels the need to involve himself in this."_

" _I don't believe he wants to," stated Apollo._

" _Even so, I will speak with him," restated the goddess of the hunt._

" _Hopefully, it will go better," relented her brother finally, knowing how stubborn his sister could be when she set her sights on something._

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

Artemis took a deep breath before leaving her cabin and followed Nero to the common area where she spotted him by the campfire. He was standing at the edge, arms folded as he stared at the center of the hearth. His sword was still strapped to his back, letting the goddess know that he had done some fighting, but she couldn't find him after her conversation with her brother. Like he vanished from the camp, but that didn't matter at the moment, what did, was finding the truth.

Approaching him, she stopped just behind the Demon Hunter cleared her throat.

"Boy," she addressed Nero, however, he did not turn around.

"Boy."

Nothing.

She was getting upset now.

"Nero," said Artemis finally, causing the aforementioned male to turn around and glance at the goddess.

"Oh, it's you," huffed Nero in annoyance as he looked back to the fire, "What do you want Artemis? Did dear old dad send you to get me?"

"No, I am here by my own accord," stated Artemis.

"Should I feel honored?" he asked sarcastically as he turned around full and faced the goddess.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the rudeness he was projecting.

"You should be less rude to those who are your superior, boy," warned the goddess.

"I only respect those who deserve my respect," snorted the hunter, "And the Olympian record isn't really respectful to anyone; and besides, you'd know if I was actively being rude."

The hunter and goddess said nothing to each other for about a minute, they just stood where they were, staring at each other. It was a contest to see who would blink first, and like last time, Artemis broke first.

"Why do you care about Kallisto?" demanded the goddess finally.

"Excuse me?" replied the hunter, narrowing his own eyes slightly.

"Why do you feel the need to concern yourself with my conduct during that incident with my father and Kallisto?" repeated Artemis.

"Are you seriously asking me if I feel sorry for Kallisto and what happened to her?" requested Nero.

"No," she corrected, "I'm asking why you feel it is your concern that Kallisto was violated my father and that she was punished."

Nero said nothing for a minute, just staring at the goddess with anger in his eyes. Artemis didn't know why, but she felt herself shrink slightly underneath his piercing gaze. For over a minute, the hunter just glared at the goddess before finally speaking.

"You want to know why I called you out on that?" demanded the hunter, "You want to know why I don't respect the gods? Because you're all a bunch of hypocrites and people, good people, get hurt because of that hypocrisy."

Artemis almost recoiled in surprise.

"The fact that you had the gall to assume that Kallisto would betray you without first looking into the events behind her rape betrays your claim to defend all maidens. How can you defend them when you can't even take the time and effort to investigate the event that led to her trauma? How can you trust the claim of a man whose 'indiscretions' led to the birth of you and your many siblings?" Nero ranted, enraged and insulted.

"You have no right-!" Artemis began, before being swiftly interrupted by the demonic half-blood.

"Your own mother was shunned and pursued by Hera because Zeus couldn't keep it in his toga until she was able to find the one place she could safely deliver you and your brother. And she remains on Delos to this day! Tell me, you hypocritical goddess, how are you any better than Hera in this situation? Huh! Tell me!"

Before Artemis could retort at the blatant and utter disrespect for herself and her family, a terrifying roar shattered the extremely tense situation. Both goddess and hunter froze and looked to the right, where the sound of the roar originated. Multiple other campers stopped what they were doing as the roar echoed throughout the camp. What followed were the distant sounds of gunfire and explosions. More roaring could be heard while faint thumps shook the ground. Nero for his part, felt Devil Bringer pulse, causing the hunter to look down at his arm and realize what it was.

"What was-," started Artemis before she was shoved aside by Nero who made a beeline in the direction of the roar.

"Where's he going?" demanded one of the campers as they watched the hunter sprint right toward the sound of what could be described as a massive monster.

* * *

 _With Dante, Trish, and Lady..._

So far, the fight had been going quite well for them, the big demon was big and bad, but it was very, very slow. Almost painfully as the demon hunters easily evaded the beast. The massive demon let out an earth-shaking roar as it tried crushing Dante under one of its paws, but the demon hunter easily dodged the attack before countering by leaping at the leg and slashing its hide. However, Rebellion only caused a small shower of sparks, letting him know that this thing was a lot tougher than it looked.

Before the demon could retaliate, an explosion rose from its back, causing it to roar in annoyance while Lady fired rockets at its back. The only human demon hunter was keeping her distance from the demon, knowing full well she'd become a smear if she gave the monster an opportunity. Dante still owed her plenty of money, she wasn't going to die and let him off the hook. The titanic creature turned around to snarl angrily at the rocket wielding hunter and charged right towards her. Suddenly, dozens of bullets struck its face near the eyes, drawing its attention to Trish, who continued to fire at it.

The demon bellowed as it lunged at the bewitching blonde, but missed when she leaped into the air, letting it crash to the ground underneath her and use one of the spikes on its back to vault away. However, as she flew through the air, she fired all along its back, sparks lighting it up as she sailed over. Landing in a crouch, she then spun around and continued shooting the demon.

Roaring in annoyance, the demon turned right to her but was taken by surprise and Dante leaped right at its face and slashed it across the nose. Some blood splattered out, but the cut wasn't that deep. The monster huffed as it suddenly bashed one of its massive tusks into Dante, catching the hunter by surprise and sending him flying back. The red-clad hunter for hire flew through the air but managed to land on his feet, sliding back about two to three yards.

"Guess you're a bit more nimble than you look," quipped Dante as he rested Rebellion on his shoulder.

The demon roared in annoyance before sprinting right towards the Son of Sparda, intending to crush the petulant halfling. Dante just smirked before twirling his sword in his right hand charged right towards the demon. A cocky shout came from him as he leaped right into the air, above the beast. It raised its massive head in order to try and catch the hunter in its massive teeth, but it wasn't fast enough and had exposed its underbelly.

Both Trish and Lady ran around the side of the demon right to its front and opened fired on the lighter colored skin. The former's bullets managed to pierce its hide, causing the demon to roar in pain while the latter fired a rocket right at its belly. The projectile exploded on contact, the demon let out another roar of pain.

Meanwhile, Dante landed back down on the ground and sprinted right towards the tail. Mounting the appendage he stabbed Rebellion into its hide and dragged the weapon through its flesh as he ran up its spine. The demon roared in pain as the hunter leaped off and landed right in front of it.

"Didn't like that too much, now did yah?" taunted Dante, earning a roar of annoyance.

"Kinda figured it would put up more of a fight," agreed Trish as she rested one of her handguns on her hip.

The demon growled in anger before suddenly charging right towards them in a surprise move. All three demon hunters tensed before the beast's right eye suddenly exploded, a howl of pain erupting from the beast. All three hunters turned around and saw the person they've spent almost four days looking for, standing at the edge of the clearing, smoking gun in his left hand.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Nero," teased Dante as his nephew approached.

"Nice to see you too, old man," replied the younger hunter.

"Where've you been?" asked Trish turning to the young adult.

"Busy," he answered.

"Busy doing what exactly?" queried Lady. However, the moment was ruined when the demon let out an Earth splitting shriek, as it looked its one good eye settled on Nero. The punk who shot his perfectly good demon eye out, that asshole.

"How about you ask me later?" suggested the hunter as he spun Blue Rose on his finger and holstered it before unsheathing Red Queen. "Also, you seriously owe me, Lady."

Before the older hunter could demand why, the demon suddenly, lunged right towards Nero, the others leaping away while the youngest held his ground. He switched his hold on his sword and held it in front of him to block the massive demon that plowed into him. The demon charged forward, pushing the hunter back as Nero's boots dug into the ground.

Trish, Dante, and Lady all grouped up and saw the demon continuing to shove him back.

"Better not let him have all the fun, huh?" chuckled Dante as he sheathed Rebellion and ran after the demon and his nephew. Trish and Lady glanced at each other for a moment before following.

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

If the camp could be described in order for its current state, it would be 'disorder'. Multiple camp counselors had gathered their cabin members and Chiron had called an emergency meeting with Dionysus and Artemis since she was present in the camp when the roar sounded and the following gunshots and explosions occurred.

"We have any idea what in Tartarus is going on?" demanded Dionysus as he spoke with Chiron and Artemis on the Big House's porch.

"No," replied Chiron, "I have tried contacting Olympus, but have yet to receive a reply."

"Well that's just great," huffed the god in annoyance. After a moment, he soon realized Artemis had been rather quiet. "Though, I'm a little curious as to why you're here."

"My reasons are my own," replied Artemis sharply, narrowing her eyes.

Dionysus wasn't convinced, he didn't press any further. No need to anger his half-sister, as she can be rather dangerous when she's angered.

"Have all the campers been gathered?" asked Chiron, trying to dispel the situation before it could escalate.

"Only one missing is the punk," answered the Camp Director.

"What?"

"I mean he's gone, no one can find him," repeated Dionysus.

"I saw the boy," interjected Artemis, drawing both Chiron's and Dionysus' attention to her. "When the first roar and sounds of battle began, he immediately went in the direction of the disturbance."

Both camp officials were intrigued and slightly confused. Why would Nero head towards the sound of a fight? While it was no secret that he wouldn't back down from a challenge, they still couldn't understand why he would do such a thing. Based on what they know about him, he wasn't one to sit idly by and do nothing, another trait he didn't share with the gods, but that still made them curious.

However, Artemis's statement did bring up another question.

"How do you know where he went?" asked Dionysus.

Before the goddess could retort, the three mythical beings felt the ground vibrate, as distant thumps filled the air. Looking around, they heard a titanic roar and turned to the hill where Talia's tree stood at the border of the camp. Over the hill, came a figure, flying through the air. Narrowing their eyes, they saw it was Nero, thrown all the way into the camp where he hit the ground hard and slid across the grass about twenty yards away from the Big House.

"Is that the kid?" demanded Dionysus.

Neither Artemis or Chiron could answer as heavy footsteps echoed as a giant creature approached. Coming over the hill, the demon lumbered towards the camp, it's massive bulk cast a shadow across the ground. It's blue eye scanned the area until it saw Nero who was getting back to his feet. It let out a thunderous screech and tried to lunge at him, but the second it tried, the beast collided with the barrier around the camp. A semi-transparent field appeared where the demon tried to attack.

Shaking its head, it growled as it bashed its mass against the barrier.

Seeing that the demon being stopped, Dionysus smirked smugly.

"Guess these demons aren't as powerful as we believed," gloated the god.

Chiron was about to say something when they heard what sounded like glass breaking. Looking at the barrier, they saw the demon had used its massive tusks and actually punctured the barrier. Its body seemingly glowed red as it bit down on the barrier. Chiron, Artemis, and Dionysus watched in shock as the demon broke through and lumbered into the campgrounds, its focus fixed solely on Nero.

"T-That's impossible," stammered Dionysus.

* * *

"Well that's just great," groaned Nero as he stood in front of the demon as it broke through the barrier and entered the camp. This is not how he expected things to go when Dante and the others finally found him. But, he really didn't know what he should have expected when it comes to his uncle and demons; they turn up when you least it expect it and when they do, it's never usually a good thing. However, that was not important at the moment. What is important is the fact that a demon had broken through the barrier around the camp.

He should've figured that demons would be immune to magic or energy that wasn't their own. It was partially the reason why hunters used steel weapons and bullets rather than spells and magic.

"Okay you big ball of ugly," quipped Nero as he flipped Red Queen around as the demon focused all of its attention on him, "you want to dance? Let's go!"

The demon roared at the challenge and charged right towards him. The hunter also sprinted right towards the beast, ignoring the cracks of thunder in the partially cloudy sky. Guess Zeus and the other gods noticed their camp and what was going on, for once. It didn't really matter to Nero if he was being watched, he had a job to do.

The approaching monstrosity bellowed as it swung its right claws at the demon hunter, however, Nero easily dodged the attack, rolling to the side before dashing to the arm. Gunning the Exceed, he left a long cut on the appendage, causing the demon to snarl in pain. The hunter landed behind the beast in a crouch, his feet sliding across the dirt for a few feet before charging right in again. The demon roared as it swung its tail at him, the hook-like spikes on the end of its tail missed when Nero slid underneath the attack, just barely dodging it.

Once in close, Nero gunned the Exceed and leaped right up in an enormous slash, fire and metal cutting right into the demon's side. The beast roared as blood spilled from the fresh wound. Nero flew overtop the beast and performed a flip in the air before bringing down Red Queen in a powerful stab that also involved the Exceed. The powerful weapon plunged right into the demon's back, earning another roar of pain.

Snarling in fury, the demon began to shake itself around, trying to dislodge the hunter. Nero jumped off the back and landed about ten yards from his target. The demon narrowed its one good eye at the hunter in pure hatred before it charged right towards him, mouth aghast. The young demi-god dove to the side to avoid the gaping maw that was barreling down towards him. However, the demon made a surprise move and swung its tail right at the hunter while he was mid roll. The massive appendage bashed right into Nero, sending him flying back. Twisting in the air, he managed to correct himself and stab his sword into the ground to slow himself down. The hunter slid to a stop in a crouch, gritting his teeth in pain due to the impact of the tail. Those scales were incredibly hard.

"I gave you that one…," shouted the hunter to the demon, which only snorted in disdain. "Dammit."

The beast roared before it charged once more at him, but before it got close, its back suddenly erupted in a massive fireball. Ignoring the roar of pain, the hunter saw three people charging right towards the demon and him.

"You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did yah, kid?" taunted Dante as he drew Ebony and Ivory and started shooting the demon's side. The twin hand cannons cracked with explosive fury as bullets were slung right toward the monstrosity.

The demon roared as it spun around, swinging its claws at the new threats, but found itself missing when the trio of veteran demon hunters dodged the attack.

"Just a little heads up," called Nero as he flipped Red Queen around and took it into his right hand and drew Blue Rose with his left, "I'd keep the really good tricks a secret; considering we've got an audience of the divine type."

"'Divine'?" repeated Trish, raising an eyebrow as she and the others formed up with the youngest. "You've been busy, Nero."

"I'll explain later, just keep it low, don't need more attention than what we've already got," snorted the youngest hunter. He gave both Trish and Dante a serious look, and both of them understood that he wasn't kidding.

"Hard way it is then," chuckled Dante as he spun both his automatic pistols on his fingers. "Just means we hit the jackpot."

"Really?" groaned Lady as she slung Kalina Ann over her shoulder and drew her own pistols and took aim.

"What?" shrugged the son of Sparda.

"We'll talk later! Heads up!" shouted Nero as he jumped back to avoid the demon that swung its claws at them, forcing all the hunters to jump back and avoid being crushed.

Meanwhile, at the edge of the battle, several figures had gathered to watch the fight take place in person, while others were watching from afar. One spectator, in particular, was very worried about Nero.

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City, New York**_

Hestia was beyond worried now about her son.

It was one thing to hunt demons and even best a god in combat-granted, Ares underestimated Nero in their fight but it was a whole new danger when one of those demons managed to pierce the barrier of Camp Half-Blood and put all the campers in danger. It was well within her right as a mother to worry about her son's safety, yet it was a whole other thing when that worry was based on what her brother Zeus would do after the battle has been fought.

"This has been going on for too long!" declared Zeus as he and the other gods watched from their thrones as Nero and what appeared to be three others take on another demon. "Not only has he displayed a clear disregard for authority, by abandoning the camp several times, but he has now brought this beast to the camp! So the godly parent of this demigod will reveal themselves here in now or I will banish all likely suspects into Tartarus until you give me an answer!"

"But father," Apollo said, his voice warry, "it was voted that his godly parent would not be revealed until he was claimed."

"A beast has breached the barrier of our children's camp!" snapped the king. "This has gone on for long enough! So, whoever you are, you will claim your son before us all here and now!"

"No one then?" Zeus finally said. "Fine! Ares, Hephaestus, and Apollo, by my authority as king of Olympus, I banished you to-"

"Wait!" A female voice called cutting Zeus off.

All eyes shot to the origin of the voice that was now facing them. Hestia stood in there all eyes fixed on her but she had no fear. It was time, she would claim her son here and now. She would fight for his right to live if she had to and she would not let others go to Tartarus because of her brother's insecurity.

"What is it, Sister?" Zeus said staring at the goddess of the hearth.

Before Hestia could speak, a tremendous roar drew their attention back to the hearth where they had been observing the battle between Nero and the unknown warriors and the demon that attacked.

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood**_

Nero let out a cry of pain as he was slammed onto his back and crushed into the ground by the demon he and the others had been fighting. Red Queen and Blue Rose had been knocked out of his grasp, cast away several yards away. Dante and the others tried to get the demon to move, or at least get it to remove its massive paw off their friend and nephew, but the demon wouldn't budge. It seemed determined to kill at least one of them before it was killed itself. It let out a low growl as it pressed harder onto Nero.

The hunter gritted his teeth as he used his strength to hold off the beast, his arms straining under its power. The ground started to give as he was literally pressed into the ground. However, he soon felt his arms begin to shake as they were going to give soon.

"Come on," strained the hunter as he tried pushing back, but couldn't as the demon pushed down harder.

Then he heard something, a noise resembling a lizard-like rumble. It was something he thought he wouldn't hear for a long time, not since…

" _You're so weak…"_

That sentence echoed in his mind as he listened to the demon that was currently crushing laughed.

It was laughing at him, because he was strong enough.

Because he couldn't stop it.

Because he couldn't protect himself.

Because he couldn't protect _her…_

" **No,"** growled Nero as his eyes flashed red as he decided, he didn't care what happened anymore. He didn't care if the gods saw him for what he was. All that mattered was keeping his promise.

All for _her_.

The demon hunter then started pushing back against the demon, Devil Bringer pulsing powerfully through his cast and coat as he drew on its power. The demon stopped its evil chortle and let out a growl as it tried crushing the hunter. But Nero wouldn't budge. Instead, the hunter growled to himself as he managed to get to his feet.

" **I made a promise,"** stated Nero, his voice changed into something more monstrous. **"I will not break that promise!"**

Suddenly, he felt a new power deep inside his chest. It wasn't like the power of Devil Bringer, but something completely different. With this new power, came its effects. Nero's eyes suddenly stopped glowing blood red and lit up cyan blue, blue flames danced across his body as he stood up straight.

Feeling this power, it soon began to swell in his hands.

And with a tremendous shout, he blasted a massive fireball right at the demon. The blast was so powerful, it actually knocked the beast on its back. A shriek of pure agony erupted from the monster as it's skin was burned with fire. It continued to thrash around in excruciating pain before its movements began to become more sluggish and it fell still on the ground. The demon hunter than stopped his onslaught, falling to his knees while the blue fire and glow left him.

"Nero!" shouted Trish as she and the others, who had been watching in surprise got over their shock and rushed to his aid.

"Everything hurts," groaned Nero as he tried standing up, but wobbled. He would've fallen if Trish had not caught him.

"Since when could you do that?" asked Lady as she put away her handguns and gave him a curious look.

Before Nero could answer, he spotted a group had gathered around them. Namely, Artemis, Chiron, Dionysus, several counselors and a dozen campers who had come armed and tried to help fight the beast, but found it was already killed. However, they weren't looking at them, they were looking above them.

"The hell are you all looking at?" demanded Nero.

"Um, kid," interjected Dante tapping his shoulder before pointing above him.

Nero turned around and saw what it was they were looking at. Above him was a greek symbol, one that represented the hearth and fire. Only one god had that symbol.

Hestia.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around them, campers started kneeling while Dionysus just looked gobsmacked and Artemis stared in disbelief.

"Hestia," announced Chiron, "Guardian of Elpis, Goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family. Hail, Nero Redgrave, Son of The First Olympian."

Nero just stared in pure shock, however, after a few moments, his expression then turned bitter.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	19. Chapter 18 Fallout Part 1

_**And here we are, Chapter 18. The moment I illustrated in the teaser has finally arrived! Nero and Hestia finally get to speak in person with one another and it ain't going to be pretty based on Nero's reaction last chapter.**_

 _ **I wanna apologize for taking so long to update this story. I have other things to worry about and can't devote all my time to writing the chapter or progressing this story. So more time may pass between updates. This story is not dead, just taking more time to write.**_

 _ **Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know, I've fully reconsidered not giving Nero any new Devil Arms, and instead, opted to give him two new Devil Arms and two Devil Breakers for when the time comes. Just to avoid confusion, I'm going to consider Nero's familiars as Devil Arms, but I can change that so they are separate and he still gets two weapons. Anyway, this chapter may be longer than other ones because, well, I'll have Nero go on this huge rant to counter what his mother says about the Olympians.**_

 _ **Alright.**_

 _ **Now, I am open to suggestions of possible Devil Arms, but I do have one in mind for him. As you know, or suspect, Vergil might reappear and he'll want Yamato back, so I'm thinking of giving Nero a replacement Katana for Yamato. It won't be as powerful as Yamato, as in, it can't slice through reality, but it'll be sharper than any mystical Greek weapon, however, if you guys want, I'll throw in a special ability. If you have any suggestions for Katanas that you can see Nero wielding, leave a review or send me a message with a suggestion. As for the other Devil Arm, I'm not quite sure what I'll do for that, which is why I'm asking for some suggestions from all of you lot.**_

 _ **For the Devil Breakers, I have two ideas in mind. A sort of arm-mounted chaingun called Gatler and a Freeze Ray arm called Glacius. Those ideas aren't permanent, but they are likely to come up.**_

 _ **To answer a few questions and put to rest any worries, no, I do not plan on making this a harem story. I do plan on making complex relationships, but the main pairing for this story is Nero and Artemis. However, some other pairings might appear later on. So, don't worry Blood Spider 897, I'm not going down that road.**_

 _ **I do have some plans for fights between Dante and whatever god or goddess that tries to hurt his family and friends. However, I do have one idea in mind when Dante unlocks his Sin form later on. All I'll say is, Zeus will get his just rewards if he tries anything with Trish.**_

 _ **So, yeah…**_

 _ **That's really all I have to say.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Capcom owns Devil May Cry, and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 18: Fallout Part 1**_

 _ **Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City, New York**_

The entire council room was dead silent from what they had just witnessed, not because a demon breached Camp Half-Blood but what Hestia did. The oldest Olympian, barring Aphrodite, and the one who had no intentions of having a family of her own at any point, had just claimed the most disrespectful and, possibly, dangerous demigod in all of Camp Half-Blood.

"Sister, he cannot be yours," said Zeus, finally getting over his shock and surprise, his expression turning dead serious, "You took an oath of maidenhood."

"He is mine!" Hestia repeated loudly causing the hearth to explode, fire shooting upward causing the temperature in the room to increase, "I swear on the River Styx that Nero Redgrave is my son!"

Thunder cracked in the distance as soon as Hestia finished her sentence. All the gods watched and waited for something to happen but when nothing did Zeus stood up from his throne.

"Then you have broken your oath," Zeus stated, looking rather pissed, "Who did it, who took your maidenhood?"

"I have not broken my oath, I am still a maiden," Hestia said back not intimidated by the King of Olympians in the slightest, "Nero was conceived out of true love."

Zeus was about to say something when Aphrodite, now at Hestia's height, crashed into her.

"Oh, you must tell me who captured your heart!" Aphrodite said overjoyed, "You must tell me everything about him! Details girl, details!"

"I must say I am also interested in who this person is," Athena said looking at the hearth goddess, "You have never been one to look for romance and never mind conceiving a child from said romance."

"I'm more impartial about how you get someone like him from Hestia," commented Apollo, noting the kid's bad attitude.

"I'm afraid you can't know who Nero's father is," interjected Hestia, bowing her head, she then steeled herself and look right at her brother, "My son may not hold any of us in high regard, but he is no threat to us."

"Hestia, your son fights demons; creatures we previously didn't believe to have existed. Not to mention, we have the warriors that just appeared to deal with as well," countered Zeus seriously, "Whatever knowledge the boy has or the warriors, they must tell us."

Hestia sighed as she bowed her head yet again, this was true, but at the same time, she didn't want to put her son in harm's way should Zeus deem him a threat, "You must bring his father before us and have him tell us what is going on."

"I can't," replied Hestia.

"No, you will bring his father here to explain it to all of us should he know something about it," Zeus ordered thunder cracking in the distance.

"I can't because he is gone!" snapped his sister as she glared at Zeus, causing the god to step back in surprise at the harshness of which she spoke.

Before she could continue telling her younger brother off, the doors to the council room burst open, causing all gods to turn and look. Both Artemis and Dionysus entered the room, both of whom looked extremely haunted, however, the latter was massaging his throat.

"Dionysus, Artemis, where have you been?" demanded Zeus, breaking the silence of the council room as both gods went to their respective thrones.

"Just getting back from Camp, Father," answered Dionysus, he then let out a cough, "but, there's something you have to know."

"That being?"

"The boy, Nero, has a message for you and Hestia," answered the camp director.

Now that seriously surprised them all. Nero had a message for him and his mother?

"What is it?"

Both Artemis and Dionysus glanced at each other for a second before looking at Zeus.

"Well…"

* * *

 _*Earlier…*_

Nero just stared at the symbol, even as it vanished from sight. Everything was completely ignored by him as his temper started to rise. Hestia of all gods claimed that he was her son. The Goddess of Family claimed that she was his mother.

Of all the gods and goddesses, of all the fucking Greek deities, it was the one whose entire purpose was families!

Many campers were still in surprise that Nero was just claimed while Dante, Trish, and Lady looked at him with some minor worry.

"So Nero's a demigod," noted Dante shaking his head, "And here I thought being my nephew was the craziest thing."

"Among other things," added Lady as she folded her arms, keeping her attention on Nero. Trish just shook her head as she approached the youngest hunter.

"Nero, you alright?" asked the demoness, placing a hand on his shoulder, however, she received no reply, only noting the heavy breathing from Dante's nephew. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the sky cracked with thunder. Everyone looked up to see a large storm had formed in the distance.

"Looks like dad wants everyone back at Olympus," huffed Dionysus, he then turned to look at Nero, "Can't imagine why."

That sentence caught Nero's attention as he snapped around and glared the god.

"Dionysus, this is serious," interjected Chiron.

"Of course it's serious," snorted the god.

Meanwhile, Artemis kept her attention on Nero as she saw the angered look in his eyes. She narrowed her slightly, as she adjusted her footing, seeing the anger rising in the boy.

"Anyway, we'd better head to Olympus for that meeting dad called," stated Dionysus.

"Agreed," stated Artemis, but before any of them could move, Nero spoke up.

"Like hell you are!" snapped Nero as he stormed right up to Dionysus, "What the fuck is going on!?"

"You got claimed, kid," informed Dionysus, who folded his arms, "Weren't you paying attention?"

"I was, but how in the hell, is fucking Hestia, my mother?!" shouted the hunter.

"Well, that's something dad wants to know," answered the god, "Now, if you'll back off, Nero, Redgrave, we'll-"

"No, you listen, Dionysus," cut off Nero as he pointed a finger at the short deity, "If Zeus thinks he has more of a right to find out about my so-called 'Mother' and my past, he's fucking insane. Just because he's the King of Olympus, doesn't mean he has more right than I do. This is my life, and I'm going to get some straight answers."

The Hunter took a second to breathe before continuing, "So here's what going to happen: you're going to do my a little favor and tell him to wait for his damn turn, until after Hestia explains, what the fuck is going on!"

Multiple campers were silent, as was Chiron and Artemis, unable to believe that Nero had the gall to speak like that to a god. Right in his own face. Even Dionysus was taken aback by the sheer demand from the boy. However, the god's expression quickly turned sour.

Dionysus narrowed his eyes as they suddenly started glowing, "Who Zeus's name do you think you are talking to me like-GAH!"

He didn't even finish his sentence before Nero grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. The deity grasped the hunter's wrist as he choked from the tight grip, his face was in line with Nero's. Dionysus's face went to shock as he couldn't feel the ground anymore, his legs kicking slightly while the air was cut off from his lungs.

"I'm not in the mood for your godly bullshit, Dionysus!" seethed the hunter as he tightened his grip, the god's and the devil hunter's eyes were locked with each other, "So you're going to deliver a message for me. One message to Zeus, and one to Hestia, got it?"

The god nodded rapidly.

"Good. First off, this is my birth that's being questioned and demanded about, so if anyone thinks they have more right than I do to know what happened is insane, so Zeus better wait his fucking turn. This is my life! I deserve to know, not him! So, if he whines or bitches about, well too bad. Also, I'm sure he has plenty to talk about with Hades given the favor I did for his brother."

"A-and for Hestia?" gritted out Dionysus, struggling to get some air.

"As for my mother, this one is an ultimatum. Just because she is my mother, doesn't mean I have to recognize her as such at any point," that sentence alone caused almost all the campers to gasp and Chiron to adopt a shocked expression.

"Nero, what are you-?"

"Exactly what it sounds like," snapped the hunter, "There are only two outcomes based on what my _mother_ decides to do; if Hestia doesn't show herself to me in the next hour, as far as I'm concerned, she won't be my mother anymore," swore Nero, causing everyone, even Artemis, to widen their eyes in shock.

"Nero, please be reason-" began Chiron, trying to dispel the tension, but failed horribly.

"Shut up, Chiron," snapped the silver-blonde before tightening his grip around Dionysus' throat, "Now, you better deliver that message, Dionysus, because if I find out you didn't, you're going to be a new fast-food sensation."

Nero held up his left hand and created a blazing ball of fire in his palm, causing the god to widen his eyes slightly, "Cherub hot wings. Understand?"

Dionysus glanced between the fireball and the boy's eyes, seeing the dead seriousness in them. Plus, the fact they were glowing faintly red was all he needed. He nodded quickly, not wanting to end up fried. With this confirmation, Nero dropped Dionysus, who fell to the ground, letting out a string of coughs as he held his throat. He glowered at the god at his feet, lowering his left hand allowing the fireball to flicker out.

"Good, now beat it, and tell Hestia, I'm waiting in the Big House," snapped the Hunter as he turned away from the god and started towards the main building. Campers and counselors alike immediately stepped aside, even Artemis looked taken aback by the sheer anger of Nero.

Meanwhile, Dante, Trish, and Lady just watched him go.

"Took it better than I thought," commented the older hunter as he folded his arms, "just hope he doesn't say anything he'll regret."

"You mean besides what he already said?" scoffed Lady, though, she would admit, seeing Nero this mad was pretty scary. It reminded her of the last time he got angry, and by that, she meant _really_ angry.

As for Trish, she had a worried expression on her face as the hunter grabbed his sword and gun before heading towards the Big House. All of Camp Half-Blood watching in pure shock at the sheer ruthlessness and audacity of Nero, but the secret demoness knew about the reason behind his anger.

Like Dante, he had lost so much.

And someone...

* * *

 _Present…_

The entire council room was silent, having heard the two's story, however, it was safe to say that Zeus looked absolutely furious, while Hestia looked completely shocked and actually hurt by what was told to them. Nero just basically told Zeus to fuck off and wait his turn, the fricken King of Olympus. Granted, it was true that he deserved answers, but the just rude and appalling form he did it was what really got the god's attention. However, for those who listened to the second, they were all shocked to hear Nero's ultimatum.

If Hestia didn't explain to him what happened, he would disown her!

"Why that impudent, brat!" roared Zeus in pure outrage as his face turned red with fury, the sky around Mount Olympus cracked with thunder and lightning flashed. As Zeus swore up a storm, quite literally, the rest of the gods were just silent as they looked at both Artemis and Dionysus with just shock. Hestia, just could not believe what she had heard.

"That kid has a deathwish saying that," breathed Apollo, finally getting the ability to speak, running his hand through his hair.

"We're sure he isn't mine?" asked Ares, even he was taken aback by what was told from Dionysus.

However, while the gods and goddesses thought about what they just heard, Hestia finally got over her shock and surprise. Taking a deep breath she started towards the council doors. It obviously didn't go unnoticed by any of the gods, even Zeus who directed his attention to his older sister.

"Where are you going, Hestia?" demanded the King of Olympus.

"To speak with my son, Zeus," replied Hestia as she stopped where she was.

"No, you will not do any such thing," stated the King, "That-that unruly child must pay for what he said!"

"No!" snapped his sister, glaring right at the King of Olympus, the hearth in the center of the room burst into fire, shooting a column up. Zeus actually shrunk back under the enraged.

"Though his words were insulting and harsh, he is correct. My son deserves to know how he came into this world. He has more of a right to know than you do," stated Hestia with conviction, "Not to mention, I do not interfere with your love _lives_. You will _not_ interfere with mine or my son."

The entire council room was dead silent as if the surprises didn't stop coming. Here, Hestia just called out her younger sibling on his cheating habits, an act which she had never done with anyone up until now. For the first time since she was rescued from Kronos's stomach, Hestia was beginning to act like a big sister and scolding her younger brother.

Suddenly someone started to laugh. All eyes turned to the source to see the king of the underworld laughing his butt off. After a few moments, he stopped and walked over from his dark corner.

"I have to say, Hestia, you told him," chuckled Hades, however his expression fell slightly, "but I kinda wish your son didn't mention that deal we had."

"What deal?" demanded Hestia, narrowing her eyes at Hades, causing the firstborn son of Kronos to chuckle awkwardly, "What did you have my son do?"

"Well, a dragon had escaped from the Underworld and obviously, you can't have a creature roaming around the Earth, so I asked him to go eliminate the beast. It made sense since he has no qualms with defying the gods and is more than capable of dealing with creatures such as that," the king of the Underworld gestured to the two demons, "This took him to Circe's island-"

"What?!" snapped the goddess, her expression turning enraged as the fire burst for a second, "You sent my son to that island!"

"I believe it was a good thing that he did go to that island," stated Hades, "you see, at the same time another one of these demons emerged."

Hestia's angered expression was replaced instantly by one of concern.

"What do you mean another demon emerged?" asked Hephaestus.

Instead of answering, Hades raised his hand towards the corpses of the two demons, shadows soon began to crawl across the floor and gather in an enormous mass. In fact, it was so large, that shadows actually pushed the doors to the council room open. Soon, reaching a gargantuan size, they began to recede and reveal the demon that attacked. If the previous two were unnerving, this new demon surpassed that by leaps and bounds. The creature was enormous, it's head and chin rested on the pile of demons while its body was so large, it had to be placed outside.

"Poseidon, I think your place as king of the ocean is being challenged," said Apollo, however, this wasn't a joke.

The god of the sea could only stare in pure shock at the sight of such a creature.

"This demon attacked Circe's island, however, there is one major difference between this demon and the others," explained Hades, "This one could speak, and it was after something."

"What?" demanded Zeus, completely putting aside his anger with Nero in favor of this new development.

"Before I say anything else, I believe that Hestia has some place to go and someone to speak with," protested Hades, turning to his oldest sibling, "I don't need to tell you anything do I?"

Hestia nodded her head, giving her brother a thankful smile before she suddenly vanished in a column of fire. The hearth had died down and calming with her presence gone. The gods and goddesses knew that Hades had given Hestia an out to go to her child, however, it also did correlate with Nero's demand that Zeus speaks with his brother about what had happened.

"Well?" demanded the king of Olympus, "What was this beast after?"

Instead of answering, Hades created a sphere of darkness in his hands. The sphere became darker for a second before receding and revealed the golden disc that was given to him by his wife when she returned from Circe's island with the demon's corpse.

"The demon was after this," he held up the disc for all to see. The demon skull bit down onto the Omega symbol, it's empty eyes bore holes into all the gods. However, little did they see the faintest sparks of red energy dance in the eye sockets before vanishing.

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

Dante, Trish, and Lady were speaking with one another, talking about what just happened and Nero's reveal that the Greek Gods were actually real. Out of all of them, Trish wasn't that surprised, given that she already knew. The details behind that were actually very confusing, but on paper it sort of made sense.

"So this Chaos thing is actually God," outlined Dante, his arms folded across his chest, his eyebrow arched slightly.

"In a sense," explained Trish, "as He created the Universe, some of his unused work took shape and formed into the deities of other religions and myths."

"Which explains why there are gods," finished Lady, "doesn't explain why they don't know about demons."

"Whatever that doesn't apply to them specifically goes right by," shrugged the blonde demoness, "And even if they did run into a demon, they'd just label it as a creature from another pantheon."

Dante just rolled his eyes while Lady sighed, they should've figured that deities were going to be this lazy. Which explained why none of them showed up when they were fighting the demon, speaking of which, the demon hadn't even started to dissolve as they normally do. It was, for this reason, they stuck close by to it, keeping any camper away from the thing.

More than once, did they need to get the kids to back off with a subtle warning, be it, Lady placing her hand on one of her pistols or Dante adjusting his stance in a way that made it clear he intended to draw Rebellion if they didn't back off. However, that didn't stop them from looking at the beast from a distance. They immediately noticed that many of the campers looked like each other, which made sense since most of them had the same godly mother or father.

Which brought up the biggest reveal to them: Nero's mother was Hestia.

"Can't imagine what Nero's going through," commented Trish as she tilted her head to the Big House in the distance. Both Lady and Dante looked back, each one nodding in agreement. While Dante could relate to a degree about what it was like, finding out your parent is an extremely powerful entity. However, it may be particularly hard for Nero given who his mother is.

"Finding out your mom is the goddess of families, only to grow up without her for little over twenty years," stated Dante, "I'm surprised he's this calm."

Lady was about to say something as well when she spotted a flash on the steps of the Big House. It appeared to be a woman, her back was to them as she was facing the door. Only one person would be there at this time.

"Speaking of his mom, guess who finally showed up," indicated the devil hunter. Trish and Dante directed their attention to the Big House to see who it was Lady spotted.

"I almost feel bad for her," stated Trish as she folded her arms under her bust, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Trust me," interjected Dante, "I wouldn't feel sorry for her."

* * *

Hestia was hesitating, as she stood just outside the door to the Big House. Inside was her son, the oldest Demigod in Camp Half-Blood, the one who had no issue at all defying the gods, calling them out on their faults, and even going so far as to order them to deliver a message for him. It went without saying that no other Demigod would have the courage or nerve to do the same as Nero.

But why was she scared?

He was her son-

Hestia winced as that was the very reason she was here. He made it very clear to her and the entire Olympian council that he was going to get his answers and no one was going to stand in his way. In fact, the method to which he demanded her presence hit so hard. She was the Goddess of Hearth, Home, and Families, and his demand for her presence and explanation, as well as the consequences, were so difficult. Essentially, he placed her in a position to go against her family in order to preserve the one she created with Vergil.

But he was right, he did deserve to know how he came into the world.

Steadying her nerves, Hestia reached out to the door handle and twisted the nob. The door swung into the house and the goddess stepped in the home. Upon entering, she looked around slightly, letting the door shut behind her. Looking around, the home, she saw the person whom asked-no, demanded her presence, standing in Chiron's office.

Hestia entered the office to see her son standing in front of Chiron's desk, his arms folded. Red Queen was strapped across his back. Silently, Nero turned to the woman. The goddess felt her heart swell for a second before that feeling of joy died in an instant the second she saw her son's expression.

Cold and emotionless, however, his eyes were brimming with anger as he kept his breathing somewhat stable. Neither parent or child said anything for several moments, the two just staring at each other for a few moments. The sound the passed through the room was the air conditioning and the noises of the outside world. Soon, the silence became too much for Hestia, speaking up first.

"Nero-," she started but was cut off immediately by her son.

"Where were you?" he demanded rather than asked.

"I'm sorry?" asked Hestia, feeling herself shrink under her son's intense stare. The hunter narrowed his eyes.

"For twenty-one years, I never knew my real parents," stated Nero. his voice deathly level, as he stepped towards his _mother_ , Hestia stepping back, however, she bumped into the door that had shut silently behind her when she entered, "For twenty-one years I believed that I had been abandoned, unloved by you or Vergil. Finally, after all that time, you suddenly step back into my life today, of all days, and believe I'll just accept you as my parent. Why weren't you there for the start?"

Hestia sighed as she closed her eyes, bowing her head, "Nero, I truly wished I was there for you, to love you, and raise you as my own with your father, but I couldn't."

Nero scoffed as he turned away from her and stepped towards the desk, "That doesn't answer my question, Hestia," snapped the hunter, "Why weren't you there to raise me with Vergil?"

"I did not want to leave you or your father, Nero," explained Hestia hurriedly, causing Nero to glare at her from the corner of his eye. The goddess swallowed, "You see, as much as I wished to stay with you and Vergil, I couldn't defy my family's law-"

"What law?" demanded Nero as turned to face Hestia, his tone still low, but his words stabbed like knives.

"Gods are not permitted to interfere with the lives of mortals-"

"But they can have children with them," he stated, his eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "What kind of retarded law is that when it's clear that no one listens to it."

"The law was created to keep the children safe," spoke up the goddess, "monsters are often attracted to the scent of the gods and demigods and will try to kill them if they find them. So a god or goddess must leave their child in order to keep them safe."

"Seems more like this law was created to exempt you from having to take responsibilities of looking after your own baby," snapped Nero, causing Hestia to widen her eyes.

"Nero," she began, however, was cut off immediately.

"This law is so fucking stupid; if this law was created to keep the demigod safe, then the godly parent clearly isn't trying at all to be there for their kids."

He then started pacing around this room, "Then, when they finally get old enough or start displaying abilities you all think it's just fine to suddenly insert yourself back in your kid's life like nothing ever happened, like the first ten to five years didn't happen at all."

"It's not just that," attempted Hestia weakly, "If we involve ourselves too much in mortal lives, there can be consequences."

"But that doesn't stop any of you from having kids that completely reshape history," stated Nero harshly, "If I'm not mistaken, isn't George Washington the son of Athena? Didn't he win the revolutionary war that led to the creation of the United States? Seems like a pretty big influence if you ask me. There's also Franklin D. Roosevelt that's one or your sibling's children, and he did plenty to change the course of human history."

Hestia winced every time Nero listed a time when one of their children altered human history. It was pretty clear that despite what they might say, the gods do indeed affect mortals, albeit, indirectly.

"Either way, why the hell weren't you there for me?" demanded Nero after he finished listing every historical figure that severely altered the world and the lives of millions, "As the goddess of families, you'd think you would be exempt from this law if you had a child at some point."

Hestia's eyes went wide in shock, her son was essentially accusing her of not doing duty as a goddess.

"You call yourself the goddess of families, yet you don't even take care of your own," stated Nero.

"That's not true!" pleaded Hestia.

"Is it?" snapped the hunter, "Name one time you went against your family to make sure they didn't do something that you knew was wrong, and I'll take it back."

Hestia opened her mouth to state a time where she did exactly that, but to her despair, she couldn't recall a single time. She closed her eyes, feeling some tears start to well up.

"That's what thought," said Nero, his tone still low, "though I shouldn't be surprised you're this negligent."

"Nero…," pleaded his mother.

"Don't even start," cut off the hunter, "It's pretty clear that despite claiming to be the goddess of families, you won't hesitate to turn a blind eye to the actions of your family."

Nero then huffed as he shook his head, "Guess I shouldn't be surprised you left me and Vergil when you love your family more than either of us, despite everything they've done."

"Don't you dare say that!" shouted Hestia, her eyes full of hurt and despair, some tears started to fall from her eyes, "Leaving your father was the most difficult thing I have ever done! It tore out my heart to leave the both of you."

"Clearly not enough if we're having this conversation," retorted Nero, "You claim to be the guardian of all families, but you're a hypocrite!"

"Nero-!" gasped the goddess.

"How many times have you looked the other way, when families got caught in the crossfire because someone in your family decided to throw a tantrum!?" shouted Nero, pointing his right finger at his mother, "How many times have you done nothing and allowed Zeus to rape an innocent woman and cheat on his wife and the woman was punished unfairly by Hera?! How many families lost their father's to beasts that yours created because they wanted to punish some lone individual because they made them upset?!"

"How many times have you allowed families to be destroyed because of their actions?!"

"Nero! Please, you must understand! I couldn't do that to them! They are my family!" pleaded Hestia, "I can't go against them!"

"It's because they're your family that you should've done something to stop them!" roared Nero, throwing his hands into the air, "Being a family isn't just about blood! It's about the bonds between those in that family. Maybe if you had been the older sister and called your _siblings_ out on their faults, maybe Zeus would've been more loyal to Hera. Maybe Hephaestus wouldn't have been disowned by Hera because he wasn't handsome like her or Zeus and resulted in his handicap. Maybe Artemis would have a better opinion on men if you had shown her that there is good in them!"

"Maybe if you actually cared and had stayed, Vergil wouldn't have abandoned me!" shouted the hunter. Hestia's hands covered her mouth as she stared at Nero in total shock. Her son took a deep breath.

"I'm not mad that you abandoned me; I'm mad because you didn't even try to help your family be better than what they are, and don't even try to defend them," snapped Nero.

"Like I told Artemis, Zeus is a horrible husband, married his own sister no less, constantly cheats on her, has the gall to parade around the world like he's the greatest thing to grace it, lashes out at people who don't agree with him, punishes others for stupid reasons like annoying him, and lets not forget he's also a rapist. That's not saying he's terrible when his wife is no better than he is!"

"The so-called Goddess of Women, Marriage, and Childbirth has a fucking awful temper, punishes the wrong people when it's clear that it's Zeus's fault. Besides, marriage is about more than just two people putting a ring on it, it's about genuine love. The second he cheated on her, she should've of just ended it and spared her the trouble of having to watch her husband every fucking second when it's pretty clear Zeus wasn't as pure as she hoped. Not to mention, despite being the goddess of Childbirth, she doesn't seem to have a problem murdering children if it isn't hers. However, baring Hephaestus, I think it's good they didn't have many children together if her son Ares is an example as to what happens when she does have a son who was raised with a silver spoon in his mouth."

"I don't think I need to go into too much detail regarding Ares. On top of being one of the most unpopular gods, even by the Greeks, the people who worshipped you all; they didn't even want him as a god of a city. As if obsessing over violence and generally causing problems wherever he goes and even being the father of Blackbeard, one of the most infamous pirates in history, known for slaughtering hundreds of innocent people and stealing from countless others, wasn't bad enough, the bastard only cares about fighting and I can bet he had a hand in every human conflict, not to help any side, but just to keep them fighting and killing each other, but lets not forget his affair with Aphrodite."

Hestia was in complete shock as Nero ranted about her family, listing everything that was wrong with them. The tears continued to fall, but it was pretty clear that despite her despair, her son was about to stop over a few tears.

"Despite being the Goddess of Love, I doubt she knows what true love is, given that she couldn't even love her own husband. Granted, it was an arranged marriage and it was pretty clear that Aphrodite didn't love Hephaestus for something as shallow as appearances, it was all to clear that he would've made an excellent husband, knowing that his looks wouldn't win her heart. Despite giving her gifts, and trying to be there for her, it was clear they weren't completely happy, and I think it was because Aphrodite didn't even try to give him a chance. All the shine in the world can't make up for the ugliness that is within beautiful and that's what Aphrodite is, despite being the goddess of love and beauty, she has the personality of sandpaper. I think Hephaestus was pretty justified in being angry when he found out his wife was in an affair with his brother and apparently everyone knew before he did. If she loved her husband, if she had given him a chance, maybe she would be actually happy and wouldn't have to be humiliated multiple times by her husband. But I guess it runs in the family, not looking ahead of time and Athena would be a subject matter expert."

"Goddess of Wisdom and War, is it not part of both to take into account the fallout of your actions? Is that not a basic step? Well, it's pretty clear she forgot that little detail during her feud with Poseidon. Instead of going directly after him which she should have, she instead used one of her maidens that was raped by him and created Medusa, a monster that can now, never die and turn anyone to stone with just one look. Yeah, she accomplished her goal, but at the cost of thousands of innocent people over the years. Let's not forget, that despite how wise she is, she's arrogant. Like that competition between her and Arachne, she couldn't control her anger and lashed out at both Arachne and the people who judged the work. Maybe, if she wasn't so arrogant, she would've seen that despite the beauty of Arachne's work, it is pretty worthless when the intention is clearly to embarrass the gods. Maybe if she hadn't caused Arachne to hang herself, her children wouldn't have to suffer from arachnophobia."

Nero took a deep breath, before leveling a glare at Hestia, "Maybe, if you had tried to make your family better, I wouldn't have to be here and call you out on your faults."

Hestia, just stared at Nero for a few moments, tears still falling from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. No matter what she could think of, Nero was right. If she had actually tried, then perhaps none of this would've happened. Maybe if she tried to take care of her family, maybe she would have the confidence to take care of Nero and Vergil. Maybe, they could have been a real family.

However, one thing stood out to her.

Why was he telling her any of this?

"If my siblings are really so terrible, why do you care to tell me of this?" asked Hestia shakily, however, she immediately regretted that decision.

"I don't care about any of them, this isn't about them, this about you and leaving me and Vergil," stated the hunter harshly, "Even if you tried and they turned out this way regardless, I would have forgiven you, but you did nothing and people, innocent people, got killed because of your negligence."

Nero then turned away for a second, his eyes closed, however, he suddenly let out an amused snort.

"It's funny, now that I look back it properly," he chuckled to himself, "Here I am, bitching about being abandoned and listing everything wrong with you and your fucking family when I should actually be thanking you."

Hestia's eyes went wide as saucers. Pain shot through her entire body at what Nero just said to her.

"N-Nero," her voice shook at what her son was implying.

"If you hadn't left Vergil, I wouldn't have been left on the doorstep of an actual family. If you hadn't left, I wouldn't have been loved the same way I was loved when I was with them; I wouldn't have fallen in love if I wasn't with them, and I wouldn't know what a real family is supposed to behave like," he then leveled a glare that could've ripped Hestia's heart out over a hundred times, "So, I should thank you for neglecting me and leaving so I could have a real family and not be raised in the travesty that is yours."

Hestia tried to form words, but whatever she came up with died in her mouth.

"Guess you did do your job as a goddess of families; you gave me a proper one when you left me and Vergil," Nero spoke in a tone that was as cold as ice, "And that's about all you gave me."

Having said his peace, the hunter started towards the door. Hestia, in pure desperation, tried to grab Nero's arm, tears streaming down her face, "Nero! Please don't leave, my son!"

"Don't you dare, call me that!" snapped Nero as he yanked his arm away from Hestia, his cold expression meeting her absolutely heartbroken one, "I'm not your son, and you're not my mother. You were never my mother. As far as I'm concerned, the family that took me in, clothed me, fed me, raised me as if I was their own, they were my family."

"N-Nero-" begged his biological mother, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Save it, Hestia," he cut off, "It's over."

With that, the Devil Hunter headed towards the door to the Big House and opened it before slamming it shut behind him, leaving Hestia behind. The goddess could do nothing as tears continued to fall. She wanted to chase him, tell him she was sorry, anything to keep him in her life, but you can't keep something that never belonged to you. The only thing Hestia could do was fall to her hands and knees, sobbing in heartache.

Nero had disowned her.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

 _ **Council Room, Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City, New York**_

"So this demon was after this?" asked Apollo as he turned the discover, "Doesn't look like much."

"I agree, but we shouldn't underestimate it," cautioned Athena, very curious about the object, "if this beast desired it, then it can only be for less than civil matters."

"Either way, we still don't know what it is," commented Demeter, "Or if it even does anything."

"Well, whatever it is, this demon clearly wanted it desperately," explained Hades, "My wife said that it was willing to tear the island apart to get it, and I don't doubt that for a moment."

Apollo handed the disc over to Artemis who held it up in front of her. Unknown to them, the sun was dipping fast below the horizon. The orange glow reflected off the shined gold plate of the disc. It was then, the goddess of the hunt noticed something off. She looked at the eyes of the demonic skull and saw some light coming from them, like sparks of red energy.

She was about to say something when the sun finally fell past the horizon, cutting off the shine from the disc, however, the second it did, the runes around the edge of the started to glow dark red.

"Father…," spoke up Artemis, getting Zeus attention.

"What is it?" demanded the King of Olympus.

Before she could answer, the goddess let out a yelp as she felt the disc suddenly heat up so fast. She dropped it to the floor which rolled towards the pile of corpses, bumping into them before falling onto its side. None of the gods said anything for a moment when the eyes of the demon skull on the disc burst to life, and streaks of energy shot out.

* * *

 _ **Demonworld**_

Within the darkness of the demon world, the same shadowy figure sat in his throne, resting his head on his left hand, almost bored if slouching in the throne was any indication. For the most part, the chamber was silent, however, that was until the figure suddenly opened his eyes. The blazed with energy for a split second.

 _ **"It has begun,"**_ declared the figure, _**"after so much, thousands of years passing, the deal will be met."**_

 _ **"We shall have what was promised to us, by those who called themselves rules of the Earth, and then, we shall have our justice."**_

The figure rose from his throne and started forward. Heading towards an archway, the massive being exited the chamber and stood outside and gazed at the world around him. Everywhere, demons swarmed, ranging from the mightiest of devils to the smallest of lesser demons. They all growled and snarled at each other, some even trying to fight one another, as such is the bloodlust of demons.

The figure raised his right hand, all the demons and devils fell silent instantly and looked at the being that stood before them.

 _ **"It is time,"**_ announced the being. Far off in the distance, a swirling mass of energy began to collect, _**"For us, to claim what is our."**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, I know I said I would focus on all the gods, but for this chapter, I was mainly focusing on the most deplorable actions the gods have done. And since there were so many, I choose the ones that stood out to me the most. So, sorry I could get to Dionysus, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Demeter. I did the best I could and if I did include every single act, this chapter would be much longer than it actually is. So, sorry about that, however, I'd like to say I did pretty well, listing how messed up the Greek Family tree is, though, if we're being honest, it's more like a wreath than a tree. Everyone's related to everyone in that family.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, I know it took forever getting out, but don't worry, I promise to keep things consistent. That being said, updates may happen once a month or so. And that's about it, hope you liked this.**_

 _ **Leave a review of what you think and possible suggestions for new Devil Breakers and Devil Arms.**_


	20. Chapter 19 Fallout Part 2

_**Okay, chapter 19, the second part and I'm sure some of you can already guess what's gonna happen here. Now, I know I said that I would be updating this story once a month, but is there really such a problem with getting a chapter out earlier than intended? I don't think so.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **I know what I said review section! Shut up!**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm getting tons of support and suggestions about possible Devil Arms and Breakers for Nero. However, I'd like to place some constraints on the type of sword Nero will get. So, one constraint is that it has to be a katana of similar size to Yamato, because, you know, 'like father, like son.' Another is that it has to appear somewhat demonic but not overly edgy. I actually have one sword in mind for Nero that takes the appearance of the Dragonstar Hakta from Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate, with the small changes of being smaller, just slightly longer than Yamato with the handle shortened. Its main unique ability would be that it could function in a similar manner to Jetstream Sam's sword and sheath, the Murasama. The sword comes with a small jet at the handguard that allows it to blast out of the sheath similar to the piston on Sam's sheath. On top of that, it can send waves of energy out and is as sharp as the Yamato, but unable to cut through reality.**_

 _ **Now, I know many of you have suggestions about possible katanas, but this is just my idea, it's not set in stone, however, I would like to ask that abilities be kept somewhat restrained and not too broken. Nero's already powerful as is, don't need to make him broken. However, there's still a lot to do before Nero gets that sword.**_

 _ **For the suggestion of Nero getting a fusion type weapon, I might look into it.**_

 _ **Moving on.**_

 _ **Looking at familiars, I think it would be best that Nero only had two and wasn't Griffon or Shadow. Don't get me wrong, I love the two to death, but I think Vergil wouldn't too happy about that given his history with them. Also, I think that Zinogre is totally awesome in all his variants.**_

 _ **So, sorry for the constraints on the sword, but as for the second Devil Arm, keep it reasonable; like, you could actually see Nero wielding that weapon you have in mind. However, there is one weapon I don't want to hear about and that's a scythe. Mainly because that it's the main antagonist's weapon and I can't see Nero using such a weapon at any point.**_

 _ **I hope I'm not restricting you guys too much, but I want to stay true to Nero's character and what he'd likely use in combat.**_

 _ **Okay?**_

 _ **Alright.**_

 _ **Now to answer to reviews.**_

 _ **Logic Soldier: I get that I appear to be bashing the PJO fandom, but that is not my intention. I'm merely following logical outcomes based on Nero's personality. The story will turn in favor of the Olympians, but not for a while. Just bear with me.**_

 _ **AnimeA55Kicker: Well wouldn't you be upset and pissed that your mother, the goddess of families appears the exact same day the person you loved above all others died?**_

 _ **DarkBlur2005: Not forever, but it'll be a long time before he properly forgives her.**_

 _ **Okay, done answering questions, moving on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Capcom owns Devil May Cry.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 19: Fallout Part 2**_

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

Nero stormed out of the Big House, leaving his disowned mother behind. He was done with all this bullshit. His original ten days at Camp Half-Blood had just been cut off and he was leaving. Now. All he wanted to be was as far away from this hell hole as possible.

Heading towards the corpse of the demon, which still hadn't even started to dissolve; Trish, Dante, and Lady spotted the approaching Devil Hunter.

"Based on your expression, it went badly," noted Dante as he stepped aside as Nero stalked by them.

"We're leaving," snapped the younger hunter, "Now."

"I don't think the word 'badly' describes how it went," commented Lady as she and the others followed Nero. Passing dozens of campers, many of them whispering to each other as they went by. A few counselors that had spotted the quartet leaving. Among them was Luke, who had Annabeth with him and two others that Nero didn't bother getting to know their names. One was the kid he saw before at the archery range with the green eyes and the other was satyr that was pretty tall. He also had curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, Caucasian skin, a wispy beard, and hairy brown goat legs.

"Nero," spoke of Luke as he approached the hunter for hire, "Just calm-"

That was about as much as Luke got out before he received a backhand to the face from Nero who didn't even break his stride or even turn to face the counselor. The son of Hermes was thrown back and landed in a heap on his back, his nose broken. He grabbed his nose, wincing in pain before removing his hand to see blood staining his palm and fingers.

"Luke!" cried Annabeth as she rushed over to his side, helping him into a sitting position.

"It's over Luke," stated Nero as he continued towards the van, "I'm done."

"What does he mean?" asked the kid with green eyes.

"He means he's leaving," interjected Dante as they walked passed them.

"B-But what about his mother?" asked the satyr timidly.

"What about her?" demanded Lady sarcastically as she and Trish walked by, the blonde giving a subtle glare at the quartet. Getting to the van, Nero unlocked the door and stepped inside, however, he then tossed the keys to Lady.

"You're driving," ordered Nero sharply as he went over to the small couch, unsheathing Red Queen and roughly slamming it down on the table. The three others soon entered the van with him, Dante leaning Rebellion against the right side of the mobile home as he took his place in the passenger seat. Lady took off her rocket launched and placed it on the table next to Nero's, along with her SMG and took the driver's seat.

Trish meanwhile sat down beside Nero, crossing one leg over the other and leaned as the mobile home's engine roared to life. Lady put the vehicle in drive and pulled out from its spot. Multiple campers watched it pass the demon corpse and by the tree at the edge of the camp. The four hunters crossed the barrier and started their journey from the camp.

A dismal atmosphere hung inside the mobile home as the youngest hunter out of them all had just left his mother; his only living relative, never to see her again. Moreover, he left her brokenhearted.

For the first ten minutes of the journey, it was still silent within Nero's mobile home, of course, there really wasn't much to talk about given what just transpired five minutes ago. The youngest hunter confronting his mother, her explaining, or at least, tried to explain why she left; the hunter calling her out on her hypocrisy and the hypocrisy of her family; finally, Nero disowning and leaving his mother.

No one said anything for a while until Dante decided to speak up.

"Guess you had quite the adventure, huh?" noted the Legendary Devil Hunter as he glanced back over his shoulder at his nephew, "I'm still a little surprised."

"About what?" asked Nero curtly.

"About you're mom being a goddess," Dante clarified as he spun around in his chair to look at his nephew. The younger hunter didn't respond and just snorted in disdain.

"Goddess my ass, she's a deadbeat," growled the hunter.

"Maybe, but it's still pretty interesting you're from a divine source," conceded Dante as he spun back around in his chair to face forward.

"The Greek gods are hardly divine," snorted Nero.

"Wasn't arguing that they were," corrected the older hunter.

"Do we have to do this now?" demanded Nero with hostility in his tone.

"Alright, alright, have it your way. I'll back off," surrendered Dante.

A few moments passed between them before Trish decided to speak up.

"How's it feel?" she asked, uncrossing her legs and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees.

"How's what feel?" inquired Nero.

"Finding out your mom is really a goddess?" clarified the demoness, causing the hunter to glance at her. He could see that she was genuinely curious about what it was like for him, but also somewhat understanding that this was a sensitive subject for him.

"Doesn't matter anymore," huffed Nero as he leaned back into his seat, "She's not my mom anymore. Not that she ever was."

Trish was silent for a moment, understanding what he was implying in his words. He had every right to mad at Hestia, given her status of being the goddess of families and yet, never being there for the one she was born into and the one she made with Vergil. But still, that didn't mean she didn't care.

"You know, Nero, it's alright to be mad, especially over what happened," soothed the blonde demoness. The hunter gave her a warning glare, telling her to choose her next words very carefully, "But do you really think she didn't care about you?"

"Even if she did, she's done a piss poor way of showing it," seethed Nero as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I guess that's true, ignoring what her family has done for so long," agreed Trish, however, she kept talking, "but you do know, it wasn't easy for her either. Growing up."

Nero didn't say anything and instead closed his eyes. It was true, he read up on the history of all the Greek gods and goddesses and sure enough, he read about Hestia. When she was born, her father, Kronos feared that she might one day overpower him and decided to swallow her whole (he wasn't sure if that was a metaphor or just a euphemism). Being the first swallowed among her siblings, it makes sense that she would be hesitant to have a family or even participate in one. But that didn't really make up for the fact that she was supposed to safeguard all families across the world, surely she would have learned something from that.

"I never had a family of my own," sighed Trish, looking down at her hands, "at least by blood."

"Family are about the bonds, not blood, between each other," stated Nero.

"That's what I'm saying," she elaborated, "When you spoke with her, did she seem genuine? Like she really, wished to be apart of your life?"

Nero thought about that for a second and he could recall the expression his mother had when he spoke to her. The hurt, sorrow, anguish, heartache, and grief. But above all, he remembered one thing in particular.

The tears.

People don't normally shed tears unless they are being genuine, however, even then you must be careful. Still, though, they stuck out for him and the way she spoke to him. Thinking about it now, he didn't pick up any deception.

"Why are you asking me this?" demanded Nero, narrowing his eyes carefully.

"I think I speak for me and Dante when I say that losing a parent is not easy," interjected Lady, recalling the sadness she felt when she killed her father, Arkham. Initially, she was glad he was dead for what he did to her mother, but afterward, it left her feeling empty. Hollow.

"I had parents and a family already," stated Nero harshly.

"We're not arguing that," spoke up Trish, bringing his attention back to her, "We're just concerned that you might regret this decision later on."

"Hestia's been gone for twenty-one years and she picks today to say I'm her son," scoffed Nero, "I've got nothing to regret."

"Even if you didn't try?" challenged Trish, "Shouldn't you at least give her a chance if she was being genuine?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because _she_ would want you to try," stated Trish. Nero's expression turned enraged as he glared at the demoness.

"Don't you dare, bring Kyrie into this!" seethed the hunter, however, the blonde remained unfazed, "You didn't know her as I did!"

"You're right, I didn't know her," agreed Trish before folding her arms, "So you tell me what she would want you to do if she was here?"

Nero seemed to calm down slightly as he began to think back to Kyrie, the woman of his heart. The former nun of the Order was, well, she was a saint in every definition of the word. There wasn't a bad bone in her body; she was the kindest and most gentle person Nero had ever met. It was the reason he fell for her.

She was everything he wasn't.

She completed him.

But thinking about what she might've said in a conversation like this, Nero let out a tired sigh.

"She would ask me to try and give my mother a chance," spoke Nero, his tone soft, "She would want me to be with my real family, and even if things didn't work out, she'd at least be there for me."

"Do you think she would be happy with what you did to Hestia?" continued Trish.

Nero took a deep breath and let out another tired sigh, "Kyrie would have been disappointed in me. That I never gave Hestia a chance, despite everything she and her family have done or didn't do."

"So, are you certain that you never wish to see Hestia again?" pressed Trish.

Nero was silent for a moment, noting that Dante hadn't said anything in a while. He remembered a story he was once told a while back that Sparda had died, but there was no actual proof of his death. He just disappeared, leaving his wife, Eva and his two sons alone.

"Would Dante give Sparda a chance if he was still alive?" asked the hunter, causing Trish to glance at the aforementioned hunter. Even Lady glanced at him from the corner of her eye. All the attention was on him.

"To answer that question, I'd first slug his stupid face for leaving me and mom and want to know why," stated Dante as he kicked his feet up and rested them on the dashboard, "Next, I'd grab a few beers and give him a shot. Probably won't ever forgive him for what happened, but I guess that's the beauty of the future. There's a chance to try and make things right."

"What I'm saying is kid, is that you don't have to forgive your mom for what she did, just don't punish her when it's clear she's truly sorry," finalized the hunter.

Thinking about what was just said, Nero looked down at the floor. A depressed sigh escaped his lungs as he began to think about what he said to Hestia. While he was, in fact, true with what he said to her, about her negligence and atrocities her family committed, he might've been a little unfair to her. She knows what she did was wrong and wants to make up for it to him, but he simply can't let go of what happened.

Being abandoned by Vergil when she couldn't stay because of that damn law.

Thinking she didn't love him enough when it clearly broke her heart to leave both him and his father.

Wanting to try again and be there for his future.

Maybe he was angry at her for leaving him.

Maybe he was still angry at himself about what happened to his family growing.

What happened to Credo during the Fortuna incident.

And what happened to Kyrie two years ago.

Maybe he was angry at himself for not being strong enough for any of them.

Under all his anger towards the Greek Gods, towards his mother, he wasn't angry with them for what they did. He was angry at himself because if he lets them into his life as he did with Kyrie and her family, he might lose them too.

And it scared him.

Underneath all his scorn and rage, he was afraid to lose someone he cared for again.

Afraid of heartbreak.

Afraid to love someone again.

Afraid to be hurt again because he wasn't strong enough.

' _Without strength, you can't protect anything,'_ those familiar words echoed in his head. They had been with him ever since he got Devil Bringer, and if he was being honest, they were incredibly true right now.

Nero let out an exhausted sigh as he rested his head in his right hand.

"I'm such an idiot," he groaned, hating himself for what he said and done to his mother.

"It's fine, Nero," soothed Trish as she rested her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at her, "We know."

The hunter just breathed as he bowed his head in regret. Seeing him in need of comfort, Trish leaned over to him and just pulled him into a tender hug. Unaware that the van had stopped and both Dante and Lady were looking back at them. They shared a glance, understanding what Nero was going through.

Dante might've teased him about something like this in the past, but right now, he didn't need that. Cause that would be in bad taste. Right now, he was just glad the kid could finally see things straight for once and not in red.

However, this small tender moment was broken into a thousand pieces when Nero stiffed and sat up. He glanced down at Devil Bringer.

"Nero…?" asked Trish, taken by surprise when the kid suddenly stood up.

The hunter didn't even respond, instead just stared at his right arm. Through the sleeve of his coat and the bandages that were wrapped around his arm, an azure glow broke through. Devil Bringer was pulsing wildly. As if possessed Nero rushed to the side door of the mobile home and flung it open.

"Hey, where are you going?" called Dante as he, Lady and Trish lept from their seats and followed Nero outside, however, they saw Nero just ten feet away, staring up at the sky. He was facing the direction of the camp and for good reason.

Blasting into the sky was a gigantic red beam. The beam tore through the clouds with ease. They were more than like two miles away from the camp at this point, but those who were part demon or whole demon could easily sense what that was.

Pure, demonic energy.

And it was coming from the Camp.

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City, New York**_

None of the gods were prepared for what was currently happening. Despite all the years they have been alive, watching as mortals grew from mere savages to civil beings, experiencing thousands of battles, even multiple encounters with monsters. It was all useless to what they were witnessing currently; it scared them.

The golden disc that Hades had brought with him to the council room was still letting out arc of dark red energy. Small scorch marks were left in the floor as smoke started to waft from its edges.

"What in Tartarus is going on?!" swore Zeus.

Before any god or goddess could answer his question, the disc suddenly began to tremble similar to when a coin that is spun on its side starts to fall and spin around on the edge. The dark energy started to streak out more violently, almost striking Demeter who teleported from her throne a few feet away. Just in time as well because the bolt of energy actually tore right through her throne, reducing it to rubble. The goddess's eyes were wide in shock, such a small object was this powerful?!

Unfortunately, it was only just getting started.

Outside the council room, lightning flashed while thunder boomed, causing the entire area to light up as boiling crimson clouds started to form around the entire area. From distance, the entirety of Mount Olympus was trapped in this phenomena.

"Zeus, is this your doing?!" demanded Hera, turning to her husband.

"Do honestly believe I would perform such a thing given what just took place?!" retorted the King of Olympus incredulously.

Before they could start arguing, a massive pulse of energy erupted from the disc, buffeting all the gods and goddesses. The crimson wave washed over the bodies of the demons, casting a brief blood red aura across their skin before vanishing. The dire situation started to grow worse as the disc started to levitate off the ground and float towards the center of the council room. Directly over the hearth.

"AAAHHH!" shrieked Demeter as she stumbled back.

"What's wrong?" demanded Hephaestus. His cousin didn't answer, instead, she stared at what caused her to cry out so suddenly.

The wounds that the demons' suffered from Nero started to trickle blood as brief sparks of black energy crossed their bodies. Suddenly, the veins within each demon started glowing a sickly scarlet. Sheer terror gripped the gods when the eyes of each demon snapped open and they began to rise up. The demon that was once Asmodeus raised his head off the other two, allowing its brethren to stand. Blood was gushing from their maws and eyes that were now a fiery orange.

The corpses of the demons arranged themselves in a triangle while the gods could only watch in awe-inspired horror at the monstrosities that now stood tall.

" _ **Ancient debts,"**_ rumbled Asmodeus, his diabolical tone echoing through the entire council room. As those words were said, lightning streaked across the sky as the boiling clouds started growing more intense, _**"Ancient debts."**_

" _ **Ancient Debts,"**_ echoed the other two demons, blood pouring from their wounds and orifices, _**"Ancient Debts."**_

Soon all three demons began to chant while the golden disc sparked in a frenzied fashion.

"Athena, what is this?!" demanded Ares, despite his pride and love of fighting, he knew this was incredibly serious.

"I-I don't know," whispered the Goddess of Wisdom. She had no idea what was going on.

" _ **Ancient Debts,"**_ repeated the demons in unison, the storm grew worse and the hearth started shooting up fire, so high that it licked the ceiling. The disc in the flames was completely undamaged, the only thing that could be seen was the red glow from the eyes of the demon skull on its face.

" _ **Ancient Debts!"**_ the chanting continued, growing more intense and powerful each time it was said.

" _ **Ancient Debts!"**_

" _ **Ancient Debts!"**_

" _ **ANCIENT DEBTS!"**_

" _ **ANCIENT DEBTS!"**_

" _ **ANCIENT DEBTS!"**_

The demons all suddenly stopped chanting, but that didn't stop the storm or the roar of the fire. It was then the beast that Nero killed on Circe's island spoke.

" _ **Unholy blood and boiling skies,"**_ narrated the demon.

" _ **Hell's kin shall once more rise!"**_ responded the two other demons.

"What's it talking about?!" demanded Poseidon.

"Do you think I know?!" retorted Hades incredulously.

" _ **At its lead, a malevolent son; to raze the world, until there is but one,"**_ the demon continued as if the conversation never took place, _**"By his side, Seven Sins, to aide with the coming destruction."**_

" _ **Pantheons shall fall!"**_ the demon's all said in unison, _**"The world will crack! Doom comes to all!"**_

" _ **But a warrior of three kinds will come to rise,"**_ stated the corpse of Asmodeus, _**"While a goddess shall meet her demise."**_

As if finishing it's the prophecy, the demon threw it's head back and let out a thunderous roar. From its maw, a colossal beam of red lightning erupted right up to the ceiling and smashed right through the stone. The demon's entire body crackled with lightning, bolts shooting out all over the place, forcing many gods to look for cover. The electricity then suddenly jumped to the golden disc causing the massive column of fire to blaze with even more intensity. Two bolts of lightning leaped from the disk and out of the miniature tornado of fire and to the other demons. Both beasts roared in agony as their bodies grew brighter along with the disc.

The light became so intense, the gods were forced to look away because of sheer intensity. The only equivalent to this would be if a mortal looked directly at the sun for an hour and suffered from photophobia.

The storm around the council room howled as lightning and thunder flashed with intensity. All of a sudden, a titanic burst of energy erupted from the disc. From the outside, it appeared the entire council room exploded, fire shooting out through the windows while the doors were blown right off their hinges. Smoke hung in the air as the council room was reduced completely to rubble.

"Is everyone okay?" called out Zeus, letting out a string of coughs.

"Alive…," sounded off Hades.

"I'm good," added Ares.

The other gods and goddesses also acknowledged they were fine. Soon, a morbid silence fell upon them all while the storm outside raged on.

"What...in Tartarus… just happened?" panted Apollo, who was covered in soot.

"It sounded like a prophecy," noted Demeter.

"That's impossible," stated Zeus, "only the fates and the oracle can give prophecies."

"Ever since that kid arrived, the impossible seems to be the only thing that's happening," commented Hephaestus dryly. Suddenly, Athena recalled something extremely important.

"The boy gave the disc to your wife, Persephone, did he not, Hades?" asked the Goddess of Wisdom.

"He did, but he said he had no idea why this demon was after it," replied Hades, as he dusted himself off, "And, I'm inclined to believe him."

Ever single god and goddess stared at him with bewilderment.

"Why in Zeus's name would you trust some like that brat?" asked Ares incredulously.

"Despite his rudeness and general disregard for respect towards us, when I spoke to him, he didn't strike me as the type to lie," explained the King of the Underworld, "While he may withhold information, I do not believe he would lie to anyone, despite being so cold and uncaring."

"Are you suggesting we ask him?" questioned Hera, using her powers to clean herself off of any dust, "What could what that do us if he doesn't know?"

"Even if doesn't know about this specifically, there may be the chance he might know something in general about demonic prophecies."

"Are we certain he will cooperate with us?" asked Hermes, "I mean, he really doesn't seem to respect any of us."

"He doesn't need to respect us to cooperate with us," countered Artemis, recalling that during his outing to slay the second demon, she could plainly see he did not respect her, but it was also clear that he would work with her for a common goal, "We should explain the situation to him and perhaps he will assist us."

"I do not like this plan," stated Zeus, clearly still angered about being insulted and told to fuck off.

"Do you have a better one brother?" demanded Poseidon. Zeus frowned at that.

"No," growled the King of Olympus.

"Well, good plan or not, it's the only one we have," finalized Apollo, "Just one thing: where did those demons go?"

Sure enough, all three demons and the disc had vanished. It wasn't like they could hide given their size, not to mention, there should be a trail of blood. But they were just gone.

"It is likely they vanished in the blast that followed the conclusion of the prophecy," suggested Athena.

"Thanks for that explanation, Athena," thanked Ares sarcastically, "Can you tell us something useful like where they are now?"

Athena narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, not appreciating being insulted in such a way. However, that did not matter at the moment, not with three powerful demons and an even more powerful demonic artifact missing.

"Artemis, track down those beasts and bring me, Nero Redgrave," ordered Zeus, "Use whatever means you have to. Just bring him-"

"Found the demons," called out Hermes, causing all the gods and goddesses to turn and see the messenger god standing on a balcony. The railing was blown right off, leaving only the stone pillars that held it up.

"What?" demanded the King of Olympus as he and the other members of the council made their way over to the edge to see what Hermes was looking at.

"How could you possibly know where… they…," Athena started before stopping, her eyes widening at what she saw. In the distance, she and her family all gaped in awe at the massive beam of light that shot into the heavens, way past the very top of Olympus and into the stars. The beam cast an eerie red glow across the entire sky. Even though they were nearly a hundred and twenty miles away from Camp Half-Blood, the glow from the beam bathed the stone of Mount Olympus in a dark red.

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

Everything was quiet, for the moment anyway. Since Nero had left, along with the others, a few campers brave enough, or foolish enough decided to inspect the demon corpse. Multiple counselors had to keep them away from the beast, despite their protests that it was dead and couldn't hurt them in any way.

On the Big House front steps, Annabeth was helping with Luke and his broken nose. With her were Percy and Grover.

"Why that rude, ungrateful, piece of…" swore Annabeth, who was pretty upset about what Nero did to Luke.

"Um, who are talking about, Annabeth?" asked Percy, not having seen her this angry before.

"She's talking about that new guy, Nero," supplied Luke, wincing slightly as his nose was set back into place with the help of ambrosia, "The guy that basically ordered Hestia to come down and explain herself to him."

"Why would he do that?" asked Grover, understanding that some campers aren't always happy to see their godly parents and do want to know how he or she met their mother or father.

"Because he's an ungrateful jerk who only cares about himself!" snapped Annabeth.

"I don't know, I think it goes deeper than that," countered Percy as he thought about it, however, something just occurred to him, "How come we're not doing this inside?"

"Chiron said that the Big House was off limits until Lady Hestia leaves," explained Luke with a sigh, "Can't imagine what happened between Nero and his mother."

"How _is_ Nero her son?" asked Percy.

Luke was about to answer that question when a titanic crack of lightning came down from the heavens. The bolt struck the ground near the corpse of the demon Nero and the others killed. A cloud of dust was thrown right up into the air as the lightning bolt struck the dirt. Campers or counselors close enough to the point of impact were thrown off their feet and sent tumbling away.

The quartet shot to their feet and all of them adopted looks of shock. As the dust settled, it revealed three massive creatures which they could only assume were demons. However, something was off about them, and even though this was their first time witnessing demons in the flesh, even they could tell something was wrong. To start with, each one was wounded in some way and had blood pouring out of their wounds. Blood also seeped out of the eyes, noses, and mouths.

"W-What are those things?!" cried out Grover in fear.

"The demons Nero killed," realized Annabeth as a feeling of dread fell upon her.

Percy wanted to say something as well, however, his attention fell on what was with the demons. Floating near them was a golden disc that crackled with dark energy. A sudden burst of energy shot from the center of the disc and struck the demon that was killed just a half an hour ago. Black and red electricity swept across the body of the demon. The creature's corpse began to convulse and shake before it's own wounds started to seep blood and stream down. Its eyes snapped open, glowing the same shade as the eyes of the other demons. Blood leaked from the ducts and dripped from its massive maw.

" _ **Need focal point,"**_ rasped the largest of the demons. It swung its head around until it spotted the massive hearth that Hestia would usually tend to, _**"There."**_

Each demon began to drag itself, or in the case of the second demon, float towards the hearth. Campers and Counselors scrambled to get out of the way of the massive beings. Following them was the golden disc that spun around in the air, still crackling with electricity. Soon, each demon arrived at the hearth, standing at the edge.

" _ **Sacrifice of demonic blood,"**_ spoke Asmodeus, it turned its dark eyes right towards the smallest of them and the first to fall to the kin of Sparda, _**"KILL LITTLE ONE!"**_

The other two demons didn't even hesitate and immediately started attacking the smallest beast. The creature roared in pain as it was stabbed by the massive tusks of the fourth while its skin was shredded by the needle-like fangs of the second. The third demon let out a massive bellow as it lunged right at its own kin and sank its gigantic teeth into its neck. The first demon shrieked in agony, even trying to fight back, but it was easily outmatched in strength.

Asmodeus completely tore the smallest demon's head right off and threw the body down into the hearth. Blood poured from the now headless beast and started to fill the hearth. The disc then floated to the center of the hearth where the eyes of demon skull light up once more. Dark energy danced across the golden surface as the disc suddenly started to spin.

The remaining demons arranged themselves in a triangle as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. The same red clouds began to gather overhead while the wind started to pick up.

" _ **FROM THE WORLD SPLIT FROM ITS WHOLE!"**_ bellowed Asmodeus, his eyes lighting up, along with the second and fourth demon's, _**"COME THE KING OF THE DEMONWORLD!"**_

Lightning shot towards all three demons, causing all of them to roar in agony as the demonic blood that pooled in the hearth began to bubble and swirl in a whirlpool. The disc started spinning even faster, small streams of blood rose up and formed a sort of ring around the disc. At its top, an orb of energy collected for a few seconds before a massive beam of energy blasted right into the sky. The column of pure demonic power ripped right through the barrier protecting the camp, actually shattering it in the process.

The three demons that continued to roar in agony started to glow brighter until their bodies burned away. The blood that was still in the hearth rose up and began to form a massive arch. At the center of the arch was the disc that continued spinning until it became a full-blown blur. A suddenly flash lit up the entire area before fading to reveal a massive swirling portal.

Counselors and Chiron himself looked at the power of the portal in terror and soon that terror was ramped up to the extreme due to what appeared to be a figure.

As if strolling through a park, a massive being emerged from the portal, easily towering over any building in the camp. This monster had massive wings which glowed an evil lavender, dark purple armor that covered its body. Two giant spikes rose up from its shoulders while three massive horns rose from its head. There were small gaps in the armor, which only allowed its true skin to glow a bright purple. Piercing yellow eyes gazed across the entire area while a bright light came from its chest.

" _ **Finally,"**_ spoke the devil as it held out its hand as if it was thankful it was here. His voice sounded so grave that it easily put to shame Hades' voice, _**"We are here my kin."**_

Following the devil were numerous lesser demons, however, there some fairly large ones, not as large as the first demon to arrive, but easily no pushover either.

" _ **Now, take what was promised to us,"**_ the demon raised its hand, all the demons tensed, _**"Take it all."**_

With that, it let its hand fall forward, giving the signal for all the demons to charge all at once.

Chiron could only watch in horror as Camp Half-Blood had been invaded.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Just to clear things out, the demon that spoke right now sounds like a combination of Davide Kaye, the voice actor who plays Megatron in some old Transformers cartoons and James Spader.**_

 _ **Next Time on Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon.**_

 _ **Chapter 20: Fallout Part 3**_


	21. Chapter 20 Fallout Part 3

_**And the moment of truth has arrived! The invasion of Camp Half-Blood! Something I teased to at Chapter 8!**_

 _ **Getting tons and tons of support, as well as suggestions for possible weapons and certain demons too. I love the support you are all giving me and if I'm being honest, I couldn't be happier with the love. I know I have asked a lot of things recently, like suggestions for weapons and possible familiars. So, what I'm about to ask is going to be my biggest request yet and I completely understand if you do not want to do it. If anyone knows any really good artists on Deviantart, could you possibly ask one if they could create a cover image for this story? I know I already I have one, but I want something special for all of you to enjoy as well. If there are already some drawings of a sort, let me know. This would mean the world to me.**_

 _ **Anyway, moving on.**_

 _ **I would like to make a small announcement that previous pairings may change, I.E., Artemis and Nero. I know, many of you really support this pairing but with how things are progressing, this might change. That being said, I may end up pairing Nero with someone else. I won't pair him with a different god or demigod, rather I might bring in an OC for Nero to be paired with. I won't reveal who it is, but just so you all know, it is definitely a parody of a character I've come to like and can quite frankly see Nero being with.**_

 _ **I know, I've been building up their relationship, but just think about it. Nero isn't the type to be into incest and I can see him being a good friend of Artemis rather than a lover. Something like Orion. She respects him but doesn't love him, or maybe she harbors some affection but Nero doesn't. Don't hate me, this is just how the story is progressing. But if you have actual reasons to keep Nero and Artemis together, I'm all ears. But it will still be difficult given Nero's characteristics.**_

 _ **Okay?**_

 _ **Alright.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 20: Fallout Part 3**_

 _ **Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

None of the hunters said anything as they just stared at the massive beam of demonic energy that was blasting into the sky. Granted, Dante, Trish, and Lady have seen their fair share of powerful demonic displays, but this was a first even for them. Not even Temen Ni Gru put out this much demonic energy when it rose into the sky. The only comparison that could be made is when Mundus tried escaping from Mallet Island. However this type was far different than Mundus, but still had a sick similarity to it.

Dante narrowed his eyes as he sensed that connection, as did Trish. However, as they were staring at the mass of demonic energy, one thing occurred to the son of Sparda. Something Nero had said during his rant to Dionysus.

"There something you forgot to mention, kid?" asked Dante rhetorically.

Nero said nothing as he bowed his head, remembering what his uncle was talking about. That disc, the one he left in Hades' possession. It had to be it.

"What's he talking about, Nero?" asked Trish, turning to the hunter in question.

The youngest closed his eyes as he bowed his head slightly, "This is my fault. Ran into a demon that was after an artifact of some kind. Left it in their care, yeah, I know, Lady, it was stupid."

That last part was directed at the elder hunter who glared at the teen.

"Whether it was stupid or not, we can't really leave now," remarked Trish as she stepped between the two.

"Yeah," huffed Nero as he turned on his heel and headed for the van. The three other hunters glanced at each other for a moment before silently agreeing to follow. While he might not have left the camp on the best of terms, they knew Nero wouldn't just turn his back on someone who pissed him when it came to demons. He was punk, not an asshole.

* * *

 _ **Mount Olympus, Empire State Building, New York City, New York**_

None of the gods spoke a word as they just stared at the red beam of light the burst into the sky. How could they? None of them had ever seen anything like this before in all their years. Every single time they brushed off a potential demon, assuming it was another pantheons problem and not theirs, was coming right back to bite them in the ass; and their children were the ones paying for their mistake.

After a few moments more, Athena managed to snap out of her stupor and realize something terrible.

"We have to go to the camp and protect our children!" stated the goddess of wisdom.

"Agreed," spoke Zeus, his expression hardening. Even though none of the children were his, they were still his family. Also, there was the chance that brat Nero might be there still.

As the gods and goddesses, even the ones who wouldn't normally get involved in a fight prepared to leave, Ares spoke up.

"Since we're all heading into a warzone, I think I might turn these over," spoke the god of war as he held out his hand. Flames gathered in his palm for a second before vanishing and revealed a backpack. The gods looked at him in confusion when their sibling reached into the bag. That confusion immediately turned into shock as Ares took out the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. Like Zeus weapon, Hades's helm had also been stolen, he just chose not to say anything.

"The Master Bolt!" breathed Hephaestus as the stared the mighty weapon. True to what one would assume, the Master Bolt looked almost exactly like a lightning bolt, glowing a bright white with streaks of electricity jumping off the shaft. It was about the size of a machete but could obviously do more damage than the real world knife.

"Yep," nodded the god of war as he gave the bolt to his father and Hades his helm. The helm itself was a brilliant gold with numerous patterns engraved into the shining metal. Where the Master Bolt allowed Zeus to cast down lightning more powerful than a Hydrogen bomb, the Helm allowed Hades to melt into shadows and pass through solid objects.

"Are you the one who stole the master bolt?!" demanded Zeus in outrage.

"And framed my son for your crime?!" added Poseidon, not at all pleased that the real thief was hiding right under their noses.

"Look, father, uncle, we can spend all day bickering about who stole what; or, we can go down to the camp and save our kids," retorted Ares.

"As much as it pains me to agree, but Ares is right," concurred Artemis, causing all the gods to look at her in surprise, "We cannot bicker amongst ourselves not when our children and my hunters are in danger."

The gods just stared at her for a second more.

"What?"

"You just agreed with me," said Ares in equal shock and surprise.

As Hephaestus said, the impossible seems to be happening quite often," replied the goddess dryly.

"We've wasted enough time," stated Athena, getting over her surprise, "Our children need us."

All the gods and goddesses agreed for once. They couldn't afford to bicker with each other anymore, not with their family's lives at stake. However, something just occurred to Demeter as they were about to leave.

"Wait," she said, "Where's Hestia?"

* * *

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

Complete chaos.

That could be the only words used to describe the state of the camp. Hundreds of demons poured out from the portal to the Demon World. The same monster that first emerged through stood stoically in front of the gateway as his brethren swarmed the camp. The children of the gods desperately scrambled to equip themselves with weapons as the demons charged. However, it was pretty clear that fighting monsters was not at all like fighting demons. For one, the demons were leagues more ferocious, but with that ferocity came cunning and rudimentary intelligence. Also, their sheer numbers made it clear that this was a losing battle. However, it seemed like the battle was going to turn even worse soon.

Emerging from the portal, several demons passed through, however, these ones were far different compared to the smaller, more feral lesser demons that attacked.

The first one to pass through the portal was something akin to a dragon. It had gleaming silver scales, a hawk-like beak on its nose, a small crown of spikes on its head. It stalked through on all fours, wickedly sharp black claws dug into the ground as its tail swung from side to side. Going down its back were two rows of spikes, almost like a dorsal fin on a shark. But that is where the similarities ended. Its wings could hardly be called 'wings' at all, instead appear like tridents, the tips of which were colored back. Blue eyes scanned the staging ground for its master's return.

Following the demon were six others. Each one was vastly different from the other lesser demons. One appeared to be an extremely large Tyrannosaurus Rex, except it had several rows of spikes going down the length of the body, powerful legs, extremely small arms. However, the biggest feature was the numerous fangs that lined its maw. There were so many teeth that its entire chin was covered in them. The demon let out a thunderous roar, throwing its head into the sky as it did so. With it came a massive spider, one that would more than likely haunt the nightmares of any child of Athena thanks to their arachnophobia. Next was a extremely dark purple beast, its wings tucked close to its body, the ends of wings had hands that held onto the shoulders of the demon. Smooth scales lined its body while a sort of fur covered the thin membrane of the wings. A sort of black mist flowed from the demon as it looked around. One notable feature was that it lacked eyes. Following this demon was a much, much larger creature, covered in gold. It had a long metallic cape and gigantic horns. It stood proudly, almost as if to show off the gold that covered its hide.

Along with this demon came a smaller one, but no less dangerous. It had large wings, spikes everywhere on its body. Literally, it had spikes growing out of its arms, likes, tail, back, even its wings. Two massive forms emerged from the demon's skull as reptilian yellow eyes locked onto its surroundings. Finally, the last demon emerges and it could only be described as an actual nightmare. It was the largest of the seven demons to emerge from the portal. It appeared similar to a cephalopod, something like a squid or octopus, two tentacles helped drag its massive body through the portal. Its maw was close to that of a beak you find on an actual squid or octopus, except with the added razor sharp fangs. Two yellow eyes glowed brightly as the demon moved in a wholly unnatural way. However, the most frightening thing was that its entire body was covered completely with bones. The two tentacles that helped drag it in were also covered in bones, the tips of those tentacles had skulls on them, giving the demon the appearance of having three heads.

" _ **So this is the human world,"**_ noted the first demon to emerge from the portal, it's voice very smooth, and had a somewhat Mexican tinge to it. It gazed upon the area, marveling at the destruction and battle throughout the camp, _**"Quaint."**_

" _ **Who cares about this place,"**_ snapped the T-rex demon, _**"I'm hungry for the flesh of humans."**_

" _ **You're always hungry,"**_ stated the spider, revealed the demon to be a female if her voice was anything to go by.

" _ **Either way, this world and its riches will soon be ours,"**_ stated the golden ram-like demon, _**"I wonder if there's anything of value here."**_

" _ **Then why are still here?"**_ demanded the dark purple demon, _**"Why don't we take what was promised to us here and now!"**_

" _ **Calm yourselves my eager sins,"**_ spoke up their master causing all the demons to bow to him, _**"This world will be ours, I promise you, but we cannot rush so foolishly into battle. For now, let us familiarize ourselves with our new homes land."**_

As the demon lord said this, thunder cracked from the heavens and multiple flashes of light burst throughout the camp, causing the gathered demons to look in the direction of the sources.

" _ **Seems like the current tenants aren't too happy about us being here,"**_ noted the final demon to arrive, in an almost bored tone.

The King of the Demon World smirked behind his mask. They had arrived, just as he predicted they would. Now, if only the boy were here, then he could proceed to the second stage of his plan to ensure they cannot be simply sent back. He was not like his father, fat and lazy thanks to his power. No, he studied his foes, intently. He would not be defeated so easily like the last king of the Demon World, or at all for that matter. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Artemis teleported to the camp and almost immediately, did she gasp in total shock. All of Camp was under attack, children were defending themselves left and right from the onslaught of demons. Many of these beasts appeared reptilian, standing about as tall as a minotaur, likely taller if they weren't hunched over. They had gray scales, a row of spikes going down their spines that led to a long tail. Long arms reached down to its knees. Large fangs filled their maws. Grotesquely, their lower jaw could split into while a forked blue tongue flicked in and out as some snakes do. The creatures from place to place, while others crawled on all fours, snarling viciously.

"Kaos…," swore the deity in total shock. However, a sudden roar caught her attention. Snapping her head to the left, she saw one of those demons on top of what she assumed was one of the pillars in mess hall. It snarled menacingly, red eyes blazing with unholy hate. It then leaped right at the goddess, who reacted quickly and jumped back as the beast pounced where she previously stood.

"You shall not harm any of my hunters!" declared Artemis as she summoned to knives to her. The lesser demon let out a short bark before it held up its left hand. Veins suddenly started to glow blood red. The claws on its left hand suddenly extended drastically. What used to only be short, but wickedly sharp claws were now twelve inch long blades. The beast held it up to her, letting out a hiss.

The goddess couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the sudden growth. However, she steeled herself and readied herself. The demon let out a snarl before it leaped right at her. Claws brandished and raised back. Artemis jumped back to avoid the swipe. Retaliating, she swung one of her knives at the demons face, but to her shock, the demon blocked her attack with its right arm and suddenly headbutted her, causing the goddess to stumble back. The demon then leaped into the air and rolled up, it spun in the air rapidly before flying right towards the goddess like a massive dodgeball. The deity managed to sidestep the attack, letting the monster fly right past her.

Spinning around, she rushed the beast as it unrolled itself and turned in time to receive a slash across its face. The demon let out a bark of surprise before retaliating by slapping Artemis away with its tail. The deity slid back a few feet but quickly charged again, she let out a yell as she stabbed both her knives into the back of the demon. The beast let out a roar of pain as blood seeped from its wounds. Bucking around, it managed to throw Artemis off before letting out an enraged hiss.

"That is the first of many wounds demon," swore the goddess of the hunt. However, what she did not expect was when the demon threw its head back and let out a loud howl. Suddenly, other demons began to converge onto their position. Artemis' eyes widened as she realized it had called for help. It was then she realized just how difficult being a demon hunter was and the reason behind their being so few of them. Demons would not play fair at all and there were many, _many_ more of them than there were of monsters. Seeing that she was heavily outnumbered, she assumed her godly form in a flash of silver. The demons roared at the sudden light as it faded and revealed Artemis in her true form.

"Camp Half-Blood will not fall this day!" declared the goddess as she summoned her bow and took aim at one of the demons. She drew the bowstring back and let loose an arrow.

* * *

At the same time, Nero's van sped passed dozens of trees, all four hunters on edge. Trish was driving while Lady got herself equipped; meanwhile, Nero had a scowl on his face, arms folded across his chest with Red Queen strapped to his back and Blue Rose in its holster by his belt. Dante was sitting across from the youngest hunter on the couch that was in the van.

"So, you thought about what you're gonna do when we get there?" asked the elder hunter suddenly, catching his nephew's attention.

Nero glanced at him, then Lady, and then Trish. To be honest, he really didn't know what he was gonna do. Though, there really wasn't much to it actually. He could either give them a handicap and tell them to keep their abilities a secret to avoid drawing attention or they could go all out and do this right. It really wasn't that hard to figure out which he was going to choose.

"Once we're done with this, I don't plan to stay, so go nuts for all I care," stated the hunter evenly.

"What about your family?" asked Lady, bringing up a valid point, "They aren't just going to let us leave."

"They're welcome to try and stop us," retorted Nero, closing his eyes.

"And if Hestia tries to stop you?" spoke up Trish from the driver's seat, catching Nero off guard slightly as he glanced at her for a moment, a slightly pissed expression on his face before it faded.

"I need some time to process everything and I'm pretty sure she does too," replied the hunter, "When we're done, we'll just leave, they'll be too focused on the camp and everyone in it and won't think about us."

"Not exactly inspiring," sighed Dante as he stood up and grabbed Rebellion and slung it across his shoulder, "Still, it's something."

Nero glared at his uncle for a moment and was about to retort that at least he came up with something he just sat there. However, before he could, they arrived.

"We're here!" announced Trish as she stopped right at the edge of the camp next to the tree. All four hunters piled out and took in the sight. Hundreds of demons swarming out of the portal while a few brave campers fought lesser demons. Others tried to protect the ones who couldn't fight. Throughout the fight, the could see bright flashes of light. Cracks of thunder and lightning burst from one part of the camp.

"Guess the whole party's here," noted Dante in a cocky fashion.

"Would be interesting to see if the gods are as powerful as they say," added Trish as she drew her twin pistols.

"Why don't we find out?" suggested Lady as she adjusted the strap of Kalina Ann on her shoulder.

Nero said nothing for a moment before he drew Blue Rose.

"Well," huffed the youngest hunter as he walked towards the camp, "Let's join the party!"

He then broke into a sprint and headed right towards the camp. Dante, Lady, and Trish soon followed. They weren't about to let Nero have all the fun.

* * *

Down in the camp, Artemis had been continuously fighting demons. So far, her arrows and knives had been very ineffective against these demons. The only real thing she could use that somewhat helped was her powers, however, that was extremely taxing on her stamina, and it was beginning to show. Multiple slashes littered her clothing, a few cuts dripped golden Ichor when a demon got lucky. However, it was clear that being a demon hunter was far more dangerous than she realized.

The deity had been pushed to where the Cabins had been located. Already there was her brother and Athena who were fighting off other demons. These ones could fly and were a bit smaller than the demons the goddess of the hunt had been fighting. The appeared similar to bats, though obviously much larger. They had massive leathery wings and equally large ears. They had long tails like rats and very sharp talons on their feet. What made them so dangerous was the fact they could shoot fireballs and streams of fire. Both Apollo and Athena were in their godly forms, her brother was wearing a golden toga that was draped over his right shoulder and fastened together by a medallion. A leather bracelet had been strapped to his left hand while a tunic hung underneath his toga. Across his back was a quiver full over arrows and unlike his sister's bow that was silver, his was a brilliant gold. His facial features weren't all that different, except his golden blond hair was a bit messy and his eyes twinkled a bright blue. Athena was much different, she had brown hair, gray eyes, and light skin. She wore a golden helmet that had a few engravings made into it. While not as flashy as her uncles, it was more fo functionality. She wore white clothing under her breastplate and shoulder pads while a red cape hung from those same shoulder pads. Strapped to her forearms were two gauntlets while some metal plates were strapped to her shins. In her hands was a golden spear which glittered brightly. The shaft dripped with the blood of a few demons she managed to kill, but it was still very difficult.

"The demons possess high resistance to our power!" informed the goddess of wisdom.

"You don't say?!" replied Apollo indignantly as he fired an arrow at a demon flying overhead, but missed when the beast swooped around and retaliated with a sudden fireball.

"This is no time for that, brother!" snapped Artemis as she fires a beam of energy at several demons, forcing them back.

"We need to find out what they are vulnerable to!" stated Athena as she impaled a lizard demon that tried to tackle her with her spear. However, her weapon did not go very deep as the demon continued to thrash and swing at the goddess. Thunder cracked overhead while lightning flashed.

"Seems father is not having as much luck as we are," noted Apollo taking his eyes off a demon for a second, however, that one second cost him dearly. A lizard demon suddenly tackled him the side and bit down onto his arm.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed the god of the sun as the beast's fangs plunged into his arm.

"Apollo!" shouted Artemis as she fired a beam of moonlight at the demon, knocking it off her brother. The beast let out an enraged bark as it leaped back to avoid an arrow the goddess shot. Helping her brother to his feet, he used his power to heal the wound.

"Okay, that hurt," winced Apollo as he grabbed his bow and drew the string back and fired an arrow at a lizard demon. The creature smacked it aside with its claws and hissed at the deities.

"We need to retreat," stated Athena, as much as she hated to admit it. Being the firstborn of Zeus, she inherited one major thing from him and that was his pride. She hated losing, but right now, being unharmed and alive seemed more reasonable than being dead.

"Yeah, and where do you suggest we go?" demanded Apollo sarcastically as he shot a beam of sunlight at one demon, incinerating the beast. Before the goddess of wisdom could retort, a familiar howl instantly caught Artemis attention. The other demons suddenly halted their attack and backed off.

"Uh, what are they doing?" asked Apollo, confused by the sudden retreat.

"There's another one," spoke Artemis softly, instantly remembering where she heard that howl before.

"Another what?" inquired Athena. Before her sibling could answer a massive golden bolt of lightning crashed down from the heavens, right onto the Artemis cabin. The structure was set on fire instantly, and the strike drew the attention of all three gods. Standing on top of the cabin, with smoke and fire rising up behind it, was a Blitz.

"A Blitz," said Artemis softly as she took a step back in actual fear. She remembered what the last thing had done and she was not looking forward to fighting another. Apollo and Athena instantly took notice of her sudden change in behavior.

"You know what that thing is?" asked her brother in deep concern, placing a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"It is the beast that nearly killed me when Nero first left the camp," revealed Artemis, "Its power is very similar to that of our father."

Both Athena's and Apollo's eyes widened at that statement; a demon whose power could mimic their father? Such a thing was unheard of in their pantheon. Then again, this beast was not of their pantheon. Though, it did not matter to Apollo as his surprise quickly turned to anger.

No one harmed his sister.

Eyes narrowed into deadly slits, he slung his bow over his shoulder and held out his right hand. In his palm, and golden glow formed before extending dramatically. When the light faded, it revealed a sword in his hands.

"If that is the monster that almost killed, Artemis," stated Apollo dangerously, "Then I'll be the one to make it pay!"

He then leaped right towards the demon, not even taking into account that its body crackled with electricity.

"Apollo, don't!" shouted Artemis, but it was too late, her brother had already swung his sword at the demon, but to his shock, the weapon bounced right off its hide in a golden spark. The demon snarled and retaliated with a sudden slash, courtesy of its three claws. The attack sent the god flying back where he smashed into the cabin adjacent to the Artemis cabin. The demon roared and burst into lightning and bolted right at Apollo. It formed a second before colliding with deity, smashing them both through the cabin, reducing it to rubble.

"No!" shouted Artemis and was about to give a chance when Athena grabbed her arm.

"Don't go in without a plan!" berated the goddess of wisdom.

"I don't care!" snapped her sibling as she wrenched her arm free, "I will not lose my brother!"

She bolted into the forest where she could hear her brother getting mauled by the Blitz.

"Artemis!" shouted Athena, an enraged expression on her face. However, that expression soon fell as she heard several snarls around her. The demons that had previously backed off were no closing in again from all sides. Athena readied her spear. One demon prepared to attack, raising its claws into the air, however, two things happened next. One the demon's hand was shot clean off, the appendage bursting into blood and flesh. The demon shrieked in agony but was then silence when it's entire head burst. Athena shielded her face from the drops of blood that flew from the remains of the demon skull. The beast fell to the ground where it's body slowly melted away.

"You gonna stand there all day?" asked a voice sarcastically, causing Athena to turn to the one who killed the demon. Lady stood at the edge of the ring of demons, one of her many guns smoking.

"Or are you gonna step back and let a professional do her work?" she finished and drew her SMG. Multiple demons directed their attention to the veteran demon hunter, each one letting out a snarl. The hunter smirked as she open fired.

* * *

Apollo was thrown into a clearing where several campers were fending off a few demons, to varying degrees of success. The deity sat up just in time to see the Blitz crash land right in front of him. Electricity continued to dance across its body as the demon threw its head back and let out a piercing roar. Lightning flashed down onto the beast before it suddenly transformed into a living bolt. The bolt zapped from multiple locations to others, randomly appearing and disappearing. Apollo tried to track it but was incredibly difficult to do. Getting back to his feet, the deity received a sudden slash across his face. He let out a cry of pain as he was knocked to the ground.

The Blitz then grabbed him by his ankle and dragged him across the ground briefly. It spun around before slamming his body into the dirt like a rag doll. It then snarled as it slammed its foot down onto his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs. The Blitz raised its right claws and prepared to bring it down.

"NO!" shouted a voice to the right, the Blitz snapped its head in the direction and vanished just in time to avoid a moonbeam from Artemis as she sprinted out of the woods.

"Apollo," gasped his sister as she rushed to his side and helped him up.

"That thing is something else," huffed the deity. Numerous cuts crisscrossed his body, all thanks to the Blitz.

"I know," said Artemis as she checked over his wounds, "Can you heal yourself?"

"Think I should save that for when we're done with all this," suggested the god of Healing. A sudden roar drew the attention of the two siblings who turned to see the Blitz about ten yards away. It let out a roar of fury, not at all happy that its prey had been taken away from it.

"I think you just pissed it off," noted Apollo, even in dire circumstances, he would still make a joke or two.

"Clearly," replied his sister dryly.

The demon's entire body began sparking up, both deities tensed, preparing for the worst, but the worst never came. Instead, numerous gunshots went off. The Blitz let out a surprised bark as several bullets impacted with its shield, sparkling blue as each one hit. Both gods turned around to see both Dante and Trish, the former had Ebony and Ivory in his hands.

"Seems like you guys got a problem," noted Dante in a cocky manner while spinning his prized hand-cannons on his fingers, "Lucky for you, our specialty is dealing with these sort of problems."

Both hunters stepped by the wounded gods and proceeded right towards the demon.

"Just who do you think you are?" demanded Apollo, finding his voice after a second.

"Us?" replied Dante as he spun around, flashing both Artemis and Apollo a grin, "Just distant family."

"Uh, Dante," spoke up Trish, getting his attention back to the Blitz that let out another angered roar.

"Right, right," remembered the hunter as he holstered his guns and drew Rebellion, "You hit him from far, I'll hit him from close."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed the blonde demon hunter. The Blitz let out a roar, prompting Trish to open fire while Dante charged right towards the demon.

* * *

As the invasion was happening, one person had been almost completely oblivious to all of it. Too focused on what had just transpired not too long ago. Hestia was still in complete shock and heartache from the conversation with her son. It had gone so wrong. So, so wrong. Her son was ashamed of her and her family and wanted nothing to do with it.

It literally tore out her heart when she heard his final words before he left.

' _I'm not your son, and you're not my mother. You were never my mother.'_

Hestia let out a choked sob as she buried her face into her hands. His words hurt her so much, but he was also right. She had never been there for him or Vergil. She hadn't even been there for her own family, despite claiming to be the goddess of hearth, home, and family. So many other families had been destroyed because of her inaction throughout the years and because of her family. She knew that the laws prevented her from interfering with the domains of her own flesh and blood. But were those laws really necessary? Shouldn't family come before anything else?

She didn't know anymore.

Grief flooded her entire body.

However, her grief was suddenly replaced by a new feeling. Dread and fear.

Hestia gasped as she felt the pain and fear of so many close by. Getting off her knees, she hastily made her way to the front entrance of the Big House and burst out. However, she instantly regretted that decision. The goddess of family gasped in total shock and fear as she beheld the invasion of Camp Half-Blood. Numerous demons poured out the portal, fires scattered about and the sounds of battle echoing through the valley.

" _ **Do you see now, Hearth,"**_ spoke a powerful voice from her right, causing Hestia to snap her attention to the owner. Approaching her was the demon king, his imposing figure looming above her, _**"The consequences of you and your family's arrogance."**_

"T-This is not their fault!" refused Hestia as she stepped back while the demon lumbered closer and closer.

" _ **Actually, you may be correct; this is not their fault but rather yours,"**_ stated the demon.

"W-What-!"

" _ **It was your negligence that pushed your son away, the only one capable of sealing the portal. It was you, who believed what she was doing was right when you left your son and his father all those years ago."**_

"I-I did it to keep them safe-!" defended the goddess. However, the demon narrowed its golden yellow eyes at her.

" _ **Again you allow your arrogance to control your judgment,"**_ The demon held out its right hand. Dark purple mist began to collect and form into a shape, becoming about as tall as the demon itself. It a flash, the mist took form and revealed titanic war scythe with two blades on the end, giving it the appearance of a pickaxe. The massive being pulled his weapon back and swung right at Hestia. The goddess quickly created a barrier of flames to shield herself, but the shield shattered the second the scythe made contact. She tumbled across the ground several yards before coming to a stop. She groaned pushing herself off her chest.

" _ **All this is because you allowed yourself to think that as a god, everything will play into your favor,"**_ continued the demon as it approached her, _**"But that is not the case. Throughout history, you and your siblings, Zeus especially have blinded yourselves into think that fate is yours to control, thanks to the gorgons and the oracle. Prophecies do not always depict what will happen, but rather of what may happen. To believe that fate is set in stone is foolishly ignorant."**_

"N-no-," cried Hestia as she remained on her knees, her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

" _ **You son is proof of this. Not one prophecy has been made by the oracle or gorgons that related to him,"**_ the demon brought up a very valid point. Never had a prophecy been heard of that resembled her son or what is going on, _**"Fate is in the hands of those who have the will to break free from its control; and you, your brothers and sisters, even your children, are all too weak to realize this."**_

The demon raised its scythe once more, Hestia's eyes widened as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

" _ **But it does not matter now that my sins are free,"**_ the demon held the scythe completely over his head, _ **"and soon, this world will belong to me and all my mind."**_

Hestia just remained frozen in fear as the monster held its weapon above her. Her mind screamed at her to move, to get away from this-this monster! But her limbs wouldn't respond. The pain of her son disowning her still fresh in her heart. Death, almost seemed welcoming, to escape this pain she felt. The demon then swung its scythe down at the goddess. Hestia just closed her eyes embraced her end. However, at the last second a figure leaped between her and the demon king. The figure swung out his right arm to meet the massive weapon. The tip of the scythe struck the figure's arm, but instead of slicing through the flesh, a brilliant light erupted from the point of contact.

The flash was so bright, that it briefly outshined the demonic beam of light while a shockwave swept across the ground, throwing up a massive cloud of dust. Hestia was thrown back while the demon slid several feet away. The goddess let out a cough as he got to her hands and knees before getting to her feet. She was confused, why wasn't she dead?

As the dust cloud began to settle, it revealed someone whom she thought hated her and her family. The goddess couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise while her eyes widened in total shock. Standing in the center of the dust cloud was Nero. In his left hand was Red Queen, some blood stained his coat slightly, but there was no mistaking who it was.

"N-Nero?" stammered Hestia.

The hunter glanced back at his mother and said nothing for a moment. Though his expression was neutral, she could see in his eyes that there was regret and shame in them for what he said to her. For the briefest of moments, she thought her son had come back to her, but that disappeared in a second when she saw his right arm. A faint azure glow broke through his ruined sleeve and bandages.

Nero saw what she was staring at and closed his eyes, knowing there was no turning back. Steeling himself, he turned his attention to the demon.

"So, I take you're top dog in the Demon World?" guessed Nero, a cocky tone laced into his words.

" _ **I am the King of the Demon World, boy,"**_ stated the demon as it rose up and adjusted its grip on the scythe, _**"My power and reign are absolute, as was my father's before me."**_

"Father?" queried the hunter.

" _ **I am the descendant of the first king of the Demon World, Mundus. My name is Excelsus, and you will not impede my quest, halfling."**_

"Well, you see, there's just one little problem in your plan, bud," stated Nero as he sheathed Red Queen across his back.

" _ **Oh?"**_

"Yeah, the problem is, I'm not just a demigod or human," informed Nero as he reached up and grabbed the ruined cloth that covered his arm and tore it right off. Hestia gasped in shock at what she saw. Nero's entire right arm was not human. It was glowing a bright azure in his palm and fingers while red scales covered his forearm. A crack ran down his arm and connected to his palm, allowing more light to shine, "Or even a demon."

The hunter rolled his wrist around, Devil Bringer shining bright, "I'm all three."

His expression then hardened as he grabbed Red Queen and drew his sword, "And you're about to find out the hard way how your dad lost."

" _ **Then come teach me, oh warrior of three natures,"**_ mocked Excelsus.

"Okay then," smirked Nero as he flipped his sword around.

"Let's Rock!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	22. Chapter 21 Fallout Part 4

_**And here my friends and readers, do we reach the end of Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon. As you no doubt know, my story as tended to change quite a bit, what with the most recent relationship change of Artemis and Nero, but this will be all for the better, for you see, Godly Demon is just the first book I am writing involving the Greek Gods and Devil May Cry. In fact, the next book may pique your interest even more, but that is for the future we are in the now. So now its time for the final chapter of Godly Demon. I truly, truly, truly hope you enjoyed the story, I had a blast writing it and I am seriously considering sending this to a publisher or author just to hear what they have to say about it. I know, there are plenty of spelling mistakes and grammar issues to take into account. I will address them as best as I can.**_

 _ **Some of you may be wondering what kind of OC will Shock be making and I know I've built them up quite a bit, but in reality, they just can't be anything more than really good friends, so I'm sorry for all you die-hard Nero/Artemis fans, their relationship is no longer romantic, just a great respect for one another. I know I've been painting the wrong picture, stating that the pairing between Nero and Artemis is now void, that is not true. I'm simply rethinking the main pairing and want to give other options a shot because now that I'm more properly acquainted with Artemis and Nero, they don't seem to click together as well as I thought originally, so just bear with me. Now, about the OC, I've done some digging and looked into other genres and I found some candidates who would make pretty decent Devil Hunters. Some of you may not want this but keep in mind I did mention there are other Devil Hunters in the world so I want to build on that part and sort of expand DMC a little bit. I won't give you any specifics yet, but just keep watch for a trailer of the next book. But more to the point, just give the OC I have in mind for Nero a chance, please. If at the end of the next book you still want Nero and Artemis, I'll respect it, but as the author, I really can't see them beyond really good friends, even partners. All I ask is that you give my OC a chance in the next book. I'll be focusing on adding new characters since I alluded to that earlier in the story that there are other Devil Hunters, just no in the same league as Nero or Dante. Also, other Pantheons will be involved so be ready for beings like Thor from Norse mythology or Raiden aka Raijin from Shinto Myth, Roman gods, etc. But back to the main point, just give the OC a chance okay? It wouldn't exactly be fair to assume the pairing would be terrible when it hasn't even happened yet.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Now, I really hope you enjoyed Godly Demon and I want to give special thanks to several individuals who helped me while making this story.**_

 _ **Kudos goes to:**_

 _ **Mayday Maria**_

 _ **XNightShroudx**_

 _ **Bladewolf**_

 _ **Zarmag**_

 _ **Dragon Bone Z**_

 _ **Ryu otsutsuki**_

 _ **SharinneGod Of Destruction**_

 _ **And many others who helped me throughout the stories progression.**_

 _ **Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed the ride**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson.**_

* * *

 _ **Devil May Cry: The Godly Demon**_

 _ **Chapter 21: Fallout Part 4**_

 _ **Camp Half-Blood, Montauk, Long Island, New York**_

Nero charged right towards Excelsus, hell-bent on killing this piece of shit for almost killing his mother. Just because he was mad at her for what she did, didn't mean he wanted her to die because of it. He might not forgive her for a very long time, but he was still sorry for what he said to her. However, he could feel sorry about himself later because right now he needed to focus on taking this self-proclaimed king of the Demon World out.

The hunter charged right up to the demon king before leaping into the air right towards him with Red Queen drawn back. The hunter slashed at Excelsus, however, the king blocked Nero's sword with the shaft of his scythe. Retaliating, the massive demon shoved the hunter back, sending him flying through the air. He twisted around so his boots hit the ground first where he slid a few feet. Adjusting his stance, Nero prepared himself as Excelsus charged right towards him, his scythe raised high above his head. The giant swung his weapon down, striking the ground but missed Nero who dove to the side and rolled across his back. While in the middle of the roll, he drew Blue Rose and fired a dozen shots into Excelsus' back, each bullet sparked against he demonic armor that covered the demon king.

Spinning around, Excelsus charged against at Nero who sprinted to the side, firing more rounds at the demon.

" _ **Your weapon lacks the power to pierce my armor, boy,"**_ stated Excelsus as he slid to a stop suddenly. The demon then raised his right leg, energy started to collect in his foot, glowing brighter and brighter until he slammed it back down. The result was a massive shockwave the ripped up the Earth. The wave was directed right at Nero, who was thrown high into the air.

"Woah!" shouted the hunter as he tumbled for second but managed to right himself and land back on his feet as pieces of earth started to fall. The chunks were easily the size of cars and were thrown fairly high up, so Nero had to be quick to avoid being crushed. He dove and evaded all the chunks that fell back down. Once they were all back down, he glared at Excelsus. Reaching over his shoulder with Devil Bringer, he unsheathed Red Queen and flipped it around in his hand before planting the tip of the blade in the shattered ground. He gunned the Exceed as a challenge for Excelsus. The demon king sneered at the challenge and instead raised his right hand. The palm flashed purple for a second. Nero cocked an eyebrow, however, a sudden glow underneath him caught his attention. Reacting, he backflipped in time to avoid the explosion that erupted from where he previously stood.

" _ **Your reflexes are as sharp as you uncles, Nero,"**_ complimented Excelsus as he dismissed his weapon. At the same time, the hunter landed back on his feet and reassumed his stance, _**"But mere reflexes will not grant you victory."**_

"Of course not," stated Nero as he flipped his sword around before sheathing it and holstering Blue Rose. He gripped Devil Bringer by the wrist as his arm started glow azure, "but this might!"

With a yell, he pulled his right arm back but at the same time, a larger fist appeared. It appeared similar to Devil Bringer but was made completely of energy. The fist was easily twelve times larger than his own. Letting out a shout, Nero sent his fist right towards Excelsus, the ethereal one mimicking his movements. The result was the demon king being punched right in the center of the chest. The son of Mundus let out a grunt as he slid back about twelve yards, his feet digging small trenches in the ground.

Excelsus hummed as he touched the point where Nero struck him.

" _ **So it is true. You are physically more powerful than either Dante or your father,"**_ stated Excelsus.

"There's plenty more where that came from pal," swore Nero as he drew Red Queen again, holding it in his right hand.

Excelsus chuckled as his entire body started glowing and he began to shrink in size. Soon, the demon king was the same size as Nero, his armor changed slight, looking more like a knight's armor while the wings were folded close to his back. The demon held out his right hand and in the center of his palm appeared a violet orb. From the orb emerged a sword, it appeared to be a Grosse Messer, the basis of Red Queen and other swords used by the order, except it had a handguard and did not possess the Exceed system like Red Queen. It was colored black with the blade edge seemingly glowing dark violet. The guard appeared to be a demon skull like the one on the disc, the horns of the skull acted like the guard itself. The handle was about as long as Nero's.

" _ **Believe me, my boy,"**_ stated Excelsus as he flipped his sword around and took a similar stance as Nero, _**"I was hoping there would be."**_

The hunter and king glared at each other before sprinting right to one another. Nero let out a yell as did the demon when they got close and raised their respective weapons. The swords clashed in a shower of sparks. The two glared at each other as their swords ground against one another.

"Didn't peg you for fighting on equal terms," gritted Nero as he tried overpowering Excelsus.

" _ **Similarly, I did not believe you to be Greek,"**_ retorted the demon king before he suddenly shoved their swords to the side. He swung up suddenly, Nero just able to deflect it with Red Queen. Excelsus then swung at Nero again, who ducked under the swing, however, he braced himself when the demon king swung out his leg and kicked him back a few feet. Pressing his advantage, the son of Mundus brought down his sword, Nero blocking the strike with Red Queen before countering with a kick of his own that sent Excelsus stumbling back.

The demon growled as he charged towards the hunter who also charged re-engaged each other.

* * *

In other parts of the camp, there were varying degrees of success with combating the demons. Many of the campers were clearly out of the league when it came to fighting these beasts, even some gods were struggling to fight them. So far, the only ones who were having any real success were Dante, Lady, and Trish; and speaking of Lady. The veteran demon hunter continued firing on the demons with her plethora of firearms and blowing them up with either grenades or her rocket launcher. Safe to say, Athena was incredibly impressed and also a little annoyed that a mortal was having more success than her defeating the beasts.

The longtime friend of Dante shot any demon that entered her line of sight. She was always moving, even when some lizard demons tried to attack from behind, she simply fired at them with her SMG without even looking at them. The bullets tore right through the demons, splattering blood and flesh as the beasts shrieked in pain. Athena for her part was doing her best with her spear. Spinning around, she stabbed a demon right in the chest that tried to attack from behind. She then riped it out and sliced its throat open, causing the demon to choke on its own blood. Turning to another demon, she used the shaft of her spear and smashed it into the side of the causing, causing it to squawk in surprise from the attack. She then swung low, sweeping its legs out from underneath it and plunged her spear all the way through its neck. The beast gurgled as it swung its claws at her. Due to the length of its arms and the absurd length of its talons, Athena receieved a very nasty cut down her face that reached her neck. The goddess stumbled, as she let out a surprised cry, pulling her spear out of the demon in the process. As the beast dissolved, the goddess of wisdom pressed her hand against her wound briefly before removing her hand to see it stained with Ichor. She frowned, cursing herself for taking such a hit. She wasn't too worried about her appearance, but still, she was the goddess of war and shouldn't have to take hits like this. While Ares liked to get scars as trophies, she didn't share that same sentiment as him.

"Pay attention, Athena!" shouted Lady, snapping the goddess out of her stupor. She turned to the mortal and was about to reprimand her addressing a goddess in such a fashion when she heard a dozen roars. Turning in the other direction, she saw several lizard demons had leaped right at her. Athena prepared to defend herself but a sudden volley of rockets sped past her and collided with the demons. The explosion caused the goddess to shield her eyes and look back at the demon hunter.

Lady had Kalina Ann pointed right in the direction of the demons, the rocket launcher barrel smoking from the sudden discharge.

"I did not require your assistance mortal," stated Athena bitterly.

"Sure you didn't," retorted Lady in an unconvinced tone.

Suddenly, another group of demons charged. The demon hunter reacted by aiming her rocket launcher at the top of one of the cabins that were still standing and fired the bayonet. The blade stabbed itself into the wood and pulled her right up to the top. Once there, she spun around, drawing a pistol and an SMG and shot down at the demons. The beasts tried shielding themselves, but the specially made bullets tore right through their flesh. Athena could only scowl in disdain.

Did this mortal really believe her incapable of defending herself?

* * *

At the same time, things were going pretty well for Dante and Trish, the duo working perfectly together against the Blitz. Every time it appeared, Trish shot the demon, weakening it shield and allowing Dante to get in close. The demon swung at the red devil hunter when he got within striking range, however, missed when he flipped right over the demon. Landing on the other side, he drew swung Rebellion right at the demon's back, slicing it right open. The Blitz stumbled forward, snarling in pain before lunging at Dante, claws extended. The hunter just smirked as leaned to the side and let it sail right by.

"That all you got?" taunted the sliver haired hunter as he flipped his sword around before swinging it out with a flourish.

The Blitz was about to rush him when it was suddenly pelted with gunfire. It raised its large claws to shield its face as Trish flanked the demon, firing both her handguns.

"There's two of us, sparky," reminded the blonde demoness.

While the Son of Sparda and blonde vixen fought the Blitz, Artemis and Apollo helped defend the campers from demons that continued to attack.

"So the guy's supposed to be related to Nero?" said Apollo as he fired an arrow at a demon, shooting it in the head. The beast snarled in pain and ripped the arrow out and let out a roar of anger. However, it was suddenly silenced when Artemis shot a beam, piercing its stomach.

"There is definitely a resemblance," agreed Artemis as she stabbed one of her knives into the neck of a demon before sliting its throat.

"You know dad's gonna blame the kid for all this, right?" said the god as he shot a beam of light at a demon. Artemis said nothing as she continued fighting.

* * *

Hestia couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her son was currently fighting the supposed king of the Demon World while all of Camp Half-Blood was under siege by hundreds of demons. Even her own family was fighting these beasts, but it was clear they couldn't keep this up for very long. However, all that didn't have her undivided attention, it was her son's right arm. It looked… wrong. A thousand questions went through her mind, all of them relating to how he gained such a limb.

But out of all of them, one scared her the most.

Was her son a demon?

She didn't know and it wasn't like she could ask Vergil who was still missing. All she could do was watch as her son battled the monster that attacked her home and her family.

The fight between Nero and Excelsus had reached a rather interesting point where the King of the Demon World shrunk himself down to the same size as Nero and engaged him in combat, using a sword of his own. At times, it looked like the two were evenly matched, but looks could be deceiving.

" _ **You skills are very impressive, Nero,"**_ complimented Excelsus as he leaped back and flipped his sword around. Nero didn't respond as he held Red Queen in his right hand and drew Blue Rose. He fired several shots at the demon, however, each one was deflected by him. The demon king then charged at him, still deflecting bullets before he leaped into the air his sword raised above him. Nero quickly holstered Blue Rose and blocked the demon's swing, using both hands to hold off Excelsus. The demon pushed the hunter back a few feet before Nero shoved their swords to the side and slugged his foe across the face with Devil Bringer. Excelsus staggered back while Nero gunned the Exceed and swung up with all his might and sent the demon flying through the air a dozen yards. He managed to land on his feet, yellow eyes narrowed into deadly slits while Nero flipped his sword around.

The young adult then charged at the demon who reciprocated the gesture and charged as well. They both raised their swords and swung at each other, weapons clashing against each other, the spun around and slashed again, meeting each other's weapons. It was until in a surprise move did Nero gain the upper hand. He thrust out Devil Bringer, the ethereal fist appearing again and smashed right into Excelsus' chest. The demon king slid back a dozen feet. A low growl sounded from the demon, his eyes suddenly flashed brightly.

The demon swung his sword up and from the blade, a massive wave of energy flew out. Nero dove to the side, letting the attack plow right by him. Watching it go, the wave smashed through a barn, blowing it to pieces. The hunter narrowed his own eyes and directed his attention back to Excelsus.

"You're gonna pay for that," swore Nero.

" _ **Then come and make me pay, boy,"**_ demanded Excelsus as he sprinted towards the hunter. Nero did the same but added a little extra by reving the Exceed. The result was the hunter spinning around like a top, flames bursting from the exhaust as the demon defended himself from such an attack. Excelsus snorted as he suddenly shoved their weapons aside and launched a surprise uppercut right to the hunter, sending him flying through the air. The demon then extended his wings and flew after the hunter slashing at him again, but Nero was still able to defend himself. However, he was sent flying through the air toward the main battle.

Watching them fly through the air, Hestia ran after them.

"Nero!" she shouted, sprinting after them.

* * *

In the main battle, things weren't looking to good for Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades, each meeting their demonic match. For Zeus, it was an insect-like demon, about 72 feet in length, it's body almost entirely covered in sharp, dark green plating, although it had a more bright colored underside. Its wings were practically see-through, similar to the glasswing butterfly's wings while its thin legs had three toes. Its tail was quite long, making up almost half of the monster's length, and it had a pair of earwig-like pincers at the tip of the tail. It had a relatively small head, with a big horn on top of it and to finish it off, its eyes glowed a sickly red. The problem Zeus was having was that this demon could absorb the electricity of the Master Bolt without any issues and it appeared to get stronger each time he attacked.

If being on land was already a disadvantage for Poseidon, then he was several handicapped when fighting this demon. It was a similar species to Asmodeus, the demonic leviathan that attacked Circe's island and opened the portal to Camp Half-Blood, only this demon was much smaller than Asmodeus, about 108.6 feet in length and had deep electric blue scales rather than dark black. But still, water was completely useless against this beast as it tanked anything the god of the sea could throw at it. If this was what it was likely fighting a smaller version of the beast Asmodeus, he was glad Nero slew the creature.

And lastly was Hades and truth betold, he really wasn't that much of a fighter, being the ruler of the underworld meant he had very little need for combat because anyone who came to the underworld was already dead. Not to mention this beast was very quick despite large size of 68.5 feet. It was likely faster than even Hermes. In all essence of the world, it was a panther whose ferocity had been turned up to eleven. It had black scales, black fur, and nightmarish red eyes that glowed a sickly red. Its forelimbs appeared to have taken the shape of wings and at the tip of each wing were three blades. Not to mention its tail was almost insanely flexible and somehow about to stretch and become even longer. On top of that, it could even launch spikes from its tail.

In all honesty, none of the three brothers had ever fought creatures like the demons before them.

"We're getting our asses kicked," swore Poseidon as he steadied himself with his trident.

"Thank you for your contribution, Poseidon. Now is there anything else you'd like to tell us that we already know?" demanded Zeus harshly, his pride had been wounded multiple times during this week, so he was not in the best of moods right now.

" _ **You can give up now, pagans, and allow us to put you out of your misery,"**_ called out one of the demons, the one Zeus had been fighting, _**"I'll make sure your Master Bolt is put to good use serving our master."**_

" _Pigaínete na sapísete sto Tatarus sas chorís fterá,"_ shouted Zeus in reply.

" _ **Aftoí agonízontai léxeis, paganistés,"**_ returned the demon in perfect greek, surprising the three brothers.

"Any suggestions?" requested Zeus, glancing between his brothers. Before either of them could speak up, a sudden shout caught their attention. Looking in the direction, they saw a small form flying right towards. The form hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater. Before they could investigate, a voice sounded above them.

" _ **Your strength is impressive, Nero,"**_ stated Excelsus as he floated down to the ground, across from the crater where the gods saw Nero pull himself out of the ground, his coat slightly torn, _**"But your struggle is futile."**_

"I'll show you what's futile," gritted Nero as he stepped out of the crater and towards the demons the Big Three had been fighting. The demons all readied themselves but froze when Excelsus held up his hand. Almost on cue a dozen lesser demons swarmed to their location, causing Zeus and his brothers to tense while Nero just glared at the Demon King.

" _ **While I agree, lesser demons are hardly a challenge for such a skilled hunter. Just think of it as a level in a video game. You fight them, then my subordinates, then me."**_

"I thought you wanted a fight, not sit around on your ass like your dad and let others do the work for you," demanded Nero as he pointed Red Queen at Excelsus.

" _ **Perhaps,"**_ shrugged Excelsus, he then chuckled before raising his hand again, _**"But just humor me."**_

He then lowered his hand and pointed right towards Nero. All the lesser demons charged while the demon's Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon had been fighting remained where they were.

"He must be the one behind this attack," determined Hades pointing his sword at the purple demon.

"Then he is the one who shall pay for this crime!" declared Zeus.

"What of the boy?" spoke up Poseidon, watching as Nero hacked and slashed through each demon that came towards him.

"He was the one who gave us the disc," stated the king of Olympus, "This attack on our children and us is his fault!"

"No it isn't!" shouted a familiar voice, causing Zeus and the others to turn and see Hestia sprinting towards them.

"Hestia!" shouted Hades as he and Poseidon rushed towards her while Zeus remained where he was, a scowl on his face.

"This attack is not Nero's fault!" stated Hestia.

"How?" asked Poseidon, eyes narrowed carefully. His sister was opened her mouth to answer but before she could form any words, a scream of pain caught their attention. It was Nero who just had his left shoulder impaled by the claws of a demon. The hunter managed to shoot the demon in the face, blowing its head right off. The body fell back and the claws slipped out of the wound.

"Nero!" screamed Hestia as she tried to rush to her son, motherly instincts kicking in. However, Zeus stopped her before she could get close.

"It's too dangerous, sister!" shouted Zeus as he held her back.

"I will not lose my son!" shouted the goddess of hearth, her body erupting in fire, blasting Zeus off her when she saw Nero get swarmed by several dozen demons. She was about to blast a stream of fire at the beast to get them off her son, but suddenly an azure light begins to shine from the pile of demons. The light begins to grow brighter forcing Hestia and the other gods to look away. The demons that attacked the Big Three turned their heads away while Excelsus just watched.

From the pile of demons, a demonic hand burst from the top. The arm blazing a bright azure. What followed was a battle cry that could be heard throughout the entire camp as a massive orb of azure flames erupted from the pile, blasting every single demon off Nero. It even forced Hestia, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon to shield themselves from the flames. From the orb, a column of fire shot into the air.

* * *

With Dante and Trish, the male demon hunter had just sliced the head off the Blitz causing the demon to convulse violently before exploding into electricity.

"Well, that was a bang," joked Dante as he flicked the blood off his sword.

"If the demons don't kill us, your bad jokes will," stated Trish as she rested one of her pistols on her hip. Before the son of Sparda could retort, Nero's battle cry echoed through the camp, followed by the column of fire. Trish widened her eyes in surprise as she sensed the power of Nero burst out. She looked back at Dante who had a serious expression on his face, sensing that very same energy. After all, he could also assume a Devil Trigger and so could many powerful devils.

"Guess the kid wasn't kidding," stated the elder demon hunter, though by his tone, he wasn't joking at all, "He said not to hold back."

Both demon hunters ran off in the direction of the column, leaving the sibling gods behind. Artemis and Apollo shared a glance with each other, they too sensed the burst of power if it got the mortals' attention, then it must be important. The twin gods followed Dante and Trish to the fading column. Even Lady was heading to the burst, more for the column of fire and Nero letting out that scream.

* * *

Back with Hestia and her siblings, a thick cloud of smoke hung in the air that was slowly fading. The goddess let out a cough while the dust continued to settle. Through the dust, she could see an azure glow and a figure that was progressively becoming clearer.

"What in Tartarus happened?" demanded Hades as he let out a cough of his own.

None of the gods knew, however, they had a feeling they were about to find out. Through dust and smoke, Hesta spotted her son, standing tall as the remains of demons littered the ground around him, each one sporting varying degrees of burns. A wave of relief washed over her, but like before, this feeling didn't last long because her relief soon turned into shock at what she saw and she wasn't the only one. Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon also stared in shock at what was before them.

Standing before them, engulfed in azure flames was Nero, his to them. Red Queen was sheathed across his back. The Big Three took notice of Nero's right arm, seeing the demonic nature of his limb and the power that washed over him. However, while Hestia was staring at her son's arm, it wasn't his arm that had her attention, it was what he held. Clutched tight in Devil Bringer's claws was a katana, but not just any katana, one she saw only one person wield before.

"Vergil…" whispered Hestia, recognizing the sword the one she fell in love with never part from for more than a few moments. The shock of the gods was then ramped up even further when the smoke finally cleared. Right behind the hunter, floated a ghostly specter. It glowed a bright azure like Nero's arm and was partially see through. It had reptilian scales across its entire body, two crests rose up from its shoudlers, the right being much larger than the left. Attached to its left arm appeared to be an organic sheath of sorts while the right arm appeared identical to Neros' Devil Bringer. Curved horns curved forward from the ghosts head.

"He's one of them," stated Zeus in a grievous tone, getting over his shock, "He is a demon."

His words went primarily unnoticed as Poseidon and Hades just continued to stare in shock. Hestia also stared in shock, but also confusion, and worry.

"Nero…," said Hestia softly.

As if hearing her, the hunter glanced over his left shoulder at his birth mother, the specter mimicking his movements.

"I was in the middle of a fight," spoke up a voice, prompting the gods to turn and see Ares approach them with Hermes, both of them sporting some injuries, "what in Tartarus was…"

The god of war trailed off when he saw Nero. Soon other gods began to turn up, eventually, so did Trish and Dante, followed by Artemis and Apollo. The gods adopted looks of shock as they stared at Nero. Even when Athena arrived, she was surprised to see what was before them. The only ones who weren't surprised were Dante, Trish, and Lady who had all seen Nero's Devil Trigger at least once before.

" _ **It seems your nature had finally been revealed, boy,"**_ stated Excelsus as he folded his arms. His sword vanishing a purple flash as he assumed his true size, _**"But I'm afraid it will not grant you victory."**_

Nero's blood red eyes blazed with determination. Glancing back at the gather gods and hunters, he held out his right arm. The specter mimicking his actions.

" _ **Don't interfere. This is my fight,"**_ stated Nero, his voice taking on an echo and becoming much deeper.

" _ **Dispose of him,"**_ ordered Excelsus. Each demon let out a growl before their bodies suddenly burst into light. After a second, each light faded to reveal the demons had taken a human form, each one wearing armor that bore characteristic to there demon forms. Along with these approached several lesser demons, including two new ones. These new ones appeared to be made of stone that was being held together by green flames. The stood well over 40 feet tall. Their heads appeared to be like skulls as flames connected the chunks of rock.

Narrowing his eyes, Nero dismissed Yamato and drew Red Queen. He then entered stance, the specter following his moves but entered its own stance. A lesser demon then let out a roar as it charged right towards the hunter, however, this was a dumb move on its part. Nero easily took advantage of this, thrusting out Devil Bringer. The Specter reacted instantly and grabbed the lesser demon by the face. Leaping forward, the hunter slammed the monster into the ground.

Around him, lesser demons attacked, converging right onto Nero, but he was ready. Using Red Queen and the demon in his clutches, he began to hack, slash, and bludgeon any demon that came close, his ghostly demonic shadow mimicking his every move. He spun around, swinging Red Queen wide, decapitating a demon in the process. Following the momentum, he swung the lesser demon at three others, bashing them away. Turning around, and slammed the beast down onto another that tried to attack from behind. Sheathing Red Queen briefly, he grabbed the demon's leg and proceeded to spin around quickly in a powerful throw that sent it colliding with several other lesser demons. Not letting up, the hunter quickly unsheathed Red Queen again and charged toward some other demons, he viciously swung at three demons, the specter performed its own version of attacks, using an ethereal version of Yamato to land a second hit after Nero's first. Essentially, the hunter was striking twice with one swing. The larger fire demons started to converge on him while the demons that attacked Zeus and his brothers remained stationary.

Ripping out Blue Rose, Nero fired at a few lesser demons, however, what followed his every shot was a blade that flew out of his right arm and twirled through the air briefly before surging towards the demon Nero shot. The closest fire demon raised its stone claws above its head and brought them down as hard as possible, however, it completely missed as Nero flipped away. He then dashed right at another demon, sword drawn back as he gunned the Exceed. Spinning like a top, he slashed through the beast and any other demon close by while the Specter spun in the opposite direction.

Coming to a halt, the hunter used his right hand to steady himself before locking his attention on the two larger lesser demons. Holstering Blue Rose, he pushed off the ground with a growl, sprinting right towards the beasts, heading to the closest one. The demon pulled its right arm back and sent a powerful punch right towards the hunter, however, missed when the hunter flipped to the side. He then leaped right onto the arm and ran up its limb where he pulled Devil Bringer back, the Specter mimicking his movements, he slugged the rocky beast right in the face. The demon stumbled back, but Nero was hardly finished.

Leaping off that demon he thrust out Devil Bringer, the Specters arm shot right towards the face of the second fire demon, stretching out before latching onto its face. He yanked himself right towards the creature where he slammed both his heels into its face. The demon let out a growl as it too stumbled back, but it didn't get very far before it was yanked toward the first demon Nero attacked. Landing back on the ground between the two demons, the hunter launched himself at the one that just steadied itself. He slashed Red Queen right across its chest, sending a shower of sparks. Flipping around, he used the demon as a springboard and shot towards the second. Gunning the Exceed, he spun through the air and sliced that demon across the chest. Suddenly, Nero became something akin to a pinball, bouncing between both demons. Red Queen's Exceed roared as the hunter continued bouncing between the two demons, the Specter leaving its own slashes. It was after the sixth or so exchange did Nero jump off the demons and slid into a stance, Devil Bringer held out in front of him while Red Queen was pointed forward. The Specter held its own pose while the two demon's started to convulse violently, cracks forming on their chest, green fire bursting through those cracks. Both demons exploded behind Nero, shrouding his face in shadows, his glowing red eyes burning brighter while the azure flames danced across his body.

The gods only stared in shock while Dante folded his arms, smirking while Lady and Trish gave the young adult their own approving smiles. However, this brief moment of badassery was ruined when Nero got rammed by a black blur. The tumbled across the ground for a second before steadying himself. The culprit was the panther demon that assumed a human form. It entered a rather interesting stance which Nero could only assume was ninjitsu. The Hunter frowned as flipped Red Queen around and planted the tip of the sword into the ground, the Specter twirled its own sword and took stance.

Joining the panther demon was the green on that Zeus fought and the one Poseidon fought. The panther stood between the two and suddenly flexed its arms. From the armored gauntlets, extended two long blades. The blue demon held out its hands, electricity gathering in its palms. Small orbs appeared in the center before growing larger and taking the shape of a sword and shield, also in the style of its armor. As for the green demon, it held out its hand close together. Green electricity gathers before extending rapidly in length. The green glow faded and revealed a double bladed naginata.

" _ **Very impressive, child,"**_ applauded Excelsus, clapping his hands slightly. Nero narrowed his eyes, assuming that the demon was just goading him, but his gut told him that it was actually being sincere, _**"It is a shame you were not born a pure blood, for your skills would be incredibly beneficial to my goal."**_

" _ **Yeah? What's that?"**_ demanded Nero sharply.

" _ **You will know in due time,"**_ replied the Demon King, _**"But currently, I can't allow you to impede me any longer."**_

The demon held out its right hand, fingers poised as if he was ready to snap them.

" _ **Destroy him."**_

With that, he snapped his fingers and the higher class demons attacked instantly. The panther demon dashed right towards him in an instantly slashing its claws at Nero. The hunter managed to block the attack with Red Queen and tried retaliating with a powerful punch. He missed when the demon ducked and back flipped away. Meanwhile, the lightning blue demon charged towards the young adult. With a roar, it leaped into the air and swung its sword down. Nero jumped back, letting the weapon slam into the ground, leaving a shallow crater. Skidding across the ground on his heels, the son of Hestia steadied himself.

However, he was suddenly flanked by the green demon that twirled its naginata at him, the double blades slicing through the air as electricity crackled across the weapon. The demon quickly forced Nero into a retreat, backpedaling to avoid the electrified weapon. Suddenly, he let out a sharp cry as his back was sliced open. The panther demon slid to a stop as its blades dripped with some blood. Nero gritted his teeth as he let out a yell and slashed at the green demon, putting enough strength behind the attack to send it sliding back several yards. However, that was really his only achievement due to being blindsided again, this time by the blue demon that slammed its shield right into Nero's face. The hunter stumbled, shaking his head.

Suddenly, a powerful flying kick struck him right in the chest, knocking him completely off his feet. The panther landed gracefully while the other two demons formed up with it. Nero groaned as he got back to his feet. He was now panting a little, clearly worn out by his fight with Excelsus and killing dozens of lesser demons. He needed to finish this. Now.

Sheathing Red Queen across his back, the hunter held out his right hand, Devil Bringer shinning brightly as Yamato appeared. He grasped the sword tightly swung it out. He didn't really know what he was planning, but he had to do something.

He couldn't afford to be weak right now.

He couldn't lose anyone else to these demons.

Familiar words played back in his head.

' _Might controls everything; without strength, you cannot protect anything.'_

He knew that clearly.

Nero closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. He was the son of a god, the power of a demon, and the soul of a human. He was done losing.

The hunter then opened his eyes, this time not only did they glow red, but also bright azure. His eyes blazed with power. That power then began to manifest as the flames that covered his body and started to intensify. Burning brighter and hotter. Nero let out a battlecry as he threw his head back, the fires blazing all around him, the Specter mimicking his movements. Resuming himself, Nero entered a stance, holding Yamato in one hand, the Specter following suit.

All three demons growled before charging all at once. Suddenly, the hunter's movements became incredibly fluid. Each time a demon attacked, he perfectly blocked the strike. He even performed perfect counterattacks. The panther tried to flank him again, but he was prepared. Kicking the green demon away, he spun around and swung Yamato in the panther's direction. A wave of energy flew out and collided with the beast, completely obliterating it. This spurred the other demons to attack even more viciously. The green had regained itself and tried going for a quick slash, but the hunter parried the strike and countered by slicing off the demon's arm then it's head. The body fell back and started to dissolve while the final demon decided to change tactics.

Its body was suddenly engulfed in light and when that faded, it assumed its true form. The demon let out a thunderous roar, it's body crackling with electricity. Nero merely adjusted his stance slightly and prepared. The demon fired a lightning bolt directly at him but missed when the hunter leaped high into the air. While in the air, the young adult summoned Yamato's sheath in his other hand and quickly sheathed the sword.

" _ **YOU'RE GOING DOWN, FREAK!"**_ bellowed Nero as he directed as much energy as he could into the Yamato. Upon his descent, he fell directly in front of the demon. A blinding burst from the Yamato as quickly drew the sword as fast as possible. The demon suddenly froze in place while Nero landed on the ground in a crouch. Nero twirled the Yamato around and sheathed the weapon before snapping it shut. Behind him, the demon completely split in two, both halves dissolving as it fell.

All the gods were completely shocked at what they just. Nero had defeated three demons that Zeus nor Hades and Poseidon could beat! Meanwhile, Dante had his eyes narrowed slightly. The way Nero fought was almost exactly like his late brother, Vergil. Though, it does make sense considering Nero is his brother's kid.

Nero stood up and turned to face Excelsus, who had his arms folded across his chest.

" _ **You're next, Excelsus,"**_ stated Nero.

" _ **I'm afraid I am going to have to refuse the invitation, Nero,"**_ replied the Demon King, _**"Dying here is not part of my plan, and I'm afraid you have other concerns."**_

The demon king looked to his right. Following his gaze, Nero saw what he was looking at. The portal to the Demon World was still open and demons were still escaping, however, a thunderous roar erupted from the portal. From the gate way, came a colossal demon that appeared to be completely comprised of fire. The beast appeared similar to a dragon, except it was missing its legs and forelimbs. In fact, the only thing that looked solid was the demon's skeleton.

" _ **You have a choice, boy,"**_ stated Excelsus as a dark purple portal opened up behind him, _**"Fight me, and you run the risk of letting a demon of its caliber roam free. Once a creature such as that starts burning, there is no stopping it. Or, you can stop it now, but allow me to go free."**_

The gods glanced at each other, there really wasn't anything Nero could do. If he fought Excelsus, he'll condemn almost all of North and South America to an unstoppable fire. If it was as powerful as Excelsus claimed, then there really wasn't that much they could do against such a beast. Not even Dante could completely stop it and the only way to close the portal was with the Yamato.

Nero glared hatefully at the Demon King, knowing already which he was going to choose.

" _ **You're a piece of shit, Excelsus,"**_ swore Nero, his eyes burning with fury.

" _ **I hope the next time we meet, Nero,"**_ spoke Excelsus who snorted in disdain, began to walk back to the portal, _**"You will bring more than mere sticks and stones."**_

" _ **Until we meet again, boy,"**_ bid Excelsus as he entered the portal and the gateway snapped shut.

"Okay, so what exactly do we do?" demanded Apollo, looking right at Nero. The hunter glanced down at the Yamato then back at the blazing demon which had already started to consume multiple cabins and trees in flames.

" _ **Only thing we can do,"**_ replied the Hunter as he drew on all his power. The flames on Nero's body blazed even brighter and started to collect onto the sword. After a few moments, he flipped the sword around and yelled as he plunged the sword directly into the ground. The result was a wall of fire bursting out in two directions from the point where Nero stabbed the ground.

Ripping the Yamato out, he twirled the weapon around, causing the streams of fire to curve around the entire area where the demon's fire burned. Both walls of fire met in a blazing competition of which was stronger. Nero raised the Yamato up, causing his flames to rise up.

Hestia could only watch in awe as Nero halted the demon's advance right in its tracks. The beast roared in fury as it flew right towards them, but the hunter swung his sword at the demon, causing the flames to beat the monster back. The demon roared in fury as it was currently trapped. Even the demons that were still emerging from the portal roared in protest. The fire demon decided to change tactics and instead started to fly up and around the blazing red beam of demonic energy. Nero swung the Yamato upwards, causing the size of the circle to recede and grow taller. The demons inside the ring of fire were pushed back to the portal while the flames that followed the fire demon started to take form.

A giant flaming azure hand formed and grabbed the fire demon. The beast roared in fury as it was then being dragged back down. Nero let out a bellow of determination as he pushed the flames all the way to the hearth where it all started. The demonic beam of light started to flicker and lose intensity as the portal began to collapse. A high pitched shriek echoed through what was left of the camp, the source of which was the golden disc, energy crackling all over it. It was being held in place by the flames. Gritting his teeth, Nero launched himself with all his might right at the disc, the tip of Yamato aimed right for its center. The legendary sword pierced right into the disc, an ear splitting screech followed as cracks formed all over the disc. A blinding light then built up and exploded outward. Nero was blasted away while a bright blue orb shot into the sky.

What followed next was the brightest explosion any of the gods had seen. It was like looking directly at the sun for a second, but the brightness was the least of their worries. Sweeping across the ground was a shockwave of energy. The wave passed over the gods, causing all of them to let out screams of agony. Strangely, Dante, Trish, and Lady weren't affected by the wave.

"That was a bang," noted Dante.

"Where's Nero?" demanded Trish as she looked around. They heard a grown not too far from the edge of the hearth. Laying on the ground in a heap was Nero, "Nero!"

The blonde demoness rushed over to him with Dante and Lady following behind. The gods would've followed, but each one was falling unconscious due to the pain that swept their entire bodies. The last to fall into darkness was Hestia, who remained conscious long enough to see Dante pick up her son and carry him away.

"N-Nero…," wheezed the goddess but she couldn't find the strength to push herself up and instead fell into unconsciousness herself. And she knew nothing more.

* * *

 _1 week later…_

The invasion had been bad.

No, the invasion had been devastating to the camp. Dozens of campers had been killed by demons. Thankfully, Chiron had managed to survive thanks to his thousands of years of combat experience, training heroes, but this little victory did little to improve the mood of the camp or the gods. So many children had been butchered by these beasts and they were helpless to stop them. Their lack of knowledge left them completely vulnerable to these beasts and the children paid the price for it.

"Have you found him yet," demanded Zeus from his throne in the Olympian council room.

"No, father," answered the goddess of the hunt, "Nero and his compatriots have completely vanished."

"They could not have disappeared!" shouted Zeus as he stood from his throne, "Find them by any means! Bring them here so they may answer for their crimes!"

"You're still seeking to punish them? Even after they helped us?" demanded Demeter, "Prevented more losses."

"If the boy had not even left the Camp and gone to Circe's Island, none of this would've even happened!"

"You don't know that, brother," stated Poseidon.

Zeus growled as he sat back down in his throne.

"What of Hestia?" asked Hephaestus suddenly, causing the tense situation to fall quiet.

"She still refuses to speak to anyone," informed Dionysus.

After the invasion, Hestia had hid away within a beach house she had in Maine. Refusing to speak to anyone. Losing her son had hurt her so much.

"The only thing we can do is give her time," suggested Athena, her tone soft.

"What about the demons, that Excelsus guy?" spoke up Ares, "What do we do about him?"

"There's nothing we can do," answered the goddess of wisdom, "with so little knowledge of demons, creatures we previously thought myths and stories, there is no way to deal with him."

"Well we can't just do nothing!" stated Ares.

"What do you suggest we do then?" retorted Athena sharply, causing her brother to sigh in defeat.

"The only thing we can do right now, is try to arm ourselves with as much knowledge as possible. The more we know about demons, the more likely we'll be able to deal with them properly," stated the goddess.

"And Nero?" asked Apollo suddenly.

"We'll deal with him later," stated Zeus darkly.

* * *

 _ **Lowell Manor, Wisconsin**_

"Kid asleep?" asked Dante, looking at Trish who just entered a very finely decorated sitting room. After leaving the camp, Dante suggested they lay low for a while, which brought them to Patty's home: the Lowell manor. It went without saying that the young girl was surprised, as was her mother, but upon hearing the situation, they allowed them in without hesitation, given all Dante had done for Patty and her mother years ago.

"Yeah," replied Trish as she leaned against the wall, her arms folded. Dante nodded as he looked towards a far that was burning in a fireplace across from the couch he was seated in. The hunter started at the flames for a few moments before Trish spoke up, "You're worried that he might end up like Vergil."

"I've always considered the possibility," he replied evenly, "First time I've seen him fight like that."

"Nero aside," continued the blonde demoness, "Any idea of how we're gonna deal with Excelsus?"

Dante didn't respond and instead closed his eyes. Trish didn't like that too much, knowing what it meant.

He had no idea.

* * *

 _ **Nero's room, Lowell Manor, Wisconsin**_

The young demon hunter lay silently in the borrowed room, his breathing slow as his chest rose and fell. It had taken almost everything out of him, sealing the portal. He'd only been awake a few times, spending the majority resting. But his rest was far from peaceful. In his mind, the hunter was being plagued by visions. Faces, images, locations he had never been to.

A groan came from the young adult as he turned on his side, Devil Bringer lay on the bed, glowing faintly. However, it briefly flashed gold before returning to normal. Little did he know, this was only the beginning.

 _ **End.**_


	23. Directions to Sequel

_**For those of us who just read this story, there is a sequel called Slayer's Return. You can find it in the PJ and DMC crossover section of FanFiction, or you can just go to my profile and go to the sequel from there. Figured I would inform you that the sequel is up and don't need to ask about a sequel if there is one.**_


	24. Devil May Cry: Slayer's Return Trailer

_**Devil May Cry 5 - Official Final Trailer Music**_

Nero sprinted down one of the many corridors that made up the old Order headquarters, heading to one area specifically. His clothing torn in multiple places and he had a few cuts on his face. The building shook as the sounds of battle echoed outside. Swinging around a corner, he entered a large chamber that housed a massive machine. The machine appeared to have three large prongs that were spinning clockwise around an azure column of energy. At the base was a sort of gateway that was glowing an azure.

Just in front of it was a platform where three figures stood. They stood around the sword, Yamato that was stabbed into the platform and pulsed a sort of azure cyan mix.

"Don't touch that!" Shouted Nero as he held out Devil Bringer, causing all three figures to turn to him.

It was Zeus, Hades, and his own mother, Hestia. The two men gods glared at their nephew while Hestia gasped at the sudden appearance of her son.

* * *

Outside the headquarters, the azure beam rose into the sky, lighter energy swirled around it as it traveled into the heavens. However, the beam appeared to have impacted against the very sky itself as there were cracks from in the sky.

* * *

Excelsus stepped into the Olympian council room, his imposing form towered over the gods.

 ** _"I want to show you all something beautiful."_**

Around the council room, the seven devils that emerged from the portal during the invasion of Camp Half-Blood. Each one forcing the gods to rise from their thrones and back away in shock.

 ** _"Humans, demigods, monsters and the gods themselves; all screaming. For mercy."_**

* * *

Nero hacked and slashed at Ares, forcing the god back. Both of them were locked in combat in what appeared to be downtown, Los Angeles. The hunter suddenly kicked the god in the stomach, sending his cousin flying back where he crashed into a car. The hunter rested his weapon on his shoulder while the god of war glared hatefully at him.

 ** _"You want to remain in power."_**

* * *

Dante made his way through a forest when he was suddenly surrounded by the Hunters of Artemis. From the brush emerged Zoë, a heavy scowl on her face that was only met by Dante smirking and folding his arms.

 ** _"But you refuse to evolve with the times_** ** _."_**

* * *

Hestia entered a bar, however, she instantly wished she hadn't based on the appearances of many of the occupants. Each one had a stone cold expression on their faces, some were battle-hardened men that looked to be at the peak of human conditioning while the women were very beautiful but no less dangerous.

 ** _"You're all children who believe they are above consequences. Never been forced to struggle for anything you desired for dozens of millennia."_**

* * *

Zeus stepped back as Excelsus picked up Hades's helm and inspected.

 ** _"Bound by the illusion of fate and prophecies. Nothing more than puppets, tangled in strings."_**

The Demon King then crushes the helm effortlessly before tossing it aside.

 ** _"STRINGS."_**

* * *

"Do you believe in destiny, Nero?" Asked a female voice from the aforementioned hunter's right. He glanced back from the driver's seat in.

"That some things happen for a reason?"

* * *

Nero, Dante, Trish, and Lady all stood at a table. Joining them was a tall and lithe girl that appeared to be in her late twenties. Her bright red hair was braided over her left shoulder. She wore a cape that exposed her midriff and was cut a bit short. Underneath the cape was a tight gray shirt. She also wore tight pants, a leather belt, two sheathes were strapped to the belt with two curved knives in them. She also wore knee-high brown leather boots and brown leather fingerless gloves.

"People meet because destiny requires them?"

* * *

Nero entered the chamber within the old part of the Order on Fortuna. Holding out Devil Bringer, he Summoned Yamato. He took a moment to gaze at the blade, staring at his own reflection for a few seconds before he flipped the sword around and plunged into the center of the platform. Taking a step back, the Devil Arm started pulsing while energy began to flow through the floor towards the device where patterns started to light up.

"That some actions are predetermined?"

* * *

Dante's eyes suddenly started blazing a hellish red while his body burst into energy, knocking back Athena, Apollo, and Artemis. When the light faded, he was revealed in his Devil Trigger, Rebellion's blade was bathed in red flames. He then launched himself at the gods, unleashing a barrage of attacks, some striking the deities and some not.

 ** _"I will have what Kronos promised my father, Zeus."_**

* * *

Excelsus stood over a defeated Zeus but stepped off and turned his back to the god and proceeded to leave.

 ** _"But I want you and all your kind to watch as their worlds fall, while mine rises."_**

* * *

"This situation is more dire than just the fate of one pantheon."

A man wearing white robes and a blue vest, and a straw hat. Electricity danced all over his body for a moment before it died down, leaving his forearms the only part of his body that was sparking with electricity. His eyes glowed blue, faint sparks jumped from said eyes.

* * *

Hestia held onto the Yamato by the handle as pieces of debris floated into the air. Nero, Hades, and Zeus grappling in the air, trying to overpower each other.

"Nero, I don't even know if you're really my son!" Cried Hestia, her sobs stopping the three fighters for a moment as they watched her tears float upward.

* * *

Images flash through Nero's mind, each one a different face of someone he cared for. Dante, Trish, Lady, Patty, Morrison, Nina, all of them. The hunter let out a tired sigh as he rested his head against the steering wheel of his van for a second before leaning back and closing his eyes for deep sleep.

Quietly, the woman who Nero had been traveling with stepped toward the driver's chair, stepping into the light of the moon above. She was about five feet eight inches, with long purple hair, deep blue eyes, and light skin tone. She wore an untucked white blouse, a green untied tie hung loosely around the collar. The collar was flipped up with the top two buttons were undone, exposing her cleavage. The cuffs were rolled up to her elbows. She also wore black pants that were tucked into knee high lace leather heeled boots. A green belt was strapped around her waist and was connected to a special harness that wrapped around her left thigh. She gently draped a blanket over Nero, smiling softly for a moment, looking down that tired hunter. After a few moments, she leaned down and to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank You," Said Saeko softly, "Nero."

* * *

Nero stretched out his right hand, Devil Bringer lighting brightly.

 ** _Devil May Cry: Slayer's Return_**

* * *

 ** _(Gravity Falls Soundtrack - "Not what he seems" 2:23-2:36)_**

Pieces of the machine fell to the ground as Nero and the others regained their senses. The hunter looked at the machine, finding it to be completely ruined, but the doorway still functioned. Footsteps began to echo throughout the room. Slowly, a figure approached from the portal and stepped through just in time as the gateway lost power and closed. The figure wore a dark cloak and held a silver cane in his right hand. The figure stood where he was for a moment before gazing down at Nero who got back to his feet. A neutral expression on the young adult's face. The two stared at each other for a moment in silence.


	25. Mini Series Announcement

**_This sort of an announcement for a mini series that I recently came up with as an idea. Essentially, this series is a 'what if' type that focuses on what might happen if Nero was still at Camp Half-Blood, Hestia hadn't revealed herself to be his mother, he decided to stick around for a little bit longer, and the invasion never occurred. I'll be posting new chapters in time, this is just an announcement that it may or may not happen depending on where I stand presently, so updates may vary in time. I'm not abandoning Slayer's Return just entertaining an idea I had recently. Okay?_**

 ** _I'm open to some suggestions about possible scenarios for Nero if he stayed in Camp Half-Blood. So feel free to leave ideas like: Nero vs Clarisse in a 1v1 match, Nero in capture the flag, possible interactions with the Hunters and Artemis, and having some lesser demons appear and Nero taking them out in front of everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Essentially, a spinoff of the main series._**

 ** _Since this is a spin off, I might post this story separately from Godly Demon, but if it's easier for everyone or just personal preference, I'll post it on Godly Demon for the majority to enjoy._**

 ** _But just let me reiterate, I am not forgetting about Slayer's Return, just wanna try something a little different but still within the same area._**

 ** _Let me know what you think of the idea for a spin off of Godly Demon. I hope this tickles some people's fancy._**

 ** _EXPECT UPDATES FOR SLAYER'S RETURN SOON!_**


End file.
